Takara
by Mlle Colza
Summary: Je n'étais pas destinée à vivre longtemps. Chaque jour me rapprochait de la fin, inéluctablement. Mais dans l'ombre, mon père oeuvrait pour prolonger ma vie. Ses efforts conduisirent à m'éloigner de lui, et à me retrouver pour une raison que j'ignorais dans le village caché de Konoha. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi.
1. ARC 1 La fin

Bonjour à tous !

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur Naruto. J'ai grandi avec Naruto, mais nos chemins ont fini par se séparer lorsque j'étais au lycée. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai redécouvert avec plaisir le manga, et que mon imagination n'a pas mis longtemps à se mettre en marche pour produire cette histoire.

La fanfic est divisée en différents « arcs », eux-mêmes subdivisés entre 10 et 15 chapitres.

L'histoire est centrée autour du personnage de Takara. Je ne donnerai aucune information supplémentaire, car je souhaite que le lecteur la découvre à travers mon écriture. Le POV est à la première personne je sais que ça en rebute certains, mais je voulais m'essayer dans ce style, qui permet une approche toute autre de l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je serai ravie de pouvoir partager avec vous sur cette fanfic qui me tient à coeur.

**DISCLAIMER **: l'oeuvre Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Arc 1 : Bienvenue à Konoha**

o

o

o

Chapitre 1 : La Fin

o

« Réveille-toi, ma puce ! Tu dois ouvrir les yeux ! »

J'essayais d'obéir à cette voix si familière, mais toute énergie m'abandonnait. J'avais difficilement conscience du monde qui m'entourait. J'entendais toujours cette voix me parler, me donner des ordres, m'inciter à rester éveillée. Elle ne faiblissait jamais, gardait cette même douceur qui en imprégnait toute la sonorité. Cependant, derrière les inflexions affectueuses flambait une peur irrationnelle. C'était ce sentiment qui me donna la force de soulever mes paupières.

Les traits de mon père se dessinèrent progressivement à travers le voile de ces pupilles. Je le discernai difficilement, mais je reconnus immédiatement les contours flous de ses cheveux bruns, son visage ovale et ses yeux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau.

« Papa... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais cela suffit à rassurer mon père. Cependant, à mesure que ma vision s'éclaircissait, je découvrais avec une grande tristesse que dans ses yeux brûlait cette même peur qui irradiait de sa voix.

« C'est à cause de moi… que tu as peur ? »

Je me rappelai alors que nous étions dehors. Cela faisait des minutes, des heures, ou des jours, que mon père me portait dans ses bras et sautait d'arbre en arbre, parcourait des plaines silencieuses et s'égarait sur des plateaux rocailleux. Je me souvenais être ballottée dans ses bras comme si on essayait de me bercer, car malgré toute la hâte qui alimentait ses gestes, il prenait garde à me tenir solidement contre son torse.

« Non, bien sûr que non, ma puce, dit-il en souriant ».

Son sourire était crispé. Blottie dans le creux de ses bras, je sentis la rigidité de son corps. Il me mentait, assurément.

« On doit repartir. Tiens bon, mon trésor. On est bientôt arrivés ».

Il se redressa sur ses jambes et fila aussitôt. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je pris conscience de notre environnement. Nous étions dans une forêt. L'air était froid et humide, car à travers le plafond de feuilles formé par les arbres, les gouttes de pluie filtraient. Je réalisai que mes vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau. La veste que m'avait cédée mon père ne me réchauffait pas. Comme il sautait de branches en branches, le vent sifflait à mes oreilles et refroidissait davantage mon corps. Bientôt, mes dents claquèrent les unes contre les autres.

Mon père s'en aperçut aussitôt. La peur qui habillait ses pupilles fut inondé par la tristesse.

« Je suis désolée, ma puce. C'est bientôt fini. »

Je me souvins tout à coup que j'ignorai tout de notre destination, car il n'avait rien voulu me dire.

« Papa… où allons-nous ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, répondit-il sans la regarder néanmoins. Mais fais-moi confiance.

\- S'il te plait… dis-le moi ».

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il était pris dans un profond dilemme.

« C'est à cause… de mon coeur, c'est ça ? »

Je maudissais mon coeur déréglé et faible. Maintenant plus que n'importe quand depuis ma naissance.

Mon père soupira, et j'interprétai mal cette réaction.

« Je suis désolée, papa. Je ne t'apporte que des soucis… »

Il m'interrompit aussitôt, ses bras se refermant davantage sur mon corps frêle.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Cela n'a jamais été le cas. Je... » Il s'arrêta une seconde, puis soupira une nouvelle fois. « Je t'emmène dans un endroit où on va s'occuper de toi. De ton coeur. »

J'aurai dû me réjouir, mais je n'y parvins pas. En effet, mon père avait déjà fait venir à la maison les meilleurs spécialistes en la matière. Aucun n'avait su me soigner de ce mal étrange qui empoisonnait mon coeur. Tout au plus avaient-ils trouvé des traitements qui avaient soulagé mes douleurs mais une fois que mon corps s'habituait aux médicaments, elles revenaient de plus belle, plus féroces et entêtées qu'avant.

A tel point qu'il y avait cinq jours de cela, le fléau m'avait terrassé. Mon coeur ne parvenait plus à faire fonctionner correctement mon corps. Je m'évanouissais, ou je crachais du sang. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

Et pas d'issue, non plus.

Je le réalisai soudain. La révélation me fit un choc brutal, comme un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Mon père courrait, sautait, volait, pour tenter d'enrayer les rouages qui s'étaient mis en mouvement. Je le voyais, ce chemin de la vie que j'avais emprunté, mais qui arrivait à son terme. Mon corps n'était plus qu'un poids, car mon coeur battait trop lentement pour le maintenir en activité. Très certainement que je perdrai connaissance dans peu de temps, comme cela se produisait fréquemment depuis notre départ précipité de Hiyoku1. Prochainement, mes paupières ne se soulèveraient plus. Je le pressentais.

« Papa ».

J'obtins l'attention de mon père, qui n'eut aucun problème à me rendre mon regard tout en continuant à avancer à vive allure.

« C'est bientôt l'heure. »

Un hoquet lui échappa, mais je ne le laissai pas continuer.

« Je vais partir… nous le savons tous les deux.

\- Non, jamais je ne te laisserai… »

Je sentis soudain une chose étrange qui me déboussola une seconde. Mais je l'ignorai aussitôt, car je devais parler à mon père maintenant… ou il sera trop tard.

« Je te remercie… pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Arrête, ne parle plus…

\- J'ai de la chance… de t'avoir eu comme père.

\- Arrête ! »

Les larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui mouillait ses joues. Son emprise se resserra encore sur moi. L'étrange sensation refit surface, plus vive encore. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec mon coeur. C'était mon corps qui ressentait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de mauvais.

C'était comme si une voix me murmurait de prendre garde, qu'un être malfaisant était tapi dans l'ombre. Plus mon père avançait, plus cette aura négative envahissait mes sens. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés, car la surprise et la peur me désorientaient complètement.

A vrai dire, j'avais déjà ressenti cette sensation. Je savais ce dont il s'agissait, mon père me l'avait déjà expliqué. Mais cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas perçue, et à ce moment précis, je ne compris pas d'où venait cette aura malsaine. Bientôt, elle me happa toute entière. Je me sentis prisonnière dans un étau.

Mes oreilles captèrent alors des bruits nouveaux. Je reconnut le son caractéristique d'un bois que l'on brisait. Les pieds de mon père s'enfonçaient si profondément dans les branches d'arbres qu'elles se brisaient après son passage. Mon corps ressentit la pression exercée par les bras puissants de son père, que sa grande carrière de ninja avait endurcis. Mes yeux captèrent la crispation de sa mâchoire ainsi que cette nouvelle lueur qui brillait dans le fond de ses yeux.

Une lueur de rage. Une rage animale, sauvage. Inhumaine.

Un battement de mon coeur, plus fort que les autres, se fracassa brusquement contre mon cerveau. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Tiens bon Takara ! »

La lueur avait disparu des pupilles noires de mon père. Mais l'aura maléfique ne m'avait pas quittée.

Mes paupières se refermèrent progressivement. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent avec force. Toute énergie me quittait. Était-ce la dernière fois que mes yeux voyaient le monde ? J'aurai pourtant voulu avertir mon père qu'une force maléfique se terrait quelque part dans la forêt.

Mais je ne le pus. Ma conscience s'envola aussitôt vers ce que je devinai être la fin du chemin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1\. Fertilité

o

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est quelque peu court car il introduit le problème de base. Le prochain sera plus touffu ! De plus, je suis navrée s'il y a des problèmes de mise en page (je les constate à chaque fiction que je poste, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour les corriger!)

o

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**


	2. 2 Hôpital

Bonjour à tous,

Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 2, plus dense que le précédent. Néanmoins, je tiens à avertir tout de suite que l'histoire avancera lentement, afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de l'évolution de mon personnage.

Remerciements : je remercie beaucoup **flow7777** pour ses ajouts et sa review, ainsi que **mugu** pour sa review (j'ai pris en compte votre remarque sur les tirets). Je réponds directement aux membres de par message privé.

En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

****DISCLAIMER********: l'oeuvre _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 2 : Hôpital**

Une odeur très familière s'infiltra dans mes narines et fit remonter à ma mémoire des souvenirs éprouvants. Je grognais, voulant échapper à cette fragrance écœurante, et me tournai sur le côté.

Une douleur dans la poitrine me réveilla aussitôt.

Je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin et ouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante heurta mes pupilles, m'obligeant à refermer mes paupières. Je gémis cette fois-ci et cherchai à frotter mes yeux endoloris avec mes mains. Je me repositionnai sur le dos, ma tête s'enfonçant dans la matière extrêmement moelleuse d'un oreiller. J'ouvris mes yeux lentement afin de les laisser s'habituer à la clarté.

Mes pupilles distinguèrent alors clairement le plafond blanc au-dessus de ma tête. Je détestais le blanc, précisément parce que c'était la couleur par excellence qui régnait dans les hôpitaux.

Nul doute que je me trouvais dans l'un d'eux. Je tournai la tête sur ma droite : un mur se dressait dans toute sa longueur et laissait filtrer cette lumière claire par deux grandes fenêtres aux rideaux immaculés.

Je soulevai ma tête pour observer le pied de mon lit : des armoires se trouvaient sur le mur du fond.

Ma tête glissa finalement sur la gauche : un paravent blanc me protégeait des regards indiscrets, tandis qu'une petite table de chevet reposait près de la tête de lit.

Au-delà de cette couleur uniforme et fade et de ce silence morbide digne d'une chambre funéraire, ce qui m'irritait par-dessus tout était cette odeur aseptisée, médicamenteuse, qui entachait l'air comme de l'huile sur un vêtement. C'était une effluve indélicate et envahissante qui me rappelait sans cesse ma condition d'impotente.

Je remarquai rapidement que mon coeur émettait un son constant et ordinaire. Cet organe demeurait au centre de mes préoccupations, chaque heure, chaque minute de ma vie. J'avais appris à le connaître et, surtout, à l'écouter. Je savais tout de ses battements, de son irrégularité, de son mal. Or, maintenant, mon coeur – que je percevais à mes tempes – n'émettait pas un son auquel j'étais habituée. Il était soit trop rapide, trop lent… mais jamais régulier comme c'était le cas.

Je me rappelai alors cette douleur dans la poitrine. Mes yeux baissèrent vers mon torse. Sous les draps blancs, je constatai sans surprise que je portais une tenue de la même couleur. Je soulevai le col de ma tunique. Des bandages avaient été noués autour de ma poitrine. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Pourquoi avais-je été bandée à cet endroit-là ? Je pris le risque d'être sermonnée par les personnes qui semblaient s'occuper de moi ici, et décidai d'arracher les bandages. La tâche fut ardue car ils étaient bien fixés, mais à force de persévérance, avec la force de mes dix doigts, je parvins à les déchirer. Je n'arrachai pas tout le tissu, mais suffisamment pour découvrir ce qui se tramait en-dessous.

Et là, mon coeur s'emballa l'espace de plusieurs secondes.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient en effet se détacher de la cicatrice qui entravait ma poitrine. Un trait de chair boursouflée s'étendait du haut de mon sein droit jusqu'à ma clavicule – je le devinai en tâtant le tissu, là où ma peau me faisait mal. C'était une vilaine cicatrice, à l'apparence fraiche et douloureuse. Des ecchymoses d'une noirceur de mauvais augure couraient de parts et d'autres de la peau rafistolée. La curiosité prit le pas sur la peur mes doigts cherchèrent à toucher cette texture étrange qui semblait cousue sur ma peau blanche. Je les retirai aussitôt, car le contact avec cette chair rose m'avait paru inhumain.

Qui m'avait fait ça ?

Un nom me vint à l'esprit. Celui de mon père.

« Papa ! »

Des souvenirs récents assaillirent mon esprit avec force. Je revis mon père évoluer à travers plusieurs paysages, filant comme le vent. Je me rappelai cette pluie battante qui imprégnait nos vêtements. Je me souvins des dernières paroles échangées avec mon père.

Je me redressai sur mon postérieur, soudain angoissée et inquiète. Où était mon père ? Que s'était-il passé ? M'avait-il conduit dans cet hôpital ? Était-ce ici que l'on pouvait soigner mon coeur, comme il me l'avait assuré ?

« Papa? »

Au moment où je cherchai à me défaire des draps pour poser pied à terre, j'entendis une porte coulisser derrière le paravent. Je retins aussitôt mon souffle. J'eus juste le temps de rabattre les draps sur mon corps qu'une tête inconnue émergea. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, tirés dans un chignon serré. Elle portait les vêtements typiques d'une ninja-médecin.

« Oh, je vois que tu es réveillée ! Dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Mon corps se raidit comme la méfiance m'engloutissait toute entière.

« Où est mon père ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante, sans me soucier de ses questions. »

J'ignorai où je me trouvais. Mon père pouvait très bien être dans les parages, tout comme il pouvait être retenu prisonnier.

«Ton père ? Répéta la soignante, incertaine.

– Oui, mon père, insistai-je, plus froide cette fois. Il est supposé être ici. Où est-il ? »

Le regard de la soignante se troubla. Elle me fit un geste d'apaisement de la main.

« Je vais me renseigner tout de suite. En attendant, ne fais pas de mouvements brusques. »

Je l'écoutai vaguement et la regardai partir. Que devais-je faire ? Prendre la fuite ? Attendre bien sagement ? Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée en réel danger dans ma vie. Mon père s'était toujours arrangé pour m'en éloigner le plus possible, tant et si bien que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter souvent la peur au cours de ma courte existence.

Aujourd'hui, la situation était radicalement différente, et totalement inédite pour moi. Je ne connaissais pas cette pièce, ni cette soignante. Je n'étais pas sur mes terres, cela était certain. J'en étais convaincue. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'oeil à ma cicatrice, puis posai deux doigts à mon cou, là où les pulsations cardiaques étaient les plus audibles. J'étais réellement stupéfaite de constater autant de régularité dans les battements de mon coeur. A ma connaissance, cela n'était tout simplement jamais arrivé.

Je choisis d'attendre. Je ne connaissais pas les capacités de mon corps et je craignis, malgré mes précédentes découvertes, de trop affaiblir mon coeur si je tentais de prendre la fuite. Après tout, peut-être que mon père était juste parti prendre un peu de thé en attendant mon réveil. Peut-être reviendrait-il. Oui, sûrement.

De longues minutes passèrent. Trop longues à mon goût. Je finis par descendre du lit et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre la plus proche. J'étais au premier ou deuxième étage d'un grand bâtiment, à en juger par la longueur de la cour d'entrée qui s'étalait en contrebas. Au-delà, je ne voyais que des toitures en bois et des arbres dispersés parmi les habitations. J'allais ouvrir la fenêtre quand, derrière moi, je perçus ce glissement de porte familier.

Je me retournai d'un coup. J'eus droit à de nouveaux visiteurs, mais beaucoup moins banals que la soignante de tout à l'heure.

C'étaient deux hommes. L'un était grand et jeune. Ses cheveux blonds en épis apportaient une touche de couleur significative à l'atmosphère des lieux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, pareil à un ciel d'été. Ses traits étaient lisses et juvéniles. Sa stature carrée et droite, malgré son apparente minceur, imposait une aura de prestance intimidante.

L'autre personne était beaucoup plus petite et d'un âge bien mûr. La peau de son visage était basanée le coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres était marqué par de petites rides, également. Un bouc brun habillait son menton. Ses yeux noirs me dévisageaient sans retenue et semblaient surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements.

Cependant, cette inspection superficielle ne fut pas la raison de ma stupeur la plus profonde. Mes pupilles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'inspecter les habits qu'ils portaient. Ils me firent prendre conscience que j'étais soudain confrontée au monde des shinobis. Mon père s'était toujours arrangé pour que je n'y fusse jamais associée.

En effet, le grand blond revêtait la tenue classique d'un combattant : un ensemble tout de vert foncé qui enfermait ses membres dans des protections rigides et qui comportait une multitudes de poches. Les mèches de son front étaient retenues par un bandeau frontal sur lequel était gravé un symbole que je reconnus immédiatement. Une feuille dessinée dans un style épuré.

Cependant, le plus impressionnant demeurait le petit homme. Il était drapé dans une robe rouge, si longue qu'on ne pouvait distinguer ses chaussures. Sur ses épaules était posée une épaisse cape blanche qui touchait le sol. Le haut de son crâne était camouflé par un imposant chapeau de forme triangulaire sur lequel étaient cousues des lettres kanji. Je lus immédiatement le mot suivant : _Ho-__K__a-__G__e_.

Le chapeau de l'homme âgé et le bandeau du blond me permirent de comprendre en un instant où je me trouvais.

« Je… je suis à Konoha ? Murmurai-je, stupéfaite. »

La révélation me fit un choc terrible, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler de la tête aux pieds. Une multitude d'interrogations se bousculaient dans ma tête. Que faisais-je dans le village caché de la feuille, au coeur du pays du Feu ? J'étais à mille lieuses de mes terres !

Mais surtout… c'était le pire endroit où je pouvais tomber !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un court instant. Je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer cette consultation oculaire. Celui qui était Hokage s'avança doucement vers moi tandis que le shinobi referma la porte derrière eux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer. Mon dos toucha la fenêtre, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Mon coeur s'accéléra. Pourquoi étais-je ici, à Konoha ? Je ne pensais pas que mes connaissances sur le monde shinobi me serviraient de cette manière. Je ne pensais même pas voyager un jour, et quitter mes terres. La maladie qui touchait mon coeur m'en avait empêchée… jusqu'à ce jour.

Le Hokage décela rapidement ma peur. Les traits sérieux de son visage disparurent pour laisser place à un air débonnaire auquel je ne m'attendis pas. Il leva deux mains dans un signe d'apaisement.

« N'aies crainte, mon enfant. Tu es en sécurité, ici. »

Sa voix était très grave et étrangement chaleureuse. Je me contentais de le fixer, indécise. Je devrais m'incliner devant lui et le saluer respectueusement, comme il était d'usage dans les protocoles officiels… mais j'étais trop apeurée pour m'exécuter maintenant.

Deux pensées uniques tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit, et je tentais de taire les tremblements de mon corps.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est mon père ?

– Ton père ? »

C'était le jeune ninja qui s'était exprimé. Il fit davantage de pas dans ma direction. Bloquée par le mur derrière moi, je me faufilai sur ma gauche, me rapprochant ainsi de la tête de lit et créant un obstacle entre lui et moi. Remarquant ma réaction, il s'arrêta et tâcha à son tour de se montrer avenant.

« Maître Hokage te l'a déjà dit. Tu ne risques rien, ici. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. »

Sur mon visage se dessina une moue perplexe. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, malgré l'urgence de ma situation actuelle. J'avais des réactions d'enfant, à mon grand dam ! Je notai du coin de l'oeil que les sourcils du Hokage se soulevèrent en réaction à mon faciès. Je tentai de soutenir le regard que me lançait le grand blond, mais je n'y parvins pas. Alors, je baissais la tête et prit tout mon courage pour prononcer les mots suivants :

« Mon père m'a toujours conseillé de me méfier des ninjas. En particulier lorsqu'ils me sont inconnus... »

Le shinobi parut interloqué, ou offensé, je ne saurai dire. Considérait-il ma réplique comme une insulte envers son supérieur ? Ce dernier n'eut, en revanche, pas du tout l'attitude escomptée : un rire sonore s'extirpa de ses lèvres ridées, s'attirant le regard médusé de son subalterne.

« Ton père est avisé de t'avoir adressé une telle recommandation. Je t'aurai bien incité à suivre son conseil, mais la situation ne s'y prête pas. » Son expression affable disparut pour laisser place à un air sérieux qui me contraignit à l'écouter attentivement. « Tu as l'air de bien connaître le monde shinobi. Tu n'es donc pas sans savoir qu'à l'extérieur de nos murs rugit une guerre qui nous menace tous. »

Je déglutis difficilement. Bien sûr, je le savais. Confinée dans la maison de mon père ou dans une chambre d'hôpital, les explosions lointaines et les bruits de couloirs m'avaient apprise que des batailles acharnées avaient lieu et mettaient en péril nos terres. Même si mon père n'aimait pas évoquer les ninjas à la maison, il s'était bien vu obliger de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait au-dehors de nos frontières. Lorsque nous avions quitté Hiyoku, la guerre faisait rage depuis trois semaines déjà.

« D'où viens-tu, mon enfant ? Demanda le Hokage ».

Mon coeur s'accéléra de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, les battements se multiplièrent à mesure que la peur grandissait dans mon être. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée que ces deux hommes apprissent mon origine. Si c'était le cas…

J'étais persuadée d'être assassinée sur place.

La douleur s'amplifia dans ma poitrine. C'était une sensation à laquelle j'étais habituée, mais qui ne m'avait nullement manquée. Je portais une main à mon coeur, serrant le col de ma chemise blanche.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

« Hé, ça ne va pas ?

\- Calme-toi, mon enfant ! »

Leurs voix me paraissaient lointaines. Un bourdonnement familier envahit mes oreilles. Le souffle me manqua rapidement, alors je basculai ma tête en arrière à la recherche d'air. Je sentis soudain quelqu'un tout près de moi deux mains s'emparèrent fermement de mes côtes et me soulevèrent de terre, comme si je n'étais qu'un pot de fleur. Je fus déposée plus loin. La cicatrice à ma poitrine irradiait de douleur.

J'entendis un _clac_ et, une seconde après, un vent frais me caressa le visage. J'inspirai bruyamment par la bouche, dégustant avec avidité ce bol d'air. Il s'infiltra dans ma gorge et termina sa course dans mes poumons. Je me sentis bientôt mieux.

Je ne remarquai que maintenant qu'une paume était posée dans le creux de mes omoplates, et qu'une voix douce me parlait.

« Tout va bien. Respire calmement. »

Je réalisai que je me trouvais à la fenêtre de la chambre et que j'étais penchée en avant, par-dessus une rembarre de sécurité métallique. Je tournai la tête et et dus lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Il avait un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il. »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. A vrai dire, j'étais surprise de ne pas m'être évanouie. Depuis deux ans, lorsque des crises me secouaient avec une telle violence, mon organisme ne le supportait pas et je perdais connaissance. Mais là, non seulement la crise était passée vite, mais en plus, j'étais toujours consciente.

« Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse, rien d'alarmant. »

Je me retournai et constatai que le Hokage discutait avec la soignante de tout à l'heure, qui avait dû être alertée par tout ce remue-ménage. Il murmura quelque chose à son intention, et elle disparut à nouveau.

Il s'avança vers moi. En un battement de paupières, l'atmosphère des lieux s'alourdit. Le shinobi à mes côtés n'avait pas détaché sa main de mon dos. Elle n'était plus un soutien pour mon corps, mais une menace désormais, car je sentis nettement la pression qui s'exerçait sur ma peau. Cette impression fut confirmée par le regard du shinobi qui s'était durci.

Mais par-dessus tout, c'était cette impression de mauvais augure qui alerta tous mes sens et me mit en garde. Une sensation familière caressa ma peau, ondula sur l'épiderme comme un serpent glissant sur l'eau, pour finalement pénétrer mon organisme. Tous les connecteurs nerveux de mon être s'activèrent simultanément pour m'avertir du danger auquel j'étais exposée.

C'était la même sensation que j'avais ressentie, peu avant que je perdisse connaissance dans les bras de mon père.

Ce shinobi me voulait du mal. J'en étais certaine, aussi sûrement que le soleil se couchait le soir.

Je ne pus déglutir. Si leurs comportements avaient changé, c'était à cause de cet enchaînement de faits très significatif, juste après que le Hokage m'eusse demandé mon origine. Il était en effet étrange que je paniquasse juste après qu'ils m'eussent poser cette simple question. Ils avaient fait le lien très rapidement, sans même avoir à se concerter. Je m'aperçus que je m'étais moi-même bêtement exposée à leur méfiance et leur suspicion à mon égard.

« D'où viens-tu et quel est ton nom, jeune fille ? »

La voix du Hokage s'était également raffermie. Le piège se refermait sur moi et je n'avais aucun moyen pour en sortir. Jamais je n'avais été confrontée à une situation d'urgence comme celle-ci. J'aurais tellement aimé que mon père fusse auprès de moi ! Il était toujours à mes côtés et veillait sur moi comme s'il était mon ombre.

Malheureusement, je me trouvais bien seule, en territoire ennemi, encerclée par deux hommes qui s'occuperaient de mon cas une fois mon origine dévoilée.

Si mon père était retenu à Konoha, nul doute qu'ils avaient tenté de le faire parler. Avait-il dévoilé son origine ? J'étais tentée de penser que non, autrement ils ne chercheraient à me soutirer cette information.

Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas réussi avec le père, ils essayaient avec la fille...

Je tentai soudain de me soustraire à la poigne de l'homme, mais il enferma immédiatement mes épaules entre ses paumes puissantes. Ses doigts exercèrent une pression sur mes os, me faisant grimacer. Les larmes montèrent naturellement à mes yeux.

« Si j'étais toi, je parlerai sans plus attendre, siffla le shinobi d'une voix menaçante. »

Mon coeur s'emballa à nouveau, mais je me concentrai sur le vent frais qui pénétrait par la fenêtre ouverte afin de ne pas vaciller. Ce n'était pas le moment de refaire une crise !

« Réponds à ma question, jeune fille, intima le Hokage. Si tu ne veux pas t'exprimer, nous considérerons ton silence comme un refus de coopérer en temps de guerre, et nous serons contraints de t'envoyer… dans nos salles d'interrogatoires. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent je clignai plusieurs fois les paupières, délogeant les larmes de mes orbites. Elles dévalèrent le long de mes joues.

« Je... »

J'avais peur. Affreusement peur. Que m'arriverait-il si j'atterrissais dans ces salles d'interrogatoires ? La tension était déjà extrême dans cette chambre d'hôpital… je ne pourrais pas supporter une pression plus grande encore ! Mon père s'y trouvait-il déjà, menotté comme un criminel et maltraité par ces ninjas de Konoha ?

Il me restait une solution, néanmoins. C'était très risqué, mais… je ne voulais pas nous mettre en danger, moi et mon père.

« Je suis…

– Ne t'avise pas de nous mentir, la coupa le shinobi aux cheveux blonds. Nous le saurions tout de suite, et nous t'emmènerons immédiatement en salle d'interrogatoire. »

Il m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. J'étais acculée. Je tentai une dernière échappatoire. Je dévisageais le Hokage, implorante.

« Vous… vous aviez dit que je ne risquais rien… que j'étais en sécurité, ici. Ce n'est pas moi qui ment dans cette pièce. »

Je n'avais pas prévu cette dernière phrase, mais elle m'avait échappé. L'homme qui me retenait tiqua à ces propos. Il me sembla voir une lueur de tristesse s'allumer dans le regard du vieil homme, mais je n'en fus pas certaine.

« Il est vrai, admit-il. Mais je me dois de prendre mes précautions pour assurer la sécurité des habitants de Konoha. Tu es jeune, mais je pense que tu peux comprendre ma position. »

Je baissai la tête. Oui, je la comprenais. Ils agissaient comme mon père le ferait avec moi. Pour me défendre, il était prêt à tout. Je le savais. Ces hommes réagissaient de la même manière.

Ce fut cette réflexion qui brisa mes défenses et m'incita à révéler mon identité. Je risquais de me retrouver jetée dans leurs prisons, mais peut-être nous évitai-je, à mon père et moi, un sort plus terrible encore.

Je me lançai donc, m'attendant à être traînée hors de cette pièce une fois ma phrase achevée.

« Je… je m'appelle Takara Densei. Je suis du village de Hiyoku1 dans le pays de la Terre. »

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

1 Fertile, fécond en japonais.

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**


	3. 3 Ennemis

Bonjour à tous,

Remerciements : je remercie flow777 et mugu pour leurs reviews, ainsi que makkyliie et tharkan d'avoir ajouté l'histoire à leurs favoris et suivis.

En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

**DISCLAIMER** : l'oeuvre Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 3 : Ennemis**

Ma phrase était à peine terminée que les doigts du shinobi blond s'enfoncèrent aussitôt dans ma peau, froissant le tissu de ma tunique. Je gémis et mon corps essaya inconsciemment de se soustraire à cette prise, même si je savais que la manœuvre était parfaitement inutile. Ses grandes mains se chargèrent de me redresser et de m'immobiliser pour de bon dans leur étreinte solide.

Les filaments bourrés de mise en garde qui s'étaient infiltrés sous ma peau parurent gonfler sous mon épiderme. Ils faisaient écho à la violence subite du shinobi.

Je ne pleurais plus, mais la peur ne m'avait pas quittée. Chaque parcelle de mon corps tremblait et envoyait des signaux à mon cerveau. Ma respiration demeurait saccadée, mes jambes étaient si molles que je me serais certainement effondrée si les grandes mains du shinobi ne m'aggripaient pas aussi solidement.

Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? M'exécuter ici et maintenant ? Après tout, j'étais une ennemie. Une habitante du pays de la Terre, le principal adversaire de Konoha pendant cette guerre. Je savais que les ninjas du village caché d'Iwa étaient massivement envoyés pour faire reculer les troupes de Konoha. Mon père avait peut-être fait partie de leurs troupes. Peut-être que ce grand ninja blond avait déjà eu affaire à lui.

Le Hokage et le shinobi pensaient-ils que j'étais une intruse, envoyée en mission secrète pour parfaire un quelconque dessein ? Il n'en était absolument rien, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de les convaincre. A part ma bonne foi, ce dont ils se moqueraient à coup sûr.

« S'il… s'il vous plait... implorai-je entre mes dents serrées par la douleur ».

Je levai mes yeux vers le ninja blond. Je m'attendais à voir un regard glacial, meurtrier, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son visage demeurait très fermé et méfiant, mais il n'y avait pas cette étincelle de violence que je pensais trouver au fond de ses pupilles bleues. Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'emprisonnait-il avec autant de force entre ses mains ? Craignait-il que je fasse un mouvement menaçant à leur égard? Que je tentasse d'échapper à leur vigilance ?

« Nos deux pays sont en guerre l'un contre l'autre ». Je me tournai aussitôt vers le Hokage qui venait de prendre la parole, l'air impassible. « Comment expliques-tu ta présence ici ? »

Je décidai de parler franchement. Ils détecteraient le moindre de mes mensonges. De toute manière, je n'avais actuellement pas les nerfs assez solides pour tenter de les duper.

« J'ignore ce qu'il m'est arrivé, commençai-je. Je… j'étais avec mon père. Il... » Je m'arrêtais l'espace d'un court instant. Je détestais évoquer ma maladie, mais mon objectif était de les convaincre du bien-fondé de mes propos. « Il voulait m'emmener dans un endroit pour me guérir. Mon coeur est malade, et mes jours... ». Devais-je parler au passé, au présent ? « Mes jours étaient comptés. ». J'adressai au vieil homme le regard le plus sincère possible. « Je ne sais rien de plus. »

Un silence angoissant accueillit mes propos. Les deux hommes se concertèrent du regard. Ils étaient en train de décider de la véracité ou non de mon histoire. Je continuai sur ma lancée, comme une pensée me venait à l'esprit. Je devais appuyer mon témoignage par des faits.

« Je ne sais pas depuis combien je suis dans cet hôpital, mais vos médics-nin ont dû remarquer que j'avais des problèmes au coeur. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils m'ont opérée ».

Je baissai les yeux sur ma poitrine pour leur faire comprendre de ce dont je parlais. Le shinobi blond s'exprima, les sourcils froncés :

« Lorsque nous t'avons trouvée, tu portais déjà cette cicatrice. »

Quoi ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je les baissai sur ma poitrine. J'amorçai un geste pour lever ma main gauche en direction de mon coeur, mais je m'arrêtai net. Le shinobi pourrait croire que je cherchasse à lui porter un mauvais coup ! Le Hokage, qui s'était aperçu de ma manœuvre, adressa un hochement de tête au ninja.

« C'est bon, Minato. Tu peux la relâcher. »

Le dénommé Minato s'exécuta aussitôt. Je vacillai lorsqu'il me relâcha, car ses mains puissantes m'avaient si durement empoignées qu'elles m'avaient presque levée de terre. Les filaments de mauvais augure s'apaisèrent sous mon épiderme mais continuaient à serpenter le long de ma peau.

Mon corps chercha naturellement à s'écarter de lui, et j'esquissai deux pas en direction du lit. Je me trouvai ainsi à mi-chemin entre les deux hommes, et put savourer l'espace créé entre le blond et moi-même.

Je portai mes doigts à ma poitrine, palpant ma cicatrice à travers le tissu. La tunique ne m'empêcha pas de sentir la boursouflure de cette marque indélébile.

« J'avais déjà cette cicatrice ? Dis-je, estomaquée.

– Oui. » Le shinobi blond me dévisagea. Son corps était tendu, comme s'il s'attendait à un agissement quelconque de ma part. « Lorsque nous t'avons trouvée, j'ai naturellement cherché la trace d'explosifs sur ton corps. » Pour vérifier que je n'étais pas moi-même un piège, pensai-je. « Comme toi en cet instant, j'ai senti cette cicatrice en palpant tes vêtements. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de me sentir horriblement gênée. Ce n'était pas son cas, car il n'avait fait qu'accomplir son travail de ninja, assurément. Mais penser que ce shinobi… avait touché mon corps ? Nul doute que mon père l'aurait tué sur place.

Cette constatation ne fit que décupler ma peur.

« Mais… vous n'avez pas vu mon père ? Insistai-je, désespérée. Jamais il ne me laisserait seule… encore moins dans un lieu inconnu. » La curiosité prit le dessus sur mon interrogatoire. « Où m'avez-vous trouvée ? »

Un regard du shinobi envers le Hokage pour obtenir son assentiment, et il répondit à mes multiples questions.

« Mon équipe et moi-même t'avons localisée à l'ouest de nos frontières. C'est une violente explosion qui nous a indiquée ta position. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à tes côtés. »

« _Personne d'autre_ ». Était-ce la vérité ? Mon cerveau ne fut pas apte à jouer au détective. La révélation fut comme un rocher qui se fracassa sur ma tête. J'étais seule, sur les terres de Konoha, sans mon père… mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment m'étais-je retrouvée là-bas ?

J'eus une folle envie de pleurer une nouvelle fois, mais je fis un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser les larmes s'extirper de mes yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de leur montrer mes failles.

Dans mon coeur s'ouvrit une plaie qui n'avait rien à voir avec la maladie. C'était une douleur acérée, vive, qui creusait un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Ce fut la blessure la plus insupportable que j'eusse connu de ma vie. Ma maladie me semblait soudain insignifiante à côté de cette souffrance.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'il t'est arrivée, Takara ? »

Entendre mon prénom être prononcé par le Hokage me parut étrange. Je secouai la tête, et serrai mes bras sous ma poitrine, comme pour combler le vide qui venait de s'y créer. J'étais lasse de devoir leur parler. J'avais juste envie de pleurer. Je voulais être seule pour pouvoir hurler ma rage comme je l'entendais.

« Non… je vous l'ai dit. Mon père cherchait à m'emmener quelque part, pour me guérir. Il n'a pas voulu me dire où. Je... » Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de mes lèvres. « J'étais sur le point de mourir… c'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne avec certitude. »

Oui, j'aurai dû mourir. Je l'avais clairement senti. « _C'est bientôt l'heure_ », lui avais-je dit. Mais j'étais en vie, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Je me trouvais en territoire ennemi, et mon père avait disparu. J'avais l'impression que mon monde basculait.

Le Hokage s'approcha soudain. Il contourna le lit et s'avança à ma hauteur. Qu'allait-il faire ? Derrière lui, le shinobi blond resta aux aguets, mais son regard s'était légèrement adouci.

Le Hokage n'était pas très grand, mais ma petite taille d'enfant me força à lever les yeux pour lui rendre son regard. Son visage n'était plus aussi sévère que tout à l'heure.

« Quel âge as-tu, Takara ? »

La question me prit au dépourvu.

« J'ai bientôt onze ans, Monseigneur. »

A l'attente du dernier mot, il eut un rire léger.

« Tu es très jeune, mais mature et clairvoyante pour ton âge. » Ses yeux redevinrent sérieux. « C'est pourquoi je te parlerai franchement. Tu représentes une ennemie aux yeux du village de Konoha, en raison de la guerre qui nous oppose à ton pays, celui de la Terre. Dans des temps plus anciens… les ninjas n'avaient pas de pitié pour leur ennemi. Il fallait tuer, ou être tué. Il n'y avait pas d'entre-deux. »

Encore une fois, je ne parvins pas à déglutir. Les larmes étaient à deux doigts de s'extirper de mes yeux, et je dus me faire violence pour les retenir. Je craignis pour ma vie. On prononçait les derniers droits du condamné avant sa sentence. J'avais envie de fuir, mais le grand blond était toujours là, telle l'ombre du Hokage, à surveiller mon comportement.

« Cependant, continua-t-il, les temps ont changé. Et notre approche de la guerre aussi. Ton histoire me semble vraie. » Je crus que sa tirade s'arrêterait sur cette note positive. Ce ne fut pas le cas. « Mais les enfants cachent parfois une âme d'assassin, et peuvent se montrer impitoyables. Cela ne me surprendrait donc pas qu'Iwa ait envoyé une de leurs kunoichis pour épier nos mouvements et ainsi divulguer nos secrets. »

Je me surpris à prendre la parole, les jambes tremblantes. Je devais les convaincre que je n'étais pas une ennemie, et encore moins une quelconque combattante ninja.

« Je… je ne suis pas une kunoichi. Même si je le voudrais, c'est impossible pour moi, clamai-je d'une petite voix. » Je baissai les yeux, honteuse. « Mon coeur est malade et dérègle mes flux de chakra. Je suis incapable d'en malaxer et d'effectuer des sorts, malgré les efforts de mon père pour y parvenir. Si je m'entêtais… j'en mourrais, probablement. »

Mon père n'avait jamais voulu m'envoyer à l'académie des ninjas d'Iwa. Il voulait m'apprendre seul la maîtrise du chakra, ce flux d'énergie qui parcourait le corps de n'importe quel individu. Mais très tôt, il comprit que ce serait impossible. Puiser dans mon chakra revenait à fatiguer mon coeur. Jusqu'à un point de non-retour, mais nous n'avions jamais été jusque-là.

Le Hokage se tourna alors vers le shinobi.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Minato ?

– Il y a des éléments qui sont impossibles à jouer. Du moins, j'aime à le penser.

– Nous sommes donc d'accord sur ce point, confirma le Hokage. »

Le vieil homme redirigea son regard vers moi. Je pensais avoir compris l'allusion du shinobi, mais je préférais attendre le verdict du chef du village.

« Takara, il y a des choses que même le plus expérimenté des shinobis ne peut accomplir ou tromper. Cela fait huit jours que nous t'avons trouvée, et…

– Huit jours ! m'exclamai-je malgré moi. »

Me rendant compte que j'avais coupé le Hokage dans ses propos, je plaquai mes mains contre ma bouche, gênée. Du coin de l'œil, je vis clairement un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage du nommé Minato.

« Oui, huit jours, reprit le vieil homme, pas le moins du monde vexé. Pendant cette période, nous n'avons pas cessé de t'observer. Nous nous attendions à tout : un clone, un subterfuge quelconque… mais nos meilleurs spécialistes en ninjutsu médical ont confirmé que ton coeur souffrait bien d'un mal étrange, que ton chakra était déréglé, que tu étais dans un état d'affaiblissement avancé et que la cicatrice que tu portes correspond à une chirurgie récente du coeur. Ce sont trop d'éléments qui, ainsi accumulés, sont impossibles à mettre en scène. »

Je détachai mes mains de ma bouche tandis que mes yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. En réalité, j'étais choquée par les derniers propos du Hokage. Ma cicatrice correspondait à une chirurgie du coeur ? On m'avait opéré ? Et ce n'était pas Konoha qui en était à l'origine ? Mais dans ce cas, qui ?

« Ton père a dû respecter son souhait ». Minato s'avança légèrement. La tension qui l'habitait s'était enfin volatilisée et, par ricochet immédiat, mon corps se détendit également. Je me sentis libérée d'une menace silencieuse. Les filaments quittèrent aussitôt mon corps. « Il t'a vraisemblablement emmené auprès de quelqu'un qui a tenté de te guérir.

\- Tenté ? Répétai-je, incertaine.

\- Oui, dit le Hokage… comme je te l'ai dit, ton chakra demeure déréglé. Ton coeur est toujours souffrant. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas plutôt pour cela que tu t'es sentie mal, tout à l'heure ? »

Ils sous-entendaient que l'opération n'avait pas été un succès. Je hochai la tête, attristée. Je me posai plein de questions, à présent. Il y avait tellement de choses qui me dépassaient.

« En tout cas, continua-t-il, le témoignage que tu as fourni corrobore nos constatations. Il n'y a pas de réelle raison pour nous de continuer à te soupçonner. »

Mon regard passa rapidement de l'un à l'autre.

« Mais vous allez le faire tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire navré étira les lèvres de l'homme.

« Trop clairvoyante pour une enfant qui n'est même pas une kunoichi, commenta-t-il. En effet, nous continuerons à te surveiller comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'ici. » Il laissa le silence se suspendre quelques instants. « Ne trouves-tu pas étrange que le Hokage en personne et un shinobi viennent te rendre visite sitôt ton réveil annoncé ? »

Je n'avais pas prêté attention à cela. J'avais bien d'autres choses à penser. Je secouai donc timidement la tête pour signifier mon ignorance.

Le grand blond s'exprima alors :

« Nous t'avons trouvée_ à l'intérieur _de nos frontières, dit-il en insistant bien sur les deux mots. Or, en temps de guerre, tu dois bien te douter que nos avants-postes sont férocement gardés. Toi et ton père – d'après ton récit – êtes parvenus à franchir les limites de notre territoire. Si tu étais blessée, il devait être ralenti... Ton père n'est pas n'importe qui, vraisemblablement, si c'est bien lui qui t'a déposée sur nos terres. »

Très probablement que ce Minato considérait mon père comme une menace potentielle. Mais au fond, je me moquai bien de savoir qu'ils se méfiaient de lui. Mon corps était rongé par une inquiétude tenace et douloureuse. Eux qui ne nous connaissaient pas ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir actuellement.

« Mais il a disparu, ajoutai-je, la voix éteinte.

– Nous ne nous expliquons pas cette disparition, ni même la cause de l'explosion qui nous a guidée jusqu'à toi, poursuivit le shinobi. Mon équipe n'a trouvé aucune trace d'un quelconque individu dans les kilomètres proches. » Son regard parut me jauger. « C'est un mystère complet.

– Un mystère qui nous invite à être vigilants, explicita le Hokage, car nous pouvons nous attendre à tout venant de l'ennemi. C'est pourquoi j'ai estimé nos présences utiles. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de bandeau frontal sur toi qui prouverait ton appartenance aux ninjas d'Iwa. De plus, tes problèmes cardiaques nous ont amenés à la conclusion que tu pouvais difficilement être une kunoichi. Je me suis donc dit qu'un petit interrogatoire improvisé suffirait à obtenir des réponses à nos questions. Désormais… je pense qu'il est inutile de nous inquiéter outre-mesure. »

J'avais attentivement écouté son discours. Je demeurai très perplexe et méfiante. Au fond de moi, j'étais persuadée qu'ils continueraient à se montrer suspicieux. Une simple discussion ne pouvait les convaincre. Mais il semblait bien que mon coeur malade jouait en ma faveur. Sans cela, il était certain que je serais déjà menottée.

« Nos médics-nin vont te faire passer une série d'examens pour s'assurer que tout va bien, annonça le shinobi.

– Je… je ne comprends pas, balbutiai-je, confuse. Je suis une suspecte à vos yeux. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à me soigner ?

– Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de te laisser dépérir, jeune Takara, répondit le Hokage, le regard… bienveillant ? S'il s'avère que tu es bien une civile, je considérerai que tu n'es qu'une victime de cette malheureuse guerre qui déchire nos pays.

– C'est vraiment exceptionnel, sois-en consciente, souligna malgré tout le nommé Minato. Ce sont uniquement les circonstances qui nous amènent à réagir ainsi.

– Je suppose que je peux remercier mon coeur d'être malade et de perturber mon chakra, auquel cas je serais toujours dans votre esprit une kunoichi menaçante au service d'Iwa. »

Le grand blond fut cette fois ouvertement surpris. Le Hokage partit quant à lui dans un rire franc qui me décontenança.

« Ton père devait être fier d'avoir une fille aussi clairvoyante !

– Ne… ne parlez pas de mon père comme s'il était mort. » Me rendant compte de mes mots abrupts, je poursuivis « S'il vous plait. »

Ma voix se brisa alors. Je ne pus contenir les larmes qui brûlaient mes yeux depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Toute la tension qui m'habitait depuis l'arrivée de ces deux individus finit par me terrasser. Avoir mis dans une même phrase les mots « père » et « mort » avait brisé mes derniers efforts pour contenir ma peine. La boule qui broyait ma gorge tel un serpent noué autour de sa proie éclata soudain, laissant filtrer tout mon désespoir, ma colère et ma douleur. J'avais tenté de contrôler mes émotions devant ces deux hommes intimidants, mais s'en était trop pour moi.

« Retrouvez mon père… s'il vous plait... » Mes épaules tressautèrent, et je cachais mes yeux derrière mon bras, pleurant dans la manche de ma tunique d'hôpital. « Je me fiche de savoir que vous êtes de Konoha. Je me fiche de tout ça. Je veux qu'on le retrouve… Il est tout pour moi ! » J'hurlai finalement, à bout : « VOUS DEVEZ LE RETROUVER ! »

Je respirai bruyamment, essayant de reprendre mon souffle comme si j'avais couru des kilomètres. Mon coeur battait la chamade, et je dus faire des efforts incroyables pour en ralentir les battements. Des hoquets sonores s'extirpaient de ma gorge en feu et brisaient le silence de la chambre. Mes pleurs étaient entrecoupés de mes suppliques noyées par les larmes, comme j'intimais à ces deux étrangers de retrouver mon père, inlassablement, telle une litanie.

« Retrouvez-le… s'il vous plait… retrouvez-le... »

Une main se posa soudain sur le bras qui masquait mes yeux mouillés. Ce contact me foudroya toute entière. J'émis un cri apeuré et reculai précipitamment. La table de chevet derrière moi tomba à la renverse, et je manquai de chuter également.

Je découvris que c'était le Hokage qui avait tenté de me toucher. Sa main était demeurée en suspens.

Sur son visage, je lus de la peine. Une peine subite, qui témoignait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente de ma part. Ses yeux laissèrent également filtrer une nouvelle émotion.

Le regret.

« Je suis navré, Takara, dit-il, la voix devenue soudain rauque. Cela fait beaucoup d'informations pour une seule journée. Je te promets que nous ferons tout pour le retrouver. En attendant… repose-toi. »

Cette promesse ne représentait rien à mes yeux. Je voulais des faits, pas des mots.

Je ne répondis pas et essuyai silencieusement les larmes de mes joues et les gouttes de mon nez. Je reniflai bruyamment. Quelques hoquets faisaient encore tressauter mes épaules, mais je m'étais considérablement calmée. Non pas que la peine fut moins grande, au contraire. Mais une grande fatigue m'envahissait soudain.

Je n'étais plus que lassitude, douleur et accablement.

Le Hokage se tourna vers le shinobi, qui hocha la tête. Son visage était également assombri. Je me retins de leur jeter à la figure que je ne voulais pas de leur pitié. Mais j'eus la lucidité de me retenir. Je ne voulais pas aggraver mon cas.

Je les regardai donc partir, sans mot dire. Je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement. J'étais trop fatiguée. Avant de disparaître derrière le paravent, le dénommé Minato se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard appuyé.

« Je repasserai te voir demain, Takara ».

Je ne répondis rien, demeurant plantée là, debout, à le fixer d'un regard douloureux et éteint. Je perçus un léger soupir s'extirper de ses lèvres.

Un dernier coulissement de porte, et je me retrouvai seule avec la peine la plus grande que j'eusse ressentie de ma vie.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**


	4. 4 Surveillance

Bonjour à tous,

Remerciements : je remercie erenaki pour avoir ajouté ma fanfiction à ses suivis et favoris.

En espérant que la suite vous plaise !

**DISCLAIMER** : l'oeuvre _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 4 : Surveillance**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je fus déboussolée. Ma mémoire mit quelques secondes avant de me rappeler que je ne me trouvais pas chez moi, à Hiyoku, mais à l'hôpital de Konoha. Mon coeur se brisa aussitôt : c'était mon deuxième réveil sans mon père. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi j'avais rêvé de lui toute la nuit.

Mes yeux étaient encore gonflés par mes pleurs de la veille. Mes pupilles étaient fatiguées, ma bouche pâteuse. Une légère douleur me détourna de mes pensées. Je passai des doigts très légers sur ma cicatrice, à travers ma chemise blanche. Je la sentais palpiter sous mes doigts. La chair était rosée, comme si elle était à vif. Je sus que les ecchymoses n'avaient pas disparu malgré les bandages qui avaient été refaits : passer mes doigts de parts et d'autres de la cicatrice éveillait une souffrance vive et incisive. Si je faisais des mouvements trop brusques, comme hier, nul doute que la douleur de la cicatrice se manifesterait. Je pris donc garde à faire attention à mes gestes.

La soignante de la veille, Umiko, était revenue dans le courant de la matinée pour surveiller les constantes de mon coeur. Cette jeune femme au chignon serré s'avérait être douce et prévenante. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai regretté de m'être montrée brusque lors de notre première rencontre. Mais j'étais trop accablée pour y songer.

Elle m'apporta un repas lorsqu'il fut midi. Sur le plateau qu'elle déposa sur mes cuisses, je découvris de l'orumaisu ainsi qu'une soupe au miso. L'odeur de la nourriture remplaça celle, médicamenteuse, de la chambre. J'aurai dû manger avec appétit ce repas, moi qui avait été nourrie depuis huit jours maintenant à l'aide d'une sonde. Cependant, je ne touchai pas au plateau. Je n'avais aucun appétit.

« Tu dois manger, Takara-chan. Autrement, tu t'affaibliras. »

Umiko ne parvint pas à me convaincre. Elle se heurta à mon silence de plomb. Soupirant, elle repartit avec le plateau.

J'étais bien trop triste pour avaler quoi que ce fut. Comment pourrais-je manger alors que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait mon père ? Était-il… ? Non, je ne voulais même pas y songer. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Les minutes, les heures passèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante. Je ne faisais que ruminer et imaginer mille scénarios. J'étais la seule malade de cette chambre qui pouvait en accueillir facilement deux, me permettant ainsi de pouvoir demeurer dans mon état sans me forcer à dialoguer avec quelqu'un. Je restai seule, avec pour unique compagnie la plaie de mon coeur, toujours aussi béante. Roulée en boule sous les draps (après plusieurs tentatives, car je devais prendre garde à la cicatrice qui me rappelait à ma douleur), dos au paravent, je me contentais de fixer un point invisible du mur blanc face à moi. Les larmes glissaient de mes joues et venaient se perdre dans l'oreiller. J'ignorai depuis combien de temps je pleurais.

Mon attention fut soudain captée par un glissement de porte. Il devait sûrement s'agir d'Umiko, une nouvelle fois, qui s'assurait de l'état de mon rythme cardiaque. Je ne fis aucun effort pour me montrer affable et attendis que la soignante fisse son travail.

« Bonjour, Takara-chan. »

Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix. Mon corps s'activa aussitôt. Je m'efforçai de sortir de ma léthargie. Je me redressai précautionneusement, frottai rapidement mes yeux et essuyai mes joues humides, avant de me tourner vers mon nouvel interlocuteur.

Le grand shinobi blond se tenait debout à quelques centimètres de mon lit. Il était toujours vêtu de son accoutrement de ninja. Les filaments inquiétants qui m'avaient mise en garde hier du danger que ce shinobi représentait ne réapparurent pas malgré sa présence dans la pièce. Néanmoins, je restai sur mes gardes.

« Bonjour, hm… fis-je, ne sachant comment l'appeler (Monsieur ? Monseigneur?)

– Minato.

– Bonjour, Minato-sama. »

A vrai dire, je n'étais pas véritablement surprise de sa présence. Il m'avait bien avertie la veille qu'il reviendrait me voir aujourd'hui. Il cherchait certainement à vérifier que je ne planifiai pas de sombres desseins contre le village. Néanmoins, je fus surprise qu'il employât le suffixe « chan » pour me nommer. Cela faisait-il partie d'un plan quelconque ?

Lui, sembla surpris pour une raison que j'ignorai, et darda sur moi un regard inquisiteur. Il avisa mes yeux rougis et gonflés, ma mine déconfite, mon humeur massacrante. Je ne pus soutenir ces yeux bleus qui notaient le moindre détail de mon visage, et détournai les miens.

« Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? »

Question rhétorique, car il avait obtenu une réponse rien qu'en me dévisageant. Dans ce cas, pourquoi me posait-il cette question ? S'inquiétait-il... de mon état ? Menait-il une quelconque enquête secrète ? Je redressai la tête, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Il haussa les sourcils, confus.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda le shinobi, de l'étonnement dans la voix. »

Mes sourcils se haussèrent davantage. J'étais désabusée. Lorsque j'ouvris ma bouche, je reconnus difficilement ma voix, devenue éraillée.

« Vous… vous prenez de mes nouvelles ? »

Il eut alors un léger sourire. Si c'était censé me rassurer… ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Bien sûr, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas parce que nous devons garder un œil sur toi que nous devons nous comporter comme de vrais bourreaux.

– Mais, hier...»

Je ne parvins pas à formuler ma phrase, mais le shinobi comprit que j'évoquais notre confrontation musclée de la veille.

« Maître Hokage te l'a dit, il s'agissait d'une petite manœuvre pour te faire plier rapidement. Nous savions qu'il n'était pas utile de te faire passer par nos salles d'interrogatoire et que nos seules présences t'intimideraient suffisamment pour te faire parler. »

Je me retins de soupirer. Toutes leurs tactiques m'épuisaient. J'étais lasse de ces ruses. A mes yeux, tout ceci était tellement insignifiant. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai compris et accepté les raisons de telles précautions. Mais je n'étais pas en état de me montrer compréhensive.

« Je suppose que je peux remercier mon coeur de m'avoir épargné tout cela, marmonnai-je.

– C'est exact. » Il ne semblait pas vexé par mon attitude fermée. Il désigna alors le lit d'un geste du menton. « Me permets-tu de m'asseoir à tes côtés ? »

L'homme achevait de me décontenancer. Il semblait si différent d'hier. La méfiance et la peur m'engloutirent toute entière. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir trouver une signification à chacun de ses mouvements ou mots. Que planait-il dans l'ombre ? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il était ici par charité. Ses mots et son comportement n'étaient pas parvenus à m'apaiser.

Néanmoins, par politesse et pour ne pas m'attirer sa suspicion, j'acquiesçai en hochant la tête. Il s'assit alors sur le bord du matelas, près de mes pieds, émettant un bruit de tissu froissé. Mon corps se figea, alerte.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, fit-il remarquer.

– Oh… » Cet homme m'embrouillait littéralement l'esprit. Je me rappelai encore de la sensation de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mes épaules. Et maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour mon état de santé ? « Euh, oui... hm, je vais bien.

– Même un simple civil suspecterait que ce n'est pas la vérité. »

Il avait dit cela sans méchanceté aucune. Je demeurai choquée par son étrange comportement.

« Le personnel m'a rapporté que tu ne t'étais pas exprimée une seule fois depuis notre départ hier, et que tu ne te nourrissais pas. »

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste un constat. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il avait été surpris quand je lui avais retourné la politesse.

Je ne sus que dire, néanmoins, alors je baissai la tête, mon regard tombant sur mes mains nerveusement nouées.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne attitude à adopter, me dit-il soudain.

– Quelle attitude doit-on adopter quand on perd un membre de sa famille ? »

Là encore, les mots avaient fusé plus vite que ma pensée, et ma voix s'était faite incisive. Je ne le regardai toujours pas.

« Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas considérer ton père mort, répliqua-t-il en faisant référence à ce que j'avais déclaré au Hokage la veille.

– Il est vrai, répondis-je. Mais il n'est pas là, et je suis seule dans un village qui est supposé être mon ennemi. Je... » J'hésitai à lui faire part de mes sentiments, mais je ne pus m'arrêter dans ma lancée. L'émotion me saisissait. « J'ai mal, ici. »

Je posai une main à l'emplacement de mon coeur troué par un vide immense. Ce vide où devrait se trouver l'amour paternel.

La cicatrice que je portais sembla palpiter sous la paume de ma main.

« Tout le monde a mal à cet endroit, lorsqu'on perd un être cher… ou qu'il est porté disparu, ajouta-t-il. » Je perçus de l'empathie dans sa voix. Je levai vers lui des yeux baignés de larmes. « Et ta mère, où est-elle ?

– Elle est morte à ma naissance, assénai-je directement. »

Minato soupira. Je n'avais jamais réellement souffert de sa disparition, car je ne l'avais pas connue. La seule chose qui me restait d'elle était son koto, que mon père m'avait naturellement transmis. D'ailleurs, l'instrument de musique me manquait cruellement.

« Je suis désolé.

– Vous n'avez pas à l'être, dis-je en reniflant.

– As-tu de la famille au pays de la Terre ? Continua-t-il.

– Non. Je n'avais que mon père. »

Comme je pleurais silencieusement, le shinobi quitta le lit pour se diriger vers la table de chevet à côté de moi. Il me tendit un papier en tissu, que j'acceptai d'un hochement de la tête, puis reprit sa place.

« Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, me lança-t-il. »

L'agacement commença à pointer dans mon esprit. Les braises attisées par la rage de la veille s'allumèrent tel un feu ardent.

« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » Je me mouchai en me tournant sur le côté, pudique, afin qu'il ne me visse pas. Puis, je le dévisageai à nouveau, le regard noir : « Je suis dans un village que je ne connais pas, à des lieues de mon foyer, entourée de personnes qui me suspectent d'être une menace. Mon père doit être en danger, quelque part. Jamais il ne me laisserait seule avec des intrus. S'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il est retenu quelque part… et je ne peux rien faire. »

J'avais retourné la situation des milliers de fois dans ma tête. Au grand jamais, il ne me laisserait seule dans un village étranger. C'était contre ses principes, mais surtout, contre l'amour débordant qu'il me vouait. Il me surprotégeait depuis que j'étais née. Je ne m'étais même pas imaginée qu'un jour, une telle situation pusse se produire.

« Ton père tient beaucoup à toi, affirma-t-il.

– Oui. Je suis l'élément le plus précieux de sa vie.

– Quel est son nom ? »

Aussitôt, mes sourcils se froncèrent et mes yeux se firent encore plus méfiants. Je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais que cette question serait prononcée, tôt ou tard.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous connaître son identité ?

– Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse, asséna le shinobi sans se démonter. » Il soupira : « Je suis navré de devoir te poser cette question. Mais il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en charge, plutôt qu'un shinobi moins complaisant qui n'aurait que faire de tes sentiments.

– … vous vous souciez de mes sentiments, Minato-sama ? »

Je pensais qu'il prendrait le temps de réfléchir, mais sa réponse fusa si vite que je ne perçus aucune trace de mensonge derrière ces mots :

« Bien sûr, Takara-chan. Tu n'es qu'une enfant à qui il est arrivé des choses difficiles. De plus, c'est moi et mon équipe qui t'avons retrouvée. Je me sens responsable de toi, d'une certaine manière. »

Ces paroles… réchauffèrent mon coeur. Pourquoi ? Je devrais être un mur de glace, complètement hermétique aux propos de ce ninja qui m'avait menacée la veille. Cependant… ses mots avaient été empreints d'une telle honnêteté, ses yeux baignés dans une telle douceur… que mes barrières mentales se fragilisèrent tout à coup et laissèrent filtrer cette agréable chaleur qui se perdit jusque dans mon coeur.

Il s'écoula alors de longues secondes, durant lesquelles je fixai sans les voir mes mains nouées sur mes cuisses. Puis, deux mots franchirent mes lèvres :

« Hide Densei ».

Bien sûr, je priai intérieurement pour qu'il n'eusse jamais entendu parler de lui. Je priai pour que mon père n'eusse jamais accompli de mission qui consistait à se battre contre les ninjas de Konoha. Autrement, il était certain que mon coeur affaibli ne jouerait plus en ma faveur. Malade ou non, je serai considérée comme une potentielle menace pour le village, dans l'éventualité où Hide Densei souhaiterait tirer son enfant, de gré ou de force, des griffes de Konoha.

Néanmoins, il valait mieux que son nom tombasse dans les oreilles de Minato.

Je ne pus lire les traits de son visage. Il était demeuré impassible. Il ne laissa filtrer aucune émotion, à tel point que je me demandai s'il m'avait vraiment entendue.

Tout à coup, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres fines. Je le regardai bêtement, complètement surprise.

« Tu dois manger, Takara-chan. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et partit silencieusement. Ce fut abrupt, et je ne sus s'il avait décidé quelque chose à mon sujet.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, puis la nuit prochaine. Un cauchemar terrible frappa mon cerveau endormi : je rêvais que Konoha avait emprisonné mon père et que le Hokage ouvrait la cicatrice qui barrait ma poitrine pour en extirper mon coeur.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, tôt ce matin-là. Mon coeur s'emballa immédiatement. Je ne pus retrouver le sommeil, et restai roulée en boule sous les bras, toutes mes pensées tournées vers mon père bien-aimé.

Encore une fois, je ne bougeais pas de mon lit et ne mangeais pas les différents repas qu'Umiko m'apporta. Je continuais à déprimer et ne parvenais pas à sortir de cette torpeur dangereuse pour ma santé. C'était comme si je flottais, quelque part entre le conscient et l'inconscient, laissant le temps glisser sur moi comme un nénuphar sur l'eau. Je m'activai uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de m'hydrater et de me laver – chose que je tenais à faire moi-même.

J'avais très peu de visites. Umiko et les autres médics-nin se contentaient de vérifier mon état de santé. Ils me posaient ponctuellement des questions, auxquelles je répondais platement. Ils s'assuraient que la cicatrice sur ma poitrine ne s'infectait pas. Je surveillais d'un œil méfiant leurs manœuvres autour de mon corps, très suspicieuse quant à leurs faits et gestes, m'attendant à n'importe quel moment à être empoisonnée. Mais je ne tentai pas de me rebiffer : que pourrais-je face à des adultes ? Et puis, de toute manière… me révolter me conduirait où ? Même si j'échappais à leur vigilance, on me rattraperait aussitôt. Je n'étais pas une kunoichi je ne connaissais aucune technique spéciale et je n'avais aucune endurance. C'était peine perdue.

Je me rendis compte qu'une seule personne était capable de m'extirper de ma léthargie. C'était le shinobi, Minato. Je le sus à la seconde où il fit glisser la porte de la chambre, le deuxième jour, pour venir prendre place au pied de mon lit. Je me redressai alors, abandonnant ma position de fœtus inerte, et le dévisageai. Ce grand homme n'avait pas l'attitude impersonnelle des médics-nin à mon égard – à l'exception d'Umiko qui faisait des efforts considérables pour établir le contact avec moi. Il cherchait à me connaître. Même si c'était pour augmenter le champ de ses connaissances à mon sujet, converser avec lui allégeait légèrement la plaie de mon coeur. Cela m'occupait l'esprit. Je finis par m'habituer à sa présence : même si mon corps demeurait tendu comme un arc, mon cerveau ne m'envoyait plus autant de signaux d'alerte. Je devais bien me rendre compte qu'il ne tentait plus rien à mon égard et qu'il témoignait toujours cette étrange sollicitude à mon égard.

Nous n'échangions pas beaucoup de mots. Il me demandait comment je me portais, comment évoluait la cicatrice, si je me nourrissais. A cette dernière question, la réponse était toujours négative. Je me contentais uniquement de boire de l'eau. Il me posait également des questions sur les derniers souvenirs que j'avais avant que lui et son équipe me trouvassent, en espérant obtenir une quelconque information sur mon père ou les circonstances de mon abandon sur les terres de Konoha. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas davantage d'éléments à lui fournir. Je n'étais même pas capable de lui indiquer la route que nous avions empruntée, car je m'étais évanouie plusieurs fois durant le périple.

Il revint uniquement le sixième jour, et s'inquiéta immédiatement de la mine affreuse que je lui offris. Je n'avais jamais été très mince, car malgré ma maladie, je mangeais toujours de bon coeur. Mais les derniers mois passés, je m'étais beaucoup moins alimentée, tant le mal qui me rongeait prenait le dessus sur ma volonté. Ces quelques jours à Konoha avaient nettement aggravé la situation. J'avais perdu plusieurs kilos, et mes joues étaient à présent légèrement émaciées. La peau de mon visage n'était plus blanche, mais pâle, de cette pâleur à vous faire passer pour un mort. Pour finir, une grande fatigue m'envahissait, inlassablement, et piquait mes yeux. Je me réveillais de plus en plus tard et me couchait de plus en plus tôt.

Minato – je parvenais davantage à le nommer ainsi à présent, et à ne plus le considérer comme le « _shinobi_ » ou le « _grand blon__d » _– se précipita à mes côtés en apercevant mon apparence. Il ne comprenait pas comment mon état avait pu se dégrader aussi rapidement. Umiko le talonnait de près.

« Que… Takara-chan ?! s'exclama-t-il, véritablement choqué.

– Elle ne veut pas se nourrir, Minato-sama, déplora la soignante, sincèrement désespérée de cette situation. Heureusement qu'elle accepte de boire, autrement… ».

Il hocha la tête. Il avait compris l'allusion. Je ne dis rien, les yeux posés sur mes mains nouées par-dessus les draps.

« Pouvez-vous nous laisser, Umiko-san ? Je voudrais lui parler en privé. »

Elle quitta la pièce sans contestation, mais le visage peiné. Elle était aussi inquiète pour moi que Minato. Je m'en voulus un instant de causer en elle cette tristesse qu'elle ne méritait pas de porter sur son doux visage.

Minato ne prit pas place au pied du lit comme à son habitude, mais tout près de moi, à côté de mon bras gauche. La proximité de nos deux corps me surprit et me fit imperceptiblement reculer.

« Takara, ton état empire sérieusement. »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête pour lui offrir un semblant de réponse. Pour la première fois depuis que je le fréquentais, je sentis l'impatience le gagner, lui qui demeurait toujours très calme.

« Tu n'es pas la seule enfant en ce monde à connaître une telle douleur. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à surmonter ta peine, et à aller de l'avant. »

J'eus l'impression de recevoir une claque. Ses paroles brutales heurtèrent mes sentiments, et je me sentis immédiatement très vexée. Présentement, je me moquai des autres enfants et ne supportai pas ce conseil venant d'un inconnu qui m'avait menacée sept jours plus tôt.

« Que savez-vous de moi ? m'emportai-je. Rien du tout !

– Je connais la douleur de la perte, me coupa-t-il durement. » Il se calma légèrement. « Mes parents sont morts alors que j'étais très jeune. »

Aussitôt, ma colère se dissipa, et je baissai les yeux, honteuse. Le fait que lui, eusse perdu quelqu'un de si proche, m'affectait étrangement.

« Ne crois pas être la seule dans ce cas, Takara, continua-t-il. Cette peine du coeur, beaucoup la connaissent. Mais nous devons apprendre à vivre avec, nous n'avons pas le choix. A moins de se laisser dépérir, bien sûr. C'est une solution lâche, si tu veux mon avis. »

Je me sentis, une nouvelle fois, heurtée dans mon égo. J'aurai voulu lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais je n'en fus pas capable. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison. Avais-je besoin de me l'entendre dire pour y croire ?

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment en arriver à cette extrémité, confirma-t-il. Autrement, tu ne t'hydraterais pas et tu ne veillerais pas à ton hygiène corporelle ».

Même ces détails ne lui avaient pas échappé. Minato me fit penser à cet instant précis à mon père. Lui-aussi parvenait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je n'étais jamais parvenue à esquiver ses yeux inquisiteurs qui connaissaient tout de moi.

Je fus presque bouleversée de comparer cet homme que je connaissais à peine, à mon père que j'aimais tant. Le fait de penser chaque seconde à lui me faisait croire qu'il était partout, assurément.

Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule, me sortant de mes pensées. Mon corps se raidit instantanément. Les seules personnes qui me touchaient d'ordinaire étaient les médics-nin ou mon père. Je prenais toujours grand soin à ce que personne ne me touchât. J'avais envie de me soustraire à cette prise, mais je me retins juste à temps. Pourquoi ? Pour éviter de le vexer ? Mais cela m'était bien égal, n'est-ce pas ?

… je m'aperçus que, _non_, je n'avais pas envie de le vexer.

Je levai donc un regard surpris et apeuré à Minato, qui m'adressa un doux sourire.

« Ne perds pas espoir, Takara-chan. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge tant l'émotion me saisit. Ces simples paroles réchauffèrent mon coeur blessé. Mes barrières cédèrent une nouvelle fois. Mes joues prirent alors une teinte légèrement rosée. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je fus prise d'une gêne empreinte de timidité. J'étais embarrassée de recevoir ces mots empreints de… gentillesse ?

Mais pourquoi donc Minato se montrait gentil envers moi ? Je n'oubliai pas qu'une semaine plus tôt, il se méfiait de moi comme de la peste. Je supposai que le fait que je fusse de constitution fragile et, de surcroît, une enfant, avait attendri son coeur de ninja.

Sa main quitta soudain mon épaule. Je me sentis instantanément mieux.

« Que dirais-tu de sortir de cette chambre, et d'explorer les rues de Konoha ? »

Ce revirement me causa un choc inattendu. Mon coeur s'accéléra. Je parvenais tout juste à m'accommoder à sa présence qu'il m'incitait déjà à sortir de l'hôpital ?

« P-Pour... » Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. « Pourquoi me faites-vous cette proposition ? Je ne suis plus une suspecte à vos yeux ? » Je haussai les épaules nonchalamment. « Peut-être que je prépare un mauvais coup. »

Ce n'était pas la meilleure stratégie pour garder sa confiance, mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Minato.

« Peut-être, oui, concéda-t-il. Mais plusieurs éléments m'invitent à penser que ce n'est pas le cas.

– Hm, lesquels ? Demandai-je, circonspecte mais curieuse.

– Le rapport des médecins est unanime. » Son sourire disparut. « Tu souffres bien d'un mal inconnu au coeur. Ils ont continué à t'injecter plusieurs produits afin de contrecarrer d'éventuels sorts ou substances que tu aurais pu ingérer afin de nous duper.

– Je le savais.

– Pardon ? Fit Minato, surpris.

– Je savais qu'ils m'avaient injectée des produits bizarres. Vos médics-nin avaient un comportement trop suspect lorsqu'ils venaient vérifier mon état de santé. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'entendis le rire cristallin de Minato. Encore une fois, mes joues s'empourprèrent. J'eus une moue boudeuse.

« Maître Hokage a raison : tu es très clairvoyante !

– Si vous le dites, marmonnai-je, renfrognée. » Je glissai vers lui un œil suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu, également ? »

Il répondit sans se départir de son sourire :

« Tu ne le savais sans doute pas, mais deux ninjas montaient secrètement la garde autour de ta chambre, nuit et jour. »

Cette fois-ci, je fus très surprise. Je pensais naïvement que seul Minato était chargé de ma surveillance, mais il n'en était rien.

« Or, poursuivit-il, les trois nuits dernières, nous leur avons demandé de s'éloigner de leurs positions habituelles, afin de voir si tu tenterais quelque chose. Une kunoichi avisée aurait profité de la brèche pour se mettre en mouvement. Mais tu n'as jamais bougé d'un cil. »

Mes yeux devinrent ronds. Personne n'avait jamais déployé un tel système de sécurité pour moi – enfin, en l'occurrence, contre moi. Je n'avais jamais été considérée comme une menace, moi qui avait toujours été incapable de malaxer du chakra. Savoir que j'étais au centre d'une surveillance accrue m'intimida grandement.

« Et pour terminer... » Son sourire disparut. « Le fait que tu cesses de te nourrir ne peut pas faire de toi une kunoichi. A moins que les plans d'Iwa consistent à faire baisser notre garde sur le très long terme, en profitant d'une kunoichi qui simulerait la perte d'appétit et ainsi, attirerait notre pitié... Mais nous n'y croyons guère. La guerre fait rage à l'extérieur, et je doute qu'Iwa se paie le luxe d'attendre ainsi la machination d'une enfant qui souffre de problèmes cardiaques. »

Il soupira et me fixa d'un regard où je pouvais y lire une grande compassion.

« Nous devions te suspecter. Mais je pense qu'il est inutile de poursuivre ainsi notre surveillance. Tout ceci n'est qu'une perte de temps. Le seul danger qui réside, tu t'en doutes, c'est ton père. » Je me raidis à la simple idée qu'ils le considérassent comme un ennemi. « J'ignore ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais c'est un ninja qui a l'air de tenir énormément à toi. Un jour, il reviendra te chercher. Avec la manière forte ou douce, nous ne pouvons le prédire. Même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. »

Mon visage se fana, et je baissai mes yeux sur mes mains. J'étais très triste à l'idée que Konoha se préparasse à subir les foudres de mon père. Ils ne le connaissaient pas.

« Mon père est un ninja valeureux, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous ferait du mal. »

Je sentis une nouvelle fois la main de Minato se poser sur mon épaule. Je me raidis encore – bien que, constatai-je aussitôt, cette rigidité fut moindre. Il la secoua légèrement dans un geste d'affection évident. Bien qu'il soupçonnât mon père, et que je n'aimai décidément pas cette attitude, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir revigorer par cette paume chaleureuse.

Étrange.

« Je l'espère aussi, Takara-chan. » Il retrouva rapidement son sourire bienveillant. « Alors, que dis-tu de sortir d'ici ? J'ai l'aval des médecins. Ton état de santé est stable, ils ne voient plus aucune raison de te garder. »

Il pensait très certainement me faire plaisir en me proposant de quitter cette chambre d'hôpital… mais je secouai la tête, le regard sombre.

« Je vous remercie pour votre proposition, Minato-sama, dis-je sans le regarder. Mais je préfère rester ici.

– Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ce refus ? »

Je sentis l'étonnement percer dans sa voix.

« Je… même si je déteste l'odeur des chambres d'hôpital, je m'y sens tout de même en sécurité. J'y ai mes habitudes. »

Minato resta silencieux quelques secondes, méditant, avant de demander :

« Que faisais-tu à Hiyoku de ton temps libre ? Ne me dis pas que tu restais toujours cloîtrée dans une chambre d'hôpital, je ne te croirai pas !

– Soit j'étais à l'hôpital, soit chez moi, avec mon père, le contredis-je. Je ne sortais que rarement. » En prononçant mes prochaines paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une main sur mon coeur, comme si mon inconscient s'exprimait : « J'avais trop peur… ».

Minato sembla comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Il serra une dernière fois mon épaule, puis se leva.

« Je reviendrai te voir demain, Takara-chan. On en reparlera alors, mais il vaut mieux pour ta santé que tu sortes d'ici. »

Je dirigeai vers lui des yeux baignés de surprise. Cette inflexion dans la voix… c'était... chaleureux. Il ne revenait pas me voir demain pour me surveiller ou poursuivre un quelconque interrogatoire… mais, me sembla-t-il, parce qu'il le voulait. Tout simplement.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis mon réveil à Konoha, je souris.

Le vide dans mon coeur parut se combler. La douleur s'estompa, un peu. Et cela me fit du bien.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

Note de l'auteure : Au prochain chapitre, un autre personnage connu de l'oeuvre fera son apparition.


	5. 5 Rencontre

Bonjour à tous,

Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 5, plein de douceur. Je poste plus tôt car je ne serai pas disponible ce week-end.

Les personnages du manga vont se succéder à partir d'ici. Le défi pour moi est de respecter au maximum leurs caractères. J'espère que la fanfiction vous plait, malgré la lenteur de l'intrigue (mais qui est importante pour moi, car je souhaite évoluer autant que possible au même rythme que Takara qui découvre Konoha et ses habitants).

**Remerciements **: je remercie chaleureusement **flow77 **qui est toujours aussi consciencieuse dans ses reviews. Merci beaucoup, ton soutien signifie énormément pour moi.

**DISCLAIMER** : l'œuvre Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre**

Aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Le poids qui pesait dans mon coeur et sur mes épaules s'était allégé. Lorsqu'Umiko entra dans la chambre pour m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner, je ne la repoussai pas comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Lorsque je capturai les baguettes entre mes doigts, elle poussa une exclamation ravie.

« Oh, Takara-chan ! Tu consens enfin à t'alimenter ! »

Je lui répondis par un sourire gêné. Cette jeune femme était d'une douceur extrême. J'avais rencontré beaucoup de médics-nin dans ma vie, mais Umiko était assurément la plus prévoyante et généreuse que j'eusse rencontrée. J'étais désormais habituée à ses sourires, à ses yeux verts d'une grande douceur, à ses doigts légers et frais qui inspectaient mon état de santé. Lorsque j'étais en sa présence, j'étais désormais plus détendue. Mais pas totalement apaisée.

Constatant que j'étais plus enclin ce matin-là à la discussion, Umiko combla le vide en évoquant le magnifique temps qu'il faisait dehors. Je l'écoutais parler de la température extérieure en savourant mon omelette aux œufs ainsi que les algues séchées disposées dans un petit bol. Mon ventre criait famine depuis des jours et fut ravi de ce repas, pourtant simple, mais qui me semblait digne de la table d'un roi.

« Tu pourrais en profiter pour aller dehors, Takara-chan ! Continua Umiko en vérifiant mes constantes. Tu es encore sous-alimentée, mais une fois que tu auras mangé ce midi, tu pourras te promener aux alentours de l'hôpital sans problème. »

Ma sous-alimentation récente m'empêchait en effet d'être sur pied plus rapidement. Si je m'étais correctement nourrie, j'aurai pu sortir dès aujourd'hui, mais je devais faire le plein de protéines avant cela. Mon coeur en serait trop affecté, autrement. La veille, j'avais réalisé que mon comportement n'avait pas été responsable durant cette semaine passée ici. Si mon père avait été présent, il m'aurait durement sermonnée… heureusement que Minato avait été là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin, et qu'Umiko persistait à vouloir me soigner.

Si j'étais plus détendue aujourd'hui, c'était en particulier grâce à lui. J'attendais sa venue avec impatience, en réalité, même si je ne l'admettais pas complètement. C'était un étrange sentiment, l'impatience. J'étais dans cet état depuis hier… cela bouleversait profondément mes habitudes, car les « lendemains » avaient peu de signification à mes yeux.

Cette impatience provenait surtout du fait qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui pour me surveiller ou me soutirer des informations, mais bel et bien parce qu'il en avait envie. Néanmoins, une part d'ombre continuait à couver dans mon esprit : il me proposerait, comme Umiko à l'instant, de sortir de l'hôpital. Or, je ne me sentais pas prête.

Je demandai à Umiko si elle n'avait pas un livre à me prêter pour occuper ma matinée. J'adorais lire. Je tenais cette passion justement des longues journées passées à l'hôpital où il fallait bien que je tuasse le temps. La soignante m'apporta un ouvrage assez maigre intitulé_ L'histoire de Konoha_. C'était un livre pour enfants, comme en témoignaient les images dessinées à l'aquarelle et les kanjis de grande taille, parés de mille couleurs. Je fus sur le point de dire à Umiko que je ne lisais plus d'albums pour enfants depuis des années déjà, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre en découvrant son sourire resplendissant et ses yeux plein d'attente. Je réprimai un soupir et me contentai de ce petit livre.

Je l'avais évidemment déjà terminé lorsqu'Umiko amena mon déjeuner, un grand bol de ramen saupoudré de dès de saumon et accompagné d'une soupe miso. Là encore, je me régalai de ce repas. Umiko décida de rester à mes côtés et de me tenir compagnie. Je la remerciai, là encore, avec un de mes sourires gênés et timides.

« Minato-sama vient te rendre visite cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Umiko ne semblait pas être véritablement au courant de la raison des visites de Minato, ni de la présence d'une enfant étrangère sur ce lit d'hôpital. Elle n'était pas d'un rang élevé, juste une simple soignante. Les ninjas-médecins devaient certainement en savoir plus.

« Oui, répondis-je entre deux fournées de ramen. » La curiosité anima mes lèvres. « Minato-sama a l'air d'être un grand ninja.

\- C'est le cas ! Confirma Umiko. Il est très connu à Konoha. On dit qu'il est impitoyable au combat, mais c'est un shinobi au grand coeur. »

Je hochai la tête, pensive. « _Impitoyable au combat_. » Ces mots m'angoissaient, à vrai dire. Je me souvenais de ses regards froids, de sa poigne de fer et de sa stature imposante, le jour de notre rencontre. J'imaginais sans peine les dégâts qu'il pouvait faire au combat. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il n'eusse jamais à se battre contre mon père, s'il venait me chercher à Konoha.

Je terminai rapidement mon repas, et Umiko finit par partir pour s'occuper d'autres patients. Elle ne put me ramener un autre livre pour que je m'occupasse. Je passai donc les mains derrière ma tête, et fixai le plafond d'un air pensif, en attendant l'arrivée de Minato, mes pensées évidemment tournées vers mon père.

Plus les minutes se changèrent en heure, plus je trouvai le temps bien long. Ma patience fut récompensée en fin d'après-midi, lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre coulisser. Je sus que c'était lui à la manière dont il tirait la porte et marchait. J'avais appris à identifier les sons qu'il produisait.

Ce fut pourquoi je sus immédiatement qu'il n'était pas seul.

Des bruits de pas inconnus accompagnaient les siens, les suivant de près. Ils étaient plus légers que ceux de Minato. Je perçus également une voix juvénile et claire, que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Ce n'était pas Umiko, ni aucun autre ninja-médical que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'alors, et encore moins le Hokage.

Je me crispai aussitôt. A vrai dire, c'était la réaction que j'avais eue avant chaque rencontre avec les membres du personnel soignant qui s'occupait de moi nuit et jour. J'étais désormais accoutumée à la présence des médics-nin et de Minato. Je n'avais pas l'habitude des nouvelles rencontres, et n'aimais pas cela, surtout en territoire inconnu.

Les cheveux blonds si facilement reconnaissables de Minato surgirent en premier. Je m'y accrochai, les lèvres pincées et le corps tendu. Le shinobi s'aperçut immédiatement de la tension qui habitait mes épaules – je le devinai à son regard qui s'attarda sur la rigueur de mes membres – mais il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

« Bonjour, Takara-chan, me salua-t-il chaleureusement.

\- Bonjour, Minato-sama, répondis-je, prudente.

\- Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, annonça-t-il sans détour. »

Il s'écarta quelque peu pour laisser passer son invité.

Mes yeux durent se baisser pour pouvoir croiser son regard. Ils s'écarquillèrent quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'une très jeune fille. Au premier abord, je lui aurai donné mon âge, mais à mesure que je la dévisageai et la contemplai, je modifiai mon avis originel.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés au carré, dont la pointe des mèches retombaient sur ses épaules fines. Ses grands yeux marrons me dévisageaient également, mais sans aucune once de suspicion ou d'impolitesse. Au fond de ses pupilles chocolatées dormait une douce lueur de gentillesse. Sur chacune de ses joues était apposée une drôle de marque violette, qui m'évoqua immédiatement la forme d'un pansement. Elle portait une longue tunique noire nouée à la taille par un ruban pourpre.

Cependant, ses traits n'étaient pas aussi enfantins que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord. Malgré ses yeux aimables et son allure avenante, je devinai les effets d'un entraînement rigoureux s'imprimer dans son visage. Elle conservait la bonhomie de l'innocence propre à l'enfance, mais son corps était visiblement endurci. Cette impression fut d'autant plus renforcée par le bandeau frontal de Konoha qui barrait son front et retenait ses cheveux. C'était une kunoichi, à n'en point douter.

Je sortis de ma contemplation lorsque Minato posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Takara-chan, je te présente Rin.

– Bonjour, Takara-chan, salua la dénommée Rin dans un sourire éblouissant. »

Ce sourire me sembla naturellement communicatif. Je me surpris à lui sourire et à lui répondre docilement, bien qu'une certaine raideur paralysait toujours mes épaules :

« Bonjour, Rin… Rin-chan, rectifiai-je. »

Minato esquissa un sourire, visiblement ravi de ce premier contact plutôt positif.

« Rin accepte de te faire visiter Konoha, expliqua-t-il sereinement. Umiko m'a indiqué que tu ne devais pas marcher trop longtemps. Une heure devrait suffire. Qu'en dis-tu, Takara-chan ? »

Je me sentis immédiatement prise dans un piège. Je retins une moue boudeuse, ne voulant pas froisser la jeune fille. Minato savait parfaitement que j'étais réticente à une sortie quelconque. Mais en incitant la kunoichi à m'accompagner pour une balade, il savait qu'il me serait difficile de refuser. Son visage m'inspirait une grande sympathie, et je n'eus pas le cœur à refuser.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, soudain timide.

« Nous t'attendrons donc à l'extérieur, le temps que tu te prépares, indiqua Minato ».

Les deux ninjas quittèrent la pièce, Rin m'adressant un dernier signe de la main. Umiko pénétra dans la chambre juste après leur départ. Elle était désormais au courant de ma sortie et me confia une tenue pour que je pusse sortir avec des habits convenables. Je n'étais pas totalement mécontente, car je commençais à me lasser de ces vêtements blancs réservés aux malades. Umiko quitta la pièce, et me laissa revêtir ce simple kimono noir, que je nouai à la taille à l'aide d'un fin obi blanc. J'eus droit également à des sandales en bambou, que j'enfilai avec angoisse.

Je quittai la chambre pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Konoha. Je fus surprise de constater que Minato m'avait attendue, adossé contre un mur, et n'était pas dehors comme il l'avait annoncé. Rin, en revanche, n'était pas là.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui lancer, la mine boudeuse.

– Oui, je l'avoue ! Admit-il volontiers en s'approchant. » Son visage redevint sérieux l'instant d'après et il se pencha vers moi, appuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure. J'en fus intimidée. « Personne ne doit savoir au village que tu viens du pays de la Terre. Tu pourrais avoir de graves problèmes si la nouvelle venait à se répandre. » Je déglutis difficilement. « Tu viens donc du village caché d'Ame, que ton père et toi avaient quitté, car le climat aggravait ton état de santé.

\- Il y pleut beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je, bien que je connusse déjà la réponse grâce à mes connaissances livresques.

\- Oui. Étant donné que tu as réellement des problèmes de santé, le mensonge sera moins lourd à porter pour toi. ». Il continua son récit : « Vous avez voulu vous diriger plus à l'est, mais vous avez été attaqués par des ninjas d'Iwa. Nous t'avons donc uniquement trouvée toi, et non ton père, qui demeure porté disparu. » Il fit une pause, soucieux. « Est-ce que cela ira, Takara-chan ? »

J'assimilai ces nouvelles informations. En réalité, cela m'embêtait de devoir mentir. Je n'avais pas beaucoup menti dans ma vie, et les rares fois où j'avais essayé, mon père m'avait toujours sermonnée. Mais je n'avais guère le choix. Je dévisageai Minato, le regard déterminé :

« Oui, c'est bon. Je sais que si vous me dites tout ça, Minato-sama, c'est pour mon bien. »

Il me sourit, compatissant, et serra affectueusement mon épaule.

« Allez, partons d'ici. »

Je le suivis dans les allées de l'hôpital. Nous nous trouvions au deuxième étage du bâtiment. Alors que nous descendîmes les escaliers, je ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner à propos de la jeune fille – d'une faible voix cependant, car je ne voulais pas qu'on nous entendisse :

« Rin n'est donc pas au courant de ma situation ?

\- Non. Seul un cercle très fermé de ninjas de haut rang détient ce secret. Même les ninjas chargés de te surveiller ne savent pas de quoi il en retourne vraiment. Les enfants de ton âge ne sont évidemment pas tenus informés.

\- Et le Hokage, dans tout ça ?

\- Maître Hokage est celui qui a décidé de ta surveillance. Je lui ai tenu un rapport quotidien de nos rencontres. Crois-moi, il est ravi de la tournure des choses. » Il m'adressa une œillade complice et chuchota tout proche de mon oreille : « Il m'a confié qu'il aurait été attristé de te savoir une kunoichi au service d'Iwa. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on se souciasse de moi, à l'exception de mon père évidemment. C'était un sentiment nouveau, que je commençai à apprécier.

Bientôt, nous fûmes sortis de l'hôpital. Mes paupières papillonnèrent un instant, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Une forte chaleur s'abattit subitement sur mes épaules, et je sus que le kimono que je portais me tiendrait trop chaud. Nous étions pourtant au mois de mai. Or, c'étaient des températures dignes de l'été.

Rin nous rejoignit rapidement sur le perron de l'hôpital. Ses lèvres formaient un doux sourire qui ne semblait jamais vouloir disparaître.

« Takara ne connaît pas du tout Konoha, expliqua Minato à la jeune fille. Essaie de lui montrer le plus de choses possibles dans le temps imparti. Pas plus d'une heure.

\- C'est compris, Minato-sensei, claironna-t-elle, enjouée. »

« _Minato-sensei_ » ? notai-je immédiatement. Ce dernier disparut sur ces derniers mots dans un saut très agile. Je le cherchai bêtement du regard, fouillant les toits des habitations alentours, mais il devait être déjà bien loin. Je savais que lorsqu'on maîtrisait le chakra, les ninjas étaient capables de choses époustouflantes – même si je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en être vraiment témoin.

Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Rin, et je me sentis soudainement intimidée. Une peur ancienne revint me frapper avec la force d'un ouragan. Je n'ignorai pas la raison pour laquelle je ne sortais presque jamais de chez moi, au pays de la Terre. Inconsciemment, ma main rejoignit l'emplacement de mon coeur. J'avais si peur… si peur qu'il se passât quelque chose ! Et puis… je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les enfants de mon âge. Assurément.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'inquiéter plus longtemps, car la jeune kunoichi me fit un signe de la main, sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu viens, Takara-chan ? »

Je hochai la tête et la suivit docilement. Nous quittâmes la petite cour extérieure de l'hôpital qu'encerclaient des clôtures. Nous bifurquâmes immédiatement à gauche. Mes yeux se baladèrent alors sur les habitations alentour. Je notai immédiatement que l'architecture des lieux partageait de nombreux points communs avec les petites maisons en bois de Hiyoku.

« C'est donc la première fois que tu mets un pied dehors, Takara-chan ?

– Euh… oui, répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

– Tu n'étais jamais venue à Konoha, avant ?

– N-Non, jamais.

– D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

– Du village d'Ame.

– Oh, tu as fait beaucoup de chemin alors !

– Hm, oui… »

Mon regard tomba sur mes pieds. J'étais beaucoup trop timide pour mon propre bien. J'avais si peu l'habitude d'être en contact avec des personnes de mon âge que je me sentais vulnérable, déboussolée, voire idiote. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un obstacle infranchissable, comme lorsqu'on apprenait à écrire pour la première fois. Les premiers temps étaient difficiles, il fallait acquérir les bons gestes pour pouvoir progresser. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans la même situation, à ne pas savoir maîtriser les gestes de base. Vraiment, j'étais plus à l'aise avec des adultes.

Plus on avançait, plus les rumeurs de la ville venaient s'infiltrer dans mes tympans. Je m'arrêtai soudain, incapable d'aller plus avant. Rin s'aperçut que je ne la suivais plus et se retourna vers moi, les sourcils levés.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je... » Je ravalai difficilement ma salive. « Où m'emmènes-tu ?

– Dans l'artère principale de Konoha, m'annonça-t-elle gaiement. Tu verras, il y a plein de commerces et…

– Non, s'il te plaît. »

Je m'en voulus de l'avoir coupée si âprement, car elle perdit son sourire.

« Je… je ne suis pas habituée au monde. Et... » Minato n'avait pas dû évoquer mes problèmes de coeur à la jeune fille, et je m'efforçai de conserver le secret. « Je préférerais un endroit calme. Si cela ne te dérange pas. »

Je me gardai bien de lui que je n'aimais pas la foule. Rin retrouva aussitôt son sourire. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un sourire autant.

« Ah, j'ai eu peur ! Me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. J'ai cru que tu voulais déjà retourner à l'hôpital ! » Elle prit doucement mon poignet. Je me raidis immédiatement à ce contact. Si elle l'avait senti, elle n'en montra rien. « Viens, je connais un coin tranquille. »

Je lui emboîtai le pas, le poignet toujours prisonnier de sa main. Elle ne comptait pas me lâcher. Je ne parvins pas à me détendre, tellement j'étais peu habituée à ces contacts venant d'étrangers.

Les rumeurs du centre-ville finirent par se dissiper. Nous empruntions des ruelles les plus étroites les unes que les autres. Les habitations, hautes et collées les unes aux autres, avaient le mérite de nous protéger de la chaleur et de masquer la lumière du soleil couchant. Nous marchions sur de petites dalles en pierre qui m'obligeaient à vérifier où je posais le pied. Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêcha pas d'observer mon environnement avec une curiosité non feinte. Les toitures en bois, les shoji1, me rappelaient avec nostalgie les habitations pittoresques de mon village d'origine. Cependant, une grande différence s'imposait : à Hiyoku, pratiquement toutes les maisons disposaient de grands espaces de verdure, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour ces habitations du centre-ville.

Rin saluait tous les habitants qu'elle croisait sur sa route. Certains la reconnaissaient, d'autres non. Je l'observai, intriguée par cette jeune fille dont je ne connaissais finalement que le prénom.

« Ça y est, nous y sommes ! C'est un endroit très calme, tu verras. »

Nous étions arrivés près d'une mince rivière que bordait un chemin de terre. Elle portait le nom prophétique de Nakanaori2, m'expliqua Rin. Les arbres, si nombreux à Konoha, armés de leurs bourgeons naissants, laissaient difficilement filtrer les rayons du soleil sur l'eau. Nous nous approchâmes du bord. Rin lâcha – enfin ! – mon poignet et défit ses sandales ouvertes. Elle plongea ses pieds dans l'eau et poussa une exclamation de béatitude :

« Ah, ça fait du bien, par cette chaleur ! » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Fais comme moi, Takara-chan ! »

Je lui obéis docilement encore une fois. Je retirai mes sandales, prit place à côté d'elle et plongeai mes pieds de l'eau.

« Outch, elle est froide ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de marmonner. »

Très vite, ma peau s'habitua à la faible température de la rivière, et je me surpris à apprécier ce moment en compagnie de Rin. Étrangement, je trouvai sa présence reposante. Elle avait toujours ce doux sourire aux lèvres qui atténuait ma méfiance et la tension dans mon corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence appréciable, Rin prit la parole :

« Tu as quel âge, Takara-chan ?

– Onze ans dans… » Je fis rapidement le calcul dans ma tête. «Huit mois et sept jours.

– Oh, nous avons le même âge ! J'aurai onze ans dans presque cinq mois. »

Soudain, son sourire se fana, et elle tourna vers moi un regard attristé.

« Est-ce que… ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-elle. »

Je fus prise de court par cette question. Connaissait-elle l'évolution de mon état de santé ?

Soudain, je me rappelai. Elle s'était adressée à Minato en invoquant la particule « _sensei_ ».

« Minato-sama est ton professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je sans répondre à sa question.

– C'est exact. Moi et mes camarades faisons partie de l'équipe sept, et Minato-sensei est notre Maître. »

Je fis tout de suite le lien avec « _l'équipe_» évoquée par Minato lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de mon sauvetage. Rin devait logiquement en faire partie.

« Tu étais donc là quand… ? »

Je ne parvins pas à mettre des mots sur ce moment. Rin hocha la tête. Son regard se perdit sur le reflet de l'eau.

« Tu étais dans un très mauvais état. Nous pensions tous que tu étais… que tu n'étais plus en vie. »

Son visage se tourna vers moi, et je vis clairement ses yeux se glisser sur ma poitrine. Je savais pertinemment ce que ses pupilles marrons fixaient. Rin sembla se rendre compte de son indiscrétion et planta son regard sur ses genoux, l'air gêné.

« Tu sais donc pour ma cicatrice, constatai-je, déçue de n'avoir pu garder ce secret pour moi.

– Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. » Elle me dévisagea à nouveau. « Elle te fait mal ? »

Je hochai la tête tout en passant une main légère dessus, caressant la texture de mon kimono.

« Oui. Elle me lance, quelques fois. Mais ce n'est pas méchant.

– Que t'est-il arrivé ?

– Honnêtement, je l'ignore… je me suis réveillée avec ça sur le corps. »

Brusquement, Rin secoua la tête et m'offrit un de ses sourires. Elle avait dû remarquer mon air attristé.

« Ne parlons plus de ça ! Clama-t-elle, attentionnée. » Elle changea de sujet. « Tu sais, j'étais très impatiente de te rencontrer. »

Une légère teinte rosée vint irradier le haut de mes pommettes.

« P-Pourquoi ? Balbutiai-je, perturbée.

– J'ai participé à ton rapatriement à Konoha, c'est donc normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Obito et moi demandions toujours des nouvelles à Maître Minato, mais il restait évasif dans ses réponses.

– Obito ? Demandai-je tout en notant intérieurement que Minato était resté très discret sur mon cas, même avec ses propres élèves.

– C'est l'un de mes coéquipiers. Il sera ravi de te rencontrer !

– Tu as d'autres coéquipiers ?

– Il y a Kakashi, oui. Nous ne sommes que trois ninjas par équipe, à Konoha. ». Elle me lança un regard curieux. « Comment ça se passe, à Ame ?

– Euh... »

Je nouai nerveusement mes mains. Je me sentais étrangement honteuse, alors qu'auparavant, le fait de ne pas appartenir au monde des ninjas ne me dérangeait guère. Je ne m'intéressais pas aux ninjas d'Iwa, et mon père n'abordait plus le sujet depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que je ne pourrais jamais devenir une kunoichi.

J'ignorai totalement comment les équipes de ninja se constituaient à Iwa, alors à Ame...

« Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas une kunoichi, murmurai-je sans la regarder.

– Je m'en doutais. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de bandeau frontal sur toi, confirma-t-elle dans un hochement de la tête. Tu ne t'intéresses pas aux ninjas ?

– Hm, non, pas trop à vrai dire. Je trouve que… les ninjas ont l'air d'être violents. »

« _A l'exception de mon père, bien sûr _», pensai-je très fort. Rin émit un petit rire qu'elle cacha derrière sa main. Je me fendis d'une moue boudeuse, et croisai les bras d'un air circonspect.

« Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai l'air violente ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant son visage toujours rieur d'un doigt. »

La question me prit de court.

« Euh… non. » Je m'aperçus du paradoxe de ma réponse, et explicitai aussitôt : « Mais je ne sais pas comment tu te comportes à l'extérieur. Tu es peut-être très dangereuse.

– Je peux te garantir le contraire, me contredit-elle en gloussant. Obito dit de moi que je suis trop gentille, et Kakashi trouve que je ne connais pas assez de techniques pour faire de moi une menace valable. Je ne fais pas beaucoup de mal, crois-moi.

– Pourquoi es-tu une kunoichi, dans ce cas ? »

J'étais réellement intriguée. J'étais persuadée que les ninjas se constituaient d'hommes et de femmes violents, aux pouvoirs aguerris, qui n'hésiteraient pas à trancher la tête de leur prochain si c'était pour défendre leur chef ou leur village. Parfois, je surprenais mon père à arborer un de ces regards noirs et froids, quand il se croyait seul. Les ninjas étaient un atout militaire fantastique pour les villages les plus aptes à les recruter et les former. Jusqu'à présent, je ne les voyais pas autrement que comme des outils au service d'une force supérieure. En tout cas, c'était ce que les livres d'histoire m'avaient enseigné.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je rencontrasse Rin.

La jeune fille plongea alors son regard dans l'eau. Son sourire se fait plus doux, plus tendre, et elle se perdit dans des pensées qui m'étaient inconnues.

« Je veux être une grande médic-nin, comme la princesse Tsunade. »

Tsunade . Ce nom me frappa avec force et me ramena trois années en arrière. Je l'avais déjà rencontrée par le passé. Elle était effectivement une spécialiste dans son domaine, et je lui devais le prolongement de ma vie.

Mais elle ne put jamais me guérir totalement.

Comme Rin ne dit plus rien, je me permis de lui poser une nouvelle question :

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne envie de lui ressembler ?

– Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, ma mère était souffrante, conta-t-elle, le regard perdu dans les remous de la rivière. Je me sentais inutile et désemparée face à son état qui se dégradait. Mais les médics-nin de Konoha ont fait des merveilles. Aujourd'hui, elle va beaucoup mieux. » La jeune fille darda soudain ses yeux chocolatés sur moi. Ils étaient si doux que j'en fus troublée. « J'ai tout de suite su que je voulais être comme eux. Être capable de sauver les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus. » Elle brandit soudain un poing à hauteur de son coeur et sourit de toutes ses dents : « C'est ça, mon rêve ! »

Mon coeur battit plus fortement. Ses paroles firent sens dans mon esprit. Avoir un rêve… je méditai pendant de longues secondes les propos de Rin.

Je n'avais jamais eu de rêve. Cette pensée m'attrista aussitôt, mais elle attestait uniquement de la triste réalité qu'avait été ma vie jusqu'à présent. J'étais malade depuis toute petite. J'avais passé mon temps à alterner les séjours à la maison ou à l'hôpital. J'avais fini par m'y adapter. Mais je réalisai que je ne l'avais que _toléré__e_. Jamais acceptée. C'était si douloureux, si injuste d'être coincée dans ce corps affaibli ! Heureusement que mon père avait toujours été là pour me soutenir, me guider… m'aimer. Sans sa force, sa détermination, sa générosité, j'aurai probablement abandonné le combat.

Ainsi, puisque chaque jour était un combat, je n'envisageai pas l'avenir. « _Demain_ » était une notion qui ne prenait pas de sens chez moi. Seul le présent comptait. Le passé, lui, n'était qu'un douloureux souvenir à enterrer.

« Takara-chan ? »

Je clignai des yeux. Rin avait passé sa main devant mon visage, interpellée par mon silence et mon regard fixe.

« Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

– Ou-oui, ça va. Pardon, Rin-chan.

– Ce n'est rien ! Dit-elle en souriant.

– Je… pourquoi tu m'as raconté tout ça ? On se connaît à peine… et tu m'as révélé des choses plutôt intimes. Rien ne t'y obligeait. »

Elle secoua la tête, balayant mes inquiétudes d'un mouvement de cheveux.

« Je ne me suis pas forcée. Minato-sensei te fait confiance. Alors, nous aussi. »

Faire confiance… Ils _me_ faisaient confiance. Alors que j'étais une étrangère tombée de nulle part. Tous ces sentiments nouveaux m'emplissaient la tête et m'épuisaient en même temps. Je ne comprenais pas leur bonté, à vrai dire.

« _Prochainement_ »… j'envisageai le lendemain avec une certaine facilité. Étrange.

Je lui demandai alors ce qu'il fallait faire pour devenir médic-nin. Elle m'expliqua le parcours à réaliser à Konoha pour obtenir ce titre. Le temps passa paisiblement, sans aucune autre présence pour nous déranger.

Rin se retourna soudain et regarda le ciel. Il se parait de délicieuses couleurs orangées.

« Oh, il se fait tard ! J'ai failli à ma mission, nous sommes sorties plus d'une heure ! Dit-elle en riant. »

J'étais moi-même étonnée. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Moi qui appréhendais tellement cette sortie, je me surprenais maintenant à y avoir trouvé du plaisir.

Rin se leva précipitamment et remit ses pieds encore mouillés dans ses sandales ouvertes.

« Viens, Takara-chan. Tu dois être fatiguée. »

Je ne pouvais la contredire sur ce point. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, et mon estomac réclamait un repas bien complet. Je n'étais pas totalement remise de ma sous-alimentation. Je remis les sandales à mes pieds et la suivis.

Je dévisageai Rin du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle me guidait dans les ruelles de Konoha, le pas sautillant. Je me remémorai son récit avec attention.

Je me surpris alors à m'imaginer ce que cela faisait, d'avoir un rêve bien à soi.

Et à cette simple pensée, mon coeur s'emballa joyeusement.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

1 Shoji : porte coulissante des maisons japonaises traditionnelles.

2 Nakanaori : réconciliation

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**


	6. 6 L'éternel rival

Bonjour à tous,

Note de l'auteur : encore un autre personnage connu dans ce chapitre ! Encore une fois j'espère respecter au maximum le caractère des personnages. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger ce chapitre. La trame de l'histoire va tout doucement commencer à se mettre en place.

**Remerciements** : je remercie chaleureusement **flow7777** pour son soutien constant qui me donne force et énergie ! Je remercie également **Cookie-Eat, JennyButty.38, Koitaxd et LuciiChaan** pour avoir ajouté l'histoire à leurs suivis, ainsi que **Cheshire. , Koitaxd, LoupRubis** pour avoir ajouté l'histoire à leurs favoris.

**DISCLAIMER** : _l'oeuvre_ Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 6 : L'éternel rival**

« Tu es sur la bonne voie, Takara-chan. Si tout se passe bien, tu pourras sortir de l'hôpital demain ! »

Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou m'inquiéter de cette nouvelle. J'esquissai un sourire de façade pour tromper Umiko, qui paraissait véritablement heureuse pour moi. Mais j'angoissais, malgré tout. Aller mieux signifiait quitter l'hôpital. Quitter l'hôpital signifiait… quoi, exactement ? Qu'allais-je devenir, ensuite ? Où allais-je me loger ?

Encore une fois, je songeai au « lendemain ». J'étais toujours aussi décontenancée par ma capacité à envisager l'avenir aussi facilement, alors que je ne m'en étais jamais souciée jusqu'à présent.

Je terminai mon déjeuner en m'efforçant de ne pas trop songer à ce problème du logement, puis laissai Umiko inspecter ma cicatrice. Elle était moins gonflée et rose à présent. Les vilains bleus, eux, persistaient à ne pas vouloir quitter ma peau, mais Umiko m'avait expliqué que c'était normal pour une cicatrice de ce calibre. Je m'estimais cependant heureuse, car les ninjas-médecins avaient fait de l'excellent travail en ne la laissant pas s'infecter une seule fois. Je leur devais beaucoup.

Cependant, une seule interrogation demeurait en suspens : d'où venait cette cicatrice ? Personne n'avait pu apporter de répondre à ma question. Le chef de service avait établi le fait que l'opération n'avait pas dû m'apporter un quelconque bénéfice, car mon chakra demeurait déréglé malgré tout, et mon coeur fragile.

J'étais en train de lire un énième livre pour adolescents intitulé _Intrigues à Konoha !_ \- j'avais beau expliquer à Umiko que ce genre de lecture m'ennuyait, elle persistait à croire que des livres trop mâtures n'étaient pas bon pour ma santé mentale en période de convalescence – quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre coulisser. Je m'attendais à voir Umiko, donc ma surprise fut totale lorsque je découvris Rin, sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, Takara-chan ! »

Sa voix enjouée et ses lèvres élargies furent immédiatement communicatives, car je lui souris à mon tour.

« Bonjour, Rin-chan.

– Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

– Mieux qu'hier et moins bien que demain, je suppose. Umiko-san m'a dit que je pourrai sortir demain. »

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, Rin frappa dans ses mains, toute guillerette.

« Super ! Je suis contente pour toi, Takara-chan ! »

En revanche, j'étais toujours peu habituée au fait que Rin semblât réellement se soucier de moi. Mes joues rosirent bien malgré moi.

« Que dis-tu de m'accompagner dehors ? »

La question me surprit, car, Minato-sama absent, il semblait bien que la demande était spontanée. Rin… avait envie de se promener, avec moi ? Elle avait sûrement mieux à faire !

« Je ne veux pas t'importuner, Rin-chan.. commençai-je, mais elle me coupa aussitôt.

\- Si je te le propose, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas !

\- Euh… eh bien, dans ce cas… hm, oui… mais je dois d'abord me préparer. »

Je tirai sur le col de ma tunique blanche pour illustrer mon propos.

« Pas de problème ! Je t'attendrai devant, comme hier ! »

Elle me fit un dernier geste de la main et s'en alla. Je me préparai en vitesse, revêtant un kimono de couleur claire laissé là par le personnel à mon attention. Sandales aux pieds, je descendis les deux étages, prenant garde à réguler mon pas pour ne pas trop solliciter mon coeur – les vieilles habitudes revenaient à la charge.

Rin m'attendait sur le perron.

« Est-ce que tu te sens prête pour aller dans l'artère principale aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle aussitôt. »

J'eus un temps d'arrêt. Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires pour lui répondre. En temps normal, j'aurai vertement refusé – comme la veille. Mais en voyant le sourire éblouissant qu'elle m'offrit, je ne me sentis pas la force de rejeter sa proposition. Elle avait l'air de tenir à cette artère… alors je ne voudrais pas lui enlever ce petit bonheur, d'autant plus qu'elle avait fait l'effort de venir me chercher jusque dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

Je finis donc par acquiescer. Je demeurai sur mes gardes, néanmoins. Je savais que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de lieu où j'étais à l'aise. Et puis, je ne connaissais pas Konoha. Ce village était censé être mon pire ennemi. Néanmoins, l'attachement à mes terres comptait moins à mes yeux que celui que je portai à mon père. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison que je n'étais pas totalement fermée à l'idée de demeurer dans l'enceinte de ce village malgré mes origines.

Je la suivis donc dans les rues de Konoha. Encore une fois, mon regard errait sur les habitations alentours, tandis que Rin saluait avec politesse les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Cependant, je notai rapidement un changement par rapport à la veille : les gens me remarquaient, également. Mais je perçus du coin de l'œil la curiosité chez les uns, et la méfiance chez les autres. Le bruit courait-il qu'une étrangère avait mis les pieds dans le village ? Je m'apprêtai à en parler avec Rin, mais lorsque je vis son regard doux et son large sourire, je me résolus à ne rien dire. Elle semblait m'accepter sans problème : je n'avais pas besoin de plus, et encore moins de l'assentiment de personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

Les bruits du centre-ville gonflèrent rapidement à mes oreilles. Mon coeur s'accéléra aussitôt comme je sentais la tension malmener mes nerfs.

Rin dût s'apercevoir de la raideur de ma démarche, car elle m'offrit un de ses sourires chaleureux :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Takara-chan. Il y a du monde, c'est vrai, mais c'est un endroit amusant, tu verras ! »

Je hochai la tête mais demeurai silencieuse.

Bientôt, nous atteignîmes enfin la fameuse artère. Rin n'avait pas menti. Premièrement, il y avait un monde fou. Tout du moins, par rapport à la faible population qui habitait Hiyoku, cela me parut disproportionné. Les gens marchaient, parlaient, sautaient, couraient, s'apostrophaient, sans jamais s'arrêter. Mes yeux s'agrippèrent à chaque mouvement qu'ils croisèrent. Là, à gauche, une maman consolait son fils. Pas très loin, des parents offraient une glace à leur fille. A droite, deux jeunes garçons discutaient en parlant fort. Tout près, des enfants jouaient avec des katanas en bois sous les regards attentifs de leurs géniteurs. A côté…

« Takara-chan ? »

Je clignai des yeux, me détachant difficilement de mon inspection visuelle. Elle avait un air soucieux.

« Ça va aller ? C'est le bruit que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Hm… oui, on peut dire ça. »

Avec un sourire, elle m'attrapa le poignet.

« Tu t'habitueras vite, me rassura-t-elle. Je voudrais t'emmener manger une spécialité locale. Tu me suis ? »

Je n'avais pas trop le choix, vu que mon poignet était prisonnier de ses doigts. Cependant, je n'osai pas refuser. Rin avait l'air de vraiment y tenir. Et puis, bizarrement…

J'en avais envie, moi-aussi.

Je m'efforçais donc de la suivre dans ce corridor de passants. On se faufilait facilement entre les riverains, mais tout le vacarme qu'ils faisaient me cassaient les tympans. J'étais si peu habituée à toute cette pagaille sonore ! Même si les chambres d'hôpital émettaient une odeur que je détestais, elles avaient le mérite d'être silencieuses.

Nous finîmes par entrer dans un petit commerce. J'étais tellement focalisée sur le bruit que je n'avais même pas pris garde aux enseignes. Nous nous faufilèrent sous le haut vent en bois, du bout duquel pendaient de larges pans de tissu bleu sur lesquels était inscrit en kanji _Chez Yoshinodo_1.

« Bonjour, les enfants ! Nous accueillit immédiatement une voix chaleureuse. »

Une vieille dame en tablier nous fit signe de derrière son comptoir. Son visage respirait la gentillesse. Elle ne parut pas se soucier de voir une nouvelle tête dans son restaurant. Nous nous installâmes sous son regard bienveillant. Un jeune couple était également en train de savourer des sucreries.

« Des hiyokos2, s'il vous plait ! Commanda Rin d'une voix forte.

– Ça vient ! Répondit la vieille dame qui s'engouffra dans les cuisines. »

Je regardai Rin, étonnée.

« Hiyokos ?

– C'est la surprise, me dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil. »

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la vieille dame nous servit deux petites assiettes sur lesquelles trônaient d'épais biscuits en forme d'oiseau.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

– Eh bien… c'est la première fois que je vois ça, avouai-je, charmée par l'apparence de ces petits gâteaux.

– Mangeons, ne nous faisons pas prier ! »

Nous dégustâmes en silence les petits biscuits. Je reconnus immédiatement le goût du haricot sucré fondre sur mon palet, que relevait une pointe de cannelle. C'était l'une des sucreries les plus délicieuses qui m'avait été donné de goûter dans ma vie. Quand j'eus finis, je dus avoir des étoiles dans les yeux car Rin se moqua gentiment de moi :

« Tu n'as pas l'air mécontente, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Non, c'était excellent ! Ce genre de biscuits n'existe pas à H… a Ame »

Je me mordis presque la langue en réalisant que j'avais failli vendre la couverture que m'avait confiée Minato-sama.

« Tu vois, ça valait le coup de faire ces efforts ! Clama-t-elle sans prêter attention à mon trouble. »

Elle fouilla alors une poche interne de son kimono et en sortit un porte-monnaie en forme de grue. Je réalisai soudain que je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi.

« Je suis désolée, Rin-chan… je n'ai pas de quoi payer, déclarai-je, honteuse.

– Je te l'offre, Takara-chan, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. »

Je ne sus quoi dire, et la regardai payer la vieille dame. J'étais d'un caractère habituellement méfiant : peut-être fusse pour cela que je ne pus empêcher un éclair de suspicion traverser mon esprit. Pourquoi était-elle aussi généreuse avec moi ? J'étais touchée par cette gentillesse, à un point tel que je la remettais en question. Était-ce vraiment sincère ou… il y avait-il quelque chose derrière ?

Nous sortîmes de l'enseigne, et fûmes aussitôt happées par les conversations des passants. Néanmoins, j'étais déjà plus détendue que tout à l'heure. Le sucre jouait certainement un rôle dans ce changement.

Nous fîmes à peines quelques pas qu'une silhouette se planta à quelques centimètres seulement de Rin, nous immobilisant immédiatement.

« Bonjour, Rin-chan ! »

Cette voix n'avait pas parlé, elle avait littéralement _hurlé_. Elle appartenait à un garçon de notre âge, supposai-je en observant ses traits fins et sa taille, juste légèrement plus haute que la nôtre.

Je dévisageai le nouveau venu d'un œil méfiant. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre enfermaient son visage dans une sorte de masque qui me fit immédiatement aux _kabutos_ portés par les samouraïs des légendes. Sa frange était si épaisse que l'on ne pouvait pas discerner un millimètre de son front. Elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de deux sourcils noirs et épais, les plus épais que j'eusse vus de ma vie. Le garçon avait le teint légèrement bronzé, que faisaient ressortir ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Toute cette noirceur qui imprégnait ses cheveux et ses pupilles était comiquement atténuée par les couleurs de ses habits : un étrange justaucorps vert que cintrait le typique bandeau frontal de Konoha, tandis que son cou était enfermé dans un foulard orange criant.

« Bonjour, Gaï-kun ! Répondit Rin avec un sourire amusé. »

Le dénommé Gaï regarda autour d'elle, la main en visière et les sourcils froncés, apparemment à la recherche de quelqu'un. Son regard glissa sur moi comme si j'étais devenue transparente.

« Mon éternel rival n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-il, déçu.

– Eh non ! Je crois qu'il est parti s'exercer au terrain d'entraînement numéro 3. »

Le garçon ferma les yeux et hocha la tête d'un air presque dramatique.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas de mon grand rival. Il doit s'entraîner pour se préparer à sa prochaine défaite face à mon indéniable talent ! »

Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi confiant en ses capacités. Ou vantard, dirai-je plutôt.

Soudain, il fut saisi par le regard insistant que je lui lançais depuis son arrivée. Il haussa les sourcils et me dévisagea curieusement.

« Cette fille t'accompagne, Rin-chan ? Demanda-t-il, très intrigué.

– Oui, elle s'appelle Takara. »

Je me sentis rougir, n'appréciant pas de devenir le centre d'intérêt de cette discussion.

« Bonjour, Takara-chan ! m'apostropha-t-il d'une voix si vive qu'elle attira le regard des passants sur nous. Je suis Gaï, Gaï Maïto ! »

Son regard balaya rapidement mon corps, et j'eus à peine le temps de répondre qu'il demanda :

« Tu n'es pas une kunoichi, Takara-chan ? »

Il avait dû chercher une trace du bandeau frontal sur moi. Je n'aimais pas aborder ce sujet de mon appartenance au monde des ninjas.

« Euh… non.

– Quel dommage !

– En fait, Takara ne vient pas d'ici, explicita Rin d'une voix plus sérieuse. Elle est originaire du pays d'Ame. C'est une civile. »

J'étais surprise par le ton presque formel employé par Rin. Je n'y étais pas habituée.

Je me demandai soudain si les habitants de Konoha avaient été tenus au courant de mon arrivée soudaine au village. Certains habitants m'avaient bien dévisagé aujourd'hui d'une manière étrange, mais n'était-ce pas dû uniquement au fait qu'ils se méfiaient d'un visage qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant ? Ne leur avait-on pas expliqué qu'une enfant étrangère avait été accueillie au village, même sans rentrer dans les détails ? Minato-sama et le Hokage s'étaient-ils arrangés pour que même cette simple information ne fusse rendue publique ?

Je mis ces interrogations mentalement de côté. Encore une question de plus à poser à Minato-sama.

« Bienvenue à Konoha, Takara-chan ! s'exclama joyeusement Gaï.

– M-Merci, Gaï ».

Il n'avait pas l'air méfiant, contrairement à l'accueil que m'avaient réservé Minato-sama et le Hokage. Je mis cette attitude insouciante sur le compte de son jeune âge. Probablement que moi non plus, face à une nouvelle tête dans le village, je ne serai…

Non, rectifiai-je instantanément. J'étais trop suspicieuse de nature pour ne pas méfier du premier venu.

Mes yeux se posèrent hasardeusement sur son bandeau, noué à la taille.

« Toi, par contre, tu es bien un ninja, relevai-je distraitement. »

Il bomba le torse, tout fier.

« Yep ! Je suis chûnin !

– Chûnin ? Répétai-je, confuse, fouillant vainement ma mémoire à la recherche d'ouvrages que j'aurai lus à ce sujet.

– Ce sont des grades de ninja, m'expliqua Rin. On retrouve au bas de l'échelle les genins, puis les chûnins, et tout en haut les jônins. Toute ma promotion a obtenu le grade de chunin il y a cinq ans. »

J'ouvris la bouche, estomaquée.

« Il… il y a cinq ans ?! Répétai-je, choquée. » Je m'attirai les regards surpris de Rin et de Gaï, qui ne comprirent pas la raison de mon étonnement. « Mais tu… tu n'avais que sept ans, alors ! Sept ans à peine, même ! rectifiai-je, me rappelant des propos de Rin la veille à propos de son âge.

– Qu'il y a-t-il de surprenant, Takara-chan ? Me demanda cette dernière, sourcils haussés.

– Euh… cela ne vous surprend pas ? Enfin, je veux dire… vous étiez très jeunes. »

Gaï eut un petit rire triomphant à l'entente de ma phrase. Je ne sus s'il se moquait de moi ou non.

« Nous sommes des ninjas aguerris ! Les épreuves ne nous effraient pas ! Clama-t-il, très confiant.

– Il est vrai qu'une grande partie de notre promotion a obtenu ce grade assez jeune, reconnut volontiers Rin. » Elle eut soudain un sourire amusé en lançant un regard à Gaï. « D'ailleurs, je me rappelle bien que tu as été pour nous un adversaire redoutable, Gaï-kun.

– Et j'aurai pu vous battre si mon éternel rival ne s'était pas dressé sur ma route ! Surenchérit-il. Mais nous avons tous réussi, c'est l'essentiel. » Soudain, il gémit, le poing serré devant lui. « Dire que mon éternel rival vise déjà le grade de jônin… ! C'est si rageant et inspirant à la fois ! »

Gaï était si spontané dans ses gestes que s'en était comique.

« Qui est cet « _éternel rival_ » ? demandai-je, intriguée par ce drôle de sobriquet. »

Je sus alors que cette profusion de mimiques et d'exclamations dont il nous avait fait part jusqu'à présent n'était _rien_ comparé à la véritable pièce de théâtre que Gaï nous offrit, arrachant à Rin un rire incontrôlable et faisant hausser mes sourcils si hauts qu'on eût l'impression que je faisais la grimace.

« Tu ne connais donc pas « _l'éternel rival de Gaï Maïto_ » ? » Il avait hurlé ces mots et posé un poing sur son coeur. Des passants poussèrent une exclamation de surprise autour de nous. « Pourtant, notre rivalité est connue à l'autre bout du continent ! » Là, il avait dressé un doigt vers un horizon impossible à atteindre. « Personne ne peut ignorer la compétition qui nous anime ! » Il brandit son poing vers le ciel, les yeux brûlants d'une détermination à faire vaciller le plus indécis des hommes. « Kakashi Hatake est son nom ! Retiens-le bien à l'avenir, Takara-chan, car un jour viendra où je le vaincrai ! »

Il fut alors pris d'un rire faussement diabolique, les poings serrés sur ses hanches.

Rin ne maîtrisait plus son rire ses épaules tressautaient tandis que des larmes de joie perlaient à ses yeux. Quant à moi, j'étais figée telle une statue de bronze. Mes yeux étaient si écarquillés qu'ils me piquèrent.

« Gaï, comment veux-tu que Takara connaisse Kakashi ? expliqua Rin entre deux rires. Je t'ai dit qu'elle venait d'arriver, tu as déjà oublié ? »

A ces mots, Gaï cessa de rire et fit les gros yeux.

Oui, il avait déjà oublié ce que Rin lui avait appris il y avait à peine trois minutes de cela.

J'émis un bref soufflement par le nez tout en esquissant un sourire légèrement moqueur. Cet étrange personnage m'amusait.

Gaï secoua alors la tête, le poing brandi pour menacer un adversaire invisible.

« Aucune importance ! Le jour où tu le rencontreras, je serai certainement en train de l'affronter !

– Tu n'abandonnes jamais Gaï-kun, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rin.

– Jamais ! Confirma-t-il, souriant à pleines dents. Le printemps de la jeunesse ne doit pas connaître de fin ! »

Le printemps de la jeunesse ? Qu'était-ce donc ? J'étais de plus en plus éberluée par ce bonhomme haut en couleurs.

Tout à coup, comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué, il prit congé de nous en nous faisant un signe de la main, puis détala à vive allure. Des nuages de poussières le suivirent dans sa course, agaçant certains passants qui toussèrent, incommodés. Rin et moi-même devions agiter notre main devant notre visage pour dissiper les grains de poussières.

« Euh… ce fut précipité, comme départ, remarquai-je, dubitative.

– Je suis sûre qu'il est parti au terrain d'entraînement pour se battre contre Kakashi. » Elle soupira, amusée mais légèrement lasse : « C'est sans fin leurs histoires, à tous les deux.

– Mais, euh… ce Kakashi, il a le même tempérament que lui ? »

J'imaginai subitement les habitants de Konoha en train de se plaindre du raffut provoqué par deux énergumènes vêtus d'un justaucorps vert et d'une coupe au bol.

« Ça lui arrive de se prendre au jeu, mais ils n'ont pas du tout le même caractère ! Kakashi est... » Soudain, les joues de Rin prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle cherchait ses mots, elle qui était toujours si spontanée dans ses réflexions. « Kakashi est quelqu'un de très calme… posé, intelligent… et aussi... »

Soudain, elle sembla s'apercevoir de ma présence, et le rose de ses pommettes se mua en une seconde en un rouge vif.

« R-Rin-chan, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

La panique avait fait vaciller ma voix. J'avais à peu près la même tête lorsque je faisais une crise d'hyperventilation à cause de mon cœur. Était-elle en train de tomber malade, elle-aussi ?

Constatant ma frayeur, elle leva aussitôt deux mains pour m'apaiser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! J'ai juste… euh… j'ai juste chaud, tout à coup, ha ha ! »

Je fis une moue perplexe, peu convaincue par son discours et son rire forcé.

« Que dirais-tu si nous retournions à la rivière, Takara-chan ? Me proposa-t-elle alors. »

Je soupçonnai Rin de vouloir changer de sujet, mais je décidai de ne rien dire.

Nous nous rendîmes donc à la rivière Nakanaori et y fîmes retremper nos pieds. La chaleur était toujours présente malgré le soleil déclinant : l'eau fraîche nous fit donc le plus grand bien. Nous discutâmes alors posément de banalités. J'interrogeai Rin sur les autres enseignes que nous n'avions pas encore visitées dans l'artère principale de Konoha.

La journée s'acheva donc aussi paisiblement qu'elle avait commencé. Contre toute attente, je commençai à prendre plaisir à sortir de l'hôpital. Je songeai alors à Minato-sama : avait-il prévu que les choses se dérouleraient aussi bien entre Rin et moi ? Je n'oubliai pas que c'était sur son initiative que j'avais rencontré la jeune kunoichi. Avait-il prévu tout cela ?

Cependant, une fois que je fusse rentrée dans ma chambre d'hôpital et glissée sous les draps, tandis qu'au-dehors la nuit était tombée, toutes mes angoisses me rattrapèrent avec une force insoupçonnée. Je me roulai en boule et ne pus trouver le sommeil qu'après un long moment. Une seule et unique pensée tambourinait inlassablement dans mon cerveau.

Mon père demeurait toujours disparu.

Son absence creusait un trou toujours plus profond et béant dans mon coeur. C'était probablement pour cette raison que je fus impatiente d'être au lendemain, afin que la gentillesse d'Umiko, les rires de Rin, la sollicitude de Minato-sama et l'exubérance de Gaï comblassent un peu cette blessure indélébile dans ma poitrine…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

1 Chez Yoshinodo : ce petit restaurant est inspiré du groupe Yoshinodo qui a inventé la recette du Hiyoko.

2 Hiyoko : patisserie réelle qui fait la réputation de Fukuoka, ville où Masashi Kishimoto a étudié.

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. **


	7. 7 Rêve

Bonjour à tous,

Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 7, qui est une fusion entre le chapitre 7 et 8 initialement découpés. J'ai préféré les rassembler. A partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront plus denses et plus longs. Je mets doucement en place les éléments de la trame principale.

Dans ce chapitre, d'autres personnes du manga apparaissent.

J'espère que la fiction vous plait et continuera à vous plaire malgré son rythme lent.

Remerciement : je ne peux que remercier encore et toujours **flow7777** pour me laisser une review à chaque chapitre publié. Merci à toi, ton soutien est incroyablement encourageant et me donne la force d'écrire comme au premier jour.

**DISCLAIMER **: l'œuvre Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 7 : Rêve**

« Ça y est, Takara-chan, prête pour le grand départ ?

– Euh… hm, oui. Je suppose ».

En réalité, je n'étais pas du tout prête. Je terminai de nouer l'obi autour de ma taille, les mains tremblantes.

Umiko m'avait annoncé tôt ce matin que je quittai l'hôpital dès aujourd'hui. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ma rencontre avec Gaï. Rin avait continué à me rendre visite et nous étions sorties à chaque fois nous promener paisiblement dans les ruelles de Konoha

Mais cette petite routine semblait prendre fin aujourd'hui. Je devais partir. Mais pour aller où ? Umiko fut incapable de me renseigner à ce sujet. Après qu'elle m'eusse examinée pour la dernière fois – j'étais en meilleure forme qu'au premier jour, pour sûr ! – j'avais été sommée de me « préparer » pour mon départ.

Je réalisai avec tristesse que je n'avais rien à « préparer ». Je n'avais aucune affaire avec moi, aucun vêtement, aucun bijou… absolument rien qui me rattachait à mon passé. Encore une fois, mes pensées se dirigèrent naturellement vers mon père dont je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles.

On m'avait donc donné un vieux kimono – je devinai sa vieillesse, ou tout du moins son inutilité, à l'odeur de renfermé qu'il dégagea, signe qu'on avait dû l'oublier très longtemps dans un placard – ainsi qu'une paire de sandales de seconde main. Je pris soin de bien attacher mes cheveux en arrière.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'avis concernant le traitement pour ton coeur ? »

Je me tournai vers Umiko qui se tenait non loin de moi.

« Non. Mon père a toujours fait en sorte que je ne sois pas dépendante à des médicaments. Il préférait m'emmener à l'hôpital plus souvent afin d'éviter tout traitement. »

J'avais déjà expliqué ce fait au chef de service. Cela ne lui avait pas trop plu, mais il avait respecté mon vœu. Mon père n'aurait pas supporté que je devinsse dépendante à des médicaments. Je m'étais habituée à cette situation et ne voulais pas rompre avec le désir de mon père.

« Pourquoi me posez-vous la question, Umiko-san ?

– Comme tu vas rester à Konoha, il faut bien qu'on s'organise pour ton suivi médical ! »

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire rassurant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Je… je vais rester à Konoha ?

– C'est ce dont on m'a informé. Ton coeur se porte bien pour le moment. Une visite hebdomadaire à l'hôpital nous semble correcte pour assurer un suivi optimal. Nous te préviendrons en temps voulu. »

J'étais ahurie. Je ne quitterais pas Konoha ? Qui avait décidé de cela ? Est-ce qu'on allait prendre la peine de me loger quelque part, moi qui n'était qu'une étrangère originaire du pays de la Terre ?

Umiko m'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre. Avant de partir, je balayai une dernière fois cette chambre dans laquelle j'avais pris mes habitudes. Oh, l'odeur ne me manquerait pour rien au monde. Cependant, j'étais accoutumée à ces murs blancs, à cette fenêtre qui laissait pénétrer la brise fraîche du matin et la chaleur de l'après-midi, à ce lit sur lequel Minato-sama venait s'asseoir avant de me faire rencontrer Rin.

Je soupirai, nostalgique, puis levai un regard vers Umiko. Je m'étais attachée à elle. Ses questions pleines de sollicitude pour mon état de santé et ses sourires me manqueraient – même si je la reverrais prochainement, avais-je compris. Je lui offris donc un sourire sincère, qui parut la surprendre.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Umiko-san. »

Après un léger temps d'arrêt, elle sourit à pleines dents :

« Je t'en prie, Takara-chan ! Surtout, prends bien soin de toi. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt ! »

Je fus touchée par cette attention, et détournai le visage pour ne pas qu'elle pusse lire l'émotion dans mes yeux, gênée. Après un dernier hochement de la tête, je finis par prendre la direction de la sortie, le pas hasardeux, sans m'intéresser aux personnes que je croisais au détour d'un couloir, la gorge nouée par cette séparation que je ne pensais pas aussi difficile.

Umiko m'avait indiqué que des personnes seraient là pour m'accueillir une fois sortie de l'hôpital. Peut-être que des ninjas de haut rang – des jonins, si j'avais bien retenu la petite leçon de la veille – m'attendaient au pied du bâtiment. Après tout, j'étais une étrangère. Cette perspective m'arracha un frisson, et mon pas ralentit inconsciemment.

J'hésitai un court instant avant d'ouvrir les portes de l'hôpital. Mon coeur manqua alors un battement tandis que devant mes yeux se tenait une silhouette qui m'était totalement inconnue. C'était un homme que j'aurai qualifié de jeune au premier abord si l'expression de son regard n'était pas si dure et son visage si atypique. Deux balafres barraient la partie gauche de son faciès. Ces cicatrices, acquises certainement au terme d'un combat acharné, renforçaient l'aura de puissance qui émanait de son être. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs retenus en arrière qui partaient dans tous les sens. Enfin, il revêtait une tenue identique à celle de Minato-sama. Autour de sa cuisse gauche était noué le bandeau frontal de Konoha.

Un ninja, assurément.

Qu'allait-il décider à mon attention ? Le shinobi prit soudain la parole.

« Takara Densei. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre. Le ton de sa voix intimait à l'obéissance. J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête fébrile.

« Suis-moi ».

Je lui obéis docilement. Je percevais sans problème l'aura de force qui l'entourait. Elle était plus palpable que celle de Minato-sama. Toutefois…

… les filaments de mauvais augure que j'avais ressentis lors de ma première rencontre avec le shinobi blond étaient absents. Cet homme n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à mon égard.

Autrement, je le saurai _tout de suite_.

Cette constatation m'apaisa légèrement, mais pas assez pour ne pas continuer à me poser des questions. Nous traversâmes les rues de Konoha en silence. Je ne reconnaissais pas les chemins que nous empruntions : je me dirigeai donc vers un lieu que Rin ne m'avait pas encore fait découvrir. Je respectai une distance raisonnable avec cet homme à l'allure intimidante. Bien que mes yeux faisaient en sorte de ne jamais croiser les siens, je sentis sans problème son regard acéré posé sur moi. Surveillait-il mes faits et gestes ? Sûrement.

Les minutes défilèrent, et ma patience commença à sérieusement s'effriter. Mes questions devaient trouver un semblant de réponses, autrement je deviendrai folle.

« Hm… euh… puis-je… vous poser une question ? »

Comme il ne dit rien, je me forçai à lever mes yeux vers les siens. Je me heurtai à deux pupilles d'un noir d'encre qui me fixaient durement.

« Quand on s'adresse à quelqu'un, il est toujours plus correct de le regarder dans les yeux. »

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air tel un fouet. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une moue boudeuse, gonflant les joues.

Premièrement, je n'appréciai pas qu'on remît ainsi en doute l'éducation que m'avait transmise mon père. J'étais bien élevée – quoi qu'associable, mais c'était un autre problème -, et jusqu'ici on ne m'avait jamais reproché une quelconque défaillance dans le respect que je témoignais aux autres – même si mes premiers jours à Konoha me faisaient défaut, je devais le reconnaître.

Deuxièmement, j'avais envie de signaler à ce shinobi que ce n'était pas avec une allure pareille qu'on mettait les gens en confiance. Comment pourrais-je le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il inspirait la peur et la méfiance ?

Cependant, je constatai que je ne l'avais pas quitté du regard tant j'étais vexée.

« C'est déjà mieux, dit-il soudain sur un ton… approbateur. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, mais ma moue n'avait pas disparu.

« Pose ta question, gamine. »

J'eus presque envie de continuer à bouder et de ne pas la poser. Cependant, je me forçai à ouvrir la bouche et à parler. Les sourcils toujours froncés à leur maximum, les bras croisés et le ton irrité, je formulai la fameuse interrogation.

A cet instant précis, oui, on aurait pu dire de moi que j'étais mal élevée.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ?

– Chez le Hokage. Tu es convoquée dans son bureau. »

Hokage ? Convoquée ? Je perdis brusquement mon masque d'enfant puéril pour laisser place à des yeux écarquillés et une mine surprise.

Je ne posai alors plus de questions et me contentai de le suivre, docile.

J'entendis soudain des rires d'enfants qui me firent enfin détacher les yeux du bout de mes sandales. Je m'aperçus que nous étions près d'une école, à en juger par la dizaine d'enfants qui couraient non loin de nous. Derrière eux se dressait un gigantesque bâtiment. Il s'étendait en longueur sur des dizaines de mètres et était surmonté de plusieurs dômes. L'un d'eux était paré d'une couleur rouge vive, obligeant le simple visiteur à remarquer sa présence en premier lieu.

Mon regard interloqué devant cette large bâtisse arracha un commentaire à mon accompagnateur, pourtant moins loquace que moi.

« C'est l'Académie de notre village. Le bureau du Hokage se trouve dans la Tour centrale. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes naturellement vers celle-ci et passâmes sous un large portique qui indiquait bien que nous avancions vers les quartiers du Hokage. Nous pénétrâmes sans tarder dans le bâtiment et empruntâmes un dédale de couloirs. Je contemplai les lieux d'un œil attentif.

Nous nous arrêtâmes soudain devant une double-porte gardé par deux shinobis. En nous voyant, ils n'hésitèrent pas et nous laissèrent passer. Mon accompagnateur frappa quelques coups secs puis entra. Je le talonnai de près, sous le regard suspicieux des deux gardes.

« Maître Hokage, salua le shinobi en s'inclinant respectueusement. Voici l'enfant. »

Avant de porter mon regard vers le Hokage, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil circulaire sur la large dans laquelle nous venions de pénétrer. C'était une large salle, très sobre dans sa décoration et son ameublement. Mes yeux tombèrent naturellement sur le bureau central, massif, sur lequel était inscrit en kanji le mot _Kage_ suivi du symbole de Konoha. Dessus s'amoncelait plusieurs colonnes de papiers qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être consultées. La salle baignait dans une clarté lumineuse qui pénétrait par une rangée de sept larges fenêtres déployées derrière le bureau.

Derrière la paperasse vertigineuse qui s'étalait à sa surface était assis le Hokage. Il était vêtu de la même manière que lors de notre première rencontre. Son visage était moins sévère que dans mes souvenirs.

« Merci, Shikaku, le remercia-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Tu peux disposer. »

Le dénommé Shikaku me lança un dernier regard en biais, dans lequel je perçus nettement un avertissement (« _au moindre écart, gare à toi ! _»), puis il quitta la pièce. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec le chef du village de Konoha. Je me trouvai bien intimidée tout à coup, et mal à l'aise dans mes vêtements poussiéreux desquels se dégageait une odeur de renfermé.

« Approche, Takara. »

J'obéis sans mot dire et m'avançai à petit pas.

« Encore un peu, m'encouragea-t-il, amusé. »

En effet, je m'étais arrêtée à une distance raisonnable. Je retins un soupir et fit encore quelques enjambées. Mes mains se nouèrent nerveusement devant mon ventre tandis que je me retrouvai à seulement quelques centimètres du bureau.

« Je constate avec soulagement que tu es en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Je ne sus que dire face à ces paroles. Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Je n'oubliai pas que c'était le Hokage qui avait décidé de ma surveillance durant mon séjour à l'hôpital. Même si elle avait été retirée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être méfiante. C'était dans ma nature, et il m'était difficile d'aller contre.

Je notai dans un coin de ma tête que j'étais moins méfiante avec les enfants de mon âge. C'était étrange, comme constat, car j'avais toujours été entourée d'adultes jusqu'ici.

« Tu te méfies de moi, Takara ? »

La question me fit ouvrir des yeux ronds. Lisait-il dans les pensées ? Le Hokage se mit alors à rire, me laissant coi.

« Je comprends, tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée ou désolée. Je pense que je réagirais comme toi, si j'étais à ta place. »

Je conservai le silence, toujours aussi tendue.

« Le personnel de l'hôpital m'a fait un rapport complet de ta situation. La maladie qui touche ton coeur est toujours là, mais cela n'affecte pas outre-mesure ton état général de santé. »

Je demeurai silencieuse. Était-il agacé par ma bouche hermétiquement fermée ? Il n'en montra rien, et poursuivit :

« Cela fait maintenant plus de trois semaines que tu te trouves parmi nous, jeune fille. Il n'est plus nécessaire que tu restes à l'hôpital. Tu es bien rétablie désormais. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis me posa cette question qui me laissa sans voix : « Que dirais-tu d'habiter à Konoha ? »

J'écarquillai de grands yeux surpris.

« Que… balbutiai-je. » Avais-je bien entendu ? « Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Le Hokage savait pertinemment que je l'avais écouté, mais il devina que je n'y croyais pas. Il eut un sourire avenant :

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Je te propose de t'installer parmi nous. »

Une fois le choc passé, la surprise laissa place à la méfiance. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger. Un seul mot tournoyait dans mon esprit et suffisait à résumer la situation.

Pourquoi ?

Il m'avait fait surveiller comme si j'étais une menace, et maintenant il me proposait de rester à Konoha ?

Je formulai un faible « pourquoi ? ». Le Hokage se leva soudain et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres. Il contempla un instant le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, et que je n'étais pas assez proche pour voir.

« Approche, Takara ».

J'obtempérai sans rechigner. Je me tins néanmoins loin de lui, et me postai donc à la fenêtre adjacente à la sienne. Je n'avais pas envie que des ninjas camouflés je-ne-savais-où pensassent que j'allais tenter quelque chose contre sa personne.

Mes yeux balayèrent, d'abord distraitement, le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Rapidement, ma bouche s'entrouvrit bêtement comme je contemplai d'un œil subjugué le sublime panorama de Konoha. Mon regard découvrait une multitude de toitures aux mille facettes et couleurs, de hauteurs inégales, que parsemaient des touffes feuillues d'arbres.

« Konoha n'est pas qu'un nom. C'est un village où vivent une multitude de gens. Je les considère comme mes enfants. Mon devoir en tant que Hokage est de les protéger. Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour y parvenir. »

J'avais tourné mon regard vers l'homme et l'écoutai religieusement. J'étais captivée par ses paroles d'où perçait un respect et un amour démesuré pour son village. J'étais troublée par cette intonation si chaleureuse, qui rendait ce personnage affublé d'augustes parures plus humain.

Soudain, il tourna ses yeux noirs vers moi, et je me figeai, très intimidée d'être regardée par cet être dont je pris conscience de la réelle importance. Oh, j'avais bien lu des ouvrages qui expliquaient à quel point ces personnes étaient respectées. Mais me trouver seule en face du Kage de Konoha, dans ses quartiers officiels, moi qui n'était qu'une enfant étrangère, me fit réaliser que ce n'étaient pas juste des lignes rédigées par de quelconques historiens désireux de flatter l'égo des chefs de villages.

C'était la juste réalité des choses. Et moi qui avais passé la majorité de mon existence à demeurer enfermée entre quatre murs, cette réalité me heurtait de plein fouet.

Mais je sortis soudain de ma béate réflexion. Mon cerveau travailla et apposa côte à côte toutes les paroles du Hokage. Le résultat de cette équation me fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas dans tous ces discours.

« Monseigneur… commençai-je. » Je déglutis et essayai de me trouver assez de courage pour poursuivre. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, dans ce cas, vous me proposez de m'installer à Konoha ? Je ne fais pas partie… de vos enfants. »

Lorsque je prononçai cette dernière phrase, le vide dans mon coeur flamba de douleur. Je sus sans le voir que mon visage se décomposait. Je détournai alors le regard du Hokage et le portai sur les toits de Konoha.

J'étais l'enfant de deux seules personnes. Ma mère et mon père. L'une était partie à ma naissance. L'autre… devrait être à mes côtés, là, aujourd'hui.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Il est vrai que tu n'es pas originaire de Konoha, dit soudain le Hokage. Mais ton père n'a toujours pas refait surface. Cela fait plus de trois semaines désormais. »

Ces mots furent si durs à entendre qu'ils brisèrent d'un coup mes barrières mentales. Un sanglot s'extirpa de ma gorge, trop rapide pour que je le continsse. Je plaquai une main contre mes lèvres pour bloquer les prochains. Des larmes roulèrent bientôt sur mes joues. Je me sentis aussitôt honteuse de laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus en présence du Hokage.

Quand je parvins à apaiser les hoquets qui me broyaient la gorge, je baissai la main :

« Vous... ». Je me refusai à croiser son regard. Le dénommé Shikaku me rabrouerait certainement s'il avait été là. « Vous avez essayé de le chercher ? »

Je m'attendais à essuyer un refus. Je fus donc ébahie d'apprendre le contraire :

« Oui. J'ai envoyé des équipes fouiller les environs, mais aucune trace d'un homme étranger sur nos terres.

– Vous pensez… qu'il est mort ? »

Mettre des mots sur une telle réalité me blessa plus que tout. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur saignait.

« Nul ne peut le dire jusqu'à preuve du contraire, déclara-t-il aussitôt. »

Derrière ces paroles de convenance, mon esprit comprit : «_ Nul ne peut le dire jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé son cadavre_. » Malgré tout, cette simple phrase mit un peau de baume à mon coeur. Il y avait-il un espoir qu'il fusse en vie, quelque part ?

Mes pleurs diminuèrent, comme si envisager cette solution avait soudainement apaisé mes tourments.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aimerais tellement me souvenir ! Ne pas m'être évanouie à ce moment-là ! Vraiment, je… je ne comprends pourquoi il a disparu.

– C'est pourquoi il me semble juste de te proposer de rester ici, avec nous. »

« _Avec nous_. » Cette phrase signifiait tellement de choses. Derrière ce « _nous_ » se dessinèrent une nouvelle les traits de Minato-sama et des autres personnes que j'avais rencontrées jusqu'à présent.

Le Hokage s'approcha de moi à pas feutrés. Je lui retournai enfin le regard, les yeux rougis. J'avais cessé de pleurer.

« Tu as déjà commencé à t'accoutumer au village, constata-t-il sereinement. Je crois savoir que tu t'entends bien avec la jeune Rin Nohara.

– C-Comment le savez-vous ? m'exclamai-je, surprise. »

Ma réaction l'amusa grandement, car il émit un petit rire.

« Je suis le Hokage. Naturellement, je sais tout ce qu'il se passe au village. »

Je me retins de froncer les sourcils de perplexité.

Ses traits redevinrent sérieux.

« Seul le temps nous dira si ton père est vivant. Ce jour-là…

– Il viendra me chercher. »

J'ignorai la gêne qui me noua l'estomac, comme je venais de couper le Hokage. Mais nous savions tous deux ce que cette perspective pouvait éventuellement supposer.

« Je te propose donc de rester à Konoha en attendant. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée. Je balayai rapidement ma timidité et me rappelai soudain des paroles de Minato-sama, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait suggéré que mon père pourrait se montrer menaçant, étant donné qu'il était un shinobi. Bien sûr, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. Mais je me devais de formuler mes doutes à haute voix :

« Minato-sama pense que lorsque mon père reviendra… ce sera avec de mauvaises intentions. Vous prenez donc un risque en me gardant ici… non ? »

Les sourcils du Hokage se haussèrent, signes de son étonnement. Puis il eut un sourire appréciateur.

« Un raisonnement rapide et efficace digne d'une kunoichi, commenta-t-il. Tu dis vrai. ». Il demeura silencieux quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour me tendre légèrement. « Mais je pense que si je t'abandonne à ton sort en pleine nature… sa rage n'en serait que plus grande. Et ce serait une décision indigne d'un Hokage. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

J'étais confuse. Agissait-il par pure empathie ou par stratégie ?

Il voulait vraisemblablement s'épargner la vengeance d'un père noyé dans le chagrin, qui découvrirait que Konoha avait abandonné son précieux enfant à la mort. C'était certainement une mesure inutile, car que pourrait un shinobi seul face à tout un village ?

Sauf si ce shinobi seul et dévasté parvenait à se constituer toute une armée.

Mon raisonnement allait très loin, sûrement trop loin, j'en pris conscience. Mais imaginer ces mille scénarios me permettait de comprendre la tournure des événements.

Mon père m'avait toujours dit qu'il fallait se méfier des ninjas. Pourtant, il en était un lui-même. Mais il m'avait toujours expliqué que le monde des ninjas était fait de manipulations, de mensonges, de ruses, de jeux de pouvoir. Là encore, cette réalité me frappa de plein fouet.

Alors, quand ce flot de réflexions parvint à son terme, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir attristée. Au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé… oui, j'aurais aimé que le Hokage me fisse cette proposition par pure bonté de coeur. Non pas par stratégie.

Mais j'étais peut-être dans le faux, après tout. Peut-être me fourvoyai-je complètement vis-à-vis de ses réelles intentions.

Cet amas de réflexions me déboussolèrent. Je ne savais que penser exactement. Je lâchai un léger soupir épuisé, à peine audible, et dit :

« J'accepte votre proposition. »

Le Hokage eut alors un visage ravi. Était-ce sincère ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger. Mais j'aurais été bien idiote de refuser. Konoha m'offrait une protection. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de quitter le village et me retrouver ainsi livrée à moi-même.

Et puis surtout… une part ne moi ne voulait pas quitter Konoha. Et je ne la comprenais pas.

«Tu habiteras donc à quelques rues d'ici, tout près du clan des Hyûga. L'un des leurs va t'y emmener. »

Il avait prévu ma réponse positive auquel cas il ne se serait pas déjà occupé des préparatifs pour mon installation.

« Je te laisse découvrir ton nouveau logement, déclara-t-il. Ton guide t'attend à l'extérieur du bâtiment. ». Il m'adressa un dernier regard empli de bienveillance. « A bientôt, Takara ».

Je m'inclinai respectueusement face à lui et le remerciai. Je me dirigeai à petits pas vers la sortie, la tête envahie par une question qui ne me quittait pas. La main sur la poignée, je pris mon courage à deux mains et la posai, d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il m'entendisse de la fenêtre, qu'il n'avait pas quittée :

« Monseigneur ?

– Maître Hokage suffira, rectifia-t-il aussitôt.

– Maître Hokage… Pensez-vous qu'un jour, je pourrais… enfin… que je pourrais…

– Parle sans crainte, m'encouragea-t-il. »

J'ignorai le feu qui brûlait le haut de mes pommettes et demandai d'une voix mal assurée :

« Pensez-vous qu'un jour… je pourrais être l'une de vos enfants ? »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était important pour moi. Après tout, j'étais censée être l'enfant d'Hiyoku, du pays de la Terre. Cependant, mon foyer n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux si mon père en était absent. Et maintenant, je me trouvais à Konoha, supposé être mon ennemi par nature…

Mais la guerre qui faisait rage au-dehors n'avait aucune prise sur moi. Les rivalités, les combats, étaient des concepts étrangers à mes yeux.

Comme le Hokage ne répondit pas, je me forçai à le regarder – et m'attendis éventuellement à une réflexion digne de ce Shikaku sur l'art de regarder les gens dans les yeux lorsqu'on s'adressait à eux. En fait, le Hokage était très surpris, comme en témoignaient ses sourcils haussés et ses yeux écarquillés.

Puis, il me sourit.

« Le simple fait que tu poses cette question, jeune Takara… montre que tu es en bonne voie, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Pour la première fois, je ne détectai pas de supercherie derrière ces paroles et ce sourire.

Tout me semblait vrai.

Alors, je lui rendis son sourire, le coeur léger.

Comme convenu, je fus à peine sortie des quartiers du Hokage qu'un homme m'attendait près du portique marquant l'accès au bâtiment.

Je fus aussitôt troublée par le regard de cet individu. Mes yeux ne s'attardèrent pas sur son élégant kimono gris, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus en arrière ou son bandeau frontal qui couvrait son front. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se détacher de ses pupilles, ni vertes, ni marrons, ni noires, ni bleues ou d'une toute autre couleur naturelle, mais bel et bien blanches, d'une blancheur telle qu'elles me firent penser immédiatement aux murs d'une chambre d'hôpital.

Je n'avais jamais vu un tel regard. Était-il… aveugle ? Était-ce lui, la personne de ce clan Hyûga qui devait m'emmener jusque chez moi ?

« Takara Densei ? »

Mes suppositions sur sa cécité s'envolèrent aussitôt, étant donné qu'il avait pu poser un nom sur mon visage. Sa voix douce m'inspira davantage confiance que celle de Shikaku. Je hochai timidement la tête, toujours perturbée par ces yeux blancs qui me dévisageaient. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas menaçants ou suspicieux. Ils me semblaient impassibles je ne parvenais pas à les décrypter à cause de cette blancheur implacable.

« Je m'appelle Hizashi, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je vais te conduire à ton logement. Suis-moi, je te prie ».

Je ne pus lui rendre la politesse car il fit aussitôt demi-tour. J'aurai pu rester là longtemps, hébétée par ce ton si poli qu'il employait avec moi. Personne jusqu'à maintenant ne m'avait adressé la parole d'une manière aussi révérencieuse.

Je secouai la tête et le suivis de près. Sa démarche était apaisante, son pas mesuré et calme. L'harmonie qui se dégageait de son allure me poussa inconsciemment à calquer mon pas sur le sien et à ralentir ma respiration. Bientôt, mon coeur fut comme apaisé. J'oubliai presque la tension que j'avais ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bureau du Hokage.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs rues dans un silence confortable. Je percevais le vent danser doucement dans les feuilles des arbres et quelques oiseaux s'égosiller dans des nids haut perchés. Cela me fit un bien fou de ne pas avoir à être méfiante vis-à-vis d'un adulte, et je pus ainsi profiter tranquillement de mon environnement.

Une petite voix me susurra soudain au creux de l'oreille que cette petite manœuvre de Hizashi faisait peut-être partie d'un plan quelconque.

Je secouai la tête, chassant cette pensée insidieuse de mon esprit. J'étais lasse de devoir me méfier, sans arrêt. Je décidai simplement de savourer le moment présent, à déambuler paisiblement dans les rues de Konoha.

Mes muscles furent si décontractés que ma langue se délia d'un coup et les mots fusèrent sans que j'eusse un contrôle sur eux :

« Vous faites partie d'un clan ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Que m'avait-il pris ? Penserait-il que je cherchais à récolter de quelconques informations ?

Il me dévisagea de ses grandes pupilles blanches, que je me mis à fixer bêtement :

« Oui. Je fais partie du clan Hyûga. Tu viens d'arriver à Konoha, me trompé-je ? »

Que savait-il de ma situation ? pensai-je immédiatement. Feignait-il de ne pas savoir ? Ou était-il réellement curieux ? J'aurai voulu lâcher prise, ne pas avoir à me méfier sans arrêt… mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Le fait que nous marchions toujours d'un pas tranquille soulageait néanmoins mon esprit en ébullition.

« Oui, répondis-je, mi-sereine mi-prudente.

– On dit que tu as été retrouvée près de nos frontières, blessée. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Ainsi, c'était l'information qui circulait sur mon compte pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas été placées dans le secret.

Je décidai de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Il ne servirait à rien de mentir ou d'éviter le sujet.

« C'est exact. » Néanmoins, je choisis d'apporter moi-même une conclusion à cette histoire. « Mais je ne me souviens pas des circonstances qui m'ont amenées à me retrouver sur vos terres. »

Il hocha la tête, puis se détourna de moi. Il semblait pensif.

Je ne laissai pas le silence retomber sur nous. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais le calme qui nous habitait tous deux m'incitait à vouloir lui parler.

« Puis-je… vous poser une autre question ? »

Je préférai ne pas le prendre au dépourvu, ou ne pas paraître impolie au regard de ses excellentes manières.

« Bien entendu, dit-il doucement.

– Il y a plusieurs clans à Konoha ?

– Oui.

– Je suppose que chaque clan a ses coutumes ?

– Tout à fait. »

J'allais poser une énième question, mais le sourire qu'il m'offrit me stoppa net.

« Je crains que nous devions écourter notre conversation. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Il me désigna d'une main un pan de mur étriqué entre deux autres habitations. Nous nous trouvions dans une des ruelles étroites de Konoha, où plus de trois personnes ne pouvaient se tenir côte à côte sans se gêner. Les baraquements se suivaient de parts et d'autres de la petite rue leurs toits étaient si hauts que le soleil passait difficilement.

Néanmoins, la première chose que je remarquai fut le silence des lieux. C'était une ruelle très peu passante. Seuls les habitants du quartier devaient l'emprunter il n'y avait aucune nécessité autrement de se faufiler dans ces passages étroits.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, Takara. Je te souhaite une excellente installation.

– Je… merci, Hizashi-sama. »

Il s'inclina respectueusement – mouvement auquel je m'empressai de répondre cette fois-ci – et fit demi-tour. Je me retrouvai donc seule face à la petite habitation, large d'une dizaine de mètres à peine, moins haute que ses compères (tout au plus devait-il y avoir un étage), dont l'entrée était marquée par un shoji. Je le fis doucement coulisser : une odeur de renfermé me fit immédiatement plisser le nez. Une épaisse pénombre envahissait l'intérieur, que perçait difficilement la lumière infiltrée par l'ouverture dans mon dos.

Je franchis le seuil, me déchaussai immédiatement et cherchai à tâtons une quelconque fenêtre à ouvrir. Après m'être pris les pieds dans les tatamis à plusieurs reprises, je finis par accéder à une fenêtre dont je m'empressai de tirer les rideaux. La clarté du jour inonda la petite pièce qui me servait de pièce à vivre, devinai-je aussitôt en découvrant une table basse centrale en bambou autour de laquelle avaient été disposés quatre coussins beiges. Je m'approchai de la tête sur laquelle un petit sachet semblait m'attendre. Je le soulevai à peine que je compris qu'il contenait de l'argent : je découvris que quelques pièces avaient été laissées à ma disposition.

Sur ma droite se trouvait un petit coin aménagé pour cuisiner. J'ouvris distraitement quelques placards et découvris des bocaux remplis de riz, ainsi qu'une panière débordante de fruits. J'avisai alors les escaliers sur ma gauche et les empruntai.

A mesure que je montais, l'obscurité se renforçait. Une fois encore, je dus fouiller les environs péniblement, me heurtant à une porte que je fis coulisser. Sur le mur opposé se trouvait une fenêtre dont les rideaux tirés empêchaient la lumière de pénétrer dans la pièce. Je m'empressai de les tirer et découvris qu'il s'agissait de ma chambre.

Néanmoins, je ne pus m'attarder davantage car mes yeux s'accrochèrent immédiatement à mon lit.

« Comment… ? »

Sur le matelas de plumes reposaient des vêtements que je reconnus tout de suite. Je me précipitai à leur côté, m'agenouillant pour les prendre en mains.

Cette chemise en toile et ce pantalon en lin… c'était les habits que je portais pendant le périple avec mon père !

Mais surtout… ce pull gris… je passai mes doigts religieusement sur la texture en coton. Le toucher raviva dans ma mémoire des souvenirs brûlants, tandis que je sentis la plaie béante de mon coeur se rouvrir.

« Papa... »

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure brisé par l'émotion. Les larmes glissèrent sur mes joues tandis que je caressai doucement le vêtement. Le bout de mes doigts captait une multitude de sensations. Je me souvins être bercée dans les bras de mon père alors qu'au-dehors, l'hiver était tenace à Hiyoku. Je me rappelai nos balades dans la forêt que bordait notre village, nos pieds glissant sur l'herbe fraîche arrosée par l'humidité de la nuit.

Ce pull, mon père le portait très souvent lorsque les températures se faisaient moins clémentes. Il me l'avait cédé lors de notre périple afin de me préserver de la fraîcheur de la nuit et de la ténacité de la pluie.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ?

Je reniflai, et portai l'habit à mon visage. Ce geste ouvrit toutes les valves de mon corps, y déversant un torrent de peine et d'affliction. Les sanglots brisèrent alors la quiétude des lieux.

Le pull était imprégné de l'odeur de mon père. Cette fragrance de bois coupé et de masculinité en imbibait chaque fibre.

Un battement de cils plus tard, j'avais enfilé le pull. Je ne m'en étais pas réellement rendue compte. Le vêtement m'enveloppa aussitôt dans une forte chaleur, déjà bien attisée par l'humidité de la pièce et la température extérieure. Mais je m'en moquai. Je demeurai ainsi, agenouillée sur les tatamis disposés sous le matelas, figée telle une statue, les bras repliés sur ma poitrine.

Je sortis de cette torpeur lorsque des fourmis commencèrent à envahir mes jambes. Je me forçai alors à me lever et à faire quelques pas afin d'éviter une probable crampe. Alors, machinalement, je terminai de visiter les lieux. Un placard dans la chambre contenait quelques tenues supplémentaires. Une petite salle d'eau se trouvait juste en face de celle-ci, séparée uniquement par un étroit couloir qui menait ensuite à l'unique escalier de la maisonnette.

Je surpris alors mon reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo.

Ma bouche forma un « o » étonné tandis que mes yeux dévisageaient ce visage que je connaissais tant.

J'avais changé, remarquai-je aussitôt. Je détachai rapidement mes cheveux cuivrés pour constater leur longueur ils avaient poussé d'un centimètre, si ce n'était plus. Je les avais toujours portés longs, mais avais le réflexe de les attacher en queue-de-cheval pour ne pas qu'ils entravassent mes mouvements. Je refis donc rapidement le nœud.

Mes joues mouchetées de taches de rousseur avaient quelque peu repris de leurs rondeurs, contrairement aux jours qui avaient suivi mon réveil.

Mais ces changements physiques étaient peu de choses par rapport au bouleversement qui sommeillait au coeur de mes yeux. Mon père m'avait toujours dit que j'étais très expressive et que l'on pouvait deviner mes émotions rien qu'en me regardant. Mes pupilles marronnées avaient toujours été ombragées par un voile de tristesse, qui ne se dissipait que lorsque mon père était avec moi. Être malade avait fait de moi une personne lassée et fataliste.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, mes pupilles étaient englouties dans un océan de tristesse. Je me rapprochai du miroir jusqu'à ce que le bout de mon nez en effleurasse la surface glacée et poussiéreuse. Je pouvais presque discerner les vagues tourmentées qui agitaient mes yeux jusqu'au milieu de mes iris.

Cette vision me déconcerta, me choqua même. N'importe qui pouvait deviner, rien qu'en me jetant un coup d'œil hasardeux, que j'étais peinée. Bien sûr, le fait d'avoir découvert le pull de mon père avait dû agiter cette effervescence de chagrin dans mes yeux. J'eus néanmoins une moue contrite en me disant que c'était à peu près ce visage que je devais offrir aux gens que je rencontrai. Ce visage prisonnier par les souvenirs de mon père et le manque que son absence creusait.

Je secouai la tête, comme pour faire disparaître les traces de ce marasme émotionnel. Mes poings se serrèrent. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi abattue. Ce n'était pas ce que mon père aurait voulu. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que je ne manquasse de rien… me découvrir dans cet état lui ferait sans aucun doute un grand choc.

Lorsque je fixai à nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir, il me sembla que le chagrin de mes yeux s'était atténué. Un peu. Au fond de mes pupilles couvait un léger feu. Un feu de détermination.

Je retournai dans la chambre et retirai le pull qui me collait désormais à la peau tant il faisait chaud. Je le rangeai précautionneusement dans le placard. Continuer à le porter signifierait que je faisais le choix de rester enfermée par mon passé. Je me remémorai les paroles de Minato-sama : « _Tu n'es pas la seule enfant en ce monde à connaître une telle douleur. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à surmonter ta peine, et à aller de l'avant_. ». Je hochai la tête, comme je prenais enfin en considération ces paroles.

Minato-sama… était-ce lui qui avait conservé si précieusement mes vêtements et avait eu la bonté de les déposer dans mon futur lieu de vie ? Je ne voyais pas qui se serait chargé d'une telle démarche. C'était lui et son équipe qui m'avaient trouvée. Il me paraissait donc logique que ce fusse lui à l'origine de cet acte.

Je devais le retrouver. J'avais besoin de lui parler, réalisai-je. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des jours, et j'avais des questions à lui poser. Et puis…

Je devais bien admettre que sa compagnie me manquait, également.

Je sortis donc – en prenant soin de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes pour faire évacuer l'odeur de renfermé qui imprégnait chaque mur de l'habitation – et pris le chemin menant vers l'artère commerçante de Konoha.

J'avais une très bonne mémoire, endurcie par des années de lecture intensive d'ouvrages en tous genres. Ce fut pourquoi je pus me repérer aisément et me dirigeai vers l'Académie des Ninjas. De là, je décidai de continuer mon trajet jusqu'à l'artère principale de Konoha. J'espérais y croiser une connaissance. Mais assurément, je ne voulais pas rester seule en quatre murs, à ressasser ma douleur et ma peine.

Cependant, mes plans furent déjoués par une voix haut perchée que je reconnus aussitôt :

« Oh hé, Takara-chan ! »

Je me retournai vers l'origine de la voix... et émit tout à coup un son proche de celui du glapissement.

« Urgh… Gaï ! »

Je dus faire deux pas en arrière comme le bonhomme en justaucorps se trouvait à tout juste quelques centimètres de mon visage. Pourquoi s'était-il collé à moi ? Un mouvement de plus et… je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé.

« Pardon, Takara-chan ! s'excusa-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! »

Mes joues s'enflammèrent comme je me sentais gênée. Je secouai la tête :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Gaï-kun.

– Je suis surpris de te trouver ici ! Tu n'es pas censée être à l'hôpital ?

– J'en suis sortie aujourd'hui.

– Oh, super ! Et tu comptes rester parmi nous ? »

Je savais que je ne devais pas ébruiter le secret qui entourait mon arrivée subite à Konoha. Mais d'un autre côté, je détestais mentir : je choisis donc de cacher la vérité sans avoir à formuler de mensonge.

« Oui, Maître Hokage m'a trouvé un logement, près du secteur où vit le clan Hyûga.

– C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-il, sincèrement ravi (à mon grand étonnement). Rin-chan sera contente d'apprendre ça.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

– Cela lui faisait de la peine de venir te chercher à l'hôpital. »

Un sourire attendri effleura mes lèvres alors que son visage m'apparaissait.

« Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

– Elle est en mission avec son équipe. »

Mon coeur battit plus vite, plus fort. J'espérais de tout coeur qu'ils n'étaient pas partis se battre contre des ninjas d'Iwa. Je me remémorai les paroles de Minato-sama : « _Personne ne doit savoir au village que tu viens du pays de la Terre. Tu pourrais avoir de graves problèmes si la nouvelle venait à se répandre._ » Si Rin et ce Gaï apprenaient la nouvelle… m'attaqueraient-ils ? Rin effacerait-elle d'un trait de plume les quelques moments que nous avions partagés ? Je n'osai y songer.

Gaï ne se rendit pas compte de mon trouble, et poursuivit :

« Je suis content de savoir que tu vas mieux, Takara-chan !

– Oh, euh… merci beaucoup, Gaï-kun, remerciai-je, embarrassée par sa sollicitude.

– Tu vas pouvoir assister aux duels enflammés de l'Ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha et son Éternel rival ! »

Je pouffai soudain de rire dans ma main, surprise et amusée par ces sobriquets tout droit tirés d'un conte humoristique.

« L'Ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha? C'est toi, ça ? devinai-je aisément.

– Oui ! dit-il, le regard fier et la main sur le coeur. Tu auras l'occasion de me voir à l'œuvre très bientôt ! »

Mon propre rire dans mes oreilles m'apparaissait comme un son étranger. Je riais rarement de bon coeur ainsi. Les seules fois, c'était avec mon père.

Je fronçai soudain les sourcils et penchai la tête sur le côté dans un signe évident d'interrogation, la voix encore ébranlée par mes rires.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu tant que ça à te battre contre ce garçon ? »

C'était un véritable questionnement qui commençait à surgir dans mon esprit. J'étais réellement intriguée par cette volonté inébranlable qui possédait Gaï tel un démon. Il me répondit, animé par cette théâtralité qui le caractérisait tant :

« Kakashi et moi sommes rivaux depuis notre plus tendre enfance ! Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su que nos destins étaient liés. Je dois le battre, tel est le rêve de Gaï Maïto ! »

« _Rêve_ »… ce mot revenait une fois encore. Celui de Rin était de devenir une grande médic-nin, comme la Princesse Tsunade.

Les rêves avaient l'air d'être importants pour les ninjas. C'était pourtant un mot simple. Quatre lettres, qui n'étaient pas si rapides que cela à prononcer. Le son s'égarait sur le palet pour faire émerger la première syllabe. Mais ces lettres étaient douces et légères, prêtes à s'envoler à la moindre brise vers un horizon inconnu. Un mot qui transportait l'âme et l'animait.

J'aimerais également être portée par ce souffle candide. Il me ferait chavirer vers un avenir incertain, que je serais impatiente de réaliser. Mais pour le moment, ce vent ne m'était pas favorable. Mes pieds étaient toujours enracinés, rattachés à une terre que mon âme avait peur de vouloir quitter. Une terre rassurante qui m'empêchait de dériver. Un jour, peut-être, mon « rêve » m'extirperait de cette immobilité pour me guider vers une nouvelle destination.

En attendant d'être touchée par cette illumination, je dévisageai Gaï avec un grand intérêt. Cette chaleur dans la voix, ces étincelles qui pétillaient dans ses yeux noirs, ce feu ardent qui animait ses gestes… suscitaient en moi une grande curiosité.

Mais cette curiosité se teignit rapidement par un voile d'interrogation. Mes pensées égarées se focalisèrent sur ses paroles précédentes et les décryptèrent. Leur sens m'apparut alors clairement.

Il y avait quelque chose qui m'échappait.

« Si je comprends bien, Gaï-kun… commençai-je, prenant soin de soupeser mes prochains mots. Ton rêve, c'est de battre ce fameux Kakashi ?

– Euh... » Mon expression animée par une intense réflexion le prenait au dépourvu. Il hocha la tête : « Oui, c'est bien ça.

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut t'apporter, de le battre ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie à tes yeux ? » Je continuai à expliciter le fond de ma pensée, comme Gaï m'écoutait avec une grande attention. J'étais si concentrée que je n'eus le temps de m'étonner de ce sérieux dans son regard. « Je ne suis pas une kunoichi. Il y a sans doute des choses qui m'échappent. C'est pour cela que… j'aimerais que tu m'expliques. A mes yeux, battre quelqu'un signifie se montrer violent. Rin m'a bien expliqué tous les ninjas n'étaient pas violents. Et toi… tu n'as pas l'air justement d'être quelqu'un de violent. Je ne comprends pas en quoi cela peut donc être ton rêve. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je vis ses joues s'empourprer significativement. Avais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourtant, j'avais tenté de mesurer au maximum mes propos. Je souhaitais juste savoir en quoi le fait de battre ce garçon pouvait bien être son rêve. Je savais ce rêve sincère et pur, car Gaï était si expressif que tout son corps parlait pour lui.

Et son corps me racontait l'histoire d'un garçon qui brûlait d'envie de battre ce Kakashi. Je désirais juste en connaître la raison.

Brusquement, je pris conscience que j'étais peut-être allée trop loin. Un rêve appartenait à son propriétaire. Ce souffle doux et précieux ne pouvait pas être dévoilé au premier venu.

« J-Je suis désolée, Gaï-kun, m'empressai-je de dire. Cela ne me regarde pas... »

Je ne pus continuer car la voix énergique de Gaï me coupa aussitôt.

« Non, non, aucun problème Takara-chan ! » Il me fit un sourire resplendissant qui m'apaisa tout de suite. Il prit soudain une pose sérieuse, la main dans le menton, les yeux fermés. « Battre Kakashi, ce n'est pas seulement lui filer une rouste. C'est me prouver, à moi ainsi qu'au monde entier, qu'un ninja dénué de talent pour le ninjutsu ou le genjutsu peut battre quelqu'un uniquement grâce au taïjutsu ! »

La réponse avait pris une tournure tout à fait déconcertante. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à ce genre de propos. Je le regardai, les yeux ronds. Si j'ignorai ce qu'était le genjutsu, mon père m'avait parlé du ninjutsu et du taïjutsu lorsqu'il avait tenté de m'initier à l'art combattant des ninjas.

Ce fut pourquoi j'étais atterrée par ces propos. Comment du simple combat au corps à corps pouvait venir à bout de quelqu'un qui savait maîtriser des techniques extraordinaires ?

Gaï parut lire en moi le questionnement qui bouleversait mon esprit. Il ne laissa pas le temps à mes doutes de s'installer :

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Le taïjutsu ne peut rien contre le ninjutsu. Et pourtant, je compte bien démontrer le contraire ! En vainquant Kakashi qui est un shinobi de génie, je prouverai qu'avec la force de l'effort et de la volonté, on peut arriver à tout ! » Il brandit soudain un pouce levé devant mes yeux, le sourire éclatant, et me fit un clin d'œil complice. « C'est ça, mon rêve! »

Mon coeur battit plus fort à mes tempes. Je sentis une légère chaleur envahir mon corps.

Une brise légère souleva soudain nos cheveux. Elle caressa mes joues, s'engouffra dans ma queue-de-cheval, se faufila dans les manches béates de mon kimono. J'avais l'impression que le rêve de Gaï cherchait à m'atteindre à travers ce souffle providentiel.

J'en perdis mes mots, et me mise à bafouiller bêtement :

« Tu… Je… hm... Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. » J'inspirai brièvement, essayant de rassembler mes esprits. Je lui offris soudain un sourire doux. « C'est un très beau rêve, Gaï-kun. » Il rougit une nouvelle fois. « J'aimerais... »

Comme je ne dis plus rien, perdue dans mes réflexions, il insista :

« Oui, Takara-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? »

Sa voix était inhabituellement calme.

« J'aimerais... » Je tordis nerveusement mes mains sous ma poitrine. « J'aimerais avoir un rêve aussi beau que le tien. »

Voilà, je l'avais dit. C'était un aveu difficile, car cela supposait que je n'avais pas de rêve à la hauteur du sien. Ce que Gaï ignorait… c'était que je n'avais jamais eu de rêve à moi. Je n'avais jamais été atteinte par ce souffle pur et enivrant.

Je levai soudainement les yeux comme je le voyais brandir à nouveau son pouce, sourire aux lèvres :

« Rien ne t'en empêche, Takara-chan ! Il suffit juste de croire en toi ! »

Croire en moi ? Voilà une notion qui m'était fortement inconnue. Gaï fut surpris de constater que ses mots pourtant galvanisants ne semblaient pas m'atteindre.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, mi-intrigué mi-attristé. Tu ne crois pas en toi, Takara-chan ? »

J'étais trop expressive pour mon bien, mon père me l'avait tant rappelé. Mes yeux désolés perturbèrent Gaï qui me dévisageait, ses sourcils haussés disparaissant sous son épaisse frange et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il semblait réfléchir à toute allure pour m'offrir ses prochains mots. Mais je lui coupai l'herbe sous les pieds en soupirant, soudain défaitiste.

« Je… je ne suis pas comme toi, Gaï-kun. »

Je pourrais m'arrêter là et faire demi-tour. Je ne connaissais Gaï que depuis la veille. Nous ne nous connaissions à peine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre mes états d'âme… et je ne devrais pas ouvrir mon coeur de la sorte à un inconnu.

Mais c'était bien de mon coeur que venait le problème. Ce coeur si longtemps empli de solitude. Bien sûr, j'avais eu mon père à mes côtés pendant toutes ces années. Mais c'était tout. J'avais vécu isolée et enfermée entre quatre murs. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là... Mon coeur avait certainement besoin de combler le vide qui creusait en son sein une plaie béante.

Et puis… j'avais l'impression que Gaï n'était plus tout à fait un inconnu.

Ce fut pour cette raison que les mots surgirent tout seuls, sans que j'eusse besoin de me forcer à les extirper de ma bouche.

« Tu as l'air d'être un bon shinobi. Tu es plein de vitalité et de force. Tu es tout le contraire de moi.

– Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'étonna Gaï, presque choqué. Tu es trop dure avec toi-même, T…

– Je sais ce que je dis. » Je m'en voulus de l'avoir coupée si brusquement, mais je continuai : « Je... ».

Je soupirai. Je n'avais jamais voulu m'étendre sur mes problèmes de santé. Je ne voulais pas de la pitié des gens. Mais cette conversation, ce regard plein de sollicitude de Gaï, et ce coeur meurtri qui réclamait compassion et tendresse… me poussèrent à parler. Le regretterai-je ?

« Mon coeur est malade. Je ne peux pas faire trop d'efforts sans m'attendre à de lourdes répercussions sur mon organisme. Je suis incapable de malaxer du chakra, ou de marcher sur de longues distances sans me fatiguer. » Quand j'interceptai le regard peiné de Gaï, mes épaules se haussèrent nonchalamment. « C'est comme ça. »

Ce n'était qu'un geste de façade. A l'intérieur, je me sentais affligée. Effondrée. Ma gorge était terriblement nouée, et les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

J'étais faible et inutile. Être incapable de malaxer du chakra, de pouvoir user de mon corps comme je l'entendais, me fermait tant de portes. Impossible pour moi dans ces conditions de devenir une médic-nin comme Rin, une maîtresse du taïjutsu comme Gaï, ou un shinobi accompli comme mon père. Tout juste était-je bonne… à m'apitoyer et à me laisser vivre. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que je rejetais tant le monde des ninjas. Je le rejetais, car je savais que je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire une place. Je ne pourrais jamais être forte, et mettre cette force au service des autres.

Cette terrible réalité, je l'avais longtemps étouffée au fond de moi. Vivre dans l'ombre de mon père m'avait aidée à l'oublier. Mais aujourd'hui, elle revenait à la charge, plus violente que jamais.

Et cela me fit un mal fou.

Mais Gaï ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Ses deux mains s'abattirent soudain sur mes épaules. Mon corps se raidit instantanément à ce contact tandis qu'une exclamation surprise se bloqua dans ma gorge. Ses pupilles noires étaient plongées dans les miennes. Elles étaient si intenses que je m'y perdis.

« Rien n'est joué d'avance, Takara. » Son souffle chaud s'égara sur mes joues, me troublant davantage. « Tu peux encore changer ton destin. Le printemps de la jeunesse brûle en nous. On doit l'attiser tant qu'on le peut encore ! »

Je le regardai, incrédule. Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? M'avait-il vraiment entendue ?

« Mais, Gaï, murmurai-je, confuse. Je viens de t'expliquer que...

– J'ai bien entendu, me coupa-t-il, déterminé. Et je te répète ce que je viens de te dire. Rien n'est encore perdu. Avec la force de la volonté… rien n'est impossible ! Même pour toi, Takara-chan ! »

Il s'écarta alors pour brandir une nouvelle ce pouce victorieux et ce sourire étincelant.

« Rien ne doit t'empêcher de réaliser ton rêve ! »

Je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Pourtant, il était un garçon de mon âge, non un vieux sage que l'expérience aurait endurcie. Mais je n'avais jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent une personne qui fusse animée d'une telle détermination. Gaï donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'ébranler ou le faire douter, pas même le plus terrible des obstacles. Et il avait cette volonté indéniable de vouloir emmener les autres sur son chemin.

« Alors, dis-moi, Takara-chan… c'est quoi, ton rêve ? »

La question me prit totalement au dépourvu. Un rêve ? Je n'avais pas de…

J'écarquillai soudain les yeux. Bien sûr que si, j'avais un rêve. J'aurai voulu me donner une claque tant l'évidence était criante. Oui, j'avais un rêve… il sommeillait au plus profond de mon être, depuis mon réveil à Konoha à vrai dire. Il était là, sous mes yeux depuis près de deux semaines ! Mais j'étais tellement accablée par la douleur que je m'étais refusée à le voir.

Cependant, les paroles de Gaï s'étaient insinuées dans les méandres de mon âme jusqu'à tomber sur une porte solidement fermée. Telle une clé, elles en ouvrirent la serrure, déverrouillant mes barrières mentales. Un souffle chaud et vigoureux s'engouffra dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, en nourrit chaque cellule d'une force nouvelle. De l'adrénaline parcourut mes veines telle de la lave en fusion.

Alors, je souris à Gaï.

« Oui, j'ai un rêve… » Je posai une main sur mon coeur, tandis qu'un visage tant aimé apparut devant mes yeux. « Je voudrais retrouver la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. »

Gaï eut un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il s'appropriait le sens de mes paroles. Lui non plus, ne devait pas s'attendre à une réponse si inattendue de ma part. Puis, pour la troisième fois de la journée, il brandit ce pouce intrépide et m'offrit ce sourire chaleureux qui avaient le don de réchauffer mon coeur glacé.

« C'est dans la poche, Takara-chan ! Tu pourras compter sur mon aide, sois-en sûre ! »

Mon sourire s'élargit. La plaie de mon coeur se referma légèrement. Elle était toujours là, ouverte. Mais elle ne saignait plus.

Les larmes de sang semblaient s'être taries.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**


	8. 8 Réalité

Bonsoir à tous,

Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 8. On commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet avec Takara qui va se prendre en charge pour espérer réaliser son rêve…. Même si elle devra passer par beaucoup d'épreuves pour cela !

Nous sommes à un peu plus de la moitié du premier arc ! Et avec celui-ci, un OC issu de mon imagination ainsi qu'un autre personnage connu. J'espère que le OC vous plaira malgré sa courte apparition.

Dernier chapitre avant la première scène d'action de la fiction ! J'ai hâte de vous la présenter la semaine prochaine !

Remerciements : je remercie chaleureusement **flow7777** pour ses reviews régulières et encourageantes, ainsi que **Merry Archer** pour sa review très motivante et agréable. Vos reviews me font un bien fou ! Je remercie enfin Plop59 d'avoir ajouté l'histoire à ses suivis et favoris.

**DISCLAIMER** : l'oeuvre _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 8 : Réalité**

L'après-midi passé avec Gaï fut l'un des moments les plus délicieux que j'eusse connus de ma vie. Nous nous étions rendus près de la source Nakanaori et avions discuté plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparusse derrière les hauts arbres de Konoha. J'avais fait tremper mes pieds dans l'eau, conservant le petit rituel effectué avec Rin. Gaï m'avait spontanément imité. Je n'avais jamais côtoyé de garçon de mon âge. Je n'avais donc aucun point de comparaison, mais je fus certaine qu'il était l'un des enfants les plus gentils et attentionnés qui existassent sur cette Terre. Il avait toujours un sourire éclatant sur son visage, des étincelles de joie qui crépitaient au fond de ses iris noirs, et de grands gestes théâtraux qui accompagnaient presque chacune de ses phrases. Je n'étais même plus surprise par ses balancements de bras ou ses pouces brandis fièrement.

Je ris doucement à ses côtés et l'écoutai parler avec une grande attention. Il répondit à toutes mes questions avec une grande patience. Je craignis au début de le déranger avec toutes mes interrogations, mais jamais il ne montra le moindre signe de fatigue ou d'agacement. Ses traits demeuraient enjoués et sa voix énergique ne témoignait aucune lassitude. Gaï m'apprit ainsi comment fonctionnait le chakra. J'avais déjà des connaissances à ce sujet grâce à l'enseignement prodigué par mon père, mais dès lors qu'il s'était aperçu que je ne pourrais pas être une kunoichi, il avait cessé toute conversation avec moi à ce sujet et m'avait formellement interdit de consulter des ouvrages sur l'apprentissage du ninjutsu. Il serait certainement très mécontent d'apprendre que je m'instruisisse sur le monde des ninjas.

Cet après-midi passé en compagnie de Gaï m'avait assurément appris beaucoup de choses.

J'avais – enfin ! – réalisé que j'avais bien un rêve à moi. Certains auraient pu parler « d'objectif », mais ce mot me semblait trop impersonnel et formel. « Rêve » me paraissait plus approprié : y penser me procurer une sensation de bien-être étrange. Bien sûr, mon coeur était toujours meurtri par l'absence de mon père. Cependant, envisager que j'étais en mesure de le retrouver me procurait un sentiment de soulagement intense.

Discuter avec Gaï m'avait ouvert plein de possibilités, qui me pourchassèrent la nuit durant. Je trouvai difficilement le sommeil, car mon cerveau fut occupé à imaginer toutes les voies possibles et imaginables pour retrouver mon père. Je me rappelais en effet des paroles de Maître Hokage : nul ne pouvait affirmer qu'il était mort sans preuve du contraire. J'étais convaincue qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Une chose très grave, qui l'empêchait de me rejoindre. Était-il aux prises avec l'ennemi ? Fait prisonnier quelque part ? Gravement blessé ? Ou même… ? Dans tous les cas, le mystère restait entier.

Seulement, rien ne m'obligeait à demeurer passive. L'enthousiasme de Gaï et sa volonté de fer avaient ébranlé mes certitudes et ouvert une brèche vers un horizon possible. Peut-être que je pouvais faire quelque chose ! Même le plus insignifiant des actes pouvait suffire ! Il le disait lui-même, avec l'effort et la volonté, rien n'était impossible ! J'avais terriblement envie de me complaire dans ces paroles enivrantes et de me laisser transporter vers de nouvelles éventualités.

Seulement, ces possibilités étaient limitées. Pour sauver mon père, où qu'il fusse, je devais acquérir de la force. Pour se faire, je devais… me tourner vers la voie des ninjas. Ou du moins, m'y intéresser. La réalisation de ce fait me causa un choc si grand qu'il sembla agir sur mon corps. Toute la soirée puis la nuit, il fut agité de légers spasmes, comme si une angoisse sourde me transperçait de part en part. Songer aux ninjas me paraissait tellement improbable il y avait seulement quelques mois de cela !

Mais quelque part, mon père avait besoin d'aide. Il avait passé sa vie à veiller sur moi et à me protéger. A mon tour de me rendre utile ! Pour pouvoir le retrouver… Je n'avais plus le choix, désormais. Plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que l'on ne retrouvasse sa trace. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

Je devais agir. Et agir signifiait que je devais me rapprocher du seul monde capable de me donner les armes indispensables à l'accomplissement de mon rêve.

La voie des ninjas. Autrement, comment pourrais-je devenir plus forte ?

Alors que les faibles rayons de l'aurore tentaient vainement de percer les rideaux de ma chambre, mon esprit en ébullition s'apaisa enfin et mon cerveau, épuisé, consentit à me laisser dormir. Avant de sombrer, je songeai encore à une dernière chose.

Gaï était parvenu à renverser mes certitudes avec une facilité déconcertante. On m'aurait raconté que, dans quelques jours, je me persuaderai que je serais capable de sauver mon père, je n'y aurais pas cru. Mais mon interlocuteur s'était avéré être Gaï. Je m'étais totalement laissée emporter par ses discours enflammés et sa ténacité inébranlable. Ses paroles s'étaient déployées telle une lanterne dans la plus épaisse des fumées, en dissipant l'opacité par ses rayons brûlants. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Mais je devais admettre que la méfiance qui me caractérisait tant, se dressant tel un rempart pour me protéger de possibles désillusions, s'était effondrée comme un château de cartes.

Je me réveillai tardivement, et eut honte d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps lorsque je me rendis compte, après un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Mais je m'activai aussitôt et fit rapidement un brin de toilette. Aujourd'hui, j'étais plus excitée que d'habitude. J'avais une mission à accomplir. Je devais me renseigner sur le monde des ninjas. C'était une étape indispensable dans la réalisation de mon rêve. Connaître mes potentiels ennemis, acquérir les armes nécessaires pour sauver mon père… plus j'y pensais, plus cette éventualité se muait en obligation.

Je m'assurai que l'obi était bien serré à ma taille, noué par-dessus un kimono rose pâle tiré d'un placard et enfilai mes sandales. Ces simples gestes me donnèrent un peu de courage. Celui de croire en mes projets et mon rêve. Je franchis la porte, mon coeur battant sous une impulsion nouvelle qui portait le doux nom d'espoir.

Je décidai de me rendre dans l'artère principale de Konoha. J'ignorai où Rin et Gaï habitaient autrement, je me serais rendue chez l'une ou chez l'autre sans hésiter. Je parcourus quelques ruelles de Konoha, croisant quelques passants qui me regardaient curieusement. Je donnais en effet l'impression d'être pressée, ma couette s'agitant dans tous les sens dans mon dos sous l'effet de mon pas énergique.

Cependant, ma vaillance s'effrita lorsque les rumeurs de la ville s'engouffrèrent dans mes oreilles. Je ralentis inconsciemment le pas, puis finis par m'arrêter à deux embranchements de l'artère commerçante. Mon coeur s'accéléra, résonnant jusque dans mes tempes.

Je n'aimais pas la foule. Je n'aimais pas ses bruits, son empressement, son agitation. A la simple pensée de l'affronter seule sans Rin ou Gaï, mon courage diminua d'un cran.

Encore une fois, je secouai soudain la tête. Si je voulais sauver mon père, ce n'était pas le brouhaha d'une foule qui allait m'arrêter. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et effectuai un pas en avant…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je fis aussitôt volte-face et me tournai vers l'origine de cette voix qui m'était inconnue. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une fille qui me dévisageait avec de grands yeux verts. Elle portait un magnifique yukata violine sur lequel était brodée une multitude de fleurs blanches. Une ceinture pourpre cintrait sa taille fine. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient nouées dans deux tresses très serrées qui retombaient sur sa poitrine. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever mon regard ou de le baisser, car elle faisait la même taille que moi. Son visage était gracieux, ses traits harmonieux soulignés par un grain de peau lisse et blanc.

« Euh… si, ça va. Merci, bredouillai-je. »

Je me sentais honteuse d'avoir été observée alors que je tentais de dominer ma peur ridicule de la foule.

« Tu es perdue ? Insista la fille. »

J'étais un peu perturbée par son attitude. Si sa voix trahissait un étonnement évident, ses yeux et ses épaules tendus témoignaient une certaine prudence de sa part. Comme si elle guettait mes réactions. En un sens, elle me ressemblait.

« Euh… non, c'est bon. J'allais rejoindre l'artère principale de Konoha. »

Je tentai alors de me montrer plus loquace. Peut-être cette jeune fille connaissait Rin et Gaï ? Cela ne me coûtait rien de poser la question.

« Est-ce que tu connais Rin Nohara et Gaï Maïto ? Je suis à leur recherche. »

A la mention du nom de Gaï, son visage s'illumina soudain, dissipant la raideur dans son corps.

« Gaï-kun est mon voisin ! expliqua-t-elle, enjouée. Je connais son emploi du temps par coeur. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le jour de l'Or1, donc actuellement il doit être au terrain d'entraînement numéro cinq pour essayer de battre son record de pompes. Vers quinze heures, il s'entraînera au lancer de shurikens. A dix-sept heures, il partira à la recherche de Kakashi pour le défier en duel. »

Quand elle termina sa petite tirade, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer bêtement. Gaï était si méticuleux et précis dans son programme que s'en était drôle ! D'un autre côté, cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Il semblait rigoureux dans son entraînement pour devenir un maître accompli du taïjutsu.

La jeune fille partagea mon rire, amusée également.

« Je ne vais pas l'ennuyer alors. Sais-tu où se trouve Rin ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle perdit son sourire, tandis qu'une ombre passa sur son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils : qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

« Je l'ignore, répondit-elle simplement, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

– Euh… ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, tentai-je de la rassurer » Pourquoi semblait-elle défaite, tout à coup ? « Est-ce que tu sais où elle habite ? »

– Oui, il te suffit de traverser l'artère principale, de suivre la petite ruelle à l'angle de l'épicerie, de tourner à gauche... »

Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua mon air très concentré.

« Je vais trop vite ?

– Euh, non, ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que je suis arrivée au village il y a peu de temps. Mais je devrais m'en sortir. »

A nouveau, son comportement me surprit. Son visage s'éclaira, un sourire éblouissant étirant ses petites lèvres roses.

« Oh, mais c'est toi alors la nouvelle ! J'avais bien un doute, mais je n'osais pas te poser la question. Je m'appelle Maï, Maï Ootokuchuuru2. Et toi ?

– T-Takara Densei, répondis-je, toujours peu habituée à être considérée comme une « nouvelle » alors qu'il y avait à peine un mois de cela, j'étais dans mon village natal où tous me connaissaient. »

Ses yeux se levèrent un instant, signe qu'elle réfléchit à toute allure.

« « _Densei_ »… tu fais partie d'un clan ? »

Un clan ? Nullement. Est-ce que faire partie d'un clan allait modifier le comportement de la jeune fille ? J'hésitai à lui répondre, ma méfiance revenant au grand galop, puis lâchai du bout des lèvres le mot redouté :

« Non... »

Mes soupçons furent fondés. Le visage de Maï se décomposa aussitôt. Mes sourcils me froncèrent, et lorsque je lui parlai, ma voix fut plus abrupte qu'escomptée.

« Cela pose un problème ? »

Aussitôt, Maï eut une mine épouvantée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement que je crus qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite. Elle leva ses mains devant en elle en signe d'apaisement et parla d'une voix précipitée :

« N-N-Non, pas du tout ! Cela ne me pose aucun problème, vraiment. C'est vrai que c'est une question stupide, ha ha ha ! Vraiment, je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent davantage. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi méfiante. Mon caractère introverti reprenait du poil de la bête. Maï aurait continué longtemps ses explications si je ne m'étais pas permise de la couper :

« Je te remercie de m'avoir indiquée le chemin, Maï. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule à présent. »

Je me retenais d'être davantage tranchante. Au fond de moi, je me sentais vexée par la réaction qu'elle avait eue à mon encontre. Je ne faisais pas partie d'un clan, et alors ? Cela faisait-il de moi une personne moins fréquentable ? C'était ainsi que j'avais interprété sa réaction, tout du moins.

« J-Je peux t'aider, Takara-chan ! Au-Aucun problème ! Si tu es nouvelle, tu risques de te perdre. » Comme elle se heurtait à mon regard buté, sa voix finit par être implorante : « S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi te faire cette faveur. »

J'étais perdue. Pourquoi cela lui importait tellement ? Décidément, je n'arrivais pas à cerner cette fille. Mais sa voix s'était faite si suppliante et son regard si accablé que je consentis à accepter.

« Très bien. »

A ces simples mots, son visage se fendit d'un sourire éclatant. Mes sourcils se haussèrent alors comme l'incompréhension me figeait toute entière. Comme je ne bougeais pas, elle me fit un signe engageant de la main.

J'avançai donc aux côtés de Maï, l'observant avec une certaine méfiante. Elle arbora un comportement à l'opposé de sa précédente mine déconfite. C'était comme si elle avait subitement oublié que je n'étais qu'une simple Densei. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa manière de sautiller lorsqu'elle marchait, ses grands yeux verts pétillants, sa voix haut perchée tandis qu'elle me décrivait le chemin et ses sourires qui ponctuaient chacune de ses phrases. Elle aurait pu me faire penser à une fusion entre Rin et Gaï – elle avait la douceur de l'une et la fougue de l'autre – si elle ne s'était pas montrée si choquée tout à l'heure par mes origines non claniques.

De même, je ne m'expliquais pas cette expression triste qui avait ombragé ses traits à la mention de Rin. Il y avait-il un différend entre les deux jeunes filles ? Je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose, et ne cherchais pas à en apprendre davantage. Cela aurait indiscret de m'immiscer dans leurs relations.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement l'artère principale. Elle était bondée, comme à son habitude. Je me surpris à ne pas me soucier des passants, car j'étais trop occupée à guetter les faits et gestes de la jeune fille qui sautillait à côté de moi.

« Tu as fait la connaissance de Gaï, donc ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement. »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, cherchant quelque part dans son comportement un piège quelconque. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et je ne m'expliquais toujours pas pourquoi elle était devenue aussi gaie, comme si rien ne s'était passée ! A vrai dire, j'étais perturbée par ce revirement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si cela ne me cachait pas quelque chose.

« Oui, répondis-je finalement. Il était à la recherche de son « _éternel rival_ ». »

Elle sut immédiatement quelle personne j'évoquais.

« Ah, toujours en train de se battre avec Kakashi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'entête avec ce garçon…

– Tu… tu n'en connais pas la raison ? »

La surprise prit le pas sur ma méfiance. Cela m'étonnait que sa propre voisine ne connusse pas les réelles motivations de Gaï alors qu'il s'était confiée à moi, une parfaite inconnue !

« Oh si, bien sûr, me contredit Maï. Mais il ne gagne pas souvent... en fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne change pas d'adversaire.

– Pourtant, il a l'air de s'entraîner durement….

– Oui, mais cela ne suffit pas avec quelqu'un de la trempe de Kakashi.» Maï eut soudain un doux sourire, et elle se perdit dans ses pensées. « Enfin, cela n'enlève rien à sa vaillance et son courage... »

Je la dévisageai, intriguée. Cette inflexion dans la voix, cette chaleur dans les pommettes… cela me fit penser à la réaction qu'avait eue Rin en décrivant Kakashi.

Maï secoua soudain la tête, le teint de plus en plus rouge. J'étais perdue.

« Je m'égare ! s'exclama-t-elle, gênée. ». Elle changea vite de sujet. « Tu es une kunoichi ? »

Là encore, je fus tentée d'être très prudente. Ma réponse allait-elle la choquer ?

« Non… répondis-je, m'attendant à un regard moqueur ou une phrase déplacée.

– Comme moi ! Cela nous fait un point commun, Takara-chan !

– Ça ne t'intéresse pas, d'être une kunoichi ? »

Maï était la première civile de mon âge que je rencontrais. Assurément, j'étais intriguée. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, pensive.

« Hm… non, à vrai dire. A Konoha, mon nom est réputé. Ma famille fabrique les meilleurs yukatas du pays du Feu depuis plus de trois générations. Mon père est marchand, il se charge de vendre les yukatas à travers tout le pays. C'est ma mère qui les réalise. Alors, depuis que je suis toute petite, mes parents me forment et m'éduquent de telle sorte que je reprenne le flambeau lorsqu'ils ne seront plus capables de faire tourner la boutique.

– Oh… » J'avisai le yukata qu'elle portait. Je devais bien admettre qu'il était très élégant. Je me permis de partager ma pensée, avisant sa réaction : « Il est vrai que ton yukata est magnifique.

– C'est gentil, Takara-chan ! C'est moi qui l'ai dessiné, ajouta-t-elle en écartant les bras pour que je pusse admirer le travail. Et tu peux toucher, si tu veux ! C'est de la soie de haute qualité, issue des vers à soie élevés par le clan Aburame. »

Je ne compris pas toutes ses explications, mais décidai d'obtempérer par politesse. Timide, je tendis les doigts et effleurai le tissu de sa manche. Effectivement, ce fut l'un des touchers les plus agréables que j'eusse expérimentés. Le vêtement était léger et d'une incroyable douceur, si doux que l'on pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une seconde peau. Maï était visiblement satisfaite de mon sourire appréciateur. Elle était visiblement très fière des yukatas réalisés par sa famille.

« Oh, nous sommes arrivées ! »

Nous nous trouvions dans une large rue, encadrée par de petites habitations à l'aspect pittoresque. Je percevais néanmoins les rumeurs du centre-ville, signe que nous ne devions pas en être très éloignés.

« Je te laisse ici ! déclara Maï. » Elle avait parlé précipitamment, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'attarder davantage. « Ma mère attend que je récupère une commande, je ne peux pas rester. J'espère qu'on se reverra, Takara-chan. »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement – je m'empressai de lui répondre – puis partit dans un tourbillon de tresses. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui retourner la politesse de vive voix. J'étais intriguée par cette jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas cette bipolarité dans son comportement.

Je regardai alors bêtement la porte qui se dressait devant moi. A nouveau, une grande timidité m'enveloppa toute entière tandis que je toquai trois coups faibles contre le battant. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps : la porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Elle révéla une femme que j'identifiai aisément comme étant la mère de Rin. La jeune kunoichi était son portrait craché. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules tandis que ses yeux marrons me fixaient avec curiosité. Je fus frappée par ces étranges pansements pourpres qu'elle portait également sur ses joues. Avaient-elles la malchance de se blesser au même endroit ?

« Oui ? Fit-elle, attendant clairement une réaction de ma part.

– Euh… hm, bonjour, madame. Je, euh…

– Tu es une amie de ma fille ? Anticipa-t-elle alors.

– Euh... » Une amie ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait nous qualifier d'amies. Nous nous connaissions depuis une semaine à peine. Cependant, ce mot instilla en moi une étrange chaleur, qui me fut agréable. « Oui, acquiesçai-je finalement afin de ne pas attiser sa méfiance. Est-elle ici ? »

La mère de Rin eut alors un doux sourire qui m'apaisa instantanément. Je comprenais désormais d'où Rin tenait ses sourires.

« Je vais la chercher. Elle est à l'étage avec Obito. Je t'en prie, entre. »

Elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je quittai immédiatement mes sandales pour les déposer dos au mur de l'entrée, puis entrai à petits pas. Je me sentais stupidement timide. Mes mains se tordaient nerveusement l'une contre l'autre. Mes joues chauffaient clairement à cause de l'embarras que je ressentais actuellement. Ma tête était rentrée dans mes épaules, et je jetai de petits coups d'œil curieux autour de moi.

La mère de Rin me guida jusque dans la pièce à vivre. Elle m'invita à patienter tandis qu'elle montait à l'étage. Je hochai la tête, silencieuse, et pus me détendre légèrement. Mon regard balaya les alentours distraitement, mais en réalité, une pensée ne me quittait pas.

C'était la première fois que j'étais accueillie chez une amie.

Enfin, le qualificatif d' « ami » me parut excessif. Je ne m'étais jamais liée d'amitié avec quelqu'un. J'ignorai tout de ce sentiment, qui pourtant animait de fougue et de passion les personnages des romans dont j'avais l'habitude de m'abreuver. Les héros et héroïnes se battaient toujours au-delà de leurs limites pour sauver leurs amis kidnappés par les méchants. Je m'étais bien imaginée quelle sensation cela procurait. Mais il y avait une nette différence entre imaginer et ressentir.

Rin était mon amie ? Et Gaï ? Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Dans les romans, le héros connaissait ses amis depuis de nombreuses années. Moi, cela faisait quelques jours. C'étaient des connaissances.

Une douleur désagréable me pinça aussitôt le coeur à cette pensée. Une voix me susurra à l'oreille que j'aimerais bien qu'ils devinssent mes amis. J'avais envie de connaître cette chaleur qui animait les personnages de mes romans.

Des bruits de pas me sortirent de mes tristes songes. Un sourire étira naturellement mes lèvres lorsque je vis Rin s'approcher à la suite de sa mère.

« Bonjour, Takara-chan !

– Bonjour, Rin-chan, répondis-je, mon coeur blessé délicieusement réchauffé.

– Bonjour, Takara-chan! »

Cette voix appartenait au dénommé Obito, supposai-je immédiatement. Il était l'un des coéquipiers de Rin, un membre de l'équipe sept. Le jeune garçon se posta à côté de Rin. Il était légèrement plus grand que la kunoichi – et donc, assurément, plus grand que moi. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient derrière d'imposantes lunettes en verre teinté. Juste par-dessus celles-ci était noué son bandeau frontal, qui retenait difficilement d'épais cheveux noirs se dispersant en épis. Il était vêtu simplement d'un ensemble vert pâle se composant d'un pantalon surmonté d'une veste, sur lesquels avaient été brodés des motifs en forme de kunai.

« Voici Obito, me présenta Rin en le désignant d'un léger geste de la main.

– Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Obito-kun, saluai-je respectueusement en m'inclinant. »

Il répondit à mon salut et brandit un large sourire :

« Tu es en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que nous t'avons vue, Takara-chan ! »

Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent tandis qu'elle plaqua soudain sa main contre la bouche d'Obito. Celui-ci s'apprêta à se défaire, puis comprit son erreur en croisant le regard interrogateur de la mère de la jeune kunoichi.

« Ce n'est rien, maman, intervint rapidement Rin avec un sourire forcé. Obito a juste oublié qu'il n'avait pas le droit de divulguer le contenu de nos missions aux civils. » Elle glissa un regard vers Obito tout en soupirant, mi-lasse mi-amusée. « N'est-ce pas, Obito ? »

J'observai la scène, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir honteuse – par la remarque d'Obito qui m'avait découverte gisant sur les terres de Konoha – ou amusée – par cette chamaillerie somme toute joyeuse.

Je choisis la seconde option et laissai un petit rire s'échapper de mes lèvres. Obito parut soulagé de ma réaction, mais guettai toujours la réaction de la mère.

« Puis-je aller me promener avec mes amis, maman ?

– Bien sûr, répondit la concernée avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres, pas le moins du monde perturbée par cette petite scénette. »

Nous nous chaussâmes rapidement, et Obito et moi remerciâmes la mère de Rin pour son hospitalité. Nous prîmes alors la direction de l'artère principale, Rin placée entre Obito et moi.

« Je suis désolée, Rin-chan, s'excusa immédiatement Obito, la mine contrite. J'avais oublié…

– Ce n'est pas grave. Heureusement que je suis là pour veiller sur toi, répondit-elle doucement, nullement rancunière.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de vos missions ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

– Uniquement lorsqu'elles sont de rang D, m'expliqua-t-elle.

– Et hier, vous étiez en mission de rang D ? »

Rin et Obito échangèrent tout de suite un regard assombri.

« Non, malheureusement, répondit Rin d'une petite voix.

– C'est à cause de la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas à ma question, mais leurs visages soucieux parlèrent pour eux. Un frisson me parcourut toute entière, comme je n'avais pas oublié que l'adversaire principal de Konoha était Iwa. J'espérais vraiment de tout coeur que mes origines ne s'ébruitassent jamais.

« Tant qu'aucun de vous n'est blessé, c'est le plus important, dis-je alors.

– Ça, c'est gentil Takara-chan ! s'exclama Obito, tout sourire retrouvé. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons parler librement !

– Pas trop fort quand même, Obito-kun, le reprit Rin en désignant d'un regard les passants.

– Comment tu te sens, Takara-chan ? demanda Obito en abaissant le volume de sa voix et en s'avançant légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder.

– M-Mieux, Obito-kun, répondis-je, gênée. Je te remercie de te soucier de moi.

– C'est normal ! Nous étions très inquiets, tout de même.

– C'est gentil à vous...

– Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se rende quelque part ? demanda Rin. Nous sommes de repos aujourd'hui, par chance. Veux-tu qu'on explore Konoha ensemble ? »

Je réfléchis un court instant. La conversation avec Gaï, puis la nuit passée, m'avaient changée. Je le sentais au fond de moi. J'avais envie d'aller de l'avant. Peut-être que les habitants de Konoha possédaient une sorte d'aura qui parvenait à transformer les gens. J'avais envie de changer et de réaliser mon rêve.

Ce fut pourquoi je décidai de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans plus attendre.

« J'accepte avec plaisir, Rin-chan… mais j'aurai voulu te parler de quelque chose, avant ça.

– Oui, quoi donc ?

– Hier, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Gaï-kun. Il m'a expliqué son rêve…

– Ah, ce cher Gaï ! s'exclama Obito, les mains nouées derrière la tête. Toujours à essayer de se battre avec Kakashi ! »

Il pensait à tord que j'évoquais ses éternels combats avec le fameux rival de Gaï.

« … Je parlais plutôt de sa maîtrise du taïjutsu, me permis-je de rectifier.

– Ah oui, bien sûr, bredouilla-t-il, un peu honteux d'avoir fait ce raccourci.

– Je voulais juste savoir… hm… ma question va sûrement vous paraître ridicule... »

J'avais soudainement envie de l'enterrer sous mes pieds tant je me sentais mal à l'aise avec ce sujet. Nos pas nous avaient guidé naturellement vers l'artère principale. Aussitôt, nous fûmes happés par les conversations des habitants et les odeurs de cuisine qui émanaient des restaurants alentours.

« Vas-y, Takara-chan, m'encouragea Rin dans un sourire.

– Euh, eh bien… est-ce que… est-ce que c'est dur, de devenir un ninja ? »

Obito haussa les sourcils, tandis que Rin m'observa avec des yeux agrandis par la stupeur.

« Je suis surprise que tu t'y intéresses, s'interrogea la jeune fille.

– Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Obito, étonné par la remarque de son amie. »

Rin me lança un regard appuyé. Je sus qu'elle n'ébruiterait pas ce que je lui avais confié à propos des ninjas, à moins que je ne le lui accordasse. Je souris intérieurement, touchée par la sollicitude éternelle de cette jeune fille à mon égard.

« J'ai toujours pensé que les ninjas étaient des gens très violents et sans coeur, expliquai-je à Obito. ».

Il eut alors un silence et un regard songeurs auquel je ne m'attendis pas. Cette expression surprit même Rin, qui l'observa attentivement.

« Jusqu'à très récemment, je pensais le strict inverse de toi, m'expliqua-t-il. A mes yeux, les ninjas étaient des personnes respectables, qui mettaient leur puissance au service de la communauté. Je les trouvais même cool. C'est pour cela que mon rêve, depuis que je suis petit, c'est de devenir Hokage. Je veux que les gens reconnaissent ma valeur. Pour cela, je sais que je dois devenir plus fort. »

Il glissa sur ses derniers mots un regard discret à Rin. Ce fut court, mais je perçus ses joues rebondies se teindre de rose. Un battement de paupières plus tard, je crus avoir rêvé, comme Obito avait revêtu ce visage sérieux. Si Rin avait remarqué quelque chose, elle n'en montra rien.

Le mot « _rêve_ » me heurta de nouveau. Là encore, c'était ce souffle pur et chaleureux qui animait les ambitions d'Obito.

Mon cerveau enregistra brièvement que nous nous étions arrêtés aux abords de la rivière Nakanaori. L'écoulement de la source avait remplacé le brouhaha du centre-ville.

« … Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? lui demandai-je, hésitante. »

Il me dévisagea alors, et je me sentis happée par ces deux yeux sombres, d'un noir d'encre, qui semblèrent me transpercer.

« Ce jour où nous t'avons trouvée, Takara… j'ai clairement senti que quelque chose avait changé en moi. »

Que… _Quoi_ ?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Je ne savais même pas par quelle question débuter mon interrogatoire ! Je vis du coin de l'œil que Rin hochait la tête, comme elle comprenait où son ami voulait en venir.

« Je… je ne comprends pas, Obito, bredouillai-je.

– C'est une explosion qui nous a menée jusqu'à toi. Nous pensions tomber sur une embuscade. Mais il y avait juste toi. Toi, inconsciente sur le sol… les vêtements sales, les cheveux défaits… si maigre, et la peau si blanche... » Ses poings se serrèrent. « Jusqu'ici, nous n'avions fait qu'accomplir des missions de rang D ou C. Une fois seulement, nous avons effectué une mission de rang B – et ce n'était pas prévu ! Nous avons déjà été confrontés à la violence du monde extérieur. Mais ce jour-là… c'était différent. L'Académie ne nous prépare pas à cette réalité. Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de Kakashi, car il a un niveau plus avancé que nous… » Il se tourna vers son amie. « Je sais que Rin ressent la même chose que moi. »

Celle-ci affirma d'un hochement de tête. Elle demeurait silencieuse et paraissait émue.

« Toi… tu avais cette marque horrible sur la poitrine… tu semblais comme morte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivée… mais on t'a fait du mal. Alors que tu as notre âge et que tu n'es même pas une ninja ! Ça me dégoûte. »

Il avait craché ces trois derniers mots ses pupilles ressemblaient à un sombre orage transpercé par de vifs éclairs. Je déglutis difficilement. Les mots d'Obito dessinaient sous mes yeux la scène à laquelle quatre ninjas avaient assisté, il y avait presqu'un mois de cela. Je n'avais jamais soupçonné qu'ils pussent en ressortir bouleversés. Car c'était bien l'image qu'ils me donnaient en cet instant.

Obito avait toujours ses poings serrés dans une rage sourde, qui brûlait jusque dans sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux brillants. Quant à Rin, elle avait le regard lointain de ceux qui se souvenaient. Ses yeux troublés étaient tristes, sa tête légèrement penchée en avant faisait tomber ses cheveux sur ses joues. Elle ne disait rien, mais son silence valait le discours d'Obito.

Cette constatation fit battre mon coeur plus fort, comme l'émotion me saisissait. Ils étaient ébranlés, chacun à leur façon. Ce jour-là avait déclenché en eux un bouleversement. Dans leurs idéaux, leurs visions du monde. Ils avaient réalisé que l'univers des ninjas recelait des parts d'ombre qui ne leur avaient jamais été révélées jusqu'ici. Devenir un ninja ne supposait pas uniquement l'acquisition d'une puissance et d'un rêve. Il engageait également à des sacrifices, à de la brutalité, dirigés vers l'Autre. Et je voulais m'intéresser aux ninjas ? Ah, quelle ironie !

Cette réalisation qui les avait tourmentés et qui les hantait encore, je la recevais également de plein fouet. Leurs découvertes, leurs désillusions, je les ressentais pleinement.

J'avais passé des années à imaginer la violence des ninjas telle que les livres me l'avaient enseignée. Le tabou que mon père avait entretenu autour des ninjas, monde auquel il appartenait pourtant, n'avait fait que renforcer mes fantasmes sur ces hommes et ces femmes. Mais je n'y avais jamais été réellement confrontée. L'imagination ne valait pas la réalité. Elle servait juste à l'embellir, à la façonner à notre manière.

Je pris conscience que je n'avais pas pris la pleine mesure de ce qu'il m'était arrivée. Mes pensées étaient éternellement tournées vers mon père, comme des papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière. Les paroles d'Obito me permirent de comprendre que ce qu'il m'était arrivé était _grave_. J'avais été abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, dans un état déplorable. La disparition de mon père ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : des ninjas étaient à l'origine de notre malheur, à tous deux. Aucune autre alternative ne pouvait expliquer que mon père n'avait pas été présent à mon réveil. On nous avait attaqués. Et on m'avait laissée pour morte en pleine forêt, m'abandonnant à mon funeste destin. Peut-être que l'explosion avait été destinée à me tuer, mais l'entreprise avait été un échec.

Mon corps fut brutalement accablé par ces terribles pensées. Des tremblements foudroyèrent mon corps tandis que des larmes se déversèrent sur mes joues aussi facilement que si on avait actionné un robinet. Des hoquets entrecoupèrent ma respiration, faisant claquer mes dents entre elles. Obito et Rin furent aussitôt alarmés par ma réaction et se précipitèrent à mes côtés.

« Takara ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, le visage soudain très inquiet. »

J'aurai voulu me contrôler, mais j'en fus incapable. Mon cerveau avait décrypté les paroles d'Obito, et la réalisation de leur sens m'avait frappé aussi durement que plusieurs coups de poing dans le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'affola Rin en posant une main sur mon bras agité de spasmes.

– Je suis désolé, Takara-chan, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !

– C-Ce… c'est que... » Je reniflai bruyamment, tentant de maîtriser mes sanglots. « Sa… Sans vous, je… je serai… je serai sûrement m-morte… à... l'heure qu'il est... »

Une expression de pure surprise s'empara de leurs visages. J'enfouis alors le mien dans les manches de mon kimono, honteuse de pleurer ainsi, noyant le tissu dans mes larmes.

« Je… c'est grâce à… à vous… si j-je suis… en vie… m-merci... »

Je me sentais misérable tout à coup, mais dans le même temps si reconnaissante. Comme je n'avais pas réellement considéré ce qu'il m'était arrivé, plaçant mon père au centre de mes préoccupations, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'aurai pu mourir. Si l'équipe sept n'avait pas été dépêchée pour partir à mon secours… si elle était arrivée trop tard… alors j'aurai pu…

Mes pensées s'interrompirent d'un coup lorsque des bras s'enroulèrent avec force autour de mon corps tremblant et me plaquèrent contre des épaules solides et chaudes. Mon visage disparut sous les plis des vêtements que portaient Rin et Obito.

Ils venaient de me prendre dans leurs bras. Je n'eus même pas la force de me crisper par ce contact physique si intense. J'étais complètement chamboulée.

« On n'allait quand même pas te laisser là-bas, Takara-chan ! »

La voix chaude et nouvellement égayée d'Obito s'infiltra dans mon oreille gauche.

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, Takara-chan. Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant, tu es en sécurité avec nous. »

La voix douce et apaisante de Rin se glissa dans mon tympan droit.

Mon corps jusqu'ici figé dans l'immobilité, uniquement perturbée par mes tremblements, consentit à s'activer. Maladroitement, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de leurs tailles. Je me laissai bercer par le leitmotiv de leurs voix réconfortantes qui s'évertuaient à chasser la peine de mon coeur.

Mes pleurs se tarirent rapidement, comme si la chaleur de leurs corps les faisait sécher comme de la neige au soleil. Quand ils sentirent que je m'étais calmée, ils se détachèrent de moi. Obito m'offrit un sourire éclatant qui me fit penser à celui de Gaï, tandis que Rin me présenta son fameux sourire capable de panser n'importe quelle plaie.

« Je suis désolée, dis-je en reniflant piteusement.

– Ne le sois pas ! me rassura Obito. C'est de ma faute. J'ai été plutôt direct. »

Je secouai la tête pour contredire ses propos.

« Au contraire, Obito-kun. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Je te remercie.

– Que diriez-vous si on allait déguster des hiyokos chez _Chez Yoshinodo _? proposa Rin dans l'espoir de nous changer les idées.

– Excellente idée, allons-y ! Rien de tel que des sucreries pour aller mieux ! »

Ce fut décidé. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement le petit restaurant, nous assîmes à une table et commandâmes trois assiettes de ces petits gâteaux en forme d'oiseau. Nous étions pratiquement seuls : deux tables plus loin étaient installés un grand-père et son petit-fils. La petite pièce était très calme, et nous nous sentîmes obligés de parler à voix basse pour ne pas déranger la tranquillité des lieux.

Dans l'attente de notre commande, je portai mon regard sur Obito, installé à côté de Rin.

« Du coup, Obito-kun, tu… hm… tu n'as pas abandonné ton rêve de devenir Hokage ?

– Non ! rétorqua-t-il fièrement. Je serai Hokage quoi qu'il arrive, foi de Obito Uchiha ! »

Un doux rire échappa à Rin, comme elle observait son ami brandir sa main pour la porter sur son coeur.

« J'avais craint que votre mission… ce jour-là... ne t'ai fait changer d'avis, expliquai-je, un voile de tristesse ombrageant un court instant mes yeux.

– Nullement ! Et ne te sens responsable de rien, Takara-chan ! » Il avait évidemment perçu la culpabilité qui avait couvé sous mes mots. « Ce jour-là m'a fait réaliser un certain nombre de choses sur les ninjas et m'a donné encore plus envie d'accomplir mon rêve ! Une fois devenu Hokage, je ferai régner la paix dans tout le monde shinobi pour que plus jamais, des enfants comme toi ou moi n'aient à affronter la guerre ou la violence. »

Je hochai la tête, accaparée par ses paroles revitalisantes et pleines de promesse. Obito semblait si sûr de lui que j'avais envie de le croire. Je l'imaginai déjà Hokage, à porter la tenue révérencieuse de circonstance et à protéger ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

« Dis-moi, Takara-chan, m'interpella Rin. Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé tout à l'heure si c'était dur de devenir ninja ? »

J'avais presqu'oublié le début de notre conversation, qui avait rapidement dévié sur un autre sujet. Mon coeur cogna plus fort comme je rassemblai mes esprits pour rouvrir ce dossier complexe.

« En fait… il y a des choses que vous ignorez… concernant mon arrivée à Konoha. »

Je m'interrompis comme la gérante nous apportait nos assiettes de hiyokos. Rin et Obito m'observaient, attentifs à mes prochaines paroles. Lorsque la vieille dame repartit, je m'exprimai d'une petite voix, à tel point que les deux shinobis durent légèrement se pencher en avant pour m'entendre.

« J'ai toujours vécu avec mon père jusqu'à présent, racontai-je en regardant sans vraiment les voir les gâteaux de mon assiette. Il est tout pour moi… mais il a disparu… depuis « ce jour-là ». Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez retrouvée sur vos terres… nous devions quitter le pays d'Ame, car vous savez, il y pleut beaucoup là-bas. La pluie aggravait mes problèmes de santé, il devenait urgent que nous partions. Sauf que… il s'est passé quelque chose en route. Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler, car j'étais très affaiblie. Tout ce que je sais… c'est qu'il n'est plus là. Il a peut-être été fait prisonnier… ou peut-être qu'il est... »

Je m'interrompis, incapable de formuler à haute voix la terrible destinée qui, peut-être, avait emportée mon père. Y penser m'arracha des frissons, et je frictionnai mes bras dans un geste nerveux.

Je ne pouvais leur expliquer mon objectif – mon « rêve » bien à moi – si je n'évoquais pas mon père. J'y avais réfléchi toute la nuit. Parler de lui ne risquait pas de m'apporter des problèmes. Je me souvenais parfaitement de l'histoire qu'avait inventé Minato-sama pour me protéger des questions indiscrètes. J'étais censée venir d'Ame, et mon père souhaitait en partir à cause du mauvais climat qui aggravait ma santé. Or, il aurait eu un accident sur notre périple, et c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais atterri à Konoha. Je pouvais donc mentionner mon père sans que cela ne posât problème.

Et de toute manière, je n'aurai pas supporté, à long terme, d'être contrainte de cacher son existence. Mon père représentait le centre de ma vie. En faire un tabou… reviendrait à l'oublier. Je m'y refusais, tout simplement.

Je levai les yeux de mon assiette. Encore une fois, je fus surprise par l'expression de leurs visages. Je ne parvenais pas à m'accoutumer à leur sollicitude et leur empathie. Pourtant, c'était bien ce que reflétaient leurs visages maintenant. Les yeux de Rin étaient écarquillés tandis que sa bouche était entrouverte, signe du choc qui suspendait les paroles à ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne parvinsse à les en sortir. Obito, quant à lui, avait baissé les yeux, et un simple coup d'œil général suffisait à comprendre que tout son corps s'était tendu.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une telle révélation. Cela s'ajoutait au choc de ma découverte… « ce jour-là ». Je ne parvenais pas à évoquer cet épisode autrement que par ce nouveau qualificatif. « Ce jour-là » renvoyait au bouleversement de ma vie. Y apposer cette étiquette me permettait de mieux l'accepter.

Je m'en voulus tout à coup de créer ces émotions chez Rin et Obito, car tout comme moi, ils demeuraient des enfants, avec une sensibilité propre. Cela faisait beaucoup à supporter, même pour des ninjas en devenir.

« Je suis désolée, dis-je aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas vous accabler davantage.

– Ne sois pas désolée, me coupa Rin. C'est même nous qui devons te remercier de nous avoir fait partager ton histoire. »

Je me tendis imperceptiblement. Ce n'était qu'une _partie_ de mon histoire. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais d'Iwa. Je devais leur mentir à ce sujet… et plus j'apprenais à les connaître, plus cela m'affligeait de me comporter ainsi avec eux.

« Tu… tu as des problèmes de santé ? demanda Obito. »

Sa voix était prudente, car il craignait de me heurter avec cette question plutôt intime. Dans d'autres circonstances, avec d'autres personnes, j'aurai effectivement mis sèchement un terme à la conversation. Je détestais parler de mes problèmes de santé. Les évoquer me renvoyait à ma propre faiblesse. Cependant, pour réaliser mon rêve, je devais la surmonter. Cela commençait d'abord par affronter cette réalité en l'exprimant à haute voix.

Et j'étais soulagée de pouvoir partager ce moment avec Obito et Rin. Je n'aurai pas pu imaginer de meilleurs interlocuteurs – avec Gaï. Bien sûr, je ne connaissais Obito que depuis quelques heures. Cependant, son précédent discours avait suffi à faire baisser ma garde. Je le pensais franc et courageux. De plus, le fait qu'il fusse un ami de Rin participait à atténuer ma méfiance. Cela se voyait à la manière dont ils se regardaient et se parlaient. Si Rin faisait confiance à Obito…alors moi-aussi.

Mais surtout, c'étaient eux qui m'avaient découverte « ce jour-là » et qui m'avaient sauvée. Comment pourrais-je me méfier d'eux ? Plus les minutes passaient, plus cette éventualité me semblait impossible. Futile, même.

« J'ai des problèmes cardiaques, expliquai-je en posant inconsciemment une main sur ma poitrine. Depuis toute petite. Si je sollicite trop mon coeur, mon corps ne le supporte pas. J'ai toujours été dans l'incapacité de malaxer mon chakra, car mon coeur malade dérègle mes flux. »

Obito et Rin m'écoutaient attentivement. Une fois encore, cette empathie mêlée de tristesse s'engouffra dans leurs yeux.

« C'est pour cela… que tu as cette marque, ici ? »

Obito désigna son propre coeur pour illustrer sa question. Je secouai cependant la tête, et baissai les yeux à nouveau.

« Je me suis réveillée à Konoha avec… je ne sais pas qui m'a fait ça. »

Je n'avais pas envie d'entrer dans les détails à ce propos. Officiellement, mon père voulait m'éloigner du pays d'Ame. Officieusement, on avait quitté Iwa pour trouver un guérisseur capable de me soigner. Minato-sama ne m'avait pas autorisée à mentionner cette partie-là de mon histoire – tout du moins ne l'avait-il pas évoquée. Je préférais donc respecter son souhait.

« Et ton père est toujours porté disparu ? demanda Rin.

– Oui… aucune trace de lui sur vos terres.

– Nous sommes désolés, Takara-chan. Sincèrement. »

Un court silence accueillit mes paroles, avant qu'Obito n'interrogeasse, intrigué :

« Mais quel est le lien avec ta question ?

– Eh bien… hier, Gaï m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. Pour réaliser son rêve, il faut être fort. Je voudrais être forte, aussi… pour pouvoir sauver mon père. C'est ça, mon rêve. »

Rin forma un « o » muet sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'Obito haussa les sourcils.

« Mon père se trouve quelque part à l'extérieur, sans aucun doute en grand danger. Jamais il ne m'aurait abandonnée. Presqu'un mois s'est écoulé, et la douleur causée par son absence grandit chaque jour. » Heureusement, elle était atténuée par les nouvelles rencontres que j'avais faites. « Je dois le retrouver. Mais pour cela…

– Tu dois être plus forte, conclut Obito, compréhensif. »

Je hochai la tête. Je les regardai, tour à tour, dans l'attente de leurs avis. Ils étaient des ninjas à part entière. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des jônins, mais ils connaissaient ce monde pour y être enracinés. Le bandeau frontal qu'ils portaient symbolisait ce contrat immatériel qu'ils avaient signé avec le village de Konoha. Ils se battaient pour leur village et leurs rêves.

Moi, je voulais me battre pour mon père. Pour cela… je devais m'intéresser à ce contrat, à mon tour. Je n'avais pas le choix, malgré toute la peur que cela m'inspirait. Sinon, comment pourrais-je espérer devenir plus forte ?

« Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ? »

Obito me fixait de ses yeux noirs, une lueur de détermination crépitant au fond de ses iris.

« Que… vous acceptez de m'en parler ?

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on refuse ? demanda Obito, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir sauver ton père. Et tu vas avoir besoin d'aide.

– Attends, Obito-kun... » Rin me dévisagea, le regard inquiet. « Takara-chan, tu as dit que tu avais des problèmes cardiaques. N'est-il pas dangereux pour toi… de te lancer sur cette voie ? »

Évidemment, j'avais envisagé l'obstacle que représentait mon coeur malade. Cependant, je me complaisais à croire qu'il n'était pas insurmontable. La première et dernière fois que j'avais tenté de malaxer du chakra, j'avais cinq ans. Cela avait été un désastre complet. Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui… je serais capable de miracles, qui sait ?

Pour le moment, j'avais besoin de renseignements. Je reportai à plus tard la problématique de mon coeur.

« Je souhaite juste que vous me racontiez ce que c'est, d'être un ninja. » J'illustrai mes paroles en désignant les doigts de ma main à chaque question que je posais. « Comment fait-on pour en devenir un ? Que faut-il accomplir ? Quel entraînement faut-il suivre ? Quelles sont les règles à respecter ? La pratique, s'il en est question, ce sera... pour plus tard. Cela me fait trop peur pour le moment. »

Rin hocha la tête, visiblement rassurée par mon explication. Encore une fois, sa bonté me touchait. Elle avait cette capacité naturelle de s'inquiéter pour les autres et de vouloir les aider. Je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante.

Je ne prétendais pas être capable de malaxer du chakra. J'ignorai si mon coeur le supporterait. Mais avant d'envisager cette éventualité, je devais d'abord savoir ce que signifiait être un ninja. Sans cela, je ne pouvais prétendre maîtriser leurs techniques.

Le savoir avant l'expérimentation.

« Ne faudrait-il pas en parler à Minato-sensei ? Suggéra Rin, les yeux sur Obito.

– Il est très occupé en ce moment à cause de la guerre. Nous pourrons lui en parler plus tard. » Il planta son regard dans le mien, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Prête à écouter notre discours, Takara-chan ? Cela risque d'être long, par contre.

– J'ai tout mon temps, rétorquai-je, mais je comprendrai si vous avez des choses de prévues. »

Rin secoua aussitôt la tête pour me contredire.

« Nullement, Takara-chan. Parler des ninjas, c'est ce qu'Obito sait faire le mieux !

– Hé ! s'insurgea ce dernier. Je suis doué dans plein d'autres domaines ! »

Le pauvre Obito semblait vexé par les propos de son amie, mais sa moue faussement boudeuse prouvait bien le contraire. Rin émit un rire léger, cachant ses lèvres derrière sa main :

« Je plaisante, Obito-kun. Mais il faut admettre que tu as un certain don pour raconter les choses.

– Ah, merci Rin-chan ! Voilà bien un domaine où ce navet de Kakashi ne peut pas me battre… puisqu'il ne parle quasiment pas ! Ha ! »

Il commença à émettre un rire forcé dans le but d'amuser Rin. Cela fonctionna, bien qu'elle fusse partager entre le rire et la réprobation – certainement due à la pique lancée au troisième coéquipier de l'équipe sept que je n'avais pas encore rencontré et auquel elle était attachée.

Mon rire se mêla alors aux leurs, et nous finîmes enfin par déguster les gâteaux qui reposaient dans nos assiettes. Nos ventres furent pleins et l'atmosphère légère lorsqu'Obito et Rin me contèrent ce qu'ils savaient du monde shinobi.

Je les écoutai d'une oreille attentive, avide d'en apprendre davantage sur ces hommes et femmes… qui n'étaient plus ces personnes violentes et sans coeur dans mon esprit. Désormais, elles représentaient à mes yeux des êtres prêts à tout pour accomplir leurs rêves.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

1 Désigne le vendredi au Japon.

2 Ootokuchuuru : haute couture, inspiré du français.

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**


	9. 9 Sauvetage

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 9, que j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire. C'est mon préféré pour cet Arc 1. The nouveau personnage va apparaître, je vous en laisse la surprise. J'ai retravaillé la scène où il entre en action plusieurs fois car je souhaite respecter au maximum son caractère. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ce chapitre contient la première scène d'action de ma fiction. J'ai adoré l'écrire il faut dire que j'ai une préférence pour ce type de scènes.

En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur celui-ci. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Les choses vont s'accélérer pour Takara après cela.

Remerciements : je remercie **flow7777** et **Merry Archer** pour leurs reviews chaleureuses et ponctuelles. Un grand merci à vous, vos commentaires signifient beaucoup pour moi.

**DISCLAIMER** : l'oeuvre Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage**

J'appris assurément beaucoup de choses cet après-midi en compagnie de Rin et d'Obito. Ce dernier m'avait expliqué les grandes lignes de l'apprentissage d'un shinobi.

Les jeunes enfants dont les parents les prédestinaient à un destin marqué par le combat étaient envoyés à l'Académie des Ninjas. Les civils y étaient inscrits très tôt les enfants issus de clans pouvaient y pénétrer à partir de leur septième année car ils bénéficiaient généralement de l'enseignement prodigué par leurs familles.

Les enfants issus de parents civils suivaient d'abord une formation de trois années marquées par l'apprentissage de l'écriture, de la lecture, puis de matières diversifiées telles que les mathématiques, l'histoire et la géographie.

Lorsque les enfants issus des clans et des civils se réunissaient enfin, les sensei s'attachaient à leur apprendre les règles de vie en communauté, le code de l'honneur du ninja, les principes du ninjutsu et de tous les autres arts de combat ainsi que le fonctionnement du chakra. Obito m'expliqua que les enfants issus de clans étaient généralement en avance sur leurs congénères en matière de combat et de technicité car ils recevaient très souvent en amont un entraînement sur la maîtrise du chakra. Obito n'avait jamais connu ses parents et vivait seul avec sa grand-mère, mais il avait pu participer aux cours donnés par l'un de ses voisins à son fils cadet.

Les petites filles étaient séparées de leurs congénères masculins pendant une année afin de connaître les particularités de la vie d'une kunoichi. Rin s'occupa de me raconter cette partie-là du récit car Obito avait des lacunes dans ce domaine.

Je trouvais leur enseignement étrange, car les professeurs insistaient sur le fait que les kunoichis ne devaient pas se départir de leur rôle d'épouse et de mère malgré leur grade de ninja. Dans 80 % des situations, les kunoichis quittaient le monde des shinobis après avoir accouché de leur premier enfant pour se consacrer pleinement à leur rôle de mère. Rin m'informa que c'était le cas pour sa propre mère, d'autant plus lorsque son père décéda au cours d'une mission.

« Je suis désolée, Rin-chan, lui dis-je, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, reconnaissante et les yeux brillants, tandis qu'Obito lui enserra gentiment les épaules de son bras.

Rin poursuivit son récit. Pour les préparer à ce futur rôle de mère, on enseignait aux jeunes filles à bien se tenir, à parler d'une voix douce, à ne jamais dire de mots vulgaires et à ne jamais chahuter.

« Je ne savais pas tout ça ! s'était exclamé Obito, presque choqué. »

J'étais partagée entre la perplexité et la compréhension. Mon père m'avait toujours enseigné le respect des valeurs. Il faisait très attention à ma façon de me tenir, de m'exprimer et s'immisçait jusque dans mes loisirs. Cependant, j'étais toujours persuadée qu'il s'agissait là de l'éducation transmise à tous les enfants, quel que fut leur sexe. Or, avec les explications de Rin, je compris que l'éducation était différenciée en fonction du sexe. Si on insistait autant pour enseigner les bonnes manières aux filles, cela supposait inévitablement que cette transmission était moins rigoureuse pour les garçons. J'avais exprimé cette pensée à voix haute Obito m'avait aussitôt répondu :

« Je peux te garantir que je n'ai pas intérêt à mal me comporter chez moi, autrement… gare à la colère de Grand-mère Sachiko ! »

Rin avait ri à ces propos.

Obito commença à me parler du fonctionnement du chakra à l'intérieur du corps, mais il fut interrompu par la responsable du petit restaurant.

« Je dois fermer boutique, les enfants ! Cria-t-elle par-dessus son comptoir tandis qu'elle faisait les comptes. »

Nous jetâmes alors synchroniquement un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et eûmes tous une exclamation de surprise. Nous devinions derrière les panneaux en bois qui garnissaient l'entrée du restaurant que le crépuscule paraît le sol et les murs de teintes orangées.

« Il est déjà si tard ! s'écria Obito.

– Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, suggéra Rin. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Obito qui paya ma part. Je voulus m'y opposer, arguant que j'avais un peu d'argent de poche, mais il me coupa aussitôt en m'assurant que cela lui faisait plaisir. Je promis de le rembourser, quoi qu'il en disse.

Nous fûmes accueillis par une fraîcheur surprenante au regard de la chaleur de ces derniers jours. Les températures retombaient enfin pour laisser place à un printemps ordinaire.

Nous raccompagnâmes dans un premier temps Obito jusque chez lui. Je découvris que le clan des Uchiha se tenait non loin de celui des Hyûga. Cependant, le chemin pour y parvenir fut plus long. Plus nous avancions, plus les habitations se faisaient rares, comme si le clan des Uchiha était établi à l'écart de la population.

Nous parvînmes à l'entrée du clan marquée d'une enceinte fortifiée par de solides fondements en bois. Elle gardait leurs habitants à l'abri des regards extérieurs. Impossible de savoir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur à moins de passer par l'ouverture principale gardée par deux ninjas en faction. Au-dessus de leurs têtes avait été apposé deux symboles, identiques, peints sur un large panneau en bois. Je ne parvins pas à comprendre à quoi ils faisaient référence.

« Je vais continuer tout seul, dit Obito. On se revoit demain pour qu'on te raconte la suite, Takara-chan ?

– Vous ne serez pas en mission ?

– Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas été convoqués, répondit Rin. Profitons-en ! »

Obito nous fit un large signe de la main auquel nous répondîmes, sourire aux lèvres. Une douce chaleur embauma mon coeur et mes joues.

Encore une fois, j'avais hâte d'être à demain. Le lendemain signifiait tellement de choses à Konoha ! J'allais vraiment devoir remercier Minato-sama de m'avoir faite rencontrer Rin. Depuis ce jour, mes journées étaient égayées et pleines de surprise. J'avais rarement connu cela à Hiyoku. Mon père n'était pas souvent à la maison, et j'occupais mes journées comme je le pouvais… sans contact humain extérieur.

Nous reprîmes donc la route en sens inverse.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Obito et toi ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

– Oui, depuis que nous sommes tout petits ! Il était en train de faire la course devant chez moi avec un autre garçon, et il s'est blessé au genou en tombant. Mon père rentrait de mission à ce moment-là et lui a proposé de se faire soigner chez nous. Obito est la première personne que j'ai soignée, car ma mère avait insisté pour que je m'occupe moi-même de sa plaie. A partir de ce jour-là, nous sommes devenus inséparables. »

Son regard s'était fait rêveur, comme elle rejouait très probablement la scène dans son esprit. Soudain, elle se tourna vers moi, l'air attristé désormais. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée.

« Tes amis d'Ame doivent te manquer, Takara-chan. »

Mon coeur s'accéléra tandis que ma gorge se noua immédiatement. « Mes amis »… je n'avais jamais eu d'amis. Pas même un animal de compagnie. J'étais davantage accoutumée à la présence de mes livres et de mon koto que d'enfants de mon âge.

Rin fronça les sourcils comme je mis du temps à répondre. Je me sentais honteuse d'avoir à lui avouer que je n'en avais jamais eu. Rin avait l'air d'être tellement aimée et appréciée ! A côté d'elle, je faisais pâle figure. Néanmoins, je me résolus à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je n'avais pas d'amis, à Ame.

– Pourquoi donc ? Insista-t-elle, surprise.

– Je sortais très rarement de chez moi. J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à lire ou à jouer du koto.

– Tu sais jouer du koto, Takara-chan ? »

L'étonnement avait impacté ses cordes vocales car elle avait presque crié. Cela me surprit, car Rin n'haussait jamais la voix.

« Euh… oui. » Face à ses grands yeux émerveillés, une légère teinte rosée s'empara de mes pommettes. Je cherchais à me justifier : « Tu sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose...

– Bien au contraire ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix haut perchée. A Konoha, seuls les membres du clan Hyûga sont autorisés à en jouer.

– P-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, surprise.

– Ici, le koto est un instrument de musique prestigieux, qui ne peut être laissé entre les mains de n'importe qui. On dit que seules des personnes au coeur noble peuvent en toucher les cordes. »

Mes sourcils se haussèrent. Lorsque mon père m'avait légué le koto de ma mère, jamais il n'avait été question de noblesse du coeur. Il m'avait appris ce qu'il savait de cet instrument – il n'était pas musicien, mais avait eu l'occasion d'observer ma mère à de nombreuses reprises. J'avais toujours été autorisée à en jouer, sauf la nuit pour ne pas déranger le voisinage, bien sûr.

« Cela ne se passe pas ainsi, à Ame ? Demanda Rin qui avait remarqué mon visage étonné.

– Non. J'ai toujours pu jouer du koto comme bon me semblait. Au contraire, même... » Mes yeux se portèrent au loin comme un souvenir émouvant dansait dans mon esprit. « Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. J'ai hérité de son koto très jeune. Mon père ne me parlait jamais d'elle, mais quand je jouais de l'instrument, il avait l'impression de l'entendre à nouveau, comme si elle était toujours parmi nous. »

Rin hocha la tête, compréhensive, puis posa une main affectueuse sur mon bras. Je ne me crispai pas à ce contact. Je savais qu'il débordait de sollicitude et de douceur. Je n'avais pas à craindre ou à me méfier des gestes de Rin. A mes yeux, ils n'étaient que sincérité et générosité. Mon corps s'y était autant accoutumé que mon esprit. A ses côtés, je me sentais apaisée.

« Pourquoi est-ce le clan Hyûga qui détient le privilège de jouer du koto ? Questionnai-je, curieuse.

– Les membres de la Sôke jouent du koto uniquement lors de la naissance ou du décès de l'un des leurs. Les habitants de Konoha ne peuvent y assister, mais nous savons s'il s'agit d'un heureux événement ou d'un malheur selon la mélodie qui est jouée.

– La Sôke ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Pardon Takara-chan, parfois j'oublie que tu n'es pas d'ici. » Cette phrase fit battre mon coeur plus vite, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en émouvoir comme Rin continuait ses explications. « Le clan Hyûga est divisé en deux branches, la Sôke et la Bunke. Je n'en sais pas plus, car le peu de connaissances que j'ai m'ont été transmises par ma mère. Elle a passé une partie de sa jeunesse en compagnie d'une Hyûga, mais du jour au lendemain, elle a coupé les ponts avec ma mère. Je sais qu'elle en souffre toujours, car elle était une amie chère à ses yeux. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, touchée par cette histoire amère. Au-delà de cette amitié tragique, ma curiosité était piquée par l'existence de ces deux branches et leur lien avec le koto. Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse. Rin remarqua mon visage concentré.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Takara-chan ?

– Je pense à quelque chose. Tu m'as dit que le koto était un instrument de musique noble à Konoha, et que seuls les membres du clan Hyûga pouvaient en jouer. Or, le koto est uniquement utilisé par les membres de la Sôke. Cela signifie obligatoirement que les membres de la Bunke ne bénéficient pas de ce privilège…

– Il est vrai, confirma Rin en hochant la tête, les sourcils haussés d'étonnement.

– Il existe sûrement un système de hiérarchie au sein du clan. Tous les membres n'ont pas accès aux mêmes droits.

– Je n'y avais jamais réellement songé…

– Personne ne peut savoir lorsqu'un membre de la Bunke naît ou décède. Si cela se trouve, l'amie de ta mère a perdu la vie ou a quitté le village… et personne ne l'en a informée. »

Je m'arrêtai soudain comme le vide laissé par Rin m'interpella. Je me tournai et remarquai qu'elle avait stoppé sa marche, m'observant avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« R-Rin-chan ? » Je m'inquiétai aussitôt, craignant de l'avoir heurtée avec mes propos concernant l'amie de sa mère. « E-est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– N-non… c'est juste que... Je n'avais fait jamais attention à tout cela... » Elle me fit soudain un sourire rayonnant qui me figea davantage. « Tu es très forte, Takara-chan !

– P-pourquoi ? Demandai-je, intimidée à présent.

– Tu as un sens de la déduction très poussé. Tu viens d'arriver et tu tires toutes ces conclusions comme si cela n'était rien !

– Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais…

– Au contraire, Takara-chan ! » Elle reprit la marche, et je la suivis, intriguée. « Sache que dans le monde des ninjas, il n'y a pas que la force brute qui compte. Notre capacité à raisonner rapidement, à élaborer des stratégies et à déduire de situations complexes fait aussi partie des qualités d'un combattant. ». Elle me fit alors un clin-d'oeil. « Qui sait, tu seras peut-être une forte stratège ! »

Elle rit doucement, et je me surpris à sourire timidement. J'étais gênée par les propos de Rin. Elle ne m'avait pas raconté tout cela de manière hasardeuse. Elle savait que je m'intéressais à la voie des ninjas, et était heureuse de partager ce fait avec moi dans l'espoir certain qu'il me guiderait. Je notai précieusement ces indications dans un des tiroirs de mon cerveau.

La réflexion et la déduction faisaient partie des qualités d'un ninja. C'était archivé.

« On aurait cru entendre Kakashi s'exprimer ! »

Je sortis de mes pensées et lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Son regard chocolaté s'était adouci.

« Kakashi ? L'éternel rival de Gaï ?

– Oui ! Lui-aussi est capable de réflexions rapides et efficaces. Je suis certaine qu'Obito aurait été très troublé en t'entendant parler ! »

Elle rit à nouveau. Le son léger m'apaisa et me fut communicatif. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent davantage et mes joues rosirent délicatement.

Mes yeux et mes oreilles remarquèrent soudain que nous avions rejoint l'artère principale de Konoha. Mes pieds prirent naturellement la direction de la maison de Rin, mais elle m'interrompit.

« Tu ne préfères pas que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai une bonne mémoire, je me rappelle du chemin à prendre. Et puis, ta mère doit t'attendre. »

Rin voulut dire quelque chose, inspira, mais referma la bouche. Son regard se voila de tristesse. Je compris aussitôt la raison de cette peine au fond de ses yeux chocolatés.

Personne ne m'attendait à la maison.

Je souris donc à la jeune fille, me voulant la plus rassurante possible :

« Hé, ce n'est pas grave, Rin-chan. » Ma gorge se noua d'émotion, tandis que les mots sortirent tout seuls de ma bouche. « Je ne suis pas triste, tu sais. Je sais que demain, nous nous reverrons. Et cela suffit à me rendre heureuse. »

Oh, bien sûr, la peine de mon coeur n'était pas refermée. Chaque nuit, les souvenirs de mon père m'accompagnaient dans mon sommeil. Mais avoir rencontré Obito, Rin et Gaï me permettait d'envisager le lendemain sereinement. La douleur dans mon coeur s'atténuait, lentement, bien qu'elle ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Rin m'offrit un de ses sourires rayonnants dont elle avait le secret.

« Nous aussi, nous sommes heureux de t'avoir rencontrée, Takara-chan. »

Nous terminâmes le trajet en silence, chacune un léger sourire aux lèvres comme nous prenions conscience du lien qui commençait à nous unir. Une douce chaleur s'était diffusée dans mon corps. C'était un sentiment très agréable, qui me rappela inévitablement les moments que j'avais partagés avec mon père. Cette chaleur, c'était celle du bonheur.

Une fois arrivées devant sa maison, nous entendîmes des bruits de conversation à l'intérieur. Rin m'informa qu'une amie de sa mère passait la soirée chez elle, mais elle me proposa tout de même de rester dîner. Mes joues se parèrent de rouge et je me sentis toute timide.

« Euh… j-je ne veux pas vous déranger. U-Une prochaine fois, peut-être. »

Rin comprit tout de suite que je refusais uniquement à cause de mon appréhension à demeurer avec deux adultes que je ne connaissais pas. Elle me proposa instinctivement si j'acceptais de dîner demain soir, m'assurant qu'il n'y aurait qu'elle et ma mère. J'acceptai en bredouillant des mots inintelligibles. Elle insista une dernière fois pour me ramener, mais je refusai poliment, arguant que sa mère devait l'attendre. Rin me fit alors un grand signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire si chaleureux que la rougeur de mes joues se renforça. Je lui répondis maladroitement, le coeur néanmoins gorgé d'une délicieuse chaleur.

Je fis demi-tour, mon esprit complètement chamboulé. Je commençais juste à m'habituer au lien qui m'unissait avec Rin qu'elle me proposait déjà de venir manger chez elle. Personne ne m'avait jamais invitée nulle part. Mon père semblait n'avoir aucun ami à Hiyoku, et je n'avais fait aucun effort pour me sociabiliser davantage. Être invitée quelque part était totalement nouveau pour moi. J'aurai dû être méfiante ou terrorisée.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui m'invitait. C'était Rin. La première enfant de Konoha à m'avoir adressé la parole. A avoir fait fi de ma réserve et de ma méfiance maladives. A me parler comme si j'étais une ancienne connaissance.

Elle-seule avait ce pouvoir étrange de réchauffer mon coeur blessé.

Bien sûr, Gaï et Obito étaient des garçons chaleureux et j'appréciais grandement leur compagnie. Mais ils n'avaient pas le sourire de Rin. Un sourire capable de guérir n'importe quelle blessure. Elle ferait une excellente médic-nin, j'en étais convaincue.

Mon pas fut léger tandis que je rejoignais mon habitation. Je ne craignais pas de marcher seule à Konoha. Je connaissais le chemin à emprunter par coeur car, au milieu de tous les défauts qui m'affligeaient, je savais que j'avais une excellente mémoire. Certaines personnes continuaient de me dévisager, mais elles étaient moins nombreuses qu'à mon premier jour de sortie. Et puis, ce soir, cela m'était égal. Le sourire et les paroles de Rin m'accompagnaient sur mon trajet et semblaient m'octroyer une protection invisible. J'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, et que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre.

C'était ce que je croyais, tout du moins. Ce fut pour cela que je me figeai soudain, à quelques mètres de ma porte, le coeur sauvagement assailli par des auras négatives. Des filaments gavés de mauvaises intentions s'insinuèrent sous ma peau et activèrent tous mes sens. Mes yeux furent soudain alertes et mon corps tendu comme un arc. Mon souffle s'accéléra comme je reconnaissais cette sensation.

Il se passait quelque chose. Je le _savais_. Une centaine de mètres devant moi, devinai-je. Je pouvais presque voir les auras chargées d'agressivité dessiner un chemin sous mes yeux, serpentant le long de la ruelle avant de bifurquer à droite.

Mes jambes tremblèrent. Je savais que, quelque part au-delà de cet embranchement, quelqu'un planifiait de sombres dessins.

Non, ce n'était pas quelqu'un. Je détectai trois individus.

Est-ce que ces personnes allaient s'en prendre à un innocent ? Que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne savais pas me battre, je ne pouvais pas intervenir !

La lâcheté s'apprêta à me dicter ma conduite, me guidant lentement vers le shogi de ma modeste maisonnée. Ma main se posa sur le battant, prête à le faire coulisser et à le refermer derrière moi. J'espérais que la sensation me quitterait. Je me voyais déjà en train de m'emmitoufler sous les draps, d'enfouir ma tête sous l'oreiller et de fermer mes paupières très fort.

C'était ce que mon père m'avait ordonné de faire lorsque _la_ sensation s'emparait de mon corps. Je lui avais toujours obéi pour les quelques fois où cela était arrivé.

Je fus sur le point de m'y résoudre lorsqu'un son déchirant m'immobilisa et me brisa le coeur. Des larmes me montèrent aussitôt aux yeux comme je devinai ce qu'il se passait, cent mètres devant moi.

Ce son, c'était le miaulement d'un chat. Un miaulement tragique dont les trémolos débordaient de souffrance. Ce chat était en train de souffrir. Il était aux mains de ces trois individus. La coïncidence était trop forte pour que ce ne fusse pas le cas.

Je sursautai lorsqu'un autre miaulement trancha le silence de la ruelle. Le soleil n'éclairait plus le village un voile sombre aux nuances bleutées commençait à draper le ciel, les toitures et les rues. A cette heure tardive, dans cette ruelle étroite, il n'y avait plus personne. J'étais la seule témoin de ces cris de désarroi. J'étais la seule en mesure de me porter au secours au pauvre animal. Si d'autres personnes l'avaient entendu, elles ne tentèrent rien pour lui venir en aide et demeurèrent cloîtrées chez elles.

Un troisième miaulement retentit. Ce fut le cri de trop. Il se fracassa contre mes oreilles avec une force telle que je décollai immédiatement. La lâcheté qui était devenue maître de mon corps fut renversée par une intense montée d'adrénaline. Mes pieds me portèrent avec une énergie nouvelle.

Je poursuivis les auras négatives avec aisance. Elles me guidaient. Dans peu de temps, je serai confrontée aux trois individus. Je le savais. Mon coeur chancela sous une peur épaisse tandis que mes dents claquaient les unes contre les autres, animées par une sourde angoisse.

Sur quoi allais-je tomber ? Je l'ignorai. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de regretter mon choix. J'étais déjà au bout de la ruelle, et je tournai immédiatement à droite.

Je tombai sur une nouvelle rue, très étroite, coincée entre des habitations étriquées. Des ricanements sournois me parvinrent. Je n'avais pas besoin de suivre les filaments négatifs pour savoir que les trois individus se trouvaient à cinq mètres sur ma gauche, dans l'avenue sombre et étroite que je distinguais. Mes tremblements redoublèrent. J'avais encore le temps de faire demi-tour, de faire comme si rien ne s'était pass…

Un quatrième miaulement, encore plus atroce que les précédents, me transperça les tympans. Je n'hésitai plus. Je courus jusqu'à la voie baignée par les ténèbres.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet animal souffrir ainsi.

Ce que je redoutais était bel et bien en train de s'accomplir sous mes yeux effarés. Trois adolescents plus âgés que moi se tenaient debout autour d'un petit chat – un chaton, même ! – qu'ils maltraitaient allègrement en lui donnant des coups de pied. Ils empêchaient toute sortie au pauvre animal, qui semblait trop épuisé pour essayer de s'échapper. Le chaton tentait de se remettre sur ses pattes, poussé par une incroyable vaillance, mais ses efforts étaient réduits à néant par les garçons qui continuaient de le frapper avec leurs pieds.

Ils dégageaient tous trois des auras négatives qui me heurtèrent de plein fouet. Elles me happaient dans d'indicibles ténèbres mus par une perversité exécrable. Ils prenaient un plaisir sauvage à maltraiter le pauvre animal sans défense. Ils affichaient tous des sourires insupportables et ricanaient à chaque coup de pied lancé, à chaque miaulement émis.

J'avais bien remarqué leurs bandeaux frontaux marqués du symbole de Konoha. Mais la colère qui s'empara de moi fut si intense que je me moquais présentement de leur appartenance au monde des shinobis.

Je devais les arrêter.

Ils étaient tant occupés à s'en prendre au chaton qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué ma présence. Mes poings se serrèrent tellement que mes jointures blanchirent. Mon coeur broyé par la peur battait à une vitesse alarmante, qui m'aurait mise en garde en temps normal. Cependant, cela m'était complètement égal.

Mes pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers cet être fragile qui était injustement maltraité par ces crapules.

« Arrêtez ! »

Mon ordre fut loin d'être assuré c'était plutôt un cri désespéré, aux tonalités tremblantes. J'aurai aimé être plus menaçante, mais la peur avait déjoué mes plans. Les trois shinobis se tournèrent de concert vers moi. Ils me regardèrent brièvement de la tête aux pieds. Leurs yeux chargés de froideur me déstabilisèrent et redoublèrent mon effroi.

Celui qui était le plus proche de moi, un garçon de taille moyenne dont les mèches brunes étaient prisonnières d'un bonnet, me darda d'un regard dur.

« Te mêle pas de ça, fillette ! »

Ils s'apprêtèrent à continuer leur mascarade, m'ignorant complètement. Peut-être que l'absence de bandeau frontal sur mon corps leur indiquait que j'étais loin d'être une menace et qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre leurs sombres desseins.

Mais je bravai ma peur, tentai de maîtriser mes membres tremblants et criai une nouvelle fois.

« Arrêtez tout de suite ! Cet animal ne vous a rien fait ! »

Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois, et je lus dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient cette fois-ci agacés par mon entêtement. Le shinobi au bonnet s'approcha de moi, le regard clairement menaçant.

«Fous le camp, si tu ne veux pas d'histoire !

– Hé, Munetaka ! l'interpella un de ses camarades, un grand blond. Ce serait pas l'étrangère, par hasard ? »

« _L'étrangère_ » ? C'était ainsi que me surnommaient les habitants de Konoha ? Dans la bouche de ce garçon, l'appellation sonna comme une insulte, chargée de mépris et de condescendance. Le nommé Munetaka me dévisagea plus intensément comme il cherchait à vérifier les dires de son acolyte. Je me retins de plier sous ces yeux mauvais qui fouillaient les détails de mon visage.

« Hé mais si, tu as raison ! » Son regard se fit plus coléreux. « Tu oses t'interposer alors que tu n'es même pas du village, l'étrangère ? Reste à ta place, cela vaut mieux pour toi. »

Les mots étaient durs à encaisser. Ils me blessèrent dans mon égo. Je me sentais salie. Néanmoins, je gardai à l'esprit que la priorité était le chaton. Mes états d'âme, ce sera pour plus tard.

« Laissez ce chaton tranquille ! Criai-je à nouveau, me moquant de sa mise en garde.

– Sinon quoi, hein ? Rétorqua Munetaka, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur la figure. Tu vas nous faire quoi ? T'es même pas une kunoichi ! Allez, dégage de là ou on te refait le portrait ! »

Hors de question que je flanchasse. Je ne croyais pas en ces mots durs, prononcés certainement pour m'intimider. Mes pieds restèrent collés au sol, et ma volonté résolue à sauver ce pauvre animal. D'ailleurs, je vis qu'il tenta de s'échapper à un moment donné, mais un des garçons l'arrêta brutalement en écrasant son dos de son pied.

« Non ! »

Je bondis en avant, prête à sortir le chaton de leurs griffes impitoyables, inconsciente de la menace que Munetaka représentait.

Il réagit immédiatement.

Un poing s'abattit violemment sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas vu le coup partir. Les jointures s'enfoncèrent contre mes lèvres et mes dents. Une exclamation de douleur et de surprise resta coincée au fond de ma gorge. Mon dos heurta soudain le sol, et ma tête rebondit douloureusement contre la terre battue. La cicatrice sur ma poitrine flamba comme un feu attisé par l'huile.

Mes paupières papillonnèrent, et mes yeux durent faire un effort considérable pour distinguer le décor autour de moi. Je pris conscience que la force du coup m'avait fait tomber quelques mètres en arrière comme si je n'avais été qu'une poupée en chiffon. Ce poing avait été dévastateur et chargé d'une énergie féroce.

Je réalisai subitement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il… il m'avait frappé ! Pourquoi ? Quelle violence dans ce coup de poing ! Je n'en revenais pas. Jamais je n'aurai soupçonné qu'il oserait lever la main sur moi. J'étais bien naïve.

Tout à coup, quelque chose se coinça au fond de ma gorge, entravant ma respiration. Je toussai violemment, paniquée, roulant sur le ventre et cherchant à extirper l'intrus qui s'y était infiltré. Je réussis après plusieurs quintes de toux et constatai, choquée, qu'il s'agissait d'une de mes dents. Elle reposait désormais au sol, mélangée à la terre et au sang qui emplissait ma bouche comme l'eau dans une baignoire.

Un bourdonnement désagréable perturba mon ouïe, et j'eus beaucoup de difficulté à décrypter la voix pleine de hargne qui s'adressa à moi.

« On t'avait dit de pas t'en mêler, sale étrangère! Tu sais même pas te défendre, peuh ! »

Des ricanements accueillirent ces paroles envenimées. J'aurais été sonnée de longues secondes encore si un énième miaulement ne m'avait pas sortie de ma torpeur. Je gémis et me forçai à me redresser sur les genoux. Le goût du sang envahissait toute ma bouche lorsque je déglutis, un liquide chaud coula le long de ma gorge.

Je continuai à trembler et mon coeur battait vite. _Beaucoup_ trop vite. Cependant, je ne voulais pas abandonner. Encore moins contre ces sales types.

« P-pourquoi faites-vous cela… ? Il… Il ne vous a rien fait, marmonnai-je, cherchant stupidement à les convaincre.

– Il a essayé de voler le poisson qu'on a mis une heure à pêcher ! Se justifia le garçon au bonnet. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! Et si tu ne repars pas d'où tu viens, on te fera subir le même sort, sale étrangère ! »

J'étais choquée par la violence de ces mots. Ils étaient prêts à me passer à tabac comme si j'étais leur pire ennemi alors que je souhaitais juste sauver ce pauvre chaton. Le fait que je fusse une fille ne semblait pas altérer leur décision.

Pourquoi une telle cruauté ?

Je puisai dans mes dernières forces pour me remettre sur mes jambes. Ma respiration se fit sifflante tandis qu'une douleur puissante me vrillait la poitrine. Mes jambes tremblèrent fortement, comme si elles contestaient ma capacité à pouvoir me maintenir debout.

La panique commença à s'emparer de moi comme je devinai que j'allais m'évanouir. Je savais reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs d'une perte de connaissance causée par mon coeur malade. Cependant, mon regard s'accrocha à celui, terrorisé, du petit animal toujours prisonnier du pied du shinobi. Il émettait de petits miaulements, reflets de sa douleur et de sa peur.

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ! Il était si petit et si fragile ! Il ne méritait pas ça !

« Je… je ne partirai pas ! Persévérai-je. »

Je ne les effrayais nullement. J'étais dans une terrible position de faiblesse. Je vacillai dangereusement sur mes jambes floconneuses. Du sang continuait à couler sur mon menton pour venir se perdre dans les plis de mon kimono. Mes mains tremblaient, mon coeur n'était qu'un amas de douleur. Je n'avais rien d'une combattante. J'étais une proie facile pour eux, au même titre que ce chat inoffensif.

Mais je n'abandonnerai pas.

« Pff, tu l'auras voulu ! »

En un battement de cils, Munetaka fut devant moi, me faisant violemment sursauter. Mes yeux, bien que troublés, captèrent ce poing que le shinobi arma dans ma direction. Le bras partit très vite vers mon visage. Je reculai d'un pas, poussai un cri apeuré et fermai mes paupières par instinct. J'attendis le coup, me préparant à la violence du choc.

Cependant, il ne vint jamais. Un courant d'air glissa sur mon visage, suivi d'un gémissement. Des bruits nouveaux apparaissaient dans mon paysage sonore. Des pieds qui titubaient, des gémissements plaintifs, des bruits de paume qui claquaient contre la chair. Je battis des paupières, encore choquée, et fouillai hasardeusement mon environnement des yeux.

Deux des trois shinobis étaient à terre, dont le brutal Munetaka. Celui qui avait emprisonné le chaton sous son pied était aux prises avec une quatrième silhouette. Elle exécutait des mouvements si rapides que mes yeux, tout comme ceux de l'adolescent, ne parvenaient à les suivre dans l'obscurité grandissante de la ruelle. Un coup de poing placé sur sa joue le mit instantanément à terre.

En quelques secondes à peine, l'avenue très étroite était redevenue silencieuse. Plus de ricanements, plus de menaces, plus de pieds agités.

Seuls demeuraient les miaulements affaiblis du chaton. Il tenta de se remettre sur ses pattes, mais retomba piteusement sur le sol. Il devait avoir des os cassés.

Je m'avançai vers lui, le pas rapide mais chancelant. J'enjambai Munetaka qui était complètement sonné et m'accroupis à côté de l'animal. La lune n'était pas encore levée, mais je distinguais tout de même les gouttes de sang qui se mêlaient au pelage roux du petit chat, ainsi que sa maigreur alarmante. Cette vision me causa une peine immense. Je caressai doucement sa tête pour l'apaiser. Il ne chercha pas à s'enfuir ou à se défendre. Il en était tout simplement incapable dans son état actuel.

Je n'oubliai cependant pas la quatrième personne qui se tenait debout à côté de moi. J'étais restée méfiante, mais je savais que le chaton et moi ne risquions plus rien. Elle nous avait tirés d'un très mauvais pas. Il aurait été curieux qu'elle s'en prisse à nous.

Mais surtout, je ne percevais aucune mauvaise intention chez cette personne. Elle était venue nous aider, non nous nuire.

Aucun doute là-dessus.

Je levai donc des yeux attentifs vers sa silhouette. Le ciel tapissé d'étoiles naissantes ne m'empêcha pas de la détailler. C'était un garçon – de mon âge, je ne saurai le dire. En tout cas, il n'était pas très grand.

La première chose qui me frappa chez lui étaient ses cheveux argentés dispersés en épis sur le sommet de sa tête. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur teindre la chevelure d'un enfant jusqu'à présent. Un bandeau frontal enserrait son front et surplombait deux yeux noirs, rétrécis et perçants. Je ne pouvais distinguer la partie inférieure de son visage car elle était cachée sous la tunique qu'il portait. Elle semblait avoir été conçue pour lui, car le col du vêtement s'ajustait parfaitement à son menton, ses joues et son nez, les faisant entièrement disparaître sous le textile. Je n'avais jamais vu un habit pareil

Je constatai soudain que le garçon m'imitait. Il me dévisageait intensément. Ses pupilles noires semblaient vouloir me transpercer, tant et si bien que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à les soutenir. Je les vis notamment s'accrocher à mes lèvres blessées.

Je me décidai à le remercier pour nous avoir secourus, le chaton et moi.

« M-Merci, bredouillai-je, des résidus de peur m'enserrant toujours le ventre. »

Il ne répondit rien mais ne lâchait pas mon visage du regard.

« Tu es blessée. Tu dois te faire soigner. »

Sa voix était claire, à peine élevée. Mais je perçus une certaine froideur derrière ses mots. Il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait juste établi une constatation.

Je portais une main tremblante à ma bouche. Mes doigts palpèrent mes lèvres. Je grimaçai aussitôt : elles étaient bien fendues. Je sentis une nette bosse se dessiner sous le bout de mon index.

Je reculai ma main et l'observai. Des filaments rougeâtres peignaient une toile étrange sur ma paume. Je les observai d'un œil animé par une fascination morbide.

Soudain, le choc.

Un tremblement violent ébranla tout mon corps. Cette vision sanguinolente me déstabilisa brutalement. L'adrénaline qui m'avait insufflée un courage inouïe jusqu'à présent s'évapora tout à coup. Les chocs et spasmes subis par mon corps se réveillèrent avec une hargne nouvelle. J'avais réussi à complètement occulter les informations qu'il m'avait envoyées pendant la précédente altercation. Maintenant que le danger avait disparu, il se manifestait farouchement, comme pour me faire payer ma négligence.

Une multitude de signaux éprouvants assaillirent mon cerveau. Au-delà de mes lèvres blessées, de mon dos malmené, de ma nuque endolorie, de mes jambes tremblantes, c'était bien mon coeur qui était au centre de ma douleur. Il battait furieusement, et chaque impulsion se répercutait contre les parois de mon organisme avec une agressivité croissante. Je ne la voyais pas, mais j'étais certaine que ma cicatrice devait être rougie par la douleur tant elle me brûlait.

Ma respiration se fit sifflante, et ma main se crispa sur les plis de mon kimono, au niveau de ma poitrine. Mon corps se plia en deux, alors que je tentais de me focaliser uniquement sur mon coeur dans le vain espoir de le ralentir. Je gémis, incapable de me contrôler.

Je ne regardai plus le garçon. Toutefois, je le sentis s'agiter tout près de moi.

« Q-Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Je perçus dans sa voix la stupéfaction. Il ne comprenait pas ma réaction, et ne s'y était nullement attendu. Après tout, extérieurement, j'avais juste la bouche enflée, le menton en sang et les vêtements sales. Mais intérieurement, mon corps hurlait sa douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que ces types t'ont fait ? »

Je me forçai à le dévisager, surprise par la proximité soudaine de sa voix. En effet, il s'était accroupi devant moi. Ses deux yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils se heurtaient à la vive souffrance de mon regard. Il était perdu.

« M… Mon coeur... » J'avais du mal à parler. Le décor commençait à tanguer autour de moi. « J-J'ai… haa… mal au… coeur. »

Je toussai brusquement, crachant dans mes mains des filets de sang. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me concentrer uniquement sur mon rythme cardiaque. Des gouttes de sueur froide coulaient le long de mes tempes. J'avais si peur de perdre connaissance ! Je tentai d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement pour l'apaiser. C'étaient les gestes que j'avais pris l'habitude de réaliser lorsqu'une crise m'assaillait. Mais je compris rapidement que c'était inutile. Je n'avais jamais eu de crise à l'issue d'un combat quelconque. Mon corps n'avait jamais été _frappé_ jusqu'ici. Je ne parvenais pas à gérer en même temps le trauma subi pendant l'altercation et mon coeur malade.

« Tu dois aller à l'hôpital. »

La voix du garçon s'était affermie. Je hochai la tête. Oui, bien sûr, l'hôpital. C'était même une urgence. Écrasée par la panique, je n'y avais même pas songé.

Je tentai de me lever, mais mes jambes étaient trop tremblantes pour me porter correctement. J'étais à moitié redressée que je me sentis basculer en avant.

Cependant, le garçon ne me laissa pas tomber. Il me rattrapa par les épaules et me hissa sur mes jambes. Par pur réflexe, mes mains s'agrippèrent faiblement à ses avants-bras pour m'aider à me stabiliser. Je le sentis se tendre à ce contact.

Je grimaçai tandis que je puisais dans mes dernières ressources la force de ne pas m'évanouir. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur cognait littéralement contre mon cerveau, comme s'il cherchait à m'assommer. Les gémissements continuaient de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, reflets de mon tourment intérieur.

Mes yeux s'accrochèrent difficilement aux pupilles noires du garçon. Nos visages étaient très proches et nous permirent de dévisager l'autre sans problème. Je lus dans son regard une succession d'informations.

Il remarqua mes yeux qui avaient du mal à rester fixés dans les siens, mon corps qui n'était maintenu que par la poigne de ses paumes, les tremblements qui agitaient mes bras et qui se répercutaient jusque dans les siens, les mèches de mes cheveux collées sur mes joues par la sueur, ma respiration laborieuse, ma peau livide et le sang qui continuait de couler le long de mon menton.

Au terme de ses réflexions qui durèrent l'espace de trois secondes, une résolution s'empara de son visage à semi camouflé.

« Accroche-toi à moi, je vais t'y conduire. »

Lorsque je compris qu'il allait passer un de mes bras autour de ses épaules, mes sens s'alarmèrent aussitôt, surpassant le fracas de mon coeur.

« Non ! L-le chaton ! »

La pauvre bête était toujours à nos pieds, immobile, respirant par à-coups difficiles.

« Il doit se… f-faire soigner, articulai-je entre mes dents serrés.

– C'est un animal. Il s'en remettra. »

Sa voix s'était faite froide. Un élan de colère s'empara de moi.

« Hors de question… de l'abandonner ! »

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. La colère avait le mérite de me procurer une énergie bienvenue et d'ouvrir une brèche dans les vagues de douleur qui me submergeaient.

Le garçon tiqua, ses petits yeux noirs me dardant durement. Soudain, il soupira.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras. »

Je me baissai prudemment, ne voulant pas risquer d'autres vertiges en me précipitant, et soulevai le chaton apeuré. Il gémit aussitôt, confirmant que certains de ses os devaient être cassés.

Ma vision bascula encore et je manquai une nouvelle fois de chuter en avant. Les paumes fortes du garçon me rattrapèrent encore. Sa langue claqua contre son palet comme il était agacé. Ma conscience dérivait lentement vers les ténèbres. La douleur impulsée par mon coeur me parvenait par ricochets lointains. Le chaton dans mes bras me donnait la force de ne pas m'évanouir car je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Mais la lutte était pénible et de plus en plus insupportable.

« Garde les yeux ouverts, entendis-je. Ne t'endors pas. »

Je répondis un « hm » épuisé et presqu'inaudible. La voix du garçon continua à me parler pour maintenir ma conscience éveillée. Cela sembla fonctionner, car mes sens enregistraient encore ce qu'il se passait.

Un bras fut passé derrière mes épaules, l'autre sous mes genoux, et me firent facilement décoller du sol. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Le garçon fit un mouvement pour ne pas que ma tête tombasse dans le vide. Elle glissa dans le creux de son cou. L'odeur caractéristique dégagée par les pages d'un livre s'infiltra aussitôt dans mes narines.

Ainsi portée, le chaton demeurait dans la protection offerte par mes bras et reposait doucement sur mon ventre. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait beaucoup trop vite. J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il n'était pas en train de mourir.

Les muscles du garçon se bandèrent d'un coup.

« Attention, prévint-il simplement. »

Mon souffle se coupa brusquement lorsque je me sentis propulsée dans les airs. Le garçon venait de faire un bond dans le ciel. Il retomba sans un bruit sur le toit de la maison la plus proche.

« Surtout, ne ferme pas les yeux. Parle-moi. »

Je hochai douloureusement la tête mais ne pus émettre qu'un « hm » sonore. Mes réactions ne le convainquirent nullement : sa langue claqua à nouveau contre son palet. La lune commençait doucement son ascension dans la voûte céleste. Guidé par les rayons blanchâtres, il bondit de toit en toit vers l'hôpital sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Sa voix ne s'arrêta jamais. Elle me donnait des ordres, inlassablement, froidement même dirai-je, pour ne pas que mes paupières se fermassent. Je me forçai à lui répondre, mais je n'avais que des mono-syllabes à lui proposer. Je me sentais si fatiguée et si engluée dans la douleur !

Cependant, ses efforts fonctionnaient, à ma grande surprise. Ma respiration n'était plus sifflante, mes membres se détendaient légèrement, tandis que mon coeur pulsait avec moins de hargne. Il était toujours douloureux, mais ses battements moins féroces. J'arrivais à les supporter. Pendant combien de temps encore, je l'ignorai.

C'était bien la première fois que je réussissais à surmonter une crise aussi violente que celle-ci sans perdre connaissance immédiatement. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Était-ce grâce à l'opération qu'avait subie mon coeur ? Ou grâce à ce garçon ? Sa voix n'avait jamais cessé de me parler, me forçant à me focaliser sur un son et à ne pas laisser mon esprit sombrer.

Pourtant, je me trouvais dans ses bras. Je réalisai soudainement ce que cela impliquait. Je ne supportais pas les contacts physiques. Les seuls que j'acceptais étaient ceux de mon père et de Rin. Je tolérais juste les autres. Mais c'étaient des contacts simples : une main posée sur l'épaule ou le bras en signe de réconfort. Mon père était la seule personne qui me prenait dans ses bras, et bien sûr, j'adorais ce toucher. Sa chaleur me manquait, assurément.

Mais là, j'étais dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu. Il était venu à notre secours, certes, mais je n'oubliais pas la froideur de ses paroles et de son regard. Mais j'étais dans l'impossibilité de marcher sans avoir de vertiges et mon corps était accablé de douleurs diverses. Cela s'était fait naturellement. J'aurai été stupide de refuser son aide.

Et surtout... je me surpris à m'y trouver en sécurité. Ainsi nichée dans ses bras dont les muscles tendus m'assuraient la force, sa voix claire psalmodiant les mêmes mots, le vent frais de la nuit balayant nos cheveux et nos vêtements, le silence du village accompagnant chacun de ses sauts, le corps chaud du chaton roulé en boule sur mon ventre… je n'avais pas peur. Je me sentais même _bien_. Je secouai intérieurement la tête et mis cette sensation sur le compte de la retombée de l'adrénaline et de la douleur qui devait altérer mes sens. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque le décor des toitures de Konoha fit soudain place à celui d'un bâtiment imposant. Je le reconnus immédiatement : c'était l'hôpital. Nous étions dans la cour.

« Tu es toujours parmi nous ? »

Comme il ne pouvait voir mon visage, il pensait peut-être que je m'étais évanouie. Je n'eus même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche, bercée par une étrange somnolence dans laquelle pulsait une douleur latente. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je me contentai d'un énième « hm » qui l'inquiéta, supposai-je en sentant son corps se tendre. Il se hâta à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

« Cette fille s'est faite agresser par des chunins, s'exclama-t-il dès que ses pieds furent posés dans le hall d'entrée. Elle est très affaiblie et a besoin de soins ! ».

Une médic-nin postée à l'accueil se précipita aussitôt dans notre direction.

Cependant, je ne sus rien de ce qu'il se passa après. Comme si le fait d'être arrivée à l'hôpital avait tranquillisé ma conscience, je laissai enfin la douleur et la fatigue prendre le dessus sur mon esprit. Elles m'engloutirent dans leurs étreintes et emportèrent mon environnement dans des ténèbres opaques.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai que mon père me faisait la lecture dans une immense bibliothèque, baignée dans l'odeur rassurante des livres anciens.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**


	10. 10 Faiblesse

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Note de l'auteur : le chapitre 10 signe celui de la remise en question suite à l'agression subie par Takara. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Remerciements : je remercie chaleureusement **flow7777, Merry Archer** ainsi que **Lerugamine** pour leurs reviews incroyables et encourageantes. Je remercie encore **Lerugamine** d'avoir ajouté l'histoire à ses suivis. Votre soutien signifie beaucoup. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

**DISCLAIMER** : l'oeuvre Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 10 : Faiblesse**

« C'est ma faute !

– Ne dis pas ça, Rin…

– Bien sûr que si ! J'aurai dû insister pour la raccompagner ! Tu parles d'une amie ! »

Les voix, d'abord lointaines, me parvinrent avec de plus en plus de clarté. Mes yeux étaient résolument fermés, plongeant mon cerveau engourdi dans le noir total. Une odeur familière et désagréable s'infiltra dans mes narines.

« _Hôpital_ » fut le premier mot qui me frappa l'esprit.

« Le principal, c'est qu'elle aille bien.

– Non, elle ne va pas bien Gaï ! Elle a fait une crise cardiaque ! Elle… elle aurait pu… !

– Elle est en vie, Rin ! Elle ne risque plus rien. »

Ces voix s'inquiétaient pour moi. La peine et le regret en imprégnaient chaque tonalité. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de cette touchante sollicitude. Je devais me réveiller pour les rassurer et faire disparaître le chagrin dans leurs voix.

Un son plaintif s'extirpa de ma gorge sans néanmoins quitter ma bouche, tandis que je forçai mes paupières à se soulever. Les voix cessèrent aussitôt. Soudain, quelque chose agrippa mon poignet. Ce contact si inattendu répandit le long de mon corps une décharge électrique qui activa tous mes sens. J'ouvris des yeux paniqués et cherchai à redresser ma tête.

« Aïe ! fis-je tandis qu'une douleur inopportune me brûla la nuque.

– Ne bouge pas, Takara-chan !

– Tu es en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mes yeux s'accrochèrent successivement à ceux de Rin et de Gaï. Ils se tenaient de parts et d'autres du lit dans lequel j'avais été allongée. C'était la jeune fille qui serrait mon poignet dans sa main gracile, constatai-je en tournant mes yeux vers elle. Je m'en voulus d'avoir cédé à l'angoisse et de ne pas avoir reconnu sa présence si bienfaisante.

« Je… depuis quand je suis à l'hôpital ? »

Ma voix était pâteuse. Je sentis immédiatement qu'une chose étrange avait été apposée contre ma lèvre inférieure, entravant ainsi ma diction. Un pansement, supposai-je aussitôt.

« Depuis hier soir. Il doit être approximativement dix heures du matin, me répondit Gaï en m'offrant un sourire empathique. »

Il était rare de le voir avec ce sérieux dans le regard. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis plusieurs jours et m'aperçus qu'il m'avait manqué. Mais je lui préférais nettement sa voix enthousiaste et ses sourires éclatants.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Rin. Pourquoi avait-elle une telle tristesse dans ses yeux chocolatés ? Pourquoi me tenait-elle le poignet comme si j'allais prendre la poudre d'escampette ? Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée par ce visage à l'opposé total de celui que je lui connaissais habituellement.

« Rin-chan… murmurai-je. Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

Ma question ouvrit chez la jeune kunoichi des valves qui laissèrent s'écouler toutes ses émotions intérieures.

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, Takara-chan ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser rentrer seule hier, c'est entièrement ma faute ! A cause de moi, tu t'es faite agresser par ces crapules! Tu… »

Elle continua de clamer des excuses plus peinées les unes que les autres. Gaï tenta en vain de la rassurer.

Je n'avais pas oublié, bien sûr, ce qu'il m'était arrivé la veille. Les souvenirs étaient bloqués quelque part dans mon esprit. Les évoquer directement les firent émerger comme une bulle d'air qui cherchait à atteindre la surface de l'eau. Des fragments désagréables rejouèrent devant mes yeux l'épisode brutal d'hier soir.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. La violence dans les mots et les gestes de ce diable de Munetaka m'arracha de légers spasmes de peur. Il n'avait pas hésité à me frapper comme si je n'étais rien. Juste un témoin gênant à éliminer.

Non, rectifiai-je intérieurement. Je me trompais. Il n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi violent si son acolyte n'avait pas signalé que j'étais « l'étrangère » du village. C'était à partir de ce moment que la brutalité avait pris le dessus sur lui. Me savoir migrante à Konoha m'avait rendu parfaitement illégitime à ses yeux. Dans son esprit, logiquement, cela l'avait autorisé à lever la main sur moi comme si je n'avais été qu'un déchet.

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées lorsque Rin accentua la pression de ses doigts autour de mon poignet. C'était un geste inconscient. Mon silence lui faisait croire que je lui en voulais. Aucunement besoin qu'elle me le disse : ses yeux apeurés et son corps tendu parlèrent pour elle.

Elle culpabilisait à cause de moi. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas m'avoir accompagnée la veille. Mais en réalité, j'étais bien soulagée que ce ne fusse pas le cas. J'aurai tout de même perçu les auras négatives de ces trois voyous nous serions alors tombées sur eux et Rin aurait pu également être blessée. Même si elle était une kunoichi, elle m'avait dit être moins forte que ses coéquipiers. Trois ninjas contre un n'aurait pas été équitable, d'autant plus avec une fillette telle que moi qui ne savait même pas malaxer son chakra et était une proie facile. Je l'aurais gênée plus qu'autre chose.

« Takara-chan… je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. »

Je crus qu'elle allait pleurer. Je m'alarmai. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer pour moi, hors de question ! Elle n'y était pour rien !

« Rin-chan, dis-je, la voix déjà bien éclaircie. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

– Si, j'aurai dû… commença-t-elle en secouant la tête.

– Rin, répétai-je, plus assurée et le regard franc. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Les seuls responsables, ce sont ces... ces types. »

Bien sûr, j'avais provoqué cette situation en me dressant devant eux. Si j'avais fait mine de ne pas entendre ce chaton, j'aurai pu passer une excellente nuit.

Mais si je l'avais abandonné, je n'aurais pas été capable de me regarder dans le miroir le lendemain.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain. Le chaton ! Je me redressai sur les coudes, ignorant la douleur qui s'enroula autour de ma nuque et mon dos.

« Pas de gestes brusques, Takara-chan ! s'inquiéta Gaï en posant une main légère sur mon bras droit pour me soutenir.

– Où est-il ? Demandai-je, l'ignorant complètement, les pensées rivées vers l'animal blessé.

– Qui ça ? Kakashi ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils en dévisageant le jeune shinobi. Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce que ce nom faisait là ? C'était bien celui de son « éternel rival » ? Quel rapport avec le chaton ?

« N-non ! Rétorquai-je sur le ton de l'évidence. Je parle du petit chat que j'ai trouvé hier, où est-il ?

– Ah oui ! Répondit Gaï, en levant un doigt comme s'il répondait à un professeur. Il est en convalescence chez les Inuzuka.

– … qui ça ? Demandai-je, ignorante encore une fois.

– Pardon, c'est un des clans de Konoha. Ils tiennent une clinique vétérinaire dans leurs quartiers.

– Et… il va bien ?

– Nous l'ignorons. Mais ne te fais aucun souci, les Inuzuka sont réputés pour être les meilleurs spécialistes en soin animalier de tout le pays du Feu ! »

Il brandit un de ses fameux « pouce en l'air » qui réchauffaient instantanément le coeur. Je hochai la tête, reconnaissante, un léger sourire aux lèvres – et retins un « Outch ! » de surprise et de douleur mêlées comme ma blessure reçue à la bouche me lança.

Gaï fit soudain signe à Rin.

« Je vais chercher Umiko-san. »

C'était elle qui était en charge de mon dossier ? Tant mieux, réalisai-je alors. C'était une personne que je connaissais et que j'appréciais.

La porte se referma sans un bruit derrière Gaï. Rin s'assit alors au bord du matelas, tout près de mon bras. Elle avait lâché mon poignet mais avait toujours ce regard triste, à mon plus grand désespoir !

« Rin, s'il te plaît… ne fais pas cette tête, lui dis-je doucement.

– Tu ne te rends pas compte, m'assura-t-elle, me regardant droit les yeux. D'après le rapport des médecins, ton état était grave hier soir.

– Mais je vais bien, Gaï l'a dit. Regarde, je suis en pleine forme ! »

Je me forçai alors à agiter mes bras dans tous les sens pour lui montrer que je n'avais plus mal.

Bon, je ressentis bien une douleur dans les muscles et surtout dans la poitrine, mais je ne lui en dis rien.

« Tu vois ? Je pourrais même faire la course avec lui si je le voulais. »

Évidemment, cette attestation était fausse. Mais elle avait eu le résultat escompté : elle tira un sourire à la jeune fille.

« Tu nous as fait une belle peur, Takara-chan, dit-elle alors, plus apaisée.

– Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je piteusement.

– Mais enfin, ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolée ! C'est plutôt à moi de...

– Plus un mot de ce genre, Rin-chan, c'est inutile. »

Nous nous entendîmes sur un sourire complice. Cet instant de complicité me transporta dans une délicieuse vague de bien-être.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre coulissa à nouveau. Umiko entra et s'approcha de moi, talonnée par Gaï. Rin s'écarta pour laisser place à la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Takara-chan, me salua-t-elle doucement.

– Bonjour, Umiko-san.

– J'aurai aimé te revoir dans d'autres circonstances. »

Elle avait un sourire désolé. Je hochai la tête et laissai la jeune soignante m'examiner. J'avais quitté l'hôpital depuis plus d'une semaine que je m'y retrouvais déjà. En soi, cela m'était déjà arrivé plein de fois à cause de mes problèmes cardiaques.

Mais jamais je n'y avais été envoyée parce que j'avais été agressée par quelqu'un.

A cette pensée, mon visage s'assombrit.

« Est-ce qu'elle va mieux, Umiko-san ? Demanda Rin, pleine d'appréhension, qui sembla oublier la démonstration de force que je lui avais offerte à peine une minute auparavant.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Son coeur se porte beaucoup mieux. Il faudra attendre pour que la blessure à la lèvre cicatrise totalement.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai, exactement ? »

Umiko m'adressa un regard navré et énuméra mes maux.

« Déchirement important de la lèvre inférieure accompagné d'une contusion de trois centimètres de largeur, perte d'une incisive ayant causée une hémorragie bénigne, crise cardiaque ayant entraîné une perturbation généralisée des flux de chakra. »

Ce diagnostic ne m'étonnait pas outre-mesure. Je me souvenais parfaitement dans quel état ce garçon au visage masqué m'avait récupérée. Mon coeur malade avait déclenché une crise violente. Couplée aux maux subis par mon corps, la douleur avait été insupportable. Mais par un quelconque miracle, je ne m'étais pas évanouie. Du moins, pas sur le moment.

Je réalisai alors quelque chose. Une chose dont je ne m'étais pas aperçue sur le moment, mais qui aurait pourtant dû me frapper hier dès le déclenchement de la crise.

Mon coeur était toujours malade. Bien sûr, Umiko et Minato m'avaient confirmé ce fait lors de mon premier séjour à l'hôpital. Or, j'avais naïvement espéré que l'opération que j'avais subie aurait eu des conséquences… positives. Cette cicatrice qui entravait ma peau signifiait que mon père avait tenté de faire quelque chose pour soigner mon coeur. Je pensais qu'il aurait été moins malade. Que j'étais en voie de guérison, et que mes flux de chakra, avec le temps, cesseraient d'être perturbés.

Que mon père n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas ! J'avais refait une crise, comme avant ! La seule différence était que je ne m'étais pas immédiatement évanouie… je ne me sentais pas capable de me réjouir de cette constatation ridicule. Je réalisai, dégoûtée, que presque rien n'avait changé. J'aurai tant aimé que mon coeur fusse en meilleur voie. Que mon père n'eusse pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je portai alors distraitement une main à mes lèvres et cherchai à tâter la plaie causée par le coup de poing de ce Munetaka, mais j'avais oublié que le pansement m'en empêchait. Ma langue glissa alors contre ma dentition à la recherche de ma dent perdue et s'introduisit soudain dans un trou. Effectivement, l'incisive droite n'y avait plus sa place.

Une colère latente s'empara soudain de moi. Mon coeur était encore le responsable de mon évanouissement et de ma faiblesse. Je ne me serais pas évanouie sans mes problèmes cardiaques. Je ne me serais pas évanouie sans ce maudit coeur qui était la cause de la disparition de mon père.

Mes poings se serrèrent par-dessus les draps blancs. Cette situation m'était de plus en plus insupportable.

Umiko sembla remarquer la tension soudaine dans mes muscles, car elle posa une main attentionnée sur mon épaule. Je sursautai mais ne me tendis pas à ce contact. Elle le remarqua également et m'offrit un sourire rayonnant, heureuse de constater que je ne me contractai plus au moindre toucher comme avant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Takara-chan. Nous t'avons déjà apporté les premiers soins. Tu vas vite guérir. Nous te gardons en observation pour la matinée. Si tout va bien, tu pourras sortir dès cet après-midi.

– C'est super ! s'enthousiasma Gaï.

– Je suis soulagée, s'exprima Rin. »

Je les regardai tour à tour. Une chaleur agréable se diffusa dans tout mon corps et vint colorer mes joues. Elle parvint à dissiper ma colère. J'étais gênée d'être au centre de leur attention, mais surtout, d'être au coeur de leurs préoccupations. Ils s'inquiétaient et se souciaient véritablement de moi. Pourquoi m'en étonnais-je encore ? C'était à croire que je ne voulais pas m'y accoutumer.

Maudites habitudes.

« Jeunes gens, dit soudain Umiko à l'adresse de mes camarades. Je vous laisse avec notre charmante patiente encore dix minutes. Elle a besoin de repos. »

Rin et Gaï acquiescèrent. Je retins une moue boudeuse. J'aurai tant aimé qu'ils restassent plus longtemps ! Mais les règles étaient ainsi définies.

La soignante nous laissa seuls. L'atmosphère fut légèrement plus détendue comme il était assuré que je me porterais mieux.

« Takara-chan… peux-tu nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, hier ? Demanda Rin, le visage sérieux, en reprenant place à côté de mon bras gauche. »

Je me sentais étrangement en sécurité, ainsi encadrée par Rin et Gaï. Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison que je contai les événements sans en ressortir trop retournée.

« Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi quand j'ai entendu des miaulements. » Bien sûr, je ne leur révélai pas que j'avais également _senti_ des pulsions mauvaises émaner des trois crapules à cent mètres de moi. Mon père m'avait interdit de divulguer ce _secret_ pour des raisons de sécurité. « Ce n'étaient pas des miaulements ordinaires. Ce pauvre chaton souffrait. Je me suis laissée guider par mon ouïe et je suis tombée sur ces trois… ces trois shinobis. Ils le maltraitaient sous le prétexte qu'il avait essayé de voler leur poisson. » Rin étouffa une exclamation choquée derrière sa main tandis que Gaï émit un « pff » agacé. « J'ai voulu m'interposer… mais je ne faisais pas le poids. J'ai été stupide. »

J'avais été faible. Si le garçon aux cheveux gris n'était pas intervenu, ils m'auraient passée à tabac et peut-être tué le pauvre animal. Et je n'aurai rien pu faire. La colère s'empara à nouveau de moi. J'avais été si impuissante ! Même pas capable de sauver un chat !

« Heureusement que Kakashi est intervenu ! s'exclama soudain Gaï. »

Kakashi ? Quoi ?

Mais alors… c'était pour cela que Gaï l'avait évoqué précédemment lorsque j'avais posé la question « _Où est-il ?_ » ! Il parlait de son éternel rival !

« Kakashi… c-c'est bien ton autre coéquipier, Rin-chan ?

– Tout à fait ! Heureusement qu'il a croisé ton chemin ! ». Elle se tourna soudain vers le seul garçon de cette pièce, un soupir amusé émanant de ses lèvres rosées. « On peut remercier notre cher Gaï de lui avoir donné rendez-vous à l'extérieur à la tombée de la nuit ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais plus rien ! Remarquant ma tête désabusée, le jeune shinobi brandit son pouce et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Eh oui, Takara-chan ! J'avais défié Kakashi au pierre-feuille-ciseaux sur le plus haut toit de Konoha aux premières lueurs de la lune ! C'est en venant à ma rencontre qu'il s'est porté à ton secours. »

Il semblait si fier de lui que s'en était drôle ! Il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Je l'ai attendu plus d'une heure sur ce toit. J'ai cru qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il craignait une possible défaite. » Rin pouffa derrière sa main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire également. Gaï avait une telle confiance en lui ! « Il m'a expliqué qu'il t'avait tiré d'un très mauvais pas et t'avait conduite à l'hôpital. » Il perdit subitement sa mine réjouie. Il avait une telle facilité à basculer d'une émotion à une autre que s'en était troublant. « Ton état était préoccupant. Tu penses bien que je voulais me rendre tout de suite à ton chevet, mais mon éternel rival m'a rappelé à juste titre que les visites sont interdites la nuit.

– C'est gentil, Gaï-kun. » Je repensai au garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Jamais je n'aurais soupçonné qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux Kakashi Hatake dont il m'avait tant parlé. « C'est donc ton « éternel rival » qui nous a secouru, ajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin.

– Je le reconnais bien là ! » Il fit mine d'être plongé dans une intense réflexion, bras croisés et yeux fermés. « Son adresse lui a permis de se débarrasser de trois chûnins en un clin d'œil. Hm-hm. Mais je ferais mieux que lui ! » Soudain, il abandonna sa pose et me fit un sourire ravageur tout en brandissant son pouce fétiche. « La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui volerai à ton secours, Takara-chan ! Je t'en fais la promesse et je t'offre cette pose « Nice Guy » comme preuve de mon engagement ! »

Je perdis mon sourire attendri pour une expression hébétée. Mes lèvres avaient pris la forme d'un « o » – néanmoins rendu disgracieux à cause de mon bandage. Ainsi dos à la fenêtre, il était entouré d'un faible halo de lumière dégagée par le soleil matinal. Une étrange chaleur enflamma mon coeur et mes joues. Je sentis ces dernières rougir à une vitesse alarmante.

Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? M-mes pensées étaient incohérentes, tout à coup ! Et mon coeur battait plus vite ! Allais-je faire une crise ? Que se passait-il ?

Son allure, son sourire, son regard, ses paroles… me chamboulaient totalement. Elles témoignaient de l'affection que Gaï portait à mon égard. Je ne la comprenais pas. Nous nous étions rencontrés il y avait quelques jours à peine ! Et pourtant, il semblait prêt à soulever des montagnes pour moi.

La curiosité me dévora toute entière, et je n'eus aucun contrôle sur ma prochaine question :

« Gaï… pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? »

Je me sentis encore plus idiote et eus envie de me cacher sous les draps. Il ne fut même pas surpris par mon interrogation, contrairement à Rin.

« Parce que tu es une chic fille, Takara-chan ! » Il perdit subitement son visage enjoué. Encore ce revirement incroyable d'émotions ! « Et tu ne mérites pas… qu'on te fasse du mal. »

Cette fois-ci, il eut une réaction similaire à la mienne. Une légère rougeur s'empara de ses joues. Rin contemplait notre échange, silencieuse, un sourire approbateur sur les lèvres.

Gaï voulait me protéger. Il se sentait missionné par un instinct protecteur qui me toucha profondément. Était-ce la maladie de mon coeur qui déclenchait en lui ce sentiment ? Se sentait-il plus responsable car j'étais une civile déficiente ? Ou était-ce… autre chose ?

D'ordinaire, j'aurai pris cela pour de la pitié et l'aurai rejeté avec véhémence. Mais…

C'était Gaï. Et je ne voulais pas être véhémente avec Gaï. Hors de question. Même si je le voulais, il me semblait que je ne pourrais jamais me disputer avec lui. Comment se fâcher avec un garçon si gentil ?

Nous finîmes tous deux par détourner nos regards, un sourire rêveur étirant nos lèvres. Prenait-il lui aussi conscience de ce maelstrom d'émotions ? Prenait-il conscience de cet étrange lien qui nous unissait ?

Je l'espérais, au fond de moi.

J'en étais persuadée, en réalité.

Rin brisa soudain ce silence confortable dans lequel nous nous étions installés.

« Quand tu iras mieux, nous pourrons rendre visite aux Inuzuka, si tu le souhaites ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Avec plaisir, dis-je, mes joues légèrement rosées à présent. Vous n'avez pas de missions, aujourd'hui ?

– Non, et cela va durer un petit moment, répondit Gaï, sa gêne totalement dissipée. Iwa et Konoha sont en négociations actuellement. Nous espérons tous qu'elles portent leurs fruits. »

Je hochai la tête. J'étais incroyablement soulagée par cette nouvelle. Si Iwa et Konoha concluaient un pacte de paix, alors je me sentirais moins coupable de résider au Pays du Feu. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Je devais mentir à tout le monde à propos de mes origines, et je détestais cela.

Une question me vint alors à l'esprit, complètement hors sujet.

« Mais… c'est toi Gaï-kun qui a rapporté le chaton à ce clan ?

– Nullement ! Là encore je l'aurais fait sans me faire prier si Kakashi n'y était pas allé de sa propre initiative.

– Co-Comment ? »

Cette réponse me surprenait. Je me rappelai de la froideur du garçon au masque. Il n'aurait pas hésité à laisser la pauvre bête à l'agonie, seule dans cette avenue sombre.

« Cela t'étonne ? Demanda Rin, intriguée.

– Euh... » Je m'apprêtais à lui dire la vérité, mais me souvins que la jeune kunoichi semblait beaucoup apprécier ce Kakashi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. « C'est que… je pensais qu'il… hm, qu'il aurait directement rejoint Gaï pour leur défi.

– Ce n'est pas son genre, assura-t-elle.

– Kakashi m'a dit que l'animal avait plusieurs os cassés. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, affirma Gaï. »

Je n'étais plus certaine de ma première impression. En effet, s'il avait été complètement froid, alors il n'aurait pas produit cet effort. Les paroles des deux ninjas insérèrent le doute dans mon esprit. Je l'avais peut-être jugé trop précipitamment. Cela m'apprendra. Je me promis de faire plus attention, la prochaine fois.

La porte de la chambre coulissa une énième fois, laissant entrer Umiko.

« Allez jeunes gens ! Claironna-t-elle. Notre petite demoiselle a besoin de repos. Revenez cet après-midi. Si tout se passe bien, Takara-chan pourra sortir sans problème. »

Rin et Gaï acquiescèrent, m'offrirent de beaux sourires accompagnés de paroles de bon rétablissement, puis me laissèrent seule avec la jeune soignante. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et décolla lentement le pansement bien attaché à ma peau. Je grimaçai alors que je sentais le tissu tirer mon épiderme.

« La plaie a presque entièrement disparu. Il reste juste une légère égratignure et l'hématome à surveiller, m'expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle y apposait un baume cicatrisant. Ce n'était vraiment pas joli à voir.

– Je me doute. Merci, Umiko-san.

– C'est tout naturel. » Elle perdit son doux sourire. « Pourquoi ces shinobis t'ont-ils agressée ?

– Ils étaient en train de maltraiter un pauvre chaton… je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire.

– Tu es courageuse, Takara-chan. J'ai entendu dire que le garçon qui t'a secourue l'avait emmené chez les Inuzuka. Il faudra penser à le ramener à son propriétaire.

– Son propriétaire ? » Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que je me rappelai l'état du chaton. « Il ne portait pas de collier et était tout maigre. Ces crétins s'en sont pris à lui car il a essayé de voler leur repas. Je pense qu'il était abandonné.

– Ah, pauvre trésor… malheureusement, c'est un fléau à Konoha.

– Un fléau ?

– Oui, le nombre chats errants augmente un peu plus chaque mois, ce qui n'est pas le cas des chiens qui sont très bien pris en charge par le clan des Inuzuka.

– Oh... »

J'avais de la peine pour toutes ces pauvres bêtes. Le problème ne se posait pas à Hiyoku qui était une petite localité accueillant seulement une trentaine d'âmes en son sein.

« Autrefois, les chats ninjas étaient très nombreux à Konoha. Beaucoup de shinobis faisaient appel à leur service, mais les traditions se sont perdues.

– D-des chats-ninjas ? Répétai-je, éberluée.

– Tu ne le savais pas ? Les shinobis de Konoha étaient maîtres dans l'art d'éduquer et d'entraîner les chats. Ils prenaient part aux missions et servaient à la collecte d'informations et à l'infiltration. Je le sais car mon grand-père avait signé un contrat d'invocation avec certains d'entre eux. N'importe qui à Konoha pouvait en signer, car les chats sont indépendants et ne se soumettent pas à un clan en particulier. Cependant, il semble qu'ils aient déserté le village après la fin de la Deuxième Grande Guerre. Depuis, il ne reste plus que leurs rejetons, trop faibles pour être utiles sur le terrain. Beaucoup ont été adoptés par la suite, mais les chats prolifèrent aussi vite que des lapins. » Elle apposa ses deux mains sur ma poitrine, prête à utiliser son chakra. « Vérifions comment se porte ton coeur à présent. »

J'avais écouté Umiko avec une grande attention. Je n'avais pas tout compris à son discours – notamment la question des contrats d'invocation – mais j'en avais saisi les grandes lignes. Elle était occupée à m'examiner, mais je me promis qu'un jour, je reviendrai vers elle pour qu'elle me contasse ce qu'elle savait du village.

J'avais décidément bien des choses à apprendre sur Konoha.

Umiko me demanda ce que j'avais ressenti durant ma crise, la veille. Je lui expliquai tout en détails et lui fit part de mon étonnement à ne pas m'être évanouie comme cela aurait dû être le cas.

« Soit l'adrénaline était assez forte pour te maintenir éveillée, soit… l'opération que tu as subie y est pour quelque chose. Pour en être sûr, il faudrait que la situation se reproduise… mais tes amis feront en sorte que cela n'arrive plus, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin-d'œil complice »

Je méditai ces paroles avec attention et rougis légèrement à l'attente du mot « _amis_ ». Était-ce l'impression que nous lui donnions ? Cela me procura une joie difficilement contenue, comme en témoignèrent mon sourire en coin et mes joues gorgées de chaleur.

Umiko finit par me laisser seule après m'avoir rapporté un roman à l'eau de rose. Mon visage avait commencé à se décomposer, mais la jeune soignante avait anticipé ma réaction en arguant qu'il ne fallait pas de lecture violente pour mon coeur fragile. J'avais retenu un soupir mais l'avais tout de même remerciée, attendrie par sa prévenance.

Je parcourus rapidement les premières pages du livre, découvrant l'histoire d'une jeune kunoichi qui cherchait à séduire le fils du chef du village. Cependant, plus les secondes passèrent, moins mon cerveau cherchât à comprendre ce que mes yeux lisaient. Mes pensées se tournèrent rapidement ailleurs.

Une colère sourde me remua de l'intérieur, se diffusant tout le long de mon corps au gré de mes respirations. Je ne cessais de penser au petit chat. Si le garçon, Kakashi, n'était pas intervenu, ces shinobis m'auraient réduite en charpie et auraient peut-être tué l'animal. Je me rappelai des yeux froids et cruels de Munetaka. Je me souvenais encore de la sensation de leurs auras sauvages sur ma peau. Des frissons me parcourent le dos jusqu'à m'en faire claquer les dents.

Je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre cette violence. Elle me choquait encore. Mes origines étaient la seule raison à ce déchaînement de paroles acerbes et de coups brutaux ? Il faudrait que j'en parlasse à Rin ou Gaï. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant qu'on ne m'aura pas rapporté de réponses claires.

Dans tous les cas, je tirais une seule conclusion de cet événement.

J'étais faible.

Je n'avais pas été capable de protéger ce chaton. J'avais été blessée. En fait, j'aurai pu y passer, clairement. A mesure que je retournais les souvenirs dans ma tête, l'évidence se fit plus claire. C'était pour cette raison que Rin avait été si inquiète. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé car je souhaitais avant tout la rassurer. Mais oui, j'avais refait une de ces crises violentes qui malmenaient tellement mon organisme qu'il pouvait ne pas le supporter. Si Kakashi ne m'avait pas conduite à l'hôpital, alors j'aurai pu…

« J'en ai marre… j'en ai assez ».

Exprimer mon exaspération à haute voix ne me soulagea en rien. Cela ne fit que me renvoyer à cette faiblesse exécrée.

Si être une kunoichi impliquait d'avoir la même bestialité dans le regard que ce Munetaka, alors je ne voulais pas en être.

Mais être incapable de protéger les êtres qui m'étaient chers du fait que j'étais une civile malade… m'enragea davantage.

Je regardai mes mains. Que savaient-elles faire, à part tourner les pages d'un livre, pincer les cordes d'un koto et concocter des petits plats ?

_Rien_. Elles ne savaient pas me défendre. Elles ne savaient pas protéger les autres.

Mes mains formèrent bientôt des poings tremblants. Arriverais-je un jour à protéger un simple chat malmené par trois stupides garnements ? Arriverais-je un jour à me défendre sans aide extérieure ?

Arriverais-je un jour… à sauver mon père ?

Lorsqu'Umiko m'apporta mon déjeuner, elle fut surprise de découvrir sur mon visage une ombre opaque qui occultait mon regard et alourdissait mes lèvres.

« Takara-chan, m'interpella-t-elle en posant le plateau repas devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

J'hésitai à lui en parler. Elle n'avait rien d'une combattante. Mais elle était plus âgée que moi et avait une expérience non négligeable de la vie. Je ne perdais rien à lui partager mes pensées.

« Umiko-san… comment fait-on, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime ? »

La question la prit de court. Elle lui demanda quelques instants de réflexion. Je vis soudain ses yeux s'illuminer tandis qu'un doux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Il suffit de le vouloir, Takara-chan. Et d'avoir confiance en soi. »

« _Le vouloir_ »… « _confiance_ »… Elle n'avait pas évoqué la voie du ninja. A ses yeux, la volonté et l'assurance suffisaient.

Voilà un premier pas effectué dans mon questionnement intérieur. Je la remerciai chaleureusement pour ces paroles et mangeai le repas sans discuter.

Dans l'après-midi, comme promis, Rin et Gaï me rendirent à nouveau visite. Ils furent cette fois accompagnés d'Obito qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre au courant ce matin.

Leurs présences me firent chaud au coeur, encore une fois.

Je pus quitter l'hôpital sans encombre, un nouveau pansement recouvrant la partie inférieure de ma bouche. Je devais repasser voir Umiko dans une semaine pour surveiller l'évolution de mon éraflure à la lèvre, faire attention à ne pas effectuer de gestes brusques (car ma chute m'avait méchamment engourdi la nuque et réveillé la douleur de ma cicatrice) et à ne pas faire d'activités qui solliciteraient mon coeur. Je grimaçai sur ce dernier avertissement. Mon organe vital posait problème, encore et toujours.

Nous prîmes ainsi le chemin vers le clan des Inuzuka. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages gris. Les températures exceptionnelles du printemps touchaient à leur fin. Je réalisai que je marchais tranquillement aux côtés de trois enfants de mon âge, le pas léger, la conversation gaie. Une vague de bonheur m'engloutit toute entière. Je me sentais bien. J'en arrivais presque à oublier ce qu'il m'était arrivé la veille. De toute manière, mes nouveaux camarades faisaient tout pour me changer les idées, évoquant leurs premières missions, leurs repas de la veille ou les nouvelles techniques qu'ils mettraient au point le lendemain.

« _Camarades_ »… oui, ils étaient mes camarades. Mais ce mot me semblait encore fade. Je préférais largement… celui « _d'amis_ ». Mais pouvait-on se considérer ainsi après si peu de temps passé ensemble ? Je n'en savais rien. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis. J'ignorais tout de ce domaine.

« Hé, Maï-chan ! »

Le cri de Gaï me sortit soudain de mes pensées. Mon regard chercha frénétiquement la jeune fille que j'avais rencontrée hier. Je la reconnus sans problème. Ce yukata rose poudré somptueux, ces longues tresses noires nouées avec délicatesse, ces grands yeux verts ne pouvaient que lui appartenir. Elle apportait une touche de couleur et d'élégance insolite dans cette ruelle peu fréquentée.

Maï ne nous avait pas encore vus. Elle se retourna, les yeux pétillants comme elle avait reconnu la voix énergique de son voisin…

… puis son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle nous vit tous. Son regard s'attrista aussitôt et, comme si notre présence lui était devenue insupportable, elle détala à grandes foulées.

« Pff, c'est toujours comme ça avec elle, maugréa Obito.

– Obito ! La sermonna Rin, sans méchanceté néanmoins.

– Mais quoi, c'est vrai ! Dès qu'elle nous voit, elle nous fuit comme la peste. Enfin non, pardon ! Dès qu'elle _te_ voit, Rin-chan, elle fuit comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

– Tu es trop dur avec elle.

– C'est toi qui est trop gentille ! Elle n'en a que pour Gaï, à chaque fois !

– Maï est une fille très gentille, quel est le problème Obito ? Demanda le concerné sur un ton parfaitement innocent.

– Argh, Gaï, arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait ! s'agaça-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. »

J'essayais de suivre la conversation. Apparemment, Maï fuyait Rin. Obito prenait cela pour de la méchanceté, mais ce n'était pas que j'avais compris de son comportement. Lors de notre première rencontre, elle avait semblé très triste quand j'avais évoqué Rin. Là encore, c'était le chagrin qui avait habillé ses pupilles vertes lorsqu'elle les avait posées sur la jeune kunoichi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la malveillance. C'était autre chose.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, Rin-chan ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

– Nullement ! Rétorqua cette dernière. Mais elle refuse de me parler. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi... »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Effectivement, la situation était étrange et n'enchantait pas du tout Rin. Je me rappelai de l'attitude qu'avait eue Maï à mon encontre lorsque j'avais évoqué mon nom de famille. J'en avais été vexée, mais force m'était admettre qu'elle ne semblait pas agressive pour un sou.

La conversation fut rapidement close et nous continuâmes à marcher de longues minutes encore vers le clan Inuzuka. Je remarquai que la plupart des clans à Konoha étaient isolés du centre-ville. C'était certainement une manière de prendre leurs distances par rapport à la population non-clanique. Par arrogance ou simple souci de tranquillité ?

Le clan des Inuzuka se situait à l'est du village. Je fus surprise de ne pas entendre d'aboiements. D'après ce que Gaï m'avait expliqué sur le trajet, les membres de ce clan vivaient en parfaite synchronisation avec leurs chiens, dont la majorité combattaient à leurs côtés. Cependant, seuls quelques discrets aboiements nous parvenaient. Rien ne pouvait indiquer à un visiteur étrange qu'un véritable chenil vivait à cet endroit-là.

Gaï décréta soudain devoir nous quitter alors que nous avions presqu'atteints notre destination. Il renouvela sa joie de me voir à nouveau sur pied et annonça qu'il devait s'entraîner pour battre son éternel rival.

« Pff, ce n'est pas demain la veille, je suis plus proche que toi de le battre !

– Faites attention, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes entraînés, vous avez saccagé le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois !

– Bon courage, Gaï-kun. Prouve au monde que le taïjutsu est capable de battre un génie du ninjutsu! »

Il nous laissa sur ces paroles très contradictoires – sans oublier de me tendre un pouce en l'air à l'attente de mes encouragements personnalisés.

« Takara-chan, tu ne devrais pas l'encourager comme ça, me dit Obito tout à fait sérieusement.

– Et... pourquoi pas ? C'est son rêve, non ?

– Certes… mais s'il y en a qui doit le battre ici, c'est bien moi !

– Obito-kun, je te rappelle que nous sommes dans la même équipe.

– Euh… c'est vrai ! Mais, euh… argh, je le battrai quand même ! Comment pourrais-je espérer devenir Hokage si je n'arrive pas à battre l'empaffé au masque ?!

– Obito ! »

Je ris devant leurs chamailleries enfantines, notant dans un coin de ma tête qu'Obito semblait avoir une dent contre l'éternel rival de Gaï.

Nous atteignîmes enfin l'entrée du clan Inuzuka, marquée par un large portique devant lequel étaient postées deux statues représentant des chiens immenses, dont je ne saurai identifier la race. Deux ninjas en surveillaient l'accès, le regard dur et la stature imposante. Je fus tout de suite intriguée par les étranges marques qu'ils portaient sur leurs joues : contrairement à celles de Rin qui m'évoquaient des pansements, les leurs étaient plus tribales, comme s'il s'agissait d'un code mystérieux que seuls les Inuzuka seraient en mesure de déchiffrer. D'une couleur rouge vive, elles dessinaient le long de leurs joues des triangles pointés vers le bas.

Je notai également que leurs pupilles étaient petites et acérées. Elles me firent songer un instant à celles de Kakashi. Non, rectifiai-je aussitôt. Celles du garçon au masque étaient rondes comme des billes, mais froides comme la neige. Les yeux de ces ninjas du clan Inuzuka me faisaient assurément penser à ceux d'un animal : vifs, ardents... _sauvages_.

Mes camarades s'approchèrent sans crainte de l'entrée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir, intimidée par l'allure de ces deux ninjas aux marques rouges. Je me cachai presque derrière Obito qui me dépassait presque d'une tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici, les enfants ? Nous interpella l'un d'entre eux. »

La voix était chaleureuse, sans aucune animosité. Ils connaissaient mes camarades, pour sûr. Ce fut Rin qui prit la parole, nullement impressionnée.

« Un ami à nous, Kakashi Hatake, vous a confié cette nuit un chaton blessé. Nous étions venus lui rendre visite, si cela est possible.

– Oh, bien sûr ! Suivez l'allée principale, bifurquez à droite au troisième embranchement. En continuant votre chemin vous tomberez sur une grande maison isolée. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper ! »

Cependant, son ton aimable ne camoufla pas le regard méfiant qu'il posa ensuite sur moi. Son acolyte me fixait d'un œil similaire. Mes camarades sentirent tout à coup la pression qui s'exerça sur moi et intervinrent aussitôt.

« Takara est avec nous, expliqua Obito. C'est elle qui a trouvé le chaton. Regardez, elle s'est même blessée pour le sauver ! »

Ses explications semblèrent les convaincre. Ils nous laissèrent passer, mais je pouvais encore sentir le poids de leur regard dans mon dos. J'étais persuadée que nous serions filés par d'autres des leurs durant notre visite.

Mes camarades semblèrent de mon avis, car un silence inconfortable s'installa entre nous. C'était la première fois qu'ils assistaient à la méfiance des habitants à mon encontre. Étaient-ils remués, chagrinés, agacés, compatissants ? Pour ma part, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y assistais. J'avais déjà eu droit à des regards curieux ou méfiants.

La veille avait cependant tout changé pour moi et remettait en cause ma place dans le village. Je pensais que l'intégration serait simple. Mais la violence des mots de Munetaka et l'attitude des Inuzuka maintenant bouleversaient mes certitudes.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Konoha, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Terriblement mal à l'aise.

Pouvait-on m'attaquer pour le seul motif que j'étais étrangère ? Mes compagnons n'avaient eu que faire de mes origines. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les habitants du village. Je me souvins alors de la conversation que j'avais eue avec le Hokage, plus d'une semaine plus tôt. Devenir une des enfants de Konoha ne serait pas simple, je le savais. Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé être confrontée à une quelconque forme de brutalité ou de méfiance à cause de mes origines.

Nos pas nous guidâmes au bout d'une dizaine de minutes vers la maison recherchée. Nous avions croisé des membres du clan qui nous saluèrent avec plein de fougue. Ils étaient accompagnés de chiens de diverses tailles, certains jeunes, d'autres endurcis par l'expérience des combats comme en témoignaient leurs cicatrices. Au milieu de ce vaste clan dont je ne connaissais rien, je me sentais minuscule, mais surtout épiée par des regards invisibles.

Le shinobi avait raison. La grande maison était facilement discernable même à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance. Elle n'était que sur un étage, mais si large que plusieurs appartements pouvaient y entrer sans problème. Elle était située à l'écart du domaine. Derrière elle courraient des kilomètres d'herbes vertes ondoyant doucement sous le vent, encadrées par des barrières en bois. Quelques chiens évoluaient dans ce jardin rêveur. Certains avaient des bandages tandis que d'autres étaient ralentis dans leurs mouvements par le poids invisible de la maladie ou de la vieillesse.

Assurément, c'était une pension pour les chiens blessés par la vie. Je n'y trouvais aucun chat, et me demandai si le chaton roux de la veille s'y trouvait bel et bien.

Un jeune homme occupé à bander la patte d'un chien, assis sur les marches du perron, nous interpella rapidement une fois sa tâche accomplie.

« Vous venez pour le chaton, les jeunes ? »

Avait-il déjà été mis au courant ?

« Oui, répondit Rin.

– J'arrive dans un instant ! »

Il s'éclipsa dans la maison. Obito s'avança vers la clairière et caressa sans crainte la tête d'un chien au pelage beige, si grand qu'il dut lever la main pour espérer le toucher.

Rin sentit la tension qui m'habitait encore. Ses doigts se nouèrent doucement autour de mon poignet. Elle avait deviné depuis bien longtemps que je n'appréciais pas les contacts physiques : ses doigts étaient donc légers, prêts à quitter ma peau à la moindre crispation de ma part. Cependant, il n'en fut rien. Je m'étais rapidement accoutumée à la présence de la jeune kunoichi. Ce fut pourquoi je lui souris, la remerciant silencieusement, sans bouger d'un poil. Elle hocha la tête et m'offrit un sourire enchanté. Mon coeur s'accéléra quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme aux marques rouges revint rapidement. Je reconnus immédiatement le petit chaton de la veille, recroquevillé dans les bras de son hôte. Mon regard émerveillé s'éteignit rapidement une fois que j'eusse découvert son apparence. Une attelle avait été fixée à sa patte arrière droite tandis qu'un bandage encerclait tout son tronc. Je déglutis difficilement lorsque je remarquai son œil gauche tout rougi et gonflé.

« Pauvre bête ! s'exclama aussitôt Rin, choquée.

– Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse faire ça à un animal, gronda Obito qui nous avait rejoint. »

Je demeurai silencieuse, bouleversée par l'état du chaton.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, la mine également assombrie.

« C'était encore pire hier. Il souffrait d'une hémorragie interne causé par de multiples fractures. Nous avons dû l'opérer en urgence.

– C'est affreux ! Gémit Rin.

– Heureusement que votre ami nous l'a amené. Il nous a rapidement expliqué la situation. A une heure près, nous l'aurions perdu.

– C'est surtout Takara qu'il faut remercier ! s'écria Obito en me désignant d'une main. C'est elle qui s'est portée à son secours. Sans son intervention, il serait mort ! »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Remuée de l'intérieur, je ne remarquai pas que le jeune shinobi agissait ainsi pour dissiper l'éventuelle méfiance du jeune Inuzuka à mon égard. En soulignant que je l'avais sauvé, il espérait dissiper l'éventuelle suspicion de son coeur.

Mais le soigneur ne semblait attacher aucune importance à mes origines, ou alors n'était-il simplement pas au courant que j'étais une étrangère. Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux :

« Merci à toi, Takara. Grâce à toi et ton ami, nous avons pu sauver cette petite.

– C'est une femelle ? Demanda Rin.

– Tout à fait ! Elle doit être âgée de cinq mois, pas plus. »

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas le petit animal. Il remuait peu dans les bras de l'homme, certainement fatigué par son opération.

« Nous la gardons encore quatre jours en observation, puis vous pourrez venir la récupérer.

– L-la récupérer ? Répéta Obito.

– Elle n'est à aucun de vous ? Demanda le jeune homme, déçu. »

Nous secouâmes tous trois la tête en signe de négation.

« Ah, encore un chat abandonné, gémit le soigneur.

– Qu'allez-vous faire ? Interrogea la jeune kunoichi.

– Nous devrons la relâcher. Nous n'acceptons pas les chats dans nos foyers, ici.

– Je... »

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation, ternie par la méfiance des Inuzuka et peinée par l'état du chaton. Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser la relâcher simplement après quatre jours d'observation. Et si les trois ninjas s'en prenaient à nouveau à elle ? Et si elle se faisait encore attaquer ? Et si elle mourrait de faim ? Et si… ?

Non, décidément, je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir secourue pour ensuite la laisser errer seule à Konoha quatre jours après.

« Est-ce que… je peux la garder ?

– Bien sûr ! Dit le jeune homme, ravi. Au contraire, même ! Je suis certain que tu en prendras grand soin, Takara-chan. »

Il avait employé le suffixe « _chan_ ». Assurément, il ne se méfiait nullement de moi.

« Reviens dans quatre jours. Elle sera encore affaiblie et devra suivre un traitement. Mais je suis sûr que tu t'en occuperas comme une grande. »

J'eus un sourire timide, flattée par ces paroles bienveillantes. Je réalisai soudain que ma situation actuelle était tout de même précaire, et que j'avais très peu d'argent…

Tant pis. Je trouverais bien un moyen pour la nourrir.

Je n'avais jamais eu d'animaux de compagnie. Je n'étais pas habituée à la présence des bêtes domestiques. Mais ce petit chaton… c'était différent. J'avais essayé de le sauver.

Le jeune soigneur me proposa soudain que je la prisse dans mes bras. J'acceptai, bredouillant quelques mots de remerciement, et réceptionnai précautionneusement la petite bête. Je me figeai tandis que le chaton se roulait lentement en boule contre ma poitrine.

« Elle t'aime déjà, on dirait bien, souligna Obito, attendri. »

J'acquiesçai, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Le chaton au poil roux semblait en effet apaisé. Rien à voir avec les tremblements qui le malmenaient hier soir. Je me forçai à éloigner ces mauvais souvenirs et profitai de ce moment inattendu.

Je finis par rendre le chaton au soigneur, réprimant une moue de déception lorsque la chaleur réconfortante de l'animal me quitta. Je lui promis de revenir dans quatre jours. Je m'imaginai déjà aménager l'intérieur de ma modeste maison pour que la petite bête pusse s'y sentir bien. J'eus un sourire rien qu'en songeant à cet instant.

Nous saluâmes le jeune soigneur qui s'appelait Shippo1, nous apprit-il. Nous revînmes sur nos pas et quittâmes l'enceinte du clan Inuzuka. Il me sembla que la méfiance des deux gardes s'étaient légèrement atténuée dans leurs yeux. Mais elle sommeillait toujours, prête à s'enflammer au moindre geste suspect.

Cette constatation parvint à chasser le bonheur que j'avais ressenti en tenant le chaton dans mes bras. Mon visage s'assombrit. Mes camarades le remarquèrent aussitôt mais attendirent que je prisse la parole.

« Rin-chan, Obito-kun… le fait que je ne sois pas de Konoha ne vous pose pas de problème ? »

Ils n'étaient pas surpris par ma question. Ils avaient compris mes craintes.

« Bien sûr que non, répondit tout de suite Obito.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela, Takara-chan. Nous te considérons comme l'une des nôtres. »

Mon coeur s'emballa sur ces paroles chaleureuses. Je ne lus aucun mensonge dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient si sincères ! Ils se moquaient éperdument de mes origines.

« P-pourquoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Après tout, nous nous connaissons à peine.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, Takara-chan, m'expliqua doucement Rin. Nous sommes ceux qui t'avons secourue, il y a un mois de cela. On peut dire qu'un lien spécial nous unit. »

Rin confirmait ce que nous avions ressenties toutes les deux hier soir tandis que nous prenions le chemin vers nos habitations respectives. Je me demandai si Kakashi pensait la même chose qu'eux. Après tout, il était un membre de l'équipe sept. Je réalisai alors qu'il avait dû me reconnaître, la veille. Mais il n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe qui aurait pu me laisser supposer qu'il m'avait identifiée ou que nous étions unis par un quelconque lien.

Ce n'était pas grave. Nous avions le temps de nous connaître. Et puis, je comptais bien le retrouver pour le remercier de nous avoir secourus.

Un sourire incroyablement affectueux s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Rin. Obito hocha la tête, en total accord avec les paroles de son amie. Les mots de la jeune kunoichi me bouleversaient, assurément, et je dus me retenir à grand-peine de pleurer.

« M-merci, bredouillai-je, la voix chancelante. »

Ils se contentèrent de poser simultanément une main sur mes épaules. Nous nous arrêtâmes de marcher un instant. Loin de me tendre à ce contact, je me sentis fondre. Que cela était agréable ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle béatitude dans mon coeur et mon esprit.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous tandis que nous reprenions notre marche, déambulant paisiblement dans les rues de Konoha. Rin avait proposé que nous nous arrêtions manger des sucreries _Chez Yoshinodo_, ce qu'Obito et moi avions accepté avec enthousiasme.

L'esprit plus apaisé, je me permis de reprendre le fil de mon questionnement.

« Pourquoi mes origines posent des problèmes à d'autres personnes ?

– Les immigrants doivent toujours faire leurs preuves, expliqua Obito.

– Le fait que nous traversions des temps troublés explique aussi la méfiance des gens, compléta Rin, pensive. Tout le monde craint que la guerre ne frappe à notre porte. Alors forcément, une nouvelle tête n'est pas de bon augure pour certains. »

Je méditai quelques instants ces paroles, puis partageai avec eux mes impressions de la veille.

« Vous savez… hier, ils s'en sont pris à moi à partir du moment où ils ont su que j'étais une étrangère. »

Les poings d'Obito se serrèrent aussitôt.

« Pff, quelle bande de lâches ! Cela se voit que tu n'es pas une kunoichi. Ils en ont profité ! »

Soudain, la peur s'empara de moi et je m'arrêtai, tremblante.

« Takara-chan ? Fit Rin, inquiète.

– Ces… ces adolescents… I-ils doivent m'en vouloir. Ils vont peut-être me…

– Pas de panique ! Me coupa Obito en brandissant une main. Gaï nous a expliqué que Kakashi a prévenu la police après avoir déposé le chaton chez les Inuzuka.

– Oh ! Et… que va-t-il leur arriver ?

– D'une, ils vont être sérieusement sermonnés par la police, énuméra Obito en désignant en même temps ses doigts. De deux, ils vont devoir retourner à l'Académie pour suivre des cours de discipline et recopier des textes de lois. De trois, ils devront effectuer des travaux d'intérêt général. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, choquée.

« T-tout ça ?

– Bien sûr ! Dit Rin. Ils se sont rendus coupables d'agression sur une civile de moins de quinze ans. Ce genre ce crime est sévèrement puni à Konoha. Ils échappent à la prison uniquement parce qu'ils sont âgés de moins de quinze ans, justement.

– Mais le fait qu'ils soient des ninjas aggrave significativement leur cas, ajouta Obito. Les ninjas doivent se mettre au service du village, et non attaquer ses habitants, tout étranger qu'ils fussent.

– C'est même pire ! Ajouta Rin. Un immigrant qui est accepté sur le sol de Konoha est considéré comme un hôte et doit être hautement respecté.

– Malheureusement, cela reste à l'appréciation de chacun. »

Je les regardai tour à tour, admirative.

« Vous savez tellement de choses…

– Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de mérite, voulut me rassurer Rin. Nous avons appris tout ça à l'Académie. Pour devenir un ninja digne, il faut avant tout connaître les lois de ce monde et les règles édictées par notre village. »

Je hochai la tête. Les mots de Rin m'amenèrent à une autre réflexion. Je n'oubliai pas que je cherchais une réponse à mon questionnement de ce matin. Comment pouvais-je protéger les êtres qui m'étaient chers ? Comment pouvais-je sauver mon père ? Hier, j'avais dit à Obito et Rin que je devais être forte. C'était pour cette raison que je m'étais intéressée à la voie des ninjas. Mais mon agression de la veille avait remis en question mes certitudes.

Je refusais de m'abaisser à des pulsions bestiales comme celles qui avaient animées les trois shinobis. Je me refusais à devenir forte si cela impliquait de se laisser submerger par ses instincts.

Je décidai d'en parler avec mes camarades. J'attendis cependant que nous fûmes _Chez Yoshinodo._ Après quelques minutes de marche, nous rejoignîmes l'artère principale de Konoha, entrâmes dans le petit restaurant et commandâmes nos habituels hiyokos.

Une fois attablés, je partageai avec Rin et Obito le fruit de mes réflexions.

« Hier, je vous avais dit que je voulais être forte pour pouvoir sauver mon père. » Ils hochèrent la tête, m'écoutant avec attention. « C'est pour cela que je m'intéresse à la voie des combattants. Ce sont certainement des ninjas qui s'en sont pris à lui. Je ne peux pas prétendre le sauver si je ne deviens pas forte, moi-aussi. Je dois être forte pour le sauver. Mais... » Repenser à mon agression de la veille me remua intérieurement. « Ce sont des chûnins qui m'ont agressée. J'ai entendu Kakashi le dire, quand il m'a emmenée à l'hôpital. Ce sont des ninjas… et pourtant, ils se sont comportés comme des criminels. Je… je ne veux pas m'intéresser à ce monde si cela implique de devenir comme eux.

– Tu ne deviendras jamais comme eux, Takara-chan, m'assura aussitôt Obito, le regard sérieux.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Insistai-je. Ils ont des rêves, eux-aussi. Peut-être souhaitent-ils devenir médic-nin ou Hokage, comme vous ?

– Je peux te garantir le contraire ! Me coupa le jeune shinobi en frappant la table du plat de la main. Ce ne sont que des brutes épaisses qui n'ont pas de cerveau. Je peux te dire quels sont leurs rêves à ces abrutis : c'est de finir en prison, c'est tout. »

Ces mots m'auraient amusée si notre conversation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse. Comme il remarquait qu'il ne parvenait pas à me convaincre, il poursuivit :

« Takara, tu es une fille _gentille_. Ça se voit au premier coup d'œil. Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Et tu as un bon coeur. Autrement, tu ne te serais pas interposée pour sauver ce chaton – et tu ne l'aurais encore moins gardé par la suite !

– Obito a raison, ajouta doucement Rin. N'importe quel civil n'aurait pas osé intervenir en constatant que ces adolescents étaient des ninjas. Jamais tu ne pourras devenir comme eux.

– Et puis, regarde nous ! Nous sommes des ninjas, et je peux te promettre que nous n'avons jamais agi comme ces sales c...

– Obito ! La reprit à temps Rin.

– Ah, ils méritent bien que je les insulte !

– Ta grand-mère serait très choquée d'entendre de tels mots sortir de ta bouche.

– Oui, mais elle n'est pas là, alors... »

Je n'écoutai pas le reste de leurs chamailleries, pourtant amusantes et touchantes. Je réalisai que je m'étais fourvoyée. Évidemment, tous les ninjas n'agissaient pas en mal ! La preuve était sous mes yeux. Obito et Rin n'étaient pas des êtres mauvais, bien au contraire ! Au même titre que Gaï, et Kakashi qui m'avait secourue. Il était possible de suivre une voie baignée par la lumière et de ne pas succomber aux ténèbres.

J'espérais juste ne pas basculer un jour. Cette peur ne me quitterait pas, comme l'agression que j'avais subie resterait gravée au fer rouge dans mon corps et mon esprit. J'espérais que cette force propre aux ninjas ne me fera pas perdre la raison comme ces trois chûnins qui s'en étaient pris à moi hier.

Cependant… certains propos d'Obito m'interpellèrent.

« Obito-kun…

– Oui ? Fit ce dernier alors qu'il allait encore justifier ses insultes envers les trois chûnins.

– Tu as dit que « _je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche_ ». Est-ce que tu penses que je ne pourrais jamais être forte, comme vous ? »

Quand il se rendit compte de ces mots qu'il avait effectivement tenus à mon égard, une rougeur s'empara de ses joues et il agita ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Il regrettait ces paroles. Rin, assise à côté de moi, ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Je souris également, amusée.

« Argh, pardon Takara-chan, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! En fait, je disais que tu étais gentille… enfin, que cela se voyait que tu n'étais pas méchante… et…

– Tu t'enfonces, lui dit la kunoichi entre deux rires.

– En fait... tu me fais penser à Rin, voilà ! »

Cette phrase nous fit taire toutes les deux et nous l'observâmes avec des yeux écarquillés. La rougeur de ses joues s'intensifia. Il se gratta nerveusement les cheveux.

« Ben oui, euh… vous êtes gentilles toutes les deux… et vous avez ce même souci de protéger les autres.

– Euh, Obito-kun… c'est peut-être trop tôt pour attester ce genre de choses à mon propos, bredouillai-je, gênée de me voir comparée à Rin qu'il connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

– Takara, ne te sous-estimes pas. Tu t'es prise un coup pour sauver un simple chaton ! Ce n'est pas rien, je t'assure. » Devant ma mine perplexe, il continua, l'air plus solennel. « Tu es une _civile_. Les civils n'interfèrent jamais dans les affaires des ninjas. Les ninjas se battent, les civils regardent, a-t-on l'habitude de dire. Mais toi, tu t'es quand même interposée. Certains diront que c'est de l'inconscience. Moi, je dis que c'est du courage. »

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Je me sentis terriblement gênée par les compliments sous-jacents d'Obito.

« Il a raison, Takara-chan, renchérit Rin. Plus d'un aurait pris la fuite. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous connaissons des temps troublés. Les ninjas sont plus méfiants et tendus qu'à l'ordinaire. Personne n'irait se frotter à eux en ce moment, tout enfant qu'ils sont. »

Je hochai la tête, intimidée par tous ces éloges. A mon sens, je n'avais pas été courageuse. J'avais juste décidé de ne pas abandonner ce chaton. Je me rappelais bien m'être moquée des bandeaux frontaux de ces trois voyous. J'avais agi avec inconscience, assurément. Était-ce du courage ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. Du moins, était-ce mon avis.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, reprit Obito, je pense que tu peux être forte. N'importe qui peut devenir fort. Il suffit de le vouloir et de s'entraîner durement. » Il m'adressa soudain un sourire chaleureux. « Un jour, tu sauveras ton père, j'en suis certain, Takara-chan !

– Et si cela est à notre portée, nous t'aiderons à réaliser ton rêve, ajouta Rin, son éternel doux sourire sur les lèvres. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais si touchée par les paroles de mes amis !

« _Mes amis_ ». Je venais de les appeler spontanément « _mes amis_ ». Même si c'était intérieurement… mes pensées avaient très vite évolué. Mais comment cela ne pourrait pas être le cas ? Rin et Obito mettaient tellement de volonté à me soutenir… que je ne pouvais pas penser autrement. N'était-ce pas le comportement qu'adoptaient des « _amis_ ? » En tout cas, cela me faisait fortement penser aux contes héroïques que je lisais étant jeune.

Je les regardai avec une tendresse nouvelle qui sembla les toucher. Nos hiyokos nous furent livrés à ce moment-là. Tandis que l'odeur des gâteaux nous chatouillait agréablement le nez et attisait notre salive, je leur dédiai ces paroles :

« Je sais que vous êtes des ninjas au bon coeur. Je veux devenir comme vous. Je veux être forte comme vous, et mettre ma force au service des autres. »

N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient ? Rin voulait être une médic-nin pour soigner les autres. Obito désirait être Hokage pour protéger les habitants du village. Gaï voulait devenir fort pour montrer au monde qu'on pouvait surpasser un génie même sans aucun talent pour le ninjutsu. Il deviendrait ainsi un modèle pour les personnes comme lui.

Et moi, je voulais sauver mon père. Mais pas seulement. Tandis que je regardai Obito et Rin savourer leurs sucreries avec appétit, le regard brillant d'émotion suite à cette conversation…

… je me dis que je ne voulais pas seulement sauver mon père. Si je le pouvais… je protégerais mes amis, également.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

1 Shippo : queue.

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**


	11. 11 Joruju Buffon

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 11. Il me tient particulièrement à coeur, car je souhaite mettre en avant l'importance de la culture et des connaissances à travers ma fiction. Cela commence au chapitre 11, en compagnie d'un personnage bien connu ! Takara n'est pas au bout de ses surprises avec lui !

Remerciements : je remercie **maelcrt** d'avoir ajouté l'histoire à ses suivis.

**DISCLAIMER** : l'oeuvre _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 11 : Joruju Buffon**

La soirée s'était agréablement déroulée. Nous avions savouré nos hiyokos avec appétit. Obito faillit s'énerver lorsqu'il s'aperçut que mâcher était légèrement douloureux pour moi à cause de mon hématome à la lèvre inférieure. Rin freina ses ardeurs tandis que je le rassurai. C'était une souffrance passagère qui disparaîtrait avec le temps.

Je remarquai qu'au rythme où nous allions _Chez Yoshinodo_, je m'empâtirais à vue d'œil. Mais cela m'importait peu car ces occasions me permettaient de passer du bon temps avec mes amis.

Une agréable chaleur se diffusait dans mon être à chaque fois que je songeais à «_mes amis _». C'était si nouveau pour moi ! Je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer trouver des personnes aussi généreuses qu'Obito, Rin et Gaï. Je ne m'étais jamais fait d'amis jusqu'à présent, et cela ne m'avait jamais intéressé.

Je n'aurai jamais pu soupçonner que c'était aussi délectable. Y songer faisait bondir mon coeur de joie, insufflait une douce tiédeur dans tout mon être et faisait pétiller mes yeux de bonheur. Chaque jour, j'expérimentais ce maelstrom d'émotions délicieuses dans lequel je me laissais volontiers couler. J'en ressortais, béate et rassasiée, envahie par un un bien-être revigorant.

Rin n'avait pas oublié la proposition qu'elle m'avait faite hier soir. Elle m'invita à dîner chez elle.

« Et hors de question tu refuses, Takara-chan ! »

Derrière son regard faussement réprobateur, je devinai une peur latente. Elle craignait que je me fisse encore importuner si je rentrais chez moi seule. Obito fut également invité, et ils me promissent de me raccompagner chez moi après le repas, de gré ou de force. Je ne pus que hocher la tête, craignant davantage leur colère qu'une mésaventure quelconque.

Nous fûmes donc accueillis par la mère de Rin, qui s'appelait Yume. C'était une femme très douce, aux gestes lents et précautionneux, qui s'attachait toujours à ce que ses hôtes se portassent bien. C'était une civile. Pourtant, elle avait tout d'une médic-nin : les sourires bienveillants, le regard doux et la sollicitude. C'était naturel, chez Mme Nohara. Encore une fois, elle me renvoya à sa propre fille. Rin avait beaucoup hérité de sa mère. Ce fut pourquoi je me sentis à l'aise, ce soir-là, à savourer les divers plats que la maman de la kunoichi avait préparé avec soin et attention.

J'eus alors une pensée pour ma mère. J'ignorai tout d'elle, mis à part qu'elle jouait du koto et qu'elle aimait beaucoup se promener dans la nature. Sa disparition avait été extrêmement douloureuse pour mon père, qui n'en parlait jamais à la maison. Son nom était devenu un tabou, et le deuil couvait toujours dans le regard de mon paternel. Pourtant, j'aurai aimé la connaître. Je savais juste que je lui ressemblais sur le plan physique. Je m'imaginais alors une version de moi plus âgée, avec de longs cheveux cuivrés, les yeux marrons et des tâches de rousseur sur le visage. Mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait même pas de photo d'elle, dans notre maison.

Nous avions passé un agréable moment chez les Nohara. Nous avions doucement ri tandis que nous écoutions les frasques d'Obito. Il avait toujours le souci de nous amuser et de nous faire sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts, car cela était naturel chez lui. Rin avait raison : Obito était très doué pour raconter des histoires. L'atmosphère très détendue du salon m'avait permise de me sentir à l'aise rapidement et de chasser ma timidité en présence de la mère de Rin.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous avions passé quelques instants dans la chambre de Rin. Elle était décorée très simplement : quelques peluches paressaient sur son lit, plusieurs origamis étaient disposés sur sa table de chevet tandis que son bureau était recouvert de livres traitant de techniques ninjas ou de médecine. La couleur violette prédominait, tapissant certains pans de murs et habillant son lit.

Nous discutâmes de la guerre qui faisait rage dehors. Je m'étais immédiatement tendue, mais je comprenais que les deux jeunes shinobis eussent besoin d'en parler. C'était la première guerre qu'ils vivaient, et ils étaient sur le qui-vive. Ils espéraient, tout comme Gaï, que les négociations entre Iwa et Konoha débouchassent sur un accord de paix.

Lorsque la nuit fut bien tombée, Rin et Obito me raccompagnèrent jusque chez moi. Je n'avais même pas osé m'y opposer, car j'étais certaine de subir leurs foudres. Nous avions continué de discuter tranquillement, puis ils me laissèrent chez moi. Ils ne partirent que lorsqu'ils furent certains que la porte était bien fermée derrière moi.

Ma nuit aurait pu être sereine si des élans de douleur ne me réveillèrent pas plusieurs fois. Des picotements très désagréables me brûlaient la lèvre et s'infiltraient dans toute ma bouche. Je savais que ce n'était qu'un difficile moment à passer. Contrairement à mon coeur malade, cette plaie finirait par cicatriser et disparaître.

Je finis par me réveiller aux aurores, épuisée. Je n'avais cependant guère envie de prolonger mon sommeil. J'avais passé les derniers jours à me réveiller tard, ce que je détestais faire habituellement. J'en profitai donc pour avaler deux pommes et me diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide.

Devant le seul miroir de la maisonnée, j'entrepris de retirer le pansement qui recouvrait presque l'entièreté de mon menton. Je grimaçai lorsque je dus forcer sur mes doigts pour arracher le tissu collé à ma peau. Je fronçai le nez tandis que je découvrais l'apparence actuelle de la blessure infligée par Munetaka. Si le déchirement de ma lèvre inférieur n'était bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, ce n'était pas le cas de l'hématome qui s'étendait sur mon épiderme comme une toile d'araignée. Il marquait ma peau d'une vilaine couleur brunâtre, là où la veille il était simplement violacé. Umiko me l'avait dit : la contusion serait longue à guérir.

Après avoir pris une rapide douche, j'appliquai sur ma peau endommagée l'onguent que m'avait confié Umiko la veille et apposa un nouveau pansement dessus. Il était hors de question que ma blessure fusse visible à la vue de tous.

Je m'habillais d'un autre kimono à disposition dans mon armoire. Lorsque je terminai de nouer l'obi autour de ma taille… un grand vide m'emplit le coeur. Que pouvais-je faire, à cette heure-ci ? Il devait être sept heures passées. A Hiyoku, lorsque je me réveillai tôt, je m'occupais des tâches domestiques. Mon père était tous les jours en mission, et j'appréciais qu'il rentrasse dans une maison propre, le repas déjà prêt. C'était devenu une routine pour moi.

Certes, je commençais à m'acclimater à cette maisonnée étriquée, aux couloirs étroits et aux petites pièces. Notre maison à Hiyoku était bien plus grande, mais je n'accordais que peu d'importance aux espaces. Ce qui comptait à mes yeux, c'était la présence de mon père. Son absence creusait toujours ce trou terrible dans mon coeur, et les murs me semblaient bien froids et ternes sans ses conversations, ses sourires et ses conseils.

Ce vide me rappelait durement que je vivais seule à Konoha, et je n'attendais personne. Tout comme personne ne m'attendait entre ces murs. Je repliai mes bras sur ma poitrine comme mon corps semblait soudainement se refroidir. Je le sentais se glacer sous ce vent terrible qu'était la solitude.

Je ne supporterais pas de demeurer ici dans l'attente que le village se réveillasse. Je ne supporterais d'attendre ici des heures avant de pouvoir rejoindre Rin, Obito ou Gaï. Si je restais dans cette habitation… mes pensées se tourneraient exclusivement vers mon père. Son absence était toujours gravée dans mon coeur. Il me manquait atrocement. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour me retrouver avec lui et être enlacée dans le creux de ses bras ? Où pouvait-il bien être en ce moment ? J'espérais de tout mon être qu'il fusse en vie, quelque part. J'espérais tellement… !

Je secouai la tête. Je percevais déjà les signes de ma future déprime si je persistai dans cette chambre. Je devais en sortir… ou je me noierai dans de sombres pensées qui m'étoufferaient.

Je sortis précipitamment de la maisonnée. L'air était frais et chargé d'humidité. Il ne faisait pas totalement jour, mais mes yeux parvenaient à voir sans problème mon environnement. Je demeurai là quelques secondes, à peser le pour et le contre, puis me décidai à avancer.

J'étais certaine qu'Obito et Rin me gronderaient fortement s'ils apprenaient que j'étais sortie seule à une heure où les rues étaient encore désertes. Mais je refusai de m'enfermer dans la dépression. Je préférai largement occuper mes pensées en marchant à l'air libre plutôt qu'être prisonnière entre quatre murs. Je me sentais toujours bien en présence de mes amis mais une fois qu'ils étaient absents, la solitude me rongeait telle une maladie infectieuse. Hors de question de sombrer à nouveau dans cet état lugubre qui m'avait terrassée, il y avait presqu'un mois de cela. Je préférai courir le risque d'une nouvelle agression plutôt que d'être submergée par la douleur et le chagrin. Mon père, tel un fantôme, continuait de hanter mes pensées et mon coeur malade. Cette souffrance, même si elle n'était pas causée par des coups, me semblait plus terrible que la douleur physique.

Je marchai donc, le pas lent et les yeux attentifs, découvrant Konoha sous un autre jour. Quelques oiseaux s'égosillaient doucement dans les nids. Mes pas résonnaient dans le silence obstiné du village. Le soleil se levait lentement, éclaboussant les toits des habitations de sa lumière froide. Quelques volutes de brume dansaient dans certaines ruelles. L'air frais ne me dérangeait pas. Au pays de la Terre, les températures étaient encore bien plus basses au mois de mai – et dans trois jours, ce serait le mois de juin. Une légère buée émergeait de mes narines ou de ma bouche, mais je n'avais pas véritablement froid, contrairement aux quelques passants que je croisai sur mon chemin.

Mon corps ne put s'empêcher de se tendre à chaque personne que je rencontrai. Je craignais une quelconque altercation, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les dévisager sombrement, attentive à leurs moindres faits et gestes. Je savais que mes yeux méfiants et ma stature tendue ne me rendaient pas avenante pour ces passants, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'étais pas avec mes amis : je me sentais privée de leur aura protectrice, et donc plus vulnérable.

Cependant, personne ne vint à ma rencontre. J'attirais juste la suspicion de certains habitants, et même la surprise chez d'autres (que faisait une civile si jeune debout à une heure pareille?). Je devinai que le pansement qui affublait ma bouche attirer inévitablement le regard des villageois. Un vieil homme m'adressa même la parole pour me demander si j'étais perdue, mais je lui répondis, sur le ton le plus affable possible, que je voulais juste profiter du calme de Konoha.

Mon coeur battait toujours plus vite lorsque je croisai la route d'un ninja, reconnaissable à leur accoutrement militaire. Cependant, à part leurs yeux perçants, je ne récoltai rien de plus. J'avais tenté de paraître moins reconnaissable en nouant précipitamment mes cheveux – déjà retenus en queue de cheval – autour d'un chignon maladroit, mais je soupçonnai la couleur particulière de ma chevelure de me rendre identifiable quoi que je fisse. Rares étaient les personnes à être rousses comme moi à Konoha.

Je tentais donc de me focaliser sur le paysage qui m'entourait. J'avais une excellente mémoire, et je n'eus aucun mal à retenir les rues que je traversais. Ce grand arbre paré de pétales roses, cette maison aux volets verts, ce petit pont en pierres, ce ruisseau, ces parterres de fleurs, ce commerce d'artisanat, ce virage abrupte, ces murs en bois, ces dalles mal imbriquées, étaient autant d'indicateurs que mon cerveau enregistrait avec une grande facilité. Je découvris ainsi le clan des Hyûga, marqué par une haute muraille en pierres blanches, et me dirigeai vers celui des Uchiha. Je me rappelai des chemins empruntés avec Obito et Rin pour m'y rendre. La marche fut longue mais paisible. Mon rythme était lent, comme je savourais ce silence agréable, rythmé par les murmures de la nature.

Je parvins au clan des Uchiha que je reconnus immédiatement. Deux shinobis en surveillaient l'entrée. Je pris grand soin à ne pas m'approcher de l'enceinte. Je savais que j'avais une étiquette « étrangère » collée sur la figure : je n'allais pas me risquer à provoquer une altercation en m'approchant des clans du village, de surcroît alors que j'étais seule.

L'existence de ces clans me surprenait, à vrai dire. Cela n'existait pas à Hiyoku. Ces clans vivaient dans une forme d'autarcie les enceintes signifiaient qu'ils se détachaient du village, dans un sens, en vivant à l'abri des regards indiscrets. De plus, ils étaient très éloignés des ruelles passantes, et camouflés par des arbres haut perchés. J'avais dû marcher une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le clan des Hyûga (pourtant situé non loin de mon habitation) et une trentaine pour celui des Uchiha.

Je me risquai à poursuivre mon trajet sur des sentiers que je n'avais pas encore traversés. Je savais que je devais prendre la direction de l'ouest si jamais je souhaitais revenir au centre-ville. Mon père m'avait appris à me repérer aisément dans l'espace, car il avait craint que je me perdisse lorsque j'étais très jeune. Observer les étoiles, sentir la direction du vent, écouter les rumeurs de la nature, étaient autant de réflexes que je maîtrisais à la perfection. Ce fut pourquoi je marchais sans grande crainte, bien qu'un soupçon d'appréhension alertait mes sens et couvait dans mon regard. J'étais plus attentive que jamais à mon environnement. Toutefois, je me rassurai en me disant que je pourrais toujours faire appel à la bonté d'un villageois si jamais je devais véritablement me perdre.

Le soleil était déjà plus haut lorsque je quittai le territoire des Uchiha, mais ne signifiait pas encore le réveil général pour les habitants de Konoha. Il devait être huit heures passées, pour sûr. Une douce lumière s'infiltrait à l'intérieur des rues et chassait les couleurs grisâtres de la nuit.

Plus j'avançai, plus la nature prenait possession du paysage alentour. Je croisais plus d'arbres, plus de prairies, plus de champs agricoles, plus de bovins. Je compris que je m'étais bien éloignée du centre-ville et que je me trouvais davantage en périphérie de Konoha. Les dalles bien ajustées au sol laissaient place à des sentiers en terre, inégaux et tortueux.

Mes sens détectaient de nouvelles sensations qui me rappelèrent immédiatement Hiyoku. Je souris soudain, la nostalgie s'emparant doucement de moi. Il y avait cette fragrance délicieuse d'herbe mouillée par la rosée matinale, ce vent frais qui s'engouffrait facilement dans les vêtements et les cheveux sans aucune ruelle pour entraver sa route, cette brise agréable qui soufflait sur les brins verts et jaunes des prairies, ces meuglements des vaches qui broutaient paisiblement l'herbe, ces oiseaux nombreux à avoir élu domicile dans les branches les plus hautes des arbres, ce silence que n'entravait aucune voix humaine. Je m'étais arrêtée sans m'en compte tandis que je contemplais, autour de moi, les rayons du soleil illuminer les champs d'herbes. Ils s'étendaient devant mes yeux émerveillés, au-delà de barrières en bois qui en marquaient les limites.

Je m'approchai doucement de l'une d'elle et m'y appuyai, les bras croisés sur la clôture. Mon coeur commençait à méchamment s'accélérer : je devais reposer mon coeur fragile qui ne supportait pas les longues marches continues.

Tandis que mes yeux s'attardaient sur une vache qui allaitait son petit, mon esprit dérivait vers des images de mon village natal. Je réalisai qu'il me manquait. J'avais été idiote de penser le contraire. Je pensais que mon père se suffisait à lui-même et que je n'attachais aucune importance à mon village et ma maison. Mais c'était bien l'inverse qui se produisait. Cette maisonnette que le Hokage m'avait attribuée me semblait froide et terne parce que ce n'était pas _ma_ maison. J'appréciais ce paysage de verdure qui déroulait son tapis vert devant moi car il me rappelait les vastes champs de _mon_ village. Je pensais que seul mon père comptait… mais j'avais été dans l'erreur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que ma gorge se noua douloureusement.

Ma maison, mon village me manquaient affreusement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Je sursautai violemment, me retournant dans un geste vif à la recherche du propriétaire de cette voix. Dos à la barrière, une main sur mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé, l'autre accrochée à la clôture en bois, je dévisageai, hébétée, le garçon qui m'avait secourue deux jours plus tôt.

Kakashi Hatake, l' « éternel rival » de Gaï et membre de l'équipe sept. Perdue dans mes pensées nostalgiques, je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver.

« Oh, c'est toi ! »

J'étais heureuse de le voir. Je pouvais enfin le remercier, lui témoigner ma reconnaissance ! Cependant, mon sourire disparut rapidement lorsque je remarquai ses yeux noirs et froids posés sur moi. En dépit de son visage à moitié camouflé, je devinai la sévérité de ses traits.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. J'avais même l'impression… qu'il était énervé. Était-ce après moi ?

« Alors ? »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air. Je tressaillis.

« Euh… j-je me promène juste, bredouillai-je, médusée.

– A cette heure-ci ?

– Hm, euh, oui... »

Le garçon au masque sembla agacé par mes réponses peu constructives. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à son tour, mais de colère.

« Je te trouve très inconsciente de sortir à une heure pareille alors que tu t'es faite agresser i peine deux jours de cela. »

Évoquer mon agression si abruptement réveilla une douleur dans ma poitrine. Mon coeur s'accéléra. Encore engluée dans mon émoi précédent, je me sentais désorientée et vulnérable. Ma bouche s'ouvrit, se referma, s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te porter secours, continua-t-il, incisif. »

Pourquoi me disait-il cela ? Pourquoi était-il énervé ? Je ne comprenais pas son emportement. J'avais même détecté une légère pointe de mépris derrière cette dernière phrase. Il aurait pu poursuivre sa route et ne pas me parler. Pourtant, il avait pris soin de m'interpeller pour me faire part de son agacement. Je cherchai à comprendre ses intentions, mais je n'avais pas assez d'indices pour cela.

Je me permis donc de répliquer, légèrement plus assurée :

« Je le sais. J'ai bien réfléchi à tout cela.

– Cela ne se voit pas, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Quelqu'un de censé n'aurait pas fait le choix d'une promenade à une heure aussi matinale à l'écart de la civilisation. »

Sa colère me fut communicative, et j'oubliai toute appréhension. Je n'appréciais pas sa condescendance alors qu'il ignorait tout de mes motivations.

Et puis surtout, _pourquoi était-il énervé ?_

« Je suis consciente des risques que j'encours. Si je suis sortie, c'est parce que j'ai mes raisons.

– Et quelles raisons justifient un acte aussi inconscient que celui-ci ? »

Le mépris n'était plus voilé. Il suinta de chacun de ses mots. Ma main se décolla de la barrière derrière moi pour mieux se serrer.

« Pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il tant ?

– Je t'ai secourue une fois parce que tu voulais sauver un _chaton_, dit-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot, la voix chargée de dédain. Il serait bien que tu apprennes de tes erreurs et que tu sois plus prudente à l'avenir. »

…

Le choc.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon coeur s'accéléra.

Ces paroles me firent un mal fou.

Et déversèrent soudain en moi une colère sourde.

Je perdis mon masque de surprise pour laisser place à un courroux inattendu. Je ne contrôlai pas mes prochaines paroles et criai presque :

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me secourir il y a deux jours. Si cela t'embêtait tant, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser me faire tabasser par ces brutes ! »

Je ne pris pas le temps de découvrir l'expression de son visage et m'enfuis soudainement. Je préférais partir plutôt que de continuer à déverser ma colère sur lui.

En fait, je réalisai qu'au-delà de la colère, c'était un terrible sentiment d'amertume qui restait coincé au fond de ma gorge. Je me souvenais qu'hier encore, je souhaitais le retrouver pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvée. J'étais très reconnaissante envers ce shinobi qui avait défait les trois adolescents en un clin d'œil et qui m'avait conduite à l'hôpital.

Mais je découvrais aujourd'hui un garçon qui semblait regretter cet acte héroïque et m'admonestait pour ma prétendue inconscience.

Il regrettait de m'avoir secourue. Il le _regrettait_…

… et j'étais déçue. Si déçue !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme Rin et Obito ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi gentil qu'eux ?

Ou était-ce moi qui me montrais ingrate ?

Avais-je vraiment agi inconsciemment ? J'en étais bien persuadée, hier, en discutant avec Obito… mais l'entendre de cette manière dans la bouche même de mon sauveur était très difficile à encaisser.

Ce Kakashi avait raison ? Étais-je butée dans une inconscience aveugle qui me faisait prendre des décisions irrationnelles ?

Étais-je condamnée à demeurer dans l'ombre protectrice de mes amis ? A devoir dépendre d'eux ? A ne pas pouvoir sortir à l'heure désirée car je prenais des risques ?

Ne pouvais-je pas devenir forte pour pouvoir faire ce que bon me semblait ?

Maudit corps, maudit coeur, maudit _destin_ !

Mon pied droit glissa soudain dans une petite crevasse. Un cri de surprise resta bloqué dans ma gorge tandis que je basculai lourdement en arrière.

Une seconde plus tard, mon dos heurta brutalement le sol. Mon corps déjà abîmé par mon altercation avec les trois shinobis protesta aussitôt de douleur. La souffrance se répercuta jusque dans la cicatrice de ma poitrine, qui palpita lourdement. Mes cheveux se défirent dans la chute et glissèrent sur la terre encore humidifiée par la rosée du matin. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, je roulai sur le ventre et me redressai sur les coudes.

« Aïe… soufflai-je, les dents serrées. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que mes mains se recroquevillèrent. Je n'arrivais même pas à éviter un simple trou dans le sol.

Faible, faible, j'étais si _faible_ !

Je sentis soudain une présence tout près de moi. Je grinçai des dents : non seulement j'étais tombée lamentablement, mais en plus j'allais devoir subir la pitié ou la moquerie d'un passant !

Je me redressai rapidement sur les genoux dans l'espoir de me composer une certaine contenance, m'apprêtai à me relever, mon pied droit bien à plat par terre, mais me figeai soudain. Dans mon champ de vision était apparue une main gantée. Mes yeux remontèrent le long du bras pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi.

Que… que faisait-il encore ici ?

Et cette main tendue ! Il voulait m'aider ? Pourquoi ?

Nos regards s'accrochèrent, et nous nous dévisageâmes comme deux chiens en faïence. Mes yeux courroucés rencontrèrent ses pupilles noires et froides. Cependant, elles me semblèrent moins colériques que tout à l'heure.

Enfin, présentement, c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Comme je ne bougeai pas, butée dans une immobilité insolente, la Méfiance personnifiée éveillée dans mon être, le garçon masqué s'impatienta.

« C'est quand tu veux, siffla-t-il.

– Cela tombe bien, je ne veux pas, répliquai-je, acerbe.

– Ton pied droit est pris dans ton kimono. Si tu te lèves toute seule, il y a une très forte probabilité pour que tu tombes à nouveau. »

Je jetai aussitôt un œil à la posture de mon pied droit et faillit marmonner ma hargne lorsque je constatai avec dépit qu'il avait raison. Je me retins, tandis qu'une vague de honte me submergea toute entière. Une rougeur pleine de colère et de gêne colora mes joues.

Ses doigts s'agitèrent devant mon nez, impatients.

« C'est quand tu veux, répéta-t-il sans aucune émotion. »

Je levai lentement mes yeux vers lui, mon visage contracté dans une moue boudeuse. Ma lèvre inférieure me piqua comme l'égratignure se réveillait, mais je passai outre.

J'aurai eu envie de balayer sa main dans un mouvement de poignet rageur et de me redresser toute seule, comme une grande. J'aurai ainsi pu conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Cependant, je savais qu'il avait raison. Et si j'essayais de réajuster ma position, j'aurai juste l'air plus ridicule.

J'abandonnai la bataille mentale. Étais-je vraiment partagée dans ce dilemme stupide, alors que la question était juste de savoir si je voulais prendre sa main ou non ? Allez, Takara, tu as affronté des choix bien plus pénibles que celui-ci dans ta courte vie !

La contrariété toujours visible sur mes traits, je fis glisser bien malgré moi ma main dans sa paume recouverte d'une mitaine. Je perçus immédiatement que son bras se banda, comme il s'apprêtait à me relever avec force. Je l'arrêtai aussitôt, paniquée.

« A-attends ! »

Kakashi suspendit son geste et soupira, agacé.

« Quoi, encore ?

– Je… je dois éviter les mouvements brusques à cause de… l'autre soir. »

Je n'ajoutai rien de plus, mes joues s'enflammant davantage. Je n'avais pas envie de faire subir à mon corps d'autres douleurs – il fallait dire que j'étais douillette et craintive – mais d'un autre côté, le signifier au garçon intensifia ma honte.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de son masque tandis qu'il leva les yeux au ciel. Sans mot dire, il se posta à côté de moi, enveloppa mon coude d'une main tandis qu'il fit glisser l'autre sur mes côtes.

Mon corps se contracta d'emblée. J'abhorrai les contacts physiques lorsqu'ils provenaient d'inconnus – même si Kakashi n'en était techniquement pas un. Présentement, sentir ces mains à ces endroits-là, en particulier au-dessus de la hanche, m'indisposa fortement. Je me retins d'émettre une remarque désobligeante, consciente qu'il me rendait-là un grand service.

Sans un mot, il m'aida à me remettre debout. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser, ses gestes avaient été précis et délicats. Cependant, ni lui ni moi n'avions supporté cette proximité : une fois en équilibre sur mes pieds, nous nous écartâmes automatiquement, refusant de rencontrer le regard de l'autre.

« M-merci. »

J'avais dû forcer les mots à sortir de ma bouche. Empêtrée dans ma fierté mise à mal, j'avais des difficultés à me montrer reconnaissante et sympathique.

Afin de dissimuler ma grande gêne, je chassai la terre qui s'était infiltrée sur mes vêtements. Cependant, les mouvements de mes bras alimentèrent la douleur dans ma poitrine, et je ne pus empêcher une grimace venir tordre mes traits.

« Tu as mal ? Demanda aussitôt Kakashi, la voix insondable.

– Hm-hm, répondis-je sans le regarder, boudeuse.

– Tu comptes faire la tête pendant combien de temps ? »

Cette phrase me fit redresser vivement la tête. J'étais outrée, désormais, comme je n'avais pas oublié les mots durs qu'il m'avait lancés au visage.

« Je te demande pardon ? Qui vient à ma rencontre pour me faire des réflexions désobligeantes ?

– Je te demande comment tu vas, et tu appelles cela une réflexion désobligeante ?

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Faisait-il exprès de ne pas savoir ? Son masque m'empêchait cette fois-ci de deviner ses émotions – si tant fut que son visage en comportait.

« Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer la vérité.

– Une vérité qui blesse. Tu peux la garder pour toi, je n'en veux pas. »

Je tournai les talons, m'avançai de quelques pas, bien décidée à ne pas lui adresser davantage la parole. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à me faire la conversation ? Ma présence lui semblait insupportable, il devrait déjà être parti au lieu de poursuivre ainsi.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai. Mes yeux contemplèrent les alentours. Je m'étais éloignée de la clôture en bois dans ma fuite et avais atterri dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Autour, seules quelques maisons se dressaient, bien écartées les unes des autres, et entrecoupées d'arbres en fleurs et de pelouse verdoyante.

J'étais perdue.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es perdue ? »

Lisait-il les pensées des gens ? Je grinçai des dents. Allait-il me laisser tranquille, surtout ? Mes joues s'enflammèrent comme la honte me terrassait à nouveau sous son implacable chaleur.

« Pas du tout ! »

Pour le contredire, je marchai en faisant mine de connaître le chemin.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu mets les pieds hors du village ? »

Je ne répondis pas, bornée dans mon silence. Je l'entendis très nettement soupirer et grommeler un « _Complètement inconsciente _» que j'ignorai superbement. Mon absence de réponse suffisait pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien la première fois que je quittais le centre-ville de Konoha.

Bientôt, mes pieds se heurtèrent à une intersection qui menait à deux voies bien éloignées l'une de l'autre. Un vieux cliché de romans d'aventure.

« Tu es perdue ».

Je m'irritai aussitôt, agacée, et me retournai brusquement, mes cheveux virevoltant autour de mon visage. Kakashi se tenait tout proche de moi, les mains négligemment fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon gris. Ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? m'exclamai-je.

– Parce que tu es visiblement perdue, et que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te secourir encore une fois si on venait à t'ennuyer. »

Ma colère se dissipa légèrement tandis que je décryptai ces paroles. Mes sourcils se haussèrent alors que je comprenais que, derrière ces mots à l'apparence froide et détachée, Kakashi sous-entendait qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seule.

Pourquoi se souciait-il de moi ?

Je fis le lien avec la terrible phrase qui m'avait faite détaler, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir encore une blessée sur le dos. Il ne se souciait pas véritablement de moi, mais plutôt de sa propre personne.

C'était la raison de son entêtement. Certainement. _S__ûrement_.

Ah, je ne savais plus quoi penser ! Il me faisait tourner en bourrique, ma parole ! Finalement, je décidai de ne pas persister dans mon questionnement et abandonnai la colère qui m'habitait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Cependant, je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincue dans cette querelle. Il me croyait perdue ?

Je lui prouverais le contraire.

Je regardai autour de moi et oubliai la présence du garçon un moment. Je notai mentalement le nombre de pas que j'avais dû effectuer pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Je notai l'inclinaison des arbres qui m'indiquait la direction des vents. J'observai la terre battue avec une grande attention.

Il me manquait encore une donnée importante.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demandai-je, concentrée. »

Je pensais que Kakashi ne me répondrait pas, ou qu'il se montrerait agacé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Huit heures et demie, je dirais. »

Il avait répondu vite. Je notai du coin de l'œil ses yeux qui me regardaient avec intensité. Il était intrigué par mon petit manège. Je me détachai de lui et me concentrai à nouveau sur mon environnement.

Je jetai un œil à la position du soleil dans le ciel. Je regroupai méticuleusement toutes les informations que j'avais en tête, les analysai, puis pris précautionneusement la voie de gauche. Je marchai lentement et notai tous les éléments qui m'entouraient.

Kakashi me suivait toujours de près. Ses pas étaient si légers que j'aurai pu me faire surprendre et croire qu'il était parti. Mais le frôlement de ses semelles sur la terre battue ne m'échappait pas. Je continuai donc mon chemin, essayant d'oublier sa présence et de rester focalisée sur mon objectif. Retrouver le chemin du centre-ville de Konoha.

Nous marchâmes ainsi en silence de longues minutes, prolongées par mon pas lent et prudent tandis que je faisais attention au moindre détail m'entourant. Ce silence était très inconfortable à mon goût. Je sentais nettement les yeux de Kakashi brûler mon dos. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de supporter la pression invisible qu'il exerçait sur moi.

« Tu as l'air sûre de toi. »

Sa voix ne laissait rien transparaître. Difficile de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment en ce moment.

Je ne répondis pas, concentrée à ne pas me perdre. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, je finis par distinguer les rumeurs de la ville. Un sourire illumina soudain mes traits : j'avais réussi ! J'avais retrouvé la trace du centre de Konoha !

Nous avançâmes alors encore une dizaine de minutes. Je reconnus enfin l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Encore quelques rues et nous atteindrons l'artère principale.

« Comment tu as fait ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'étonnement était clairement perceptible derrière les volutes froides de sa voix. Je me tournai vers lui, conservant difficilement un visage impassible. Un sourire triomphant menaçait d'étirer mes lèvres, et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour l'empêcher d'apparaître.

« J'ai juste observé mon environnement.

– Tu n'es pas une kunoichi et c'est la première fois que tu mettais les pieds hors du centre-ville. Ce que tu viens de faire ne relève pas d'une simple « _observation_ » ».

J'avais attisé sa curiosité, indubitablement. Je haussai les épaules nonchalamment.

« Il suffit de faire attention à ce que la Nature nous offre. Je savais que je devais rejoindre la direction sud-ouest pour revenir sur mes pas. J'avais mémorisé le chemin que j'avais emprunté pour venir jusqu'à la clairière. J'ai compté le nombre de pas effectués quand j'ai dû la quitter _précipitamment_, ajoutai-je en insistant bien sur ce mot. Je savais donc que je ne m'étais pas trop éloignée de ma position initiale. Il était huit heures et demie, donc le soleil se trouvait approximativement au sud-est. Il m'a suffit de suivre la trajectoire de mon ombre pour ne pas m'enfoncer vers l'est et garder une direction axée sud, sud-ouest. Le chemin que j'ai choisi d'emprunter comportait plus d'empreintes au sol que l'autre, ce qui m'indiquait que les gens passent plus à cet endroit lorsqu'ils veulent rejoindre le centre-ville. L'inclinaison des arbres m'a permis de comprendre que le vent dominant à Konoha soufflait vers le nord, donc je n'avais pas intérêt à suivre leur direction. » Je m'arrêtai soudain, la tête inclinée sur le côté. « Hm, je crois que c'est tout. »

Le silence qui accueillit mes paroles s'égrena. Je dévisageai Kakashi, intriguée par son mutisme. Je constatai que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés, et ses sourcils imperceptiblement haussés.

Il était surpris, quoi qu'il pusse en dire.

A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas son étonnement. J'étais certes fière d'avoir pu lui montrer que je n'étais pas qu'une pauvre inconsciente perdue dans la campagne de Konoha. Cependant, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de surprenant à cela. N'importe qui pouvait se repérer dans un environnement inconnu, si tant fut qu'il prisse soin d'écouter, de sentir et d'observer.

Le jeune shinobi se recomposa un masque lisse en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Ce que tu viens de faire n'est pas à la portée d'un simple civil. »

Je haussai les épaules une nouvelle fois, indifférente.

« Il suffit d'avoir les connaissances nécessaires. Et mon père m'a très bien instruite, voilà tout. »

Ce fut très bref, mais je perçus son corps se tendre. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il m'offrit un air impassible, presque serein. Il n'insista plus sur mes compétences en géographie. Nous reprîmes notre marche pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il prisse à nouveau la parole.

« La prochaine fois, évite de sortir seule. Pour ton bien.

– Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on risque de m'agresser sous prétexte que je suis une étrangère ? »

Inutile de cacher quoi que ce fut à ce propos. Kakashi faisait partie de l'équipe sept qui m'avait secourue, il y avait un mois de cela. Il devait connaître les grandes lignes de mon cas, et même plus si Obito et Rin lui avaient confié des choses à mon sujet.

« Entre autres, oui. C'est une réalité à laquelle tu dois te préparer. »

Il avait dit cela froidement, sans la moindre émotion. Il évoquait une possible agression comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Et pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il tant ? »

Il fit claquer sa langue contre palet, agacé.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je voudrais éviter d'avoir à voler à ton secours à chaque esclandre que tu causeras. »

« _Que tu causeras _». Il me considérait coupable de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'aurai dû m'énerver à nouveau après lui, mais je parvins à me contrôler. J'étais lasse de ses accusations. Je devrais me contenter du fait qu'il m'eusse secourue, et ne rien attendre de sa part.

Cependant, je ne pus empêcher un soupçon d'agacement de fleurir dans ma voix.

« J'ai bien compris que tu regrettais de m'avoir sauvée, c'est inutile de le répéter.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

L'hébétement me frappa brusquement, comme en témoignèrent mes yeux ronds et ma bouche entrouverte. Bien sûr que si, il l'avait… !

Non, rectifiai-je aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais dit _regretter_ m'avoir sauvée, c'était vrai. Seulement, il insinuait grandement que cela l'avait dérangé, et qu'il voudrait si possible éviter d'avoir à recommencer.

Je ne sus que dire, alors je m'enfermai dans le silence. Nous avions atteint l'artère principale. Désormais, une grande partie du village était éveillée. Même à cette heure matinale, le centre-ville commençait à s'animer.

« Comptes-tu me suivre encore longtemps ? »

Je réalisai tout à coup que je me contentais de calquer mes pas aux siens depuis que nous étions arrivés dans l'artère principale. Toutefois, je ne me laissai pas faire et répliquai, légèrement boudeuse :

« Dit la personne qui m'a suivie pendant plus d'une demie-heure.

– Je ne t'ai pas suivie, contredit-il aussitôt. Je comptais me rendre à la bibliothèque même sans…

– Une bibliothèque ? Il y a une bibliothèque à Konoha ? »

Je m'étais exclamée, l'étonnement très audible dans ma voix. Kakashi ne supporta pas d'être interrompu de la sorte, à en juger par le regard peu amène qu'il me lança. Mais j'en moquai éperdument. Je continuai de le fixer, yeux agrandis et sourcils levés.

« Évidemment, il y en a même plusieurs, dit-il, méprisant.

– Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ? »

J'oubliai aisément toutes les réflexions qu'il avait pu me faire jusqu'à présent. La lecture de livres intéressants et complexes me manquait prodigieusement. J'avais passé trop de jours sans lire. J'étais bien capable d'enterrer ma rancune l'espace de quelques minutes si cela pouvait me permettre de pénétrer dans ce haut-lieu de la lecture qu'était une bibliothèque.

Kakashi me dévisagea longuement, comme s'il décidait si j'étais apte à obtenir ce privilège. Je ne sus ce qui le convainquit : mes yeux pétillants de bonheur, mon sourire ébahi, mes joues légèrement rosies par l'excitation ou mon pas sautillant.

Il finit par soupirer, regardant à nouveau devant lui, et se contenta de répondre un « oui » froid, presque blasé. Au bout de quelque secondes, il avisa à nouveau mon visage bienheureux et fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Tu aimes lire ? »

Bien sûr que j'aimais lire ! C'était ma plus grande passion avec le koto ! Les livres représentaient tout à mes yeux. C'étaient grâce à eux que j'avais pu occuper mes longues journées à attendre le retour de mon père parti en mission. Mon esprit avait tellement voyagé et appris grâce aux livres ! Je leur devais beaucoup.

« Oui ! Répondis-je, enjouée comme une petite fille à qui l'on aurait offert un magnifique présent. Qui n'aime pas lire ? Tout le monde devrait aimer lire ! »

Tout à mon emballement, je ne fus pas certaine de ce que mes yeux captèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Était-ce bien un sourire qui était apparu sous les plis de son masque ?

Nous ne parlâmes plus, mais le silence ne m'était plus aussi insupportable que tout à l'heure. C'était un silence vibrant, qui frémissait sous l'impatience que mon corps dégageait. J'aurai eu envie que Kakashi marchasse plus vite, mais il se contentait de cette allure lente et nonchalante.

Il n'avait pas la même démarche que Hizashi Hyûga : son pas avait été lent mais paisible, rassurant. L'allure de Kakashi me faisait plutôt songer à celle d'un félin qui feinterait l'indifférence pour mieux sauter sur sa proie. En effet, ces mains dans les poches et ce pas apathique ne masquaient pas la froideur de ses yeux qui étaient attentives au moindre mouvement que son champ de vision captait. Je le devinai du coin de l'œil. Quelques fois, son regard passait sur moi, puis se détournait aussitôt, comme s'il était brûlé par ma seule présence.

« Tes cheveux. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il ne me regardait pas, les mains négligemment fourrées dans les poches.

« Quoi, mes cheveux ?

– Ils sont plein de terre. »

Une rougeur inattendue s'empara de mes pommettes.

« E-et alors ?

– J'apprécierai que tu ne salisses pas les livres de la plus grande bibliothèque de Konoha. »

Terriblement gênée par cette remarque, je ramenai mes cheveux sous mes yeux et les débarrassai de la terre humide qui s'y était effectivement accrochée. Toute concentrée à ma quête du centre-ville, je n'y avais pas prêté attention et n'avais même pas songé à les rattacher. Je n'avais plus d'élastique pour les retenir en arrière. Je parvins cependant à les nouer sans attache car ils étaient très lisses, mais la couette n'était pas très solide. Un coup de vent et tout partirait !

Nous parvînmes enfin à la fameuse bibliothèque. Elle se tenait quelques rues à l'écart de l'artère principale. C'était une drôle de bâtisse, tout de vert vêtu, qui ressemblait davantage à une hutte qu'à une véritable bibliothèque. Je m'attendais naïvement à quelque chose de plus imposant, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement de la plus grande bibliothèque du village.

Kakashi pénétra dans le bâtiment je le talonnai de près. La porte se referma derrière moi, et je me sentis tout de suite happée par l'odeur des livres qui embaumait les lieux comme le parfum d'une femme. Une voix masculine nous interpella rapidement :

« Bonjour, Kakashi ! »

Un homme d'un certain âge était en train de lui adresser un sourire accueillant. Kakashi lui répondit poliment. Il était perché sur un haut tabouret face à une étagère et était occupé à ranger des livres, à en juger par la pile d'ouvrages qui attendaient sur un chariot de retrouver leur place.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils m'aperçurent.

« Oh, tu as emmené une amie ? Cela faisait bien longtemps ! »

Il me salua joyeusement tandis que ma timidité naturelle revenait à la charge, parant mes joues de rose et me faisant bégayer tandis que je lui répondais.

Kakashi lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules nonchalant et s'engouffra dans une des allées, me laissant seule. L'homme ne s'offusqua pas de son comportement – était-il habitué ? – et reporta son attention sur moi. Ses yeux pétillaient :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Takara.

– Enchantée, Takara ! Je suis Kosho1 Peiji2, le maître des lieux ! Tu es ici chez toi. N'hésites pas : ouvre, feuillette, lis, dévore ! Un seul mot d'ordre à respecter : le silence !

– B-bien. Je vous remercie, Mr. Peiji.

– Mais dis-moi, tu es blessée, Takara ?

– Hm, oui, je… j'ai fait une mauvaise chute. »

Mon pansement attirait décidément le regard. Je remerciai le vieil homme pour sa sollicitude, m'inclinai respectueusement et m'introduisit à mon tour dans une allée. Une douce chaleur envahit néanmoins mes joues. Non seulement cet homme se moquait éperdument de voir une nouvelle tête débarquer dans son domaine, mais en plus il était incroyablement bienveillant.

Je pensais naïvement qu'une seule pièce composait la bibliothèque comme le supposait le bâtiment vu de l'extérieur, mais je découvris au gré de ma marche silencieuse deux escaliers en colimaçon, l'un menant au sous-sol, l'autre à l'étage supérieur. Le rez-de-chaussée était envahi d'étagères qui ployaient difficilement sous le poids de livres épais et minces. Mon coeur trembla d'excitation tandis que je découvrais ce dont elles regorgeaient. Heureusement, Mr. Peiji avait fait du beau travail en nommant chaque allée en fonction des thématiques qu'elles abritaient. Cuisine, couture, faune, flore, géographie, histoire, il y en avait pour tous les goûts !

Mon choix s'arrêta rapidement sur le rayon consacré à la faune et la flore. J'étais passionnée par les sciences naturelles. Mon père m'avait toujours bien appris qu'il était sage de connaître ce qui nous entourait. Ainsi, nous étions en mesure de faire face à l'inconnu et de comprendre notre environnement, de nous y adapter et de communier avec lui.

Je feuilletai au hasard plusieurs ouvrages, dévorant les quatrièmes de couverture d'un œil efficace. Je tombai au bout de quelques minutes sur la perle rare.

_« __Faune, flore et minéraux au__ Pays du Feu_, de Joruju3 Buffon4. C-c'est incroyable ! Murmurai-je, émerveillée. »

Je m'assis à même le sol en tailleur, me moquant de la saleté qui imprégnerait mon kimono. Je passai des doigts lents sur la reliure, chassant les moutons de poussière qui s'y étaient accrochés. Puis j'ouvris religieusement l'ouvrage, si épais que je devais m'y prendre avec mes pleines mains. Une odeur de papier vieilli fit immédiatement frétiller mes narines. Mes yeux parcoururent rapidement les premières pages, et j'entrai dans une bulle invisible sur laquelle tous les bruissements extérieurs rebondissaient.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, quelque chose se posa soudain sur mon épaule. Je sursautai violemment et poussai un « ah ! » de surprise. Je découvris qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi. Il se tenait penché au-dessus de moi. Sa main se retira prestement de mon épaule, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

« Pas la peine de causer tout ce tapage, chuchota-t-il afin de respecter le calme des lieux. Tu ne me répondais pas, alors... ».

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, comme s'il n'osait pas mettre des mots sur son geste, mais je devinai la suite. Quand je lisais, je ne faisais plus attention à mon environnement. Mon père avait également l'habitude de me toucher l'épaule, ou de caresser doucement ma tête pour me sortir de ma bulle.

Il me manquait. Encore et toujours.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris se pencha alors davantage comme il cherchait à connaître le titre de mon livre. Je lui montrai la première de couverture pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il haussa les sourcils :

« Joruju Buffon ? Lit-il.

– Hm-hm. Tu… tu connais ? Lui demandai-je en m'exprimant sur le même ton que lui. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudain. Je me retins de soupirer d'agacement : qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire ou faire encore qui pouvait causer cette contrariété sur son visage ?

Je devinai sa bouche ouverte sous son masque, mais il mit de longues secondes avant de répondre :

« Non. »

Ce n'était pas un simple « _Non_ ». C'était un « _Non_ » énoncé du bout des lèvres, qui masquait mal une frustration latente.

Il était énervé de ne pas le connaître.

Ou était-il agacé que quelqu'un comme moi, une civile inconsciente et maladroite, connusse ce nom et pas lui ?

« C'est un naturaliste célèbre qui a recensé et compilé tout ce qu'i savoir sur les végétaux, les animaux et les minéraux dans de nombreux Pays, lui expliquai-je doucement. »

Comme il ne disait rien, me regardant toujours de cet air vexé, je décidai de continuer :

« Il a passé une très grande partie de sa vie à voyager et explorer tout ce qui pouvait être découvert. Il s'est acharné à tout retranscrire dans une dizaine de tomes. Ses disciples poursuivent aujourd'hui son travail. » Je posai alors un regard religieux sur la reliure que je caressai légèrement du bout des doigts. « Rares sont les copistes à avoir recopié ses œuvres. Il n'existe donc que peu de copies dans le monde. C'est... » Je fus presqu'émue. « C'est juste… incroyable d'avoir ce livre dans les mains. J'ai dû me contenter du tome sur le Pays de l... » Je me mordis la langue, me rattrapant difficilement. « … du pays d'Ame, et celui du Pays du Vent que mon père m'a un jour rapporté pour une durée limitée. »

Un silence gênant accueillit mes paroles. Je levai mon visage vers celui de Kakashi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il fusse ennuyé par son récit, ou même parti. Mais il n'en était rien. Ses yeux noirs étaient toujours froids, mais je décelai dans ces pupilles sombres une étincelle d'intérêt, tandis que toute trace d'énervement avait disparu de ses traits.

Mon regard tomba alors sur le livre épais qu'il portait dans le creux de son bras gauche.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Je faisais mon possible pour maîtriser ma voix, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir intimidée en sa présence. J'étais mal à l'aise, voire sur le qui-vive. Ce garçon était si froid et si acerbe dans ses réflexions que ma nature profondément méfiante et timide refaisait surface avec une facilité insultante. Assurément, je n'avais pas du tout la même attitude en sa présence qu'avec mes amis.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il répondit :

« _L'art de maîtriser la foudre_, de Ken Kaminari6. »

Comme il ne rajouta rien de plus, je me raclai la gorge, tentant maladroitement de dissiper la gêne ambiante :

« Et, euh… de quoi cela parle-t-il ?

– De la manière dont on doit utiliser la foudre. » Je m'apprêtai à faire la moue, pensant qu'il se moquait de moi avec cette réponse très simpliste, mais il enchaîna : « Tu n'es pas censée t'intéresser à ce genre de choses. Tu n'es pas une kunoichi. »

La conviction fut telle dans sa voix qu'elle me laissa interdite pendant un moment. Je me retins de lui lancer à la figure le fond de ma pensée. Je pouvais me montrer fort désobligeante lorsqu'on me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements.

Kakashi Hatake avait un certain don pour déclencher mon ire, à coup-sûr.

Je me levai alors, prenant grand soin à ne pas abîmer le trésor que je tenais fermement contre moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, un air de défi plaqué sur la figure. Nous faisions presque la même taille, remarquai-je.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une kunoichi que je ne peux pas m'y intéresser. Les livres sont à la portée de tous. Il n'y en a pas qui sont réservés pour une certaine catégorie de personnes. Si quelqu'un prend la plume et publie son travail, c'est bien pour qu'un lectorat puisse le consulter librement. Le savoir est accessible à tout le monde. » Je décidai de pousser un peu plus le raisonnement. « Joruju Buffon n'était pas un ninja, et il détestait les combats. Si je reprends ta logique, il ne devrait pas s'intéresser à ton milieu. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il se forçait à me répondre, le regard glacial.

« Pourtant, il a fait sienne la connaissance des différents arts ninjas, car il s'est aperçu que le peuplement de certains espaces par des villages ninjas influait sur l'écosystème alentour. Par exemple, à Suna, le recours quasi-systématique des ninjas au poison a poussé les animaux et les plantes à évoluer afin d'adopter des systèmes immunitaires aptes à y résister. C'est pour cela que l'on trouve les meilleurs antidotes à Suna. »

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, je ne pus camoufler un petit sourire de satisfaction tandis que j'observais le visage désormais choqué de Kakashi. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses sourcils haussés. Il était abasourdi, incontestablement. Par les connaissances de Joruju Buffon ou les miennes ?

J'optai pour la deuxième option.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une simple civile en sût autant.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était pris de court ou surpris, il se recomposa un visage impassible en deux secondes à peine. Il était froid, si froid dans son regard et son expression ! J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de fréquenter une personne si peu expressive et glaciale dans son attitude. Il me battait à plate couture, me semblait-il !

« Je comprends mieux comment tu es parvenue à revenir sur tes pas tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il. C'est grâce à lui.

– Lui ?

– Joruju Buffon, soupira-t-il sur le ton de l'agacement.

– Oh, euh… oui, entre autres. Mais ses ouvrages ne sont pas des guides de survie. Buffon cherche uniquement à recenser les organismes et minéraux de la Terre. J'ai surtout pu compter sur l'aide de mon père. Il avait tellement peur pour moi qu'il m'a appris très tôt à me débrouiller si j'étais amenée à me perdre quelque part. »

Cela ne dura que l'espace d'un battement de cils, mais je vis son corps se tendre violemment. Qu'avais-je bien pu dire encore ?

Je n'aimai pas ce silence tendu entre nous. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me permis d'insister sur l'ouvrage qu'il tenait sous son bras.

« A ton tour, maintenant.

– Mon tour ? »

Sa voix fut si sèche que j'en déglutis péniblement. Il était si méfiant ! Je pensais être l'incarnation parfaite de la méfiance, mais il semblait bien que j'avais un concurrent de taille en la matière.

« Oui. Raconte-moi quelque chose à propos de Ken Kaminari. »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris par ma demande.

« Pourquoi ?

– Je viens de t'offrir des connaissances que tu ne possédais pas. Tu pourrais… faire de même en retour. Même si je ne suis pas une kunoichi. »

Je maintins son regard acéré, mes bras précautionneusement noués autour de l'épais volume de Joruju Buffon comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier pouvant me protéger de ses pupilles aiguisées. Je ne voulais pas abandonner ce combat, même si c'en était pas vraiment un.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'une bataille d'idées. Il semblait convaincu, quelques minutes plus tôt, que le savoir n'était pas accessible à tous. J'avais tenté de lui prouver le contraire en arguant que les connaissances livresques ne devraient pas être réservées à une pseudo-élite ou caste. S'entêterait-il encore sur cette voie ou ferait-il preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit ?

J'ignorai ce qui me poussait à m'obstiner avec un garçon tel que Kakashi. Tout son être criait à la fermeté et la froideur. Cependant, les livres étaient pour moi un sujet précieux dont il ne fallait pas discourir avec légèreté. Mon père m'avait toujours permis de lire n'importe quel ouvrage – à l'exception des livres sur les arts ninjas, car il ne souhaitait pas me confronter à la violence de ce monde. Cependant, il n'avait jamais estimé que les livres étaient réservés à une minorité. Et clairement, je ne supportai pas un tel discours.

Le silence s'étira entre nous. Je me sentis stupide à le dévisager ainsi, attendant une réponse de sa part. Lorsque des fourmis me picotèrent les jambes, je décidai que la bataille s'arrêterait là. Je n'étais pas parvenue à le convaincre. Tant pis, soupirai-je intérieurement.

Je ressentis soudain une pointe de déception tirailler douloureusement mon coeur. Pourquoi cette sensation ? Après tout, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Kakashi. Mais je lui devais beaucoup. Il était membre de l'équipe sept et avait participé à mon sauvetage, un mois plus tôt. Deux jours auparavant, il me conduisait à l'hôpital, empêchant très probablement mon coeur de s'arrêter de battre. Il m'avait sauvée, par deux fois.

J'aurai voulu entretenir de meilleurs relations, réalisai-je. Il aurait été tellement plus simple qu'il fusse comme Rin, Obito ou Gaï ! Patient, gentil, chaleureux. Il était tout le contraire. Tendu, méfiant, froid.

Des traits de caractère qui me renvoyèrent à ma propre personnalité.

Je secouai soudain la tête, dissipant cette étrange pensée de mon esprit. Les yeux emplis d'une déception à peine camouflée, je lâchai un faible « _Laisse tomber_ » et le dépassai. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir accéder à ma requête. Inutile d'insister. S'il avait été d'accord, il m'aurait déjà répondu positivement.

Je m'apprêtai à quitter l'allée quand sa voix claire s'éleva dans le silence de la bibliothèque :

« La foudre est l'un des cinq chakras élémentaires qu'un ninja peut manier, à condition qu'il ait une affinité naturelle avec cet élément. On dit que la foudre a été apportée par le _Raiju_, une créature légendaire qui ressemble tantôt à un loup, à une licorne ou à une belette. Son apparence changeante expliquerait pourquoi la foudre est un élément si imprévisible et difficile à maîtriser, même pour le plus endurci des ninjas. »

Je m'étais lentement retournée, et le regardai maintenant avec une grande attention et un air étonné sur la figure. Je pris conscience qu'il avait accepté ma proposition. Il avait partagé avec moi des connaissances personnelles, tirées de son propre savoir ou de ses lectures, alors qu'il semblait fermé à cette idée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait motivé à changer d'avis si rapidement ? Je ne me risquai pas à lui demander, car je ne voulais pas le braquer alors qu'il avait, à mes yeux, réalisé un pas considérable vers moi.

En effet, me répondre représentait tant de choses, en cet instant. Cela signifiait qu'il avait accepté de s'ouvrir à moi, alors qu'il aurait pu persister dans son mutisme et me laisser partir. Il aurait pu rompre ce lien qui s'était très lentement tissé entre nous. Mais il avait choisi de le maintenir. Je pouvais presque le voir se dessiner entre nous.

Entre les deux livres que nous tenions.

« Je te remercie, Kakashi, lui dis-je alors, sincère. Cela... signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Comprenait-il à quel point j'étais franche dans mes propos ? Je ne le pensais pas. Il ne devait même pas avoir idée de ce qui se tramait dans ma tête. Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs.

Il s'approcha de moi, et prononça ces paroles d'une voix si légère que je crus les avoir rêvées sur le moment :

« Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions. J'ai juste estimé que tu étais assez intelligente pour comprendre, c'est tout. »

J'en restai éberluée. Venait-il d'insulter mes capacités intellectuelles ou au contraire de me faire un compliment ? Je le soupçonnai de cacher quelque chose derrière ces mots à l'apparence froide. Mais je ne découvrirai jamais le fond de sa pensée, c'était certain.

Je me contentai donc de cette réponse, haussant les épaules mollement. Il me lança un regard en biais :

« Tu as terminé ?

– Comment ça ?

– Tu veux juste emprunter ce livre ? précisa-t-il de mauvaise volonté.

– Oh, euh, oui.

– Est-ce que ta situation administrative est réglée ?

– Euh… non, pas à ma connaissance, répondis-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

– Alors suis-moi. »

Je lui obéis, ne souhaitant pas attiser davantage son agacement. Nous revînmes à l'entrée et nous dirigeâmes vers le comptoir, derrière lequel Mr. Peiji s'affairait sur des documents obscurs.

« Je souhaiterais emprunter ces deux ouvrages, dit Kakashi au bibliothécaire. »

Ce dernier sourit et réceptionna dans un premier temps l'ouvrage de Kaminari. Le jeune shinobi lui confia également une carte teintée d'un joli rose poudré. Il se tourna vers moi :

« Donne-lui ton livre. Tu as besoin de ma carte pour pouvoir l'emprunter. » Il anticipa la réaction de Mr. Peiji qui s'apprêta à prendre la parole : « Elle n'est pas de Konoha. »

Le bibliothécaire hocha la tête, compréhensif. Je hochai la tête et lui tendis le livre de Buffon. Il le récupéra dans un sourire. Kakashi comptait l'emprunter à son nom pour me permettre de le lire. Je ne savais que dire, et demeurai étonnée, presque stupide.

« Tu… cela ne te dérange pas ? Demandai-je alors que je connaissais parfaitement la réponse.

– Bien sûr que non. » Il avait presque grommelé en me disant cela. Puis, il me dévisagea avec un regard profond qui me laissa pantoise : « Il serait temps que tu cesses de poser des questions bêtes, Takara. Tu m'as montré que tu valais mieux que ça. »

Mon coeur s'accéléra étrangement tandis qu'une légère chaleur s'empara de ma poitrine et de mes joues. Encore une fois, je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir insultée par sa remarquer ou flattée par sa dernière phrase. Ces mots avaient toujours le don de me mettre dans l'embarras.

Mais surtout, je réalisai que c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait mon prénom. Bien sûr, il le connaissait, certainement par l'entremise de ses coéquipiers ou de son professeur.

L'entendre de sa bouche me fit cependant tout drôle.

« Allons, Kakashi ! s'exclama Mr. Peiji en terminant d'enregistrer mon futur ouvrage. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse à une fille ! »

Le garçon au masque se contenta de répondre par un haussement d'épaules. L'avis de l'homme l'indifférait totalement.

Mr. Peiji me tendit enfin le trésor rédigé par Joruju Buffon. Je le reçus méticuleusement entre mes doigts. Il faisait son poids, avec ses quelques mille pages jaunies ! C'était à se demander comment la reliure en cuir résistait à ce poids considérable.

Nous saluâmes le bibliothécaire – moi avec chaleur, Kakashi avec froideur – et nous sortîmes du bâtiment.

« Je te remercie, Kakashi, déclarai-je. Rien ne t'obligeait à l'emprunter pour moi. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis prit soudain un air sévère :

« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ce livre. C'est une pièce historique que tu tiens entre tes mains. S'il s'avérait qu'il était abîmé, cela retomberait sur moi. »

Je fus tentée d'être vexée par ces propos et de lui adresser une moue boudeuse. Évidemment que je n'allais pas le détériorer ! Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, je décidai de lui adresser un sourire presque suffisant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kakashi. Tu le sais bien, _je vaux mieux que ça_. »

Mon regard pétilla lorsque je devinai que, sous les plis de son masque, Kakashi avait également souri. C'était un sourire satisfait qui signifiait beaucoup.

Il me montrait que Kakashi me faisait confiance. Et cela fit bondir mon coeur de joie.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

1 Kosho : livre ancien

2 Peiji : page

3 Joruju : transcription japonaise du prénom Georges.

4 Georges Buffon est un célèbre naturaliste du XVIIIe siècle qui a participé à la compilation et à la vulgarisation des sciences naturelles, notamment au travers des végétaux, des animaux et des minéraux. Je n'avais pas envie de modifier son nom de famille afin de rendre explicite la référence.

5 Kaminari : foudre

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**


	12. 12 Duel

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 12, dans lequel il se déroule un certain de nombre de choses. On arrive bientôt à la fin de l'Arc et je disperse les morceaux d'intrigue un peu partout. Quelques informations importantes sont à dénicher dans ce chapitre. Tout ceci a pour but de préparer le terrain à l'Arc 2 où l'action sera davantage présente ainsi que l'implication de Takara dans le village. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Remerciements : je remercie** Anneso280990** d'avoir ajouté l'histoire à ses suivis et favoris, ainsi que **flow7777** pour sa sympathique review.

**DISCLAIMER** : l'oeuvre _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Chapitre 12 : Duel**

Le soleil atteindrait son zénith dans quelques minutes. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous avions passé autant de temps dans cette bibliothèque. Kakashi et moi marchions silencieusement. Nous ne nous soucions plus de la présence de l'autre, car nous étions déjà plongés dans la lecture de nos ouvrages. Où nous rendions-nous ? Cela n'avait aucune importance, car nous étions empressés de dévorer nos livres respectifs.

Cependant, nous avions à peine traversé une rue qu'une tornade verte jaillit soudain devant nos yeux. Un nuage de sable s'entortilla autour d'une silhouette que je reconnus entre mille.

« Kakashi, mon éternel rival ! Accepte de livrer contre moi un duel de taïjutsu ! »

Gaï, le bras tendu et le pouce pointé vers le ciel, défiait le garçon aux cheveux gris d'un regard déterminé. Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il avait relevé les yeux de son livre avec une telle lenteur que j'en eus des frissons. C'était une lenteur qui présageait d'un sort terrible. Kakashi n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé dans sa lecture, assurément. Son visage n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre mais dans ses yeux dansait une lueur intimidante. Inconsciemment, je levai mon livre à hauteur de mon visage pour m'abriter derrière – et je dus puiser dans la force de mes bras, car l'ouvrage faisait son poids.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Gaï, je suis en train de _lire_.

– Une lecture, ça se reporte ! Un duel contre son éternel rival, ça ne se refuse pas ! »

Rien ne pouvait ébranler la détermination et la joie de vivre de Gaï, constatai-je par-dessus les pages de mon livre. Il était complètement indifférent au regard peu amène que lui lançait Kakashi.

« Nous avons déjà livré trois duels cette semaine, rétorqua le garçon au masque, la lassitude jouant dans sa voix froide.

– Jamais trois sans quatre!

– On dit « _jamais deux sans trois_ », Gaï.

– Pourquoi penses-tu que je viens d'inventer ce dicton, Kakashi-kun ?

– Il n'y aura pas de quatrième fois cette semaine.

– Tu ne peux pas refuser alors que je suis en pleine pose « _nice guy_ ! »

– Tu m'as pourtant dit vouloir t'entraîner pendant deux semaines supplémentaires avant de me relancer un défi de taïjutsu, argua Kakashi, misant vraisemblablement son ultime carte.

– J'ai réalisé en sept jours un entraînement classique de quatorze jours, se défendit Gaï sans se départir de son sourire étincelant. Rien ne peut arrêter le printemps de la jeunesse ! »

Soudain, Gaï sembla se rendre compte de ma présence. Il abandonna aussitôt sa posture théâtrale, mais conserva ce sourire chaleureux qui m'emplit aussitôt d'un bonheur bienvenu.

« Oh, Takara-chan ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

J'entendis très clairement Kakashi soupirer à côté de moi, de lassitude sûrement.

« Bonjour, Gaï-kun, dis-je en lui retournant son sourire.

– Bonjour ! Ça te dirait d'assister à notre duel flamboyant ?

– Oh, euh…

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais, objecta Kakashi sur un ton peu avenant.

– Aurais-tu peur de perdre contre l'Ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha ? Lança Gaï sans se démonter.

– Bien sûr que non.

– Alors accepte mon duel !

– Non. Je préfère lire.

– Tu peux lire plus tard.

– Quoique, je peux te battre tout en lisant.

– Hé, ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Kakashi ! »

Je les regardai se chamailler tels des enfants. Le visage obstinément fermé de Kakashi aurait pu décourager le plus patient des Hommes. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter Gaï dans son désir d'affronter son éternel rival.

La discussion commençait à s'éterniser, chacun arguant comme il le pouvait pour convaincre l'autre. Je finis par ouvrir l'ouvrage de Buffon et repris ma lecture. Soudain, Kakashi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« C'est bon, je te suis. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds, me détachant de l'article traitant des « _Roches transparentes _» de Konoha. Je n'aurai jamais soupçonné Kakashi capable de revenir sur ses paroles. Lui-même semblait déjà regretter cette décision à en juger par son air complètement blasé. Au moins, il n'y avait plus cette froideur dans ses yeux noirs.

Gaï sautilla sur place, excité à l'idée de gagner son combat contre son éternel rival.

« Viens avec nous, Takara-chan ! Proposa-t-il joyeusement. »

J'entendis nettement Kakashi tiquer à côté de moi.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit d'emmener des civils aux terrains d'entraînement.

– Ce sera l'exception qui confirme la règle !

– C'est hors de question.

– Ce sera juste une fois, Kakashi ! Ne fais pas cette tête !

– Non !

– Demandons son avis à Takara-chan. »

Quoi ? J'avais l'impression d'être prise au piège dans un dilemme terrible. Je me sentis écrasée par les regards que me lancèrent les garçons. A ma gauche, les yeux de Gaï brillaient de joie et d'espérance mal contenues. Il souhaitait ardemment que j'acceptasse sa proposition. Comment pourrais-je refuser ? Cependant, sur ma droite, Kakashi semblait faire un effort colossal pour m'inspirer le plus de peur possible en me dardant de ses pupilles noires et acérées. Il n'y avait pas besoin de tergiverser plus longtemps : il m'ordonnait silencieusement de refuser.

Avais-je envie d'assister à leur combat ? Après tout, c'était Gaï qui avait lancé l'idée. Pourquoi pensait-il que j'avais envie de voir leur duel ? Parce qu'il m'appréciait ? Ou parce que…

La réponse éclaira mon regard aussi sûrement qu'une lanterne allumée dans une grotte. Gaï hocha la tête, comme il devinait que j'avais compris ses intentions.

« Tu as un rêve à réaliser, n'est-ce pas Takara-chan ? »

Il n'avait pas oublié notre conversation. Il n'avait pas oublié les confidences que je lui avais faites. Je voulais sauver mon père. Pour cela, je devais être plus forte. C'était Gaï qui m'avait expliqué comment fonctionnait le chakra. Il voulait certainement me montrer à quoi ressemblait un combat entre ninjas afin que je me fisse une idée de ce qui m'attendait éventuellement, si je décidai de persister sur cette voie. Il était même prêt à enfreindre un règlement pour me permettre de progresser.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Gaï agissait envers moi comme un ami attentionné. Comme le faisaient Rin et Obito.

Un sourire ému étira mes lèvres. Gaï et Kakashi haussèrent les sourcils simultanément.

« Merci, Gaï-kun. J'accepte avec plaisir. »

Aussitôt, Gaï poussa une exclamation réjouie tandis que Kakashi croisa ses bras contre son torse (sans lâcher son livre néanmoins).

« Tu es une civile, Takara, protesta froidement le garçon au masque. Tu n'as pas à te mêler ainsi de combats de ninjas. C'est interdit par l'article Seize du Code des civils.

– Takara a un rêve à réaliser ! Me défendit Gaï sans se soucier de l'argumentaire de son camarade. C'est important pour elle.

– Et quel rêve suppose qu'une civile de dix ans s'intéresse tout à coup au monde des ninjas ? »

La colère me fit froncer les sourcils et plisser les yeux. Je resserrai les bras autour de mon livre, comme pour me donner de la force.

« Premièrement, j'ai onze ans. Deuxièmement, mon rêve est de retrouver mon père qui a disparu. Je dois devenir plus forte pour cela. C'est pour cette raison que Gaï-kun me fait cette proposition. »

En temps normal, je n'aurai pas déballé ainsi mes désirs intimes de la sorte. Mais il s'agissait de sauvegarder mon honneur et la mémoire de mon père. Je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras maintenant ! Gaï m'offrait la possibilité d'approcher l'univers des ninjas, celui-là qui avait très certainement fait mon père prisonnier (ou pire!), quelque part sur cette Terre. Je ne devais pas laisser cette occasion passer !

Toute à mes pensées, je ne remarquai que maintenant la tension qui habitait les épaules et le regard de Kakashi. Il me fixait avec des yeux insondables. Nous nous dévisageâmes ainsi pendant de longues secondes pareilles à des heures. Gaï ne savait plus comment agir, car il nous regardait successivement avec un air perdu. Il ne comprenait pas la tension qui régnait entre nous, lui qui avait un coeur si généreux.

« Faites comme vous voulez, dit soudain Kakashi sans me lâcher du regard. Mais s'il advient quelque chose, je ne serai en rien responsable de vos actes. »

A vrai dire, j'étais aussi dubitative concernant la réaction du shinobi à mon égard. Pourquoi me fixait-il de ce regard si dur ? Était-ce vraiment uniquement à cause du fait que nous allions enfreindre les règles de Konoha ? S'agaçait-il que j'agisse encore une fois avec une certaine inconscience ?

Kakashi se détourna soudain de nous et avança d'un pas lent. Il ouvrit son livre à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté et poursuivit sa lecture l'air de rien. Il signifiait ainsi que notre discussion était close.

Gaï et moi-même le talonnâmes de près. Le garçon à l'éternelle combinaison verte avait déjà tiré un trait sur ce moment étrange.

« Alors, Takara-chan ? Prête à assister à notre duel ?

– Oh, euh, oui… merci, Gaï-kun. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi…

– Aucun problème, Takara-chan ! Je t'avais dit que je t'aiderai, et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! » Une douce chaleur réchauffa mes pommettes. « J'espère que tu apprendras plein de choses durant ce combat ! »

Je hochai la tête, souriante et prise d'une timidité stupide. Gaï aperçut finalement l'ouvrage épais que je tenais dans mes bras. Curieux, il me posa des questions à ce sujet. Je fus alors ravie de pouvoir renseigner Gaï à ma manière et me fis une joie de répondre à ses interrogations. C'était une manière pour moi de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. A un moment donné, Kakashi ralentit imperceptiblement sa marche et finit par se poster à côté de Gaï. Je ne dis rien, continuant ma conversation avec mon ami, mais je fus certaine que le garçon au masque feignait l'indifférence pour mieux masquer son intérêt pour Joruju Buffon.

Nous quittions le centre-ville de Konoha, délaissant les habitations enfilées les unes après les autres telles un collier de perles pour le calme de la périphérie, quand nous tombâmes sur une silhouette bien connue à quelques mètres devant nous.

« Rin-chan ! l'interpella bruyamment Gaï. »

La jeune fille redressa la tête et eut un sourire éclatant en nous reconnaissant. Elle nous rejoignit et nous salua gaiement.

« C'est rare de te voir sans Obito ! Fit remarquer Gaï.

– Je voulais lui rendre visite pour qu'on fasse quelques exercices ensemble, mais il suit un entraînement particulier dans son clan. Je lui ai dit de me rejoindre au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois quand il aurait terminé.

– Cela tombe bien, c'est exactement l'endroit où nous nous rendons !

– Ah bon ? Pour... » Soudain, elle s'arrêta et glissa un regard à Kakashi. « Ah, je suppose que vous allez livrer un de vos éternels duels.

– Tout à fait ! Kakashi n'a pas pu refuser une telle occasion ! »

Le concerné se contenta de soupirer sans détacher les yeux de son ouvrage.

« Tu les accompagnes, Takara-chan ? Demanda Rin, légèrement étonnée.

– Oui, acquiesçai-je. Gaï-kun pense que c'est un excellent moyen pour que j'en sache plus sur les ninjas. »

Rin comprit aussitôt et hocha la tête. Elle non plus n'avait pas oublié quel était mon rêve. Elle nous accompagna donc. Pendant tout le trajet qui nous mena au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois, Gaï nous expliqua en quoi avait consisté justement son entraînement personnel pour livrer ce duel face à Kakashi. Rin et moi l'écoutions attentivement, riant quelques fois lorsqu'il nous contait certains de ses exercices farfelus (comme faire le tour de Konoha cent fois sur les mains). Kakashi demeurait enfermé dans son silence et indifférent à notre discussion, occupé à lire l'ouvrage de Ken Kaminari.

Je compris alors que Gaï était un véritable bourreau de travail – même si je m'en étais doutée depuis bien longtemps. Il passait tous ses temps libres à s'entraîner et à faire très attention à son alimentation pour endurcir ses muscles et conserver un corps équilibré. Il prenait son rêve très à coeur. Il mettait tant de volonté à devenir un maître du taïjutsu que je ne pouvais qu'être admirative devant tous ses efforts. Serais-je capable moi aussi d'une telle force d'esprit ? Je n'en étais pas sûre.

Nous finîmes par atteindre les terrains dédiés aux entraînements des ninjas de Konoha. Il s'agissait de grandes parcelles délimitées par des clôtures et des panneaux indicateurs. Elles étaient très éloignées du centre de Konoha, à tel point que nous avions dû parcourir quelques kilomètres avant de les atteindre. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, mais je fis au mieux pour camoufler la douleur qui picotait la cicatrice de ma poitrine.

Gaï m'expliqua le fonctionnement des terrains d'entraînement. Chaque terrain avait sa spécificité. Un champ d'herbes, une clairière entourée d'une forêt épaisse, une terre rocailleuse dépourvue de la moindre touffe d'herbe, un vaste étang encerclé par des arbres : chaque parcelle d'entraînement possédait des caractéristiques propres. Ainsi, chaque ninja pouvait s'entraîner dans l'environnement le plus apte à satisfaire ses besoins. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir agacé, signe de son mécontentement à l'idée qu'une simple civile en sût autant.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois : il s'agissait de la clairière prisonnière d'une vaste forêt. Nous prîmes place avec Rin au pied de trois petits piliers plantés là. Kakashi me lança un regard indéchiffrable, se délesta de l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou, la déposa à côté de moi puis laissa son livre reposer par-dessus. Il rejoignit ensuite Gaï à une vingtaine de mètres devant nous. Les deux garçons s'échauffèrent à l'aide de quelques exercices individuels.

« Tu assistes souvent à leurs duels ? Demandai-je à Rin.

– Au début, oui, car il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Tout juste trois par mois. Mais maintenant, c'est quasi-systématique. Kakashi en refuse certains… mais au final, il en accepte bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait.

– C'est difficile de refuser quelque chose à Gaï, soufflai-je en le regardant effectuer de grandes foulées.

– Ce n'est pas faux ! Admit Rin, un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis… je pense que Kakashi y trouve son compte.

– Cela lui permet de s'entraîner à son tour.

– Oui… » Elle eut soudain un regard triste, qui m'interpella. « Il apprécie Gaï plus que n'importe qui, quoiqu'il puisse en dire.

– Mais, et vous ? Toi et Obito faites partie de son équipe, non ? »

Rin ramena ses genoux sous son menton et encercla ses jambes repliées. Elle avait toujours cette tristesse dans les yeux qui insinuèrent dans mon coeur une douleur inattendue.

« Rin-chan ? l'appelai-je, comme elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

– Cela fait longtemps que Kakashi ne nous…

– Prépare-toi à ta future défaite, Kakashi! »

Le cri de rage victorieuse de Gaï nous interrompit. Les deux shinobis étaient tendus comme des piquets à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Soudain, ils effectuèrent un signe de main étrange.

« Que font-ils ? Demandai-je à Rin, presqu'en chuchotant comme le silence s'était naturellement imposé sur le terrain.

– C'est le Sceau de la confrontation, celui que nous effectuons avant tout combat pour signifier que nous sommes prêts à combattre, me répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Elle reproduisit le geste pour que je pusse le voir de plus près : l'index et le majeur étaient tendus vers le ciel tandis que le reste de la main était repliée sur la paume. Je hochai la tête, mémorisant facilement ce signe.

Nous les observâmes alors en silence. La tension qui régnait entre les deux combattants me contamina, et je me surpris à me figer dans une immobilité parfaite, le souffle presque bloqué dans ma gorge, attendant impatiemment que le combat commença.

Une brise légère et fraîche s'infiltrait dans les branches des arbres, faisait ondoyer délicieusement l'herbe verte de la pelouse. Quelques oiseaux s'égosillaient, des libellules tournoyaient dans les airs, des fourrés s'agitaient sous l'effet de lièvres cachés ça et là.

Mes yeux ne quittaient pas le profil sérieux et tendu de Gaï. Son regard était déterminé, ses poings serrés, ses pieds prêts à détaler dans la seconde. Ma concentration était telle que je pouvais presqu'entendre mon coeur battre à mes tempes.

Je battis des cils, et ce fut l'instant que semblèrent choisir les deux combattants pour s'élancer l'un vers l'autre. Les animaux s'envolèrent et détalèrent aussitôt. Une exclamation surprise resta coincée au fond de ma gorge tandis que mes pupilles tentaient de suivre ce qu'il se passait. La chose fut pénible, car le combat était définitivement hors de ma portée.

Les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés. Les pieds fendaient l'air d'un mouvement rapide et précis, les poings cherchaient à marteler la peau de l'adversaire avec une fougue insensée, les bras paraient les attaques ennemies avec une facilité déconcertante.

On entendait les peaux claquer entre elles, les exclamations étouffées des combattants, les tissus qui se froissaient, les corps qui se mouvaient avec rapidité. Mes yeux commencèrent à s'habituer aux mouvements secs et puissants des deux shinobis. Je m'étais levée sans m'en rendre compte, délaissant l'ouvrage de Buffon à côté de celui de Kaminari. J'étais incroyablement concentrée dans ce combat, essayant de retenir chaque mouvement, chaque pas effectué, chaque coup lancé.

Bientôt, une grande déception envahit mon être.

Je réalisai que j'étais à des années-lumières d'atteindre le niveau d'un ninja. Cette force dans les coups, cette rapidité dans les gestes, ces mouvements d'esquives parfaits… c'était tout simplement hors de ma portée ! Jamais je ne pourrais atteindre un tel niveau. Jamais je ne pourrais prétendre à acquérir une quelconque force.

Une peine terrible m'assaillit de part en part. Je m'étais faite des illusions. Gaï s'était totalement trompé à mon sujet. Mon coeur malade ne me permettrait jamais d'atteindre de telles prouesses. Comment pourrais-je imaginer un jour être capable de me battre avec une telle force dans les muscles et une telle résistance dans les membres ?

Les minutes défilèrent inlassablement. Malgré le découragement qui affaissait mes épaules sous un poids invisible, je demeurai concentrée sur le combat. Gaï et Kakashi semblaient sur un pied d'égalité. Pour le moment, personne ne prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Je notai qu'ils ne se battaient pas comme des brutes féroces comme j'aurai pu bêtement le penser. Ils se mouvaient avec la grâce d'un danseur. Gaï menait un ballet acrobatique, léger mais puissant, tandis que Kakashi se laissait guider par une chorégraphie musclée, vigoureuse, presqu'empressée.

A mesure que le temps défilait, cependant, les coups s'accélèrent, les souffles devinrent erratiques, l'impatience échauffa les esprits. Leurs ombres changèrent progressivement de position comme le soleil progressait dans le ciel dégagé. Rin s'était entre-temps éclipsée, déclarant qu'elle nous rapporterait des déjeuners. J'étais donc seule, accablée par un chagrin inattendu, mais malgré tout hypnotisée par ces deux danseurs qui menaient une rude compétition.

Mes yeux captèrent tout à coup ce coup de pied que Gaï reçut dans les côtes.

« Gaï ! m'exclamai-je aussitôt. »

Je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. Malgré la distance, je devinai aisément la force contenue dans ce pied. Elle fut suffisante pour déstabiliser le jeune shinobi, laissant une brèche évidente à son adversaire.

« Attention ! Hurlai-je. »

Est-ce que Gaï perçut mon cri ? Dans tous les cas, il parvient à éviter le coup de poing de Kakashi en se baissant, tête en arrière, son dos formant un arc parfait. Il se réceptionna sur ses mains, tournoya sur lui-même et balança un pied dévastateur en direction de la tête de Kakashi. Ce dernier n'eut d'autres choix que de battre en retraite dans un large bond. Même si ce fut bref, je perçus nettement le regard très mécontent que Kakashi me lança tandis qu'il se réceptionnait.

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent plusieurs secondes, une minute entière même. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, leurs vêtements humidifiés par la sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur leurs tempes.

Tout à coup, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs coups étaient plus puissants. Ils avaient abandonné leurs danses gracieuses pour se déchaîner dans un rythme endiablé et tumultueux.

« C'est bientôt fini. »

Concentrée dans le combat, je ne perçus pas les présences de Rin et d'Obito. C'était le garçon aux lunettes qui venait de s'exprimer. Bien que tout son corps témoignait d'une désinvolture criante, les mains nouées derrière la tête, la démarche nonchalante et un bâillement ennuyé s'extirpant de ses lèvres, ses yeux ne pouvaient camoufler une grande lueur d'intérêt pour le duel qui se jouait à quelques mètres de nous.

Rin leva ses bras, me montrant deux furoshikis1 épais et habillés de motifs floraux.

« Nous avons eu le temps de préparer de quoi déjeuner ce midi. Il y en a facilement pour dix ! »

A la vue de ces paniers-repas, mon estomac émit un gargouillement grotesque. Je rougis davantage lorsqu'Obito se moqua gentiment de moi.

« C'est toujours une mauvaise idée d'assister à un duel entre Gaï et Kakashi aux heures des repas. »

Effectivement, presque deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et l'après-midi était déjà bien installé. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu le temps passer, concentrée à observer le combat des deux shinobis. Après tout, c'était le premier vrai duel de ninja auquel j'assistais, et malgré ma déception, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir admirative par la précision et la force que dégageaient Gaï et Kakashi. Je comprenais désormais comment le shinobi aux cheveux gris s'était débarrassé en quelques mouvements à peine des trois crapules qui s'en étaient pris au petit chaton.

Mais au fond de moi, cette puissance m'effrayait. Je ne me voyais pas blesser quelqu'un, même par obligation.

« Gaï a beaucoup progressé, nota Rin tandis qu'elle s'affairait à déballer les furoshikis. Il ne me semblait pas qu'il tenait aussi longtemps face à Kakashi.

– C'est vrai, consentit Obito.

– C'est souvent Kakashi qui gagne ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

– Fut un temps, oui, répondit le shinobi. Mais depuis quelques mois, Gaï remporte quelques duels. Ça coïncide avec le jour où Kakashi a annoncé vouloir obtenir le grade de jônin. » Soudain, je vis sa mâchoire se contracter. Son visage changea radicalement d'expression. « Tss, j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Gaï qui le batte.

– Obito-kun, dit doucement Rin, pressentant l'humeur changeante de son ami. Rien ne t'oblige à te mettre cette idée en tête.

– Si ! » Il avait presque hurlé, nous faisant sursauter. « C'est moi qui doit le battre le premier ! Ni Gaï, ni personne d'autre ! »

Une exclamation de douleur mal contenue nous sortit de notre conservation. Gaï était à terre. Kakashi fondit rapidement sur lui, s'allongea de tout son poids contre son corps et plaça un coude insidieux sur sa gorge. Une pression supplémentaire, et j'étais certaine que Kakashi la broierait.

Je ne ressentis aucune mauvaise intention émaner de l'aura de Kakashi. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de décoller, abandonnant Obito et Rin aux pieds des trois piliers. Je me précipitai vers l'endroit où les deux combattants se tenaient, ignorant le « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ » d'Obito.

« Arrête ! Criai-je à l'attention de Kakashi. »

Je parvins enfin à leur niveau, le souffle court. Gaï tourna difficilement ses yeux vers moi, la gorge toujours prisonnière de la prise de son adversaire.

« T-Takara ? Articula-t-il difficilement. »

Kakashi poussa un soupir las, se dégagea enfin et se releva prestement.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Me lança-t-il, frustré que je l'eusse ainsi dérangé. »

J'ignorai pourquoi, mais j'étais en colère. Je savais que c'était un duel amical, mais cette action à la fin du combat m'avait ébranlée. A le voir comme ça, on aurait pu jurer qu'il allait lui éclater la gorge.

Et je ne voulais pas qu'on fisse du mal à Gaï.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en arriver jusque-là.

– C'est ainsi que se battent des ninjas. Si tu es trop sensible, alors tu n'as rien à faire sur un terrain d'entraînement. »

Je serrai les poings, les dents serrées. Je ne sus que répondre, car au fond, je savais qu'il avait raison. La brutalité qui avait accompagné les derniers échanges m'avait fortement troublée. Mais par-dessus tout, voir Gaï au sol, défait et épuisé à la merci de Kakashi, m'avait fait perdre mes moyens. Je savais que j'avais réagi stupidement, car Kakashi ne comptait pas lui faire plus de mal que cela. Mais je ne m'étais pas contrôlée.

« Tout va bien, Takara-chan, me dit Gaï tandis qu'il se relevait sur ses coudes.

– Bien sûr que _tout va bien_, renchérit Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne comptais pas te tuer. Il faut être stupide pour penser une telle chose. Ou ne rien connaître au monde des ninjas. »

Kakashi me provoquait ouvertement. Il ne digérait pas mon intervention et cherchait à me faire payer ma décision d'assister à leur combat.

Mes yeux lancèrent soudain des éclairs, et je criai presque :

« Encore heureux que tu ne comptais pas le tuer ! Et crois-moi, je l'aurai tout de suite _su _si cela avait été le cas ! »

Je me figeai soudain. Mon coeur s'emballa à une vitesse folle. Le temps sembla se suspendre l'espace d'une longue et terrible seconde.

Qu'avais-je dit ?

Non, non, non ! C'était un secret, _le_ secret que je ne devais jamais divulguer, même à mon meilleur ami ! C'était ce que mon père m'avait enseigné, répété, _martelé_ durant toute ma vie. Il en allait de ma sécurité, de _notre_ sécurité !

Quelque chose me ramena soudain à la réalité. Une pression invisible me brûlait le visage. Je clignai des yeux et dévisageai, la gorge nouée par une angoisse sourde, le responsable de cette sensation très désagréable.

C'était Kakashi, qui dardait sur moi des yeux si acérés que je me sentis brutalement agressée. Ses pupilles noires me transperçaient avec une telle force que j'avais l'impression qu'elles cherchaient à lire dans mon esprit.

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne expression.

Extirper de mon coeur mes secrets les plus obscurs. Voilà ce que cherchait à faire présentement le shinobi aux cheveux argentés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Sa voix était aussi froide qu'un glaçon et dangereuse qu'une lame aiguisée. Je compris qu'il voulait me faire plier. Tout mon être ressentit, s'accabla sous cette pression lourde et impitoyable. Je ne pus détacher mon regard du sien, et puisai dans toutes les ressources de mon corps afin de ne pas céder. Les traits de mon visage demeurèrent les plus impassibles possibles. Néanmoins, mes mains et mes jambes tremblantes trahissaient la peur qui me terrassait.

Il savait. Tout du moins, il avait compris _quelque chose_ de cette simple phrase.

Je venais de détruire onze années de pieux tabou en l'espace d'une seconde, tout cela à cause de mon emportement. J'avais toujours été maîtresse de moi-même. J'étais d'un caractère froid et méfiant c'était une seconde nature chez moi de me contrôler. Certes, mon visage laissait transparaître mes émotions très facilement, mais je prenais toujours soin de me taire quand il le fallait et de prendre sur moi lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Mais… mais ce Kakashi avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds ! C'était juste incroyable ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu me contrôler ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je prononçasse ces paroles ?

Je fis un effort surhumain pour lui offrir un semblant de réponse, mais je soupçonnai que ce serait inutile.

« R-rien du tout. »

Gaï s'était relevé depuis plusieurs secondes déjà et cherchait à attirer notre attention. Il ne semblait pas intrigué outre-mesure par mes propos précédents, à mon grand soulagement. Obito et Rin nous avait rejoints et s'échangèrent un regard perplexe où sommeillait une interrogation latente.

« Kakashi ? Takara ? Nous appela pour la troisième Gaï. Je ne suis pas mort, tout va bien !

– Bien sûr que tu n'es pas mort, ricana Obito qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Il en faut plus que ça pour te battre !

– Êtes-vous blessés ? Demanda Rin en jetant un regard soucieux aux deux shinobis. »

Gaï lui désigna ses côtes. La jeune kunoichi s'empressa d'apposer ses deux mains par-dessus une lumière verte apparut aussitôt sous leurs paumes. Elle guérissait Gaï à la manière d'une médic-nin.

Cependant, je m'attardai à peine sur eux. Mon regard était toujours prisonnier de celui de Kakashi.

« Hé, vous deux, ça ne va pas ? Fit soudain Obito, alarmé de nous voir ainsi immobiles à nous toiser de la pire des manières. »

En réalité, j'attendais que Kakashi réagît. Pourquoi continuait-il de me fixer ainsi ? Je ne succomberais pas à son regard de glace, c'était inutile d'insister. Pourquoi ne cherchait-il donc pas à en savoir plus en me posant d'autres questions ? A moins qu'il comptait abandonner, las de mon mutisme ?

Je vis enfin ses lèvres remuer sous son masque en tissu. Il s'apprêta à me parler, mais sembla se raviser au dernier moment. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ?

Il finit par détacher son regard du mien. Je me sentis aussitôt libérée et inspirai profondément par le nez. J'avais l'impression d'être restée en apnée durant des minutes entières.

Il s'approcha de Gaï. Les deux garçons unirent soudainement leurs index et majeurs. Cela ressemblait quelque peu au au Sceau de la Confrontation, car les mêmes doigts étaient utilisés. Le shinobi à la coupe au bol lui répondit aussitôt, tout sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était un beau duel, Kakashi, admit volontiers Gaï. Mais la prochaine fois, compte sur moi pour gagner !

– Hm, avec des troubles-fêtes en moins serait l'idéal. »

Il glissa sur moi un regard explicite et glacial qui m'arracha des frissons.

« Hé, ne parle pas ainsi de Takara-chan ! s'énerva aussitôt Obito en se postant immédiatement à côté de moi.

– Takara-_chan_ » Le mépris suinta de ce suffixe dans la bouche de Kakashi. « s'est interposée durant le duel.

– Interposée ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Takara ne sait pas se battre !

– Je _sais_ ce que je dis. » Le shinobi au masque commençait par perdre patience. Il me dévisagea à nouveau, une lueur de colère brillant au fond de ses yeux noirs. « Tu as vu mon coup partir. Plutôt surprenant, pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas faire partie du monde des ninjas. »

Mon coeur s'accéléra sous l'effet de la panique. La conversation prenait un tournant inattendu et dangereux.

Il n'avait pas oublié mon cri d'alerte à l'attention de Gaï durant le combat. Effectivement, j'avais pressenti son coup de poing partir, car j'avais suffisamment observé Kakashi pour deviner ses intentions. Et puis, sur le moment, cela me paraissait si évident ! N'importe qui assistant au duel aurait compris ! En quoi était-ce surprenant ?

Sauf que Kakashi ne s'agaçait pas uniquement de ce fait. Non, son cerveau était en train de calculer plusieurs coups. Il mettait bout à bout les éléments qu'il pensait avoir décelés chez moi. Mon intervention durant le combat ajoutée à mon plus grand secret que j'avais pratiquement divulgué à voix haute… le menait sur une toute autre piste. Je pouvais presque la voir se dessiner dans ses yeux.

« Elle a juste bien deviné ce que tu allais faire, c'est tout ! Pourquoi tu t'emportes pour si peu ? s'agaça Obito qui s'acharnait à me défendre bec et ongles. »

Kakashi poussa un « tss » contrarié et secoua la tête. Il ne dit plus rien à ce propos, sachant qu'il ne récolterait rien de la part de ses camarades.

Cependant, je n'étais toujours pas rassurée pour autant. Je n'aimais décidément pas ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de Kakashi. Qu'avait-il compris exactement ? Allait-il en parler à quelqu'un ?

Tout ça parce que ma langue s'était stupidement déliée ! J'avais été si imprudente ! Cela me ressemblait si peu… mon père serait déçu, assurément.

« Kakashi, tu veux que je t'examine ? Lui demanda Rin sur un ton soucieux alors qu'elle venait de finir de soigner Gaï.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais bien. »

Était-ce la vérité ? Il s'était pourtant pris quelques coups de la part de son adversaire, notamment aux avants-bras comme il avait de nombreuses fois paré les pieds puissants de Gaï avec ces parties du corps.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira soudain le visage de Rin tandis qu'elle frappa dans ses mains, l'air guilleret.

« Déjeunons sans plus attendre, dans ce cas ! »

Nous accueillîmes cette déclaration par des exclamations de joie et des sourires ravis. Nos estomacs criaient famine, surtout celui de Gaï qui venait de livrer bataille.

Kakashi fut celui qui ne dit mot pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'exprimer :

« Mangez sans moi, je rentre.

– Oh, s'il te plaît, Kakashi ! Quémanda Rin. Il est rare que nous ayons cette opportunité de déjeuner tous ensemble.

– Tu vois bien que cela fait plaisir à Rin ! insista Obito, dont le froncement de sourcils n'augura rien de bon.

– Navré, je dois...

– Tu pourrais faire un effort, sale mufle ! »

J'étais certaine que la situation s'envenimerait. Le regard de Kakashi flamba immédiatement, mais Obito s'en moqua éperdument.

« Je te demande pardon ?

– Tu as très bien entendu.

– Allez, Kakashi-kun, intervint Gaï sur le ton de l'apaisement. Tu dois être affamé tout comme moi par ce combat. »

La dispute allait durer encore longtemps, comme Obito ne décolérait pas et que Kakashi demeurait campé sur ses positions. Il semblait même qu'ils se contenaient pour ne pas en venir aux mains. Ce fut le visage attristé de Rin qui me poussa à agir, bravant l'appréhension que je ressentais pourtant à l'égard de Kakashi en ce moment :

« Si c'est ma présence qui t'importune, je peux partir sur le champ. »

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de parler et me regardèrent, la surprise s'exprimant sur leurs visages à différents degrés.

En effet, c'était ainsi que j'interprétais le refus de Kakashi de déjeuner avec nous. Il n'avait aucune raison de refuser, car la faim devait le tirailler également après ce duel intense. Il ne voulait certainement pas partager de repas avec la « _trouble-fête_ » qui avait perturbé son combat.

Kakashi avait haussé les sourcils, puis les traits de son visage redevinrent impassibles.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Comme il n'ajouta rien de plus, s'apprêtant probablement à nous quitter, je continuai, la voix très incertaine :

« S-si tu veux, pour me faire pardonner, je peux te raconter tout ce que je sais de Joruju Buffon.

– Qui c'est, ça ? Chuchota Obito à l'attention de Rin, qui haussa les épaules, aussi perdue que lui.

– En quoi cela m'intéresserait ? Rétorqua Kakashi, suspicieux.

– Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien remarqué que tu nous écoutais quand je discutais avec Gaï à ce propos. » Il sembla agacé que j'eusse remarqué cela. Je finis par hausser les épaules, l'air contrit. « Je m'étais dit que cela pourrait t'intéresser. Mais ce n'est qu'une proposition... »

Il me dévisagea encore quelques secondes. Les autres étaient suspendus à nos lèvres, intrigués par cet échange pour le moins surprenant à leurs yeux. En effet, leurs regards exprimaient l'étonnement et la curiosité. Pourquoi donc ? Ma suggestion était si farfelue que cela ?

Je me rendais certainement très ridicule en ce moment. Kakashi semblait m'en vouloir depuis tout à l'heure, il avait manifesté son désir de rentrer chez lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il acceptasse de demeurer parmi nous, et encore moins avec mon idée stupide de vouloir...

« Très bien, j'accepte. »

Ces trois mots, prononcés sur un ton insondable, provoquèrent des réactions différentes. Gaï poussa une exclamation ravie Rin fut soulagée et m'adressa un silencieux « merci » formulé du bout des lèvres Obito était partagé entre l'agacement de voir son coéquipier rester parmi nous et la joie de découvrir son amie d'enfance comblée. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais que m'estimer heureuse d'avoir évité une querelle entre Obito et Kakashi… et d'avoir pu convaincre ce dernier de déjeuner parmi nous.

Et ce fut ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes tous agenouillés autour des furoshikis qu'avait étendu Rin sur la pelouse et sur lesquels elle avait disposé différents mets. Sa mère nous avait concocté des makis au thon et au concombre, des onigiris aux algues noires et des sashimis au saumon, et ce en grande quantité.

« C'est délicieux ! Fit Gaï la bouche encore pleine. Ta mère a eu le temps de nous préparer tout ceci en si peu de temps ?

– Il faut dire que votre duel s'éternisait, répondit doucement Rin, sourire aux lèvres. Et puis, je l'ai aidée, elle n'a pas fait ça toute seule ! »

Chacun dégustait paisiblement les boulettes de riz cuisinées par Mme Nohara et sa fille. Obito nous racontait qu'il avait croisé la route d'une vieille dame la veille au soir et qu'il l'avait aidée à ramener ses courses jusque chez elle, à l'autre bout du village. Gaï nous expliquait en quoi consisterait son futur entraînement pour battre son éternel rival dans un nouveau duel de taïjutsu. Rin conta qu'elle avait découvert dans un ouvrage une nouvelle technique médicale qu'elle comptait bien développer prochainement. Je les écoutais en silence, riant quelques fois à leurs frasques et leurs gestes théâtraux. C'était la première fois que je déjeunais avec autant d'amis, et ce fut une expérience revigorante et délicieuse.

Je jetai un œil en biais à Kakashi. Il avait réceptionné quelques makis et nous écoutait. Il s'exprimait lorsqu'on le sollicitait ou donnait son avis lorsqu'il jugeait cela nécessaire. Je fus même surprise de le voir discuter sereinement avec Obito. Les deux garçons étaient paradoxalement capables de mettre leur rancœur de côté afin d'échanger sans émettre le moindre jugement ou moquerie.

A un moment donné, le sujet de la guerre entre Iwa et Konoha fut amené. Les sourires disparurent et l'inquiétude brilla dans nos yeux. Les négociations étaient toujours en cours mais progressaient trop lentement pour espérer une conclusion positive. Demain, Minato-sama comptait entraîner son équipe toute la journée, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis quelques jours car le jônin avait été très occupé.

Une fois nos estomacs bien remplis et le déjeuner terminé, il fut décidé que nous nous reposâmes quelques instants. Chacun pressentait que la guerre reprendrait de plus belle (sauf Gaï qui était d'un optimisme inébranlable) et voulait profiter de cette journée ensoleillée pour profiter d'un instant de quiétude bien mérité. Contrairement à moi qui n'était pas une kunoichi, ils passaient la plupart de leurs temps libres à s'entraîner ou à effectuer de petites missions à l'extérieur. Je m'estimais déjà heureuse d'avoir pu passer tous ces jours en leur compagnie.

Gaï et Obito décidèrent de s'entraîner à la course et de juger lequel des deux serait le plus rapide. Malgré son duel précédent, le garçon à la tenue verte avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et ne refusait jamais un entraînement. Gaï essaya de convaincre son rival de participer également, mais Kakashi répondit qu'il préférait largement profiter de sa lecture.

La course ne consistait pas en une simple foulée : les deux shinobis comptaient traverser une partie de la forêt avant de revenir au centre de la clairière. Rin se posta à l'autre bout du terrain et joua le rôle d'arbitre. Cela ne la dérangea nullement car elle était ravie de faire plaisir à ses deux camarades.

Lorsque les garçons détalèrent soudain au pas de course, brayant comme des enfants surexcités, Rin sur les talons, je me rendis compte que je me retrouvai seule avec Kakashi. Il s'était adossé à l'un des trois piliers et était plongé dans le livre de Kaminari, dans une immobilité telle qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue. Seul le bruissement des pages qu'il tournait était la preuve qu'il était bien vivant.

Je me souvins que j'avais laissé l'ouvrage de Buffon sur son écharpe. Je me levai donc et le rejoignis. Je m'assis en tailleur à côté de lui (mais à une distance respectable tout de même) et reprit ma lecture à l'endroit où je l'avais laissée.

« Tu ne comptes plus me parler de Joruju Buffon ? »

Je me tournai vers Kakashi, tressautant presque au son de sa voix. Les cris de guerre poussés par Obito et Gaï étaient loin désormais. Le calme de la clairière nous avait enveloppés dans une douce quiétude.

« Oh, euh… si, bien sûr. Je pensais que cela ne t'intéressait plus. »

En effet, Kakashi n'avait pas émis le souhait de me relancer à ce sujet, malgré les regards insistants que je lui avais lancés tout au long du repas. Était-ce parce qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé par ses camarades ?

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. »

C'était vrai.

« Alors, hm… que veux-tu que je te raconte ?

– C'est toi la spécialiste de Buffon, non ? »

Je me sentis rougir sous ce compliment – si s'en était vraiment un, car venant de Kakashi, je n'étais jamais sûre de rien. Je n'oubliai pas qu'une heure plus tôt, il m'avait dévisagé comme si j'étais la pire des criminelles. D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais qu'il eusse tiré un trait sur cet épisode.

« Hm, certes… mais tu connais peut-être des choses que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre une nouvelle fois.

– Je ne pense pas. A Konoha, on ne délivre pas de cours sur tout ce qui a trait à la nature. On nous apprend à nous camoufler parmi les arbres, à reconnaître certaines odeurs, à identifier différentes traces de pas laissées dans la terre, mais cela ne va pas au-delà. Seuls quelques clans à Konoha peuvent prétendre à des connaissances plus scientifiques. A l'Académie des ninjas, il n'y a que les futures kunoichis qui bénéficient d'enseignements portant sur… les sciences naturelles, pour peu que cela y ressemble. »

Je l'avais attentivement écouté, enregistrant les informations qu'il me délivrait dans un tiroir de mon cerveau.

Cependant, sa dernière phrase me chiffonna. Elle me fit penser à une précédente discussion que j'avais eue avec Rin au sujet des femmes-ninjas.

« Pourquoi seules les filles reçoivent un enseignement de ce type ?

– Il y a plusieurs explications. Les femmes sont souvent sollicitées pour les missions d'infiltration.

– Ah bon ?

– On considère qu'il est plus simple pour elles de se fondre dans la société.

– Pourquoi ?

– Statistiquement, le monde des ninjas comporte plus d'hommes que de femmes. Les kunoichis abandonnent très souvent leur fonction lorsqu'elles enfantent. Ainsi, même les ninjas les plus avertis peuvent se laisser berner par une femme.

– Hm…

– Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

– Je trouve juste étrange qu'on sous-estime davantage une femme qu'un homme. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'enseignement des sciences naturelles.

– Pour pouvoir se fondre plus facilement quelque part et mener à bien leurs missions, les professeurs apprennent aux futures kunoichis à concevoir des bouquets. Cela leur permet de... »

Kakashi s'arrêta soudain et me lança un regard vexé. En effet, un rire désarçonné mais sincère avait franchi mes lèvres sans que j'eusse de contrôle dessus.

« Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ?

– C'est cela, les cours de sciences naturelles auxquels seules les filles ont droit ? Ce n'est pas contre toi Kakashi, mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule de ma vie.

– En te moquant ainsi, tu critiques les institutions de notre village, répliqua-t-il, mécontent.

– Eh bien, rien n'est parfait, dit-on.

– Pour une immigrante, je trouve ce discours franchement culotté.

– Parce que je suis immigrante, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon propre avis ? » Je secouai la tête, mi-agacée mi-lasse. « Il y a plein de choses imparfaites en ce monde. Et je te dis sans prétention que la conception des sciences naturelles est étrange à Konoha.

– C'est étrange de ton point de vue. Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, tu m'aurais entendu dire que la conception de bouquets peut permettre d'empoisonner discrètement une cible sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Bien sûr que si, il n'y a pas plus de trente secondes !

– Je suis navrée Kakashi, mais non. Je sais parfaitement que certaines plantes, comme la belladone ou la daphné, peuvent produire de formidables poisons. De même, une fois ingérées, les pétales d'aubépine font d'excellents somnifères. A ce titre, il est normal que la conception d'un bouquet de fleurs soit une compétence primordiale pour un ninja. »

Le jeune shinobi m'observa quelques secondes, ébahi. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel, comme je supposais que sa surprise était en lien avec mes connaissances. Il se reprit finalement et fronça les sourcils, circonspect.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi trouves-tu cela ridicule ?

– Ce ne sont pas les cours en soi que je trouve ridicule. » Je poussai un léger soupir. « C'est le fait qu'ils ne soient réservés qu'aux filles. »

Encore une fois, il fut interloqué par mes propos. Il en perdit ses mots un instant :

« Que… Tu…

– Quoi ? »

J'étais incertaine, désormais. C'était la première fois que Kakashi balbutiait. J'étais troublée, car Kakashi n'hésitait jamais quand il s'exprimait.

« Je… ne m'étais pas attendu à cela.

– Pourtant, ce que je dis est vrai, non ? »

Comme il m'observait de ses yeux froids mais clairement déstabilisés, j'eus un hoquet de surprise.

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses le contraire ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit cela, encore une fois, répondit-il aussitôt.

– Mais le penses-tu ?

– … non.

– Tu as hésité !

– Pas du tout.

– Si, tu as hésité.

– Je te dis que non ! »

Il s'entêtait ! Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il s'était montré incertain. Pourtant, j'étais sûre de moi.

« Kakashi… si je peux me permettre cette réflexion, quand tu t'exprimes, tu es toujours sûr de toi. Tu ne parles jamais sans avoir sous-pesé tes mots. Alors je peux garantir que tu viens d'hésiter. »

Son masque impassible se fissura pour de bon, laissant l'étonnement prendre possession de tous ses traits, avant de se réparer dans les secondes qui suivirent.

« Tu as un sens de l'observation particulièrement aiguisé, souligna-t-il d'une voix presque prudente. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps et tu as déjà cerné quelques aspects de ma personnalité.

– Hm, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant à cela. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais faire la même chose pour moi. »

Ma proposition le piqua au vif. Ses yeux s'acérèrent. Il referma soudain son livre dans un claquement vif, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Il approcha légèrement son visage du mien automatiquement, je reculai perceptiblement. Son regard plongea dans le mien. J'eus l'impression d'être passée au crible, comme lorsqu'il cherchait à me faire dire mon secret tout à l'heure.

« Tu es d'un naturel très méfiant. Cette méfiance te permet de rester suffisamment sur tes gardes pour pouvoir analyser tranquillement ce qui t'entoure. J'ajouterai que tu es très intelligente, mais ton caractère introverti masque ce trait de ta personnalité. Pour une simple civile, en tout cas, c'est rare et très surprenant. »

Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, mais se figea soudainement. Je le regardai, interdite. Effectivement, il m'avait bien cernée. J'étais intriguée par sa manière de mentionner mon intelligence, comme si ce fait était insolite…

Les contours d'une moue boudeuse commencèrent à se façonner sur mon visage. Kakashi haussa les sourcils.

« Aurais-tu tendance à sous-estimer les filles, Kakashi ?

– Nullement. Autrement, je ne m'intéresserais pas aux cours qu'on veut bien leur donner. »

C'était vrai. Il replongea alors dans son livre, comme s'il voulait signifier la fin de notre conversation. Néanmoins, je savais qu'il m'écoutait toujours.

Je fronçai alors les sourcils, comme je me remémorai d'un détail.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

– Peux-tu préciser ta pensée ?

– Les cours qu'on donne aux futures kunoichis, explicitai-je doucement. Comment connais-tu leur contenu ? Obito m'avait fait comprendre que c'était quelque chose de plutôt tabou.

– S'y intéresser n'est pourtant pas interdit. Nous n'avons juste pas le droit d'y prendre part. Dans mon cas, j'ai mené mon enquête grâce à Rin.

– Logique. » Je poussai un nouveau soupir. « C'est tout de même dommage qu'on ne vous fasse pas profiter de telles connaissances sur les sciences naturelles. Identifier les propriétés d'une plante n'a rien de féminin. » Un bref rire amer franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. « Joruju Buffon doit se retourner dans sa tombe, à l'heure qu'il est !

– Il est vrai, admit-il. » Je n'eus pas le temps de m'extasier sur le fait que je fusse parvenue à le convaincre à ce sujet. « Hm, d'ailleurs, j'attends toujours que tu me parles de lui.

– Oh, c'est vrai ! » Je n'avais pas vu le temps défiler. « Je peux te parler de son enfance et de ses études, si tu le souhaites ?

– Je croyais qu'il écrivait sur la faune et la flore, pas sur lui, fit remarquer Kakashi, les sourcils froncés, sans détacher les yeux de son livre.

– Certes, mais il consacre toujours une longue préface à son parcours dans chacun de ses volumes, et il est toujours pertinent de connaître l'auteur avant de s'intéresser à ses œuvres. J'ai de quoi parler pendant une bonne demi-heure, si cela ne t'ennuie pas.

– Je t'écoute, dans ce cas. »

Tout en observant le tracé des « Rubis sanguinolents » reproduits fidèlement par la main de l'auteur et qu'on pouvait observer près de la Grande grotte de Konoha, je contai à Kakashi ce que je savais à propos de Joruju Buffon. Il m'écouta sans mot dire. Rien dans son comportement indiquait qu'il m'écoutait : il était plongé dans sa propre lecture, ses yeux ne se détachant pas un seul instant du livre de Kaminari.

Cependant, je savais très bien qu'il prêtait une oreille attentive à mon discours. Autrement, il m'aurait interrompu depuis bien longtemps pour me sommer de me taire. S'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais cernée chez lui, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé dans ses lectures. Or, présentement, ma présence ne le dérangeait pas il l'acceptait, même, et m'écoutait respectueusement. Comme depuis le début de notre étrange conversation.

Obito, Rin et Gaï nous trouvèrent tous deux assis dans l'herbe, plongés dans nos lectures respectives tandis que je terminai de raconter les études que Joruju Buffon avait effectuées au village caché d'Iwa. Les garçons étaient légèrement essoufflés, les cheveux éparpillés, tandis que Rin nous contemplait d'un œil curieux.

« Euh, Kakashi, tu écoutes Takara ? Demanda Obito, intrigué.

– Hm-hm, se contenta de répondre le concerné.

– Tu n'en as pas l'air.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour écouter, mais de mes oreilles.

– Merci Kakashi pour cette information capitale.

– Je t'en prie, Obito. »

C'était bien rare quand les deux shinobis se parlaient sans animosité. Il y avait même une certaine légèreté dans leurs propos qui détendit l'atmosphère et nous arracha des sourires légers.

Je levai enfin mon regard vers eux.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Leur demandai-je.

– _Entraînés_, Takara-chan ! Me rectifia gentiment Gaï. Rien de telle qu'une course en forêt pour se dégourdir les jambes !

– Gaï-kun, tu viens de te battre contre Kakashi pendant plus de deux heures. Tu es dégourdi depuis bien longtemps !

– Rien ne peut arrêter le printemps de la jeunesse ! »

Il me tendit son fameux pouce en l'air, m'arrachant un léger rire ainsi qu'un sourire à Rin et Obito. Ce dernier me lança soudain un regard brillant, où je lus une détermination palpable. Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

« Que dirais-tu de t'entraîner à ton tour, Takara-chan ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Avais-je bien entendu ? A mes côtés, Kakashi s'activa enfin après un long moment d'immobilité. Ses muscles se tendirent tandis qu'il détacha le regard de son livre pour le faire glisser sur celui de son coéquipier.

« M-m'entraîner ? Répétai-je stupidement.

– Oui ! Nous t'avons déjà raconté plein de choses sur les ninjas. Il est temps de passer à la pratique ! »

Qu-quoi ? La pratique ? Il n'avait jamais été question de cela ! Tout du moins, si, j'avais déjà envisagé cette éventualité. Mais pas maintenant, pas si tôt !

« N'aie pas peur, Takara-chan ! Nous serons là pour te conseiller et t'aider.

– Tu _enfreins_ les lois, Obito. »

Kakashi se leva dans un mouvement leste, le livre de Kaminari bloqué sous son bras droit. Il dardait son camarade d'un regard furibond. Tout son corps était tendu. Obito lui renvoya un regard mauvais.

Je me levai à mon tour, crispée, pressentant qu'une dispute allait de nouveau éclater entre les deux shinobis. Il n'était pas nécessaire de les côtoyer pendant des mois pour comprendre que leurs relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe, comme pouvait l'être celle unissant le garçon aux lunettes à Rin. Obito envoyait souvent des piques à Kakashi, tandis que ce dernier ne manquait jamais une occasion de le recadrer. Ils avaient quelques fois des moments d'accalmie, voire de complicité comme tout à l'heure, mais ils ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Rin, qui les connaissait évidemment mieux que moi, s'était déjà approchée d'eux et tenta de les raisonner.

« Calmez-vous, leur intima-t-elle, trop doucement pour être écoutée.

– Quel est le problème, Kakashi ? Gronda Obito.

– Il est formellement interdit de permettre à un civil de suivre un entraînement ninja et tu le sais _très bien_. »

A mesure que les phrases fusaient, les deux shinobis s'approchaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Rin s'immisça entre eux et chercha à les maintenir à bonne distance en levant ses mains dans leurs directions.

« Oh, et alors ?! Quel mal faisons-nous ? Takara a un rêve à réaliser, et nous voulons juste l'aider !

– « _Nous_ » ? » Kakashi balaya ses camarades du regard. « Vous-aussi vous rendez complice de ce délit ?

– Complice, délit, tout de suite les grands mots !

– Arrêtez de vous disputer, nous faisons partie de la même équipe ! »

Je ne savais pas où me placer. Encore une fois, j'étais à l'origine d'une dispute incluant Kakashi. J'étais angoissée et dans le même temps déçue, comme je devinai que la complicité qui nous avait unie s'évaporait d'un seul coup.

Gaï, qui était demeuré silencieux jusqu'à présent, se plaça à mes côtés et posa soudain une main ferme sur mon épaule. Je tressautai légèrement, surprise. Kakashi porta son regard sur son rival, attentif à ses mouvements.

« J'ai promis à Takara-chan de l'aider à réaliser son rêve. Rien ne devrait être interdit pour celles et ceux qui sont animés par le printemps de la jeunesse. »

Il m'adressa alors un sourire qui m'enveloppa dans une délicieuse chaleur. Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer à une vitesse extraordinaire.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi-aussi, Gaï ! s'exaspéra Kakashi, mi-surpris mi-outré.

– Mon père est mort au combat il y a presqu'un an de cela. »

Que… _quoi ?_

La phrase de Gaï tombera comme un couperet. Un silence impitoyable s'abattit sur nous et musela la colère d'Obito et de Kakashi. Rin baissa la tête, désolée pour son compagnon.

Je dévisageai mon ami avec de grands yeux surpris, qui s'humidifièrent en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Gaï… avait perdu son père. Je n'en savais rien, et ressentis immédiatement un grand chagrin. Je me rendis compte que j'avais certainement attisé sa peine et sa douleur en évoquant le mien. Quelle amie je faisais !

« Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. »

Ses yeux brillèrent, et cette vision me brisa le coeur. Gaï qui pleurait ? Gaï qui souffrait d'une peine terrible ? Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. Il était tellement rayonnant, tellement chaleureux, tellement enthousiaste, que j'avais naïvement pensé que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre… Le choc fut violent à encaisser.

Avant même que je m'en rendisse compte, mes doigts effleurèrent quelques secondes la main de Gaï, toujours posée sur mon épaule. Il m'offrit un sourire compatissant et affermit imperceptiblement sa prise pour me témoigner sa reconnaissance.

« Mon père s'est sacrifié pour moi, car je n'ai pas été assez fort pour nous protéger ce jour-là. » Il posa soudain ses yeux sur Kakashi qui l'écoutait avec une grande attention, ce qui me surprit. « Le père de Takara est peut-être toujours en vie, quelque part. C'est certainement égoïste de ma part, mais j'aimerais l'aider à devenir plus forte, pour qu'elle puisse le protéger… mieux que j'ai pu le faire pour le mien. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues que je n'eusse de contrôle dessus. Les yeux de Rin brillaient comme les perles salées jouaient également dans ses pupilles chocolatées. Les poings d'Obito convulsaient, comme s'il jetait toute sa colère dans ses mains.

Mon œil fut alors attiré par Kakashi. Son visage avait changé et était désormais plongé dans de sombres tourments. Une ombre recouvrait ses pupilles noires comme un voile opaque. Tout son corps s'était tendu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère dans ses yeux. Seuls demeuraient les vestiges d'une amertume profonde.

Lui qui avait un visage éternellement impassible, tout au plus colérique ou blasé, cette vision me chamboula.

Il secoua soudain la tête dans un geste sec, comme s'il regrettait de se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Il nous observa alors tour à tour, rapidement, puis s'adressa à Gaï d'une voix étrangement rauque :

« Faites comme bon vous semble, mais je ne veux pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit. »

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans un bond démesuré. Je fus incapable de le suivre des yeux, car il était déjà loin.

Je regardai à nouveau le jeune shinobi, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je reniflai piteusement.

« Je suis désolée, Gaï-kun.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, Takara-chan. Ce qui est passé est derrière nous. Il faut profiter du présent pour espérer goûter à un lendemain meilleur. »

Je méditai ces paroles dignes d'un vénérable sage pendant de longues secondes. Je perçus derrière ces mots son regret de ne pas avoir pu sauver son père. Gaï ne voulait pas que je connusse la même affliction, et désirait que je misse toutes les chances de mon côté pour sauver le mien.

Obito fit soudain claquer son poing droit contre la paume de sa main, un sourire énergique sur les lèvres.

« Gaï a raison, Takara-chan ! C'est pour cela qu'il faut commencer ton entraînement maintenant ! »

Il avait retrouvé tout son enthousiasme, ou en tout cas s'était efforcé de le faire pour effacer cette tension pleine de chagrin qui nous habitait. Gaï me fit un sourire resplendissant, toutes ses dents blanches brillant sous la force du soleil. Rin m'offrit également un sourire bienveillant et hocha la tête, acquiesçant aux propos de son ami.

Je les regardai un à un et pris conscience de tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour moi. On ne se connaissait que depuis peu, et pourtant ils étaient prêts à prendre des risques certains pour m'aider à réaliser mon rêve.

Je ne pus empêcher le doute d'assaillir mes pensées, comme ma personnalité ombrageuse refaisait surface.

« Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela pour moi ? Demandai-je, la voix troublée. Kakashi dit que vous enfreignez les règles en agissant ainsi... »

Obito ne me laissa même pas finir.

« Laisse Kakashi où il est. Il est obsédé par les règles et les codes de lois, il ne pense pas comme nous !

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Takara-chan ! Si on fait tout ça, c'est parce qu'on veut t'aider.

– Gaï-kun a raison. Nous sommes amis après tout, non ? »

Mes yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes, et je dus produire un effort surhumain pour les retenir de couler. Il fallait dire que l'émotion m'écrasait sous un poids indescriptible.

Ils me considéraient comme leur amie… moi, l'étrangère, j'étais l'amie de personnes si généreuses et si dévouées. Je me sentis presqu'indigne de recevoir leur amitié avec autant de chaleur. Mais que pouvais-je bien y faire ?

Je les considérais également comme mes amis. Mes tout premiers et précieux amis.

Et je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour être digne de leurs sentiments et les protéger du mieux que je le pouvais.

Foi de Takara Densei.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

1 Furoshiki : tissu qui sert à emballer des cadeaux ou des repas.

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**


	13. Réécriture

Bonjour à tous,

Eh non, pas de nouveau chapitre ! En réalité, je compte faire une pause dans Takara avant de la réécrire.

Pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, je me suis rendue compte (suite à une vraie illumination) que je voulais totalement changer ce que j'avais initialement prévu pour mon OC ainsi que son impact dans le canon. Je me suis aperçue que je ne prenais pas assez de risques et que mon histoire, en dépit de plusieurs changements, resterait plus ou moins fidèle à l'oeuvre originale.

Or, j'ai d'autres plans désormais de prévus, et je compte bien modifier complètement le canon.

Cependant, cela doit passer par une réécriture totale. Même si je n'ai publié que 12 chapitres, ils doivent être repris. Déjà, je vais enlever les « arcs » que je me suis imposée et qui impactent négativement le rythme de ma fanfic.

De plus, je voudrais modifier le caractère de Takara, pourtant bien prévu dans ma trame originelle, mais il faut croire que mon caractère gentil a déteint sur elle. Elle doit être beaucoup plus abîmée par la vie, sombre et pessimiste. Ce sont des traits que je n'ai pas assez fait ressortir chez elle.

Je vais également complètement modifier l'introduction de Takara, en prenant bien soin de décrire son quotidien à Hiyoku avant qu'elle ne débarque à Konoha.

Enfin, je compte changer mon style d'écriture. Ce sera toujours écrit à la 1ère personne, mais je prendrais soin à rendre l'écriture plus dynamique et à davantage mettre en avant le ressenti et les pensées de Takara.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai d'autres desseins pour Takara. Je n'arrivais plus à écrire depuis quelques temps et ne voulais pas admettre qu'il fallait que je reprenne tout depuis le début. Maintenant que j'ai accepté ce fait… eh bien, ça va beaucoup mieux et j'ai hâte de reprendre l'écriture.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des commentaires, ajoutées aux suivis/favoris et tout simplement lues. Je pense revenir après les vacances de Noël (je jongle entre l'écriture et Pokemon Shield, qui je dois l'admettre me prend la majeure partie de mon temps libre, car j'attendais depuis longtemps ce jeu). J'espère que la nouvelle version de Takara vous plaira quand elle paraîtra.

Je vous dis à très bientôt, et encore merci à tous !

Mlle Colza.


End file.
